Blood And Souls
by Pandora Lillith
Summary: AU/OOC - Rukia is a human with special abilities, so she goes to the Shihoin Soul Academy where she meets Ichigo. During her first mission, Rukia encounters Byakuya, a Vampire who was searching for her all along.
1. I

This is my 2nd fanfic. I got this story stuck in my head, so I'm just going with it. In this Hisana is still alive and her and Rukia had parents (though will remain nameless). Also Kaien and Miyako when they feature. There are; Humans, 'Gifted' Humans (like Reapers), Shifters (like Hollows) and Vampires (because I love Vampires). Essentially a ByaRuki/IchiRuki triangle with RenjiXNel, RetsuXHisana and possibly more pairings if it suits the storyline.

Just to be upfront, I'm not a RenRuki fan. I like Renji and all, but I don't think it's a good fit. I'm of the same mind with IchiHime.

**Summary:** Rukia discovers she is a 'Gifted' human and goes to the Soul Academy to learn how to control/harness her abilities. Then she becomes entangled in a web of secrets and desires, caught in between a Gifted/Shifter and a Vampire.

**Warning: **Contains minor coarse language. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Also the story jumps around a bit at times, and at one point by alot. Rated T for now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blood And Souls - I<span>**

Hisana crumbled to the floor, one hand holding her robes to cover her nakedness. Her petite body battered and bruised by the furious Vampire Lord standing over her.

"It's not you," Byakuya cursed, bared fangs dripping with Hisana's blood.

Hisana shook violently.

"Sister?" a small voice called out from the hallway.

"NO," cried Hisana in a hoarse whisper. She didn't think her younger sister Rukia would stir. Her eyes flicked between Byakuya and the direction of the cry.

_Sister?_ Sudden realisation dawned on the Vampire. He had been so sure his mate was the woman before him...until he drank her blood...this creature was not the one. His piercing grey eyes shone with fury at the human woman's betrayal.

"Sister...?" called the voice again, closer now.

Without thinking Hisana threw herself in front of the door, her broken body screaming in agony. "Byakuya please, she's only a child!" pleaded Hisana.

He moved with incredible speed and shoved Hisana aside, breaking her ribs with a sickening crunch. A thin shadow peeked out from the gap in the door and the scent of its owner filled Byakuya's senses, sending his Vampiric body into shivers of overwhelming desire. His fingers curled around the brass doorknob and he edged it open...

...With a shocked gasp the girl slipped on a pool of blood. Turning her head to follow the trail, Rukia then saw the figure of her father lying face-down on the hallway floor.

"Daddy?" as she crawled over to him.

Her father didn't move.

"Daddy, get up Daddy. Daddy?" she shook him frantically, but he was dead.

"DADDY!" a blood-curdling scream ripped through the air.

Byakuya gazed at the scene. Rukia's tiny frame convulsed with sobs, the head of her long raven-colored hair buried in her father's lifeless arm.

**_Neither of them saw the other's face that day..._**

Byakuya's mind raced. Hisana- the girl- their father-

"She's my sister," Hisana gasped through ragged breaths. Byakuya couldn't bring himself to tear this little girl away in such tragic circumstances.

"I will not take her now, but one day I will come for her," he informed Hisana, and with his vampiric speed Byakuya sped away.

Hisana vowed then and there to keep her sister safe and for 5 long years that promise was kept.

* * *

><p>A young woman went tearing down the alleyway in a desperate bid to escape her pursuer. She knew this neighborhood inside and out, but in a panic and the weight of the night, it was unrecognisable. <em>"Help me!"<em> she silently pleaded to whatever being could hear her-

"No one is going to help you," a silky voice called, as if reading her very thought. The woman stopped in her tracks. _"How did he get ahead of me?"_ Fear gripped her heart like a dagger.

"Are you scared?" A man with long flowing black hair and piercing grey eyes strolled into her line of sight. Frozen, she trembled where she stood. "Good, it tastes better that way," and in a flash he had her pinned up against the wall by her throat. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't, his long thin fingers digging into her skin.

He inhaled deeply, then shivering in disgust, snapped her neck like a matchstick. Hers was not the scent he was after. Another man with equally dark hair, skin as pale as a ghost and exquisite green eyes materialised from the shadows.

"Not her," he commented dryly.

"No." The first mysterious man released his hold on the woman, her lifeless body sliding to the ground.

"Clean this filth up," he commanded and walked away.

"Yes Master." Feeling nothing for yet another insignificant life extinguished, he set about his task. This was the fourth victim to suffer this fate, and what these women had in common was their physical attributes of long dark hair and sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Rukia stared at the fine ivory envelope, her name written in gold-embossed script on the front.<p>

"Open it, Rukia," Hisana gently said behind her. Rukia looked up into the face of her older sister, so much like her own save for the color of their eyes. There was a 14 year age gap between the two, yet people constantly mistook them for twins. Where her sibling had dark blue eyes, hers were a rare violet shade, filled now with curiosity and apprehension at the contents of the important-looking letter. Rukia's sisters soft smile silently urged her on, and with shaking fingers she did;

_**...**  
><em>

**_Dear Rukia,_**

**_You have been identified as a 'Gifted'. Thereby granting you acceptance into_**

**_The Shihoin Soul Academy._**

**_This is a privilege that only chosen individuals, such as yourself, are afforded._**

**_This is nothing to fear._**

**_We have instructed and guided 'Gifted' beings for over a Millennia._**

**_We have therefore taken the liberty of sending you one full uniform set._**

**_Proper dress is mandatory at all times._**

**_All classes are conducted in the evenings._**

**_Living quarters are onsite and will be allocated on entry._**

**_Orientation Day will be held on the 7th._**

**_We await your presence._**

**_Signed: Y. Shihoin-sensei_**

**_..._**

Astonishment gripped her. _Who were 'They' and how did they know?_ Still holding the letter, Rukia lifted the lid of the large gold box on the table, revealing a crisply starched black double-breasted jacket piped with white trimming. A black cat emblazoned on a gold badge was sewn above the left breast pocket. She would've preferred seeing a bunny there, but it was a fine jacket.

Two months ago Rukia began to see 'the dead'. It was faint at first, but lately more of them were appearing and some were even starting to scare her a little, but she hadn't told anyone about this, not even Hisana whom she was extremely close to. How this Soul Academy discovered her ability was beyond her.

"Sister?" questioningly, Rukia deferred the decision to Hisana the Mother-figure in her life.

"You should go, it will be a good opportunity for you," Hisana replied with a reassuring smile, "Our Father attended this Academy as well."

"Really...?"

None of this was making any sense and Rukia was still worried. This was obviously a very expensive private school. Their mother had died giving birth to Rukia and 5 years ago their father was killed in an accident which nearly claimed Hisana's life as well. Since then Hisana's health had become fragile and she was frequently confined to rest, so she worked very little and they had little money to speak of.

"How will we afford this?" the face of the younger girl crinkled in a frown.

"Don't worry, Father left some funds for your education. Everything will be taken care of." It wasn't a complete lie, there was enough for the fees, but for reasons kept secret Hisana badly wanted her to accept this offer. She would tell Rukia the truth at a later date. Right now this was the best thing for Rukia.

"OMG that's tomorrow! Tomorrow is the 7th," exclaimed Rukia, jumping to her feet. She had less than a day to say goodbye to her life and her beloved sister.

"We'd better get you packed up then," Hisana voiced with all the cheeriness she could muster. Rukia nodded and they set about the life-changing move.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're late." A tall lean man with orange-colored hair scowled at Rukia, the petite raven-haired young woman who bounded up next to him. He was thoroughly annoyed at being told to look after this new student.<p>

"I got lost. This place is like a maze!" Rukia exclaimed breathlessly as she surveyed her surroundings.

The Soul Academy exists in its own dimensional plane, allowing for the incredible sheer size of its multi-layered labyrinth structure. On receiving her keycard to Apartment 3B which she was sharing with another female named Neliel, Rukia had dropped her bags off instead of lugging them around and accidentally left her map there.

"Don't let it happen again," and shoving his hands into his trouser pockets started walking in the direction she'd just come from.

With an exasperated sigh, Rukia shot back defensively, "It's only my first day!"

Ichigo stopped and sighed in return. _They were all the same._

"Don't make excuses either. It's lame," Ichigo attempted to resume walking, only to find his path obstructed by the furious woman, hands on hips.

"And just who do you think you are?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, not your babysitter. I don't have time for this, so if you don't like it, leave me alone!" No one ever gave Ichigo backchat, let alone a new student and he hadn't slept well that day. Last night's _Witching Hour_ had affected him badly.

Once a student gained the necessary skills, they were permitted to participate in _Witching Hour_, where every night from midnight to 12:59 the portal to the Soul Realm opened. No first-year student had ever been allowed to enter, except Ichigo, but his powers hadn't matured fully and some nights he was lucky to make it out of there alive.

"Fine! I don't want to hang around your grumpy mean ass anyway," snapped Rukia and she strode off in the opposite direction.

"Fine!" but he grinned in spite of himself. He knew then and there that he was going to like this girl.

Later on, Rukia burst into the Science lab, her last class of the evening.

"I'm sorry-" she broke off, seeing the classroom empty save for Ichigo. He was perched on a desk, book-bag in hand. Rukia went from apologetic to astonished to annoyed in 10 seconds flat.

"Rukia, you're late," he smirked.

"You think?" she snapped, "Damn, damn, DAMN! I missed my class."

_Yes, he was definitely going to like her_. Striding over he patted the top of her head and peered down into her eyes. Ichigo was shocked to see how beautiful they were - the rarest shade of violet.

"You're a feisty midget aren't you?"

"Idiot! Who are you calling a midget?" said Rukia as she shoved Ichigo's hand away with a slap.

"I don't see anyone else here," Ichigo gazed into her eyes again.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot up through his left foot, courtesy of one black boot heel.

"Go crawl back into whatever hole you came out of!" Rukia spat, taking some pleasure at the pain she'd inflicted on her rude classmate. As first days went, it had been one big headache, and it was going to take her time to adjust to the Academy's nocturnal nature.

Ichigo had stayed behind to give the new girl a copy of the class notes, but after she stood on his foot he was tempted not to. Instead he placed it on a nearby desk and limped off. "Here, this is for you."

"T-Thank you," Rukia stammered, shocked at his consideration, but he was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>[5 months later...]<strong>

"Oh there you are Rukia! I've been looking all over for you." That much was evident by the breathless way Nel sounded. Seeing Rukia wasn't alone added, "Itsygo."

Even though they always fought and argued, the unlikely duo were rarely seen apart. Rukia even went with him to _Witching Hour_, waiting patiently outside the portal for Ichigo's return. This little ritual meant a great deal to Ichigo, his skills improving at an astonishing rate. Like she was his driving force...

Ichigo responded with his usual grunt. He was sure Nel mispronounced his name on purpose, just to be irritating. Nel threw her arms around Rukia in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your sister. Is she going to be ok?"

Ichigo gaped at her. _Something happened to Rukia's sister?_ They had been together all day cramming for tomorrow night's maths exam instead of sleeping and Rukia hadn't said a word.

Contact with the outside world was generally discouraged, though students were freely permitted to keep in contact with their immediate family members. Anything else required permission granted by the Academy heads. Most students didn't bother as it was a lengthly and tedious process. After graduation, people were given the option to rejoin society under new identities or to stay on as an Operative where life contracts were then issued.

"She'll be alright," Rukia smiled bravely, but soon her face started to turn blue.

"Nel you idiot, get off of her," reprimanded Ichigo. He could see that Nel's well-endowed assets were suffocating Rukia's small frame.

"Oh sorry," apologised Nel, quickly releasing her best friend.

"I'm going to kill my dad."

"Ichigo, my sister isn't at your Clinic. Your father didn't say anything because he probably doesn't know."

"What, why not?" Ichigo didn't understand this revelation either.

"Ahh...she was rushed to the ER last night. Hisana is being treated by a Dr Unohana there and she must be very good for even my sister to listen to her... and you know how stubborn she can get," Rukia laughed softly at her last comment, but her two closest friends could see she was worried.

The school Administrator had notified Rukia about her sister (How they knew everything still baffled her) in the early hours and had already granted her permission to visit Hisana tomorrow. After 5 years of putting up with doctors, Hisana used her own judgement instead of the medical professionals.

"Stubbornness must run in the family," muttered Ichigo.

Aside from being stubborn sometimes to the point of stupidity, Rukia was very bad at trying to hide things and despite her violent tendencies, everyone close to her felt an inexplicable need to protect and care for her. Rukia undoubtedly gave the same back.

"I'd better go and pick up my permit," Rukia said with a fake smile. Ichigo moved to go with her. "No-" waving him away and not wanting to alarm them, she hastily added, "-and some 'girl' stuff. I'll see you tonight," and disappeared into the Academy building behind them before Ichigo could say or do anything more.

_'Girl' stuff? Rukia never did anything 'girlie'_ ...but he let it slide, being more annoyed about another matter.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Knowing Rukia, she didn't want you to worry," replied Nel glumly.

Ichigo had a permanent scowl on his face.

"Agh just looking at you is making me depressed!" complained Nel.

"Then leave. No one's asking you to stay anyway," rebuffed Ichigo.

Nel sighed and got up. There was just no use trying to talk to him when he was like this.

* * *

><p>Rukia stared at the permit in disbelief. It wasn't just a pass for a hospital visit, there was another - a clear-colored one - granting her access to <em>Witching Hour<em>. Having only been in the Academy for 5 months, she was sure they had made a grievous error.

"My my Rukia, cat got your tongue?" poking out from under a white and green striped hat, Mr Urahara's eyes glistened, mischief written all over them.

"Um- but... Me?"

"There is one small thing you can do for me," Mr Urahara said carefully. At Rukia's nod in acknowledgement, the Science teacher slid a piece of paper with instructions across the desk and waited.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked finally.

"Yes thank you!" sounding as grateful as she felt. It was a small price to pay for access to the Soul Realm, and now she would be with Ichigo inside instead of waiting on the outside.

"And Rukia, remember to have your soul band synched for the mission."

Rukia nodded again and left. Out of Mr Urahara's sight, Rukia's face fell. Despite her willingness, the unique mission required her to do something she had no experience in. Quickening her pace, she wanted to catch Nel before she left for work.

* * *

><p>Ichigo knocked on the door to Rukia and Nel's apartment.<p>

"Rukia did you forget some- Oh it's you, I thought you were Rukia," Nel opened the door to Ichigo.

"I got that," he responded flatly.

"What do you want?" Nel was still miffed at him for his foul mood earlier.

"I wanted to see Ru-"

"-She's not here," attempting to close the door on him. Ichigo stuck an arm out to hold it open.

"I got that!" and pushed his way in, "Where is she?"

"She's meeting me at my workplace, so sorry Itsygo you can't play with her tonight." Teasing him about his relationship with Rukia was the only way she could put up with his constant stroppiness.

"My name is not- wait, what for?" scowling even deeper now.

"I can't tell you that." Nel's face went serious and she folded her arms across her large chest.

"Nel, what for?"

"Guess."

"I don't have time for your stupid games!" growled Ichigo.

Nel knew that face. If she didn't tell him now, he was likely to break something. "You're no fun," she shot back, pulling a face of her own, "Just don't tell Rukia I told you or she'll kill me." Getting a nod from Ichigo who had calmed down considerably, she continued, "I'm taking Rukia to Cascada's. She's pretty so I'm sure it'll be no problem."

_"She's more than pretty, she's gorgeous,"_ Ichigo thought, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. "You had better be kidding Nel," warned Ichigo. He didn't like this one bit.

"Of course I'm not kidding! You may not think so, but I know tons of guys who would go for her."

Ichigo's temple started to pulse. Of all the people he had to deal with, why did it have to be Nel?

"I'm talking about the club Nel! Is it money she needs?"

"Ichigo, don't be so dense!" Nel pronounced his name properly only when she was dead serious, "Now I know you didn't just meet Rukia yesterday. Even if she did, Rukia would never accept money from anyone." Her hands had moved to her hips in a very Rukia-esque pose. Nel wasn't about to tell Ichigo that this was actually Rukia's first undercover mission.

Ichigo knew Nel had a valid point. "Fine," and he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

_"Stupid idiot, always so intense when it comes to Rukia."_ Hoping it wasn't going to bite her in the rear, Nel grabbed her keys and locked up.

* * *

><p>"Byakuya, you look like crap, and to a Vampire, that's saying a lot." A half-naked Vampire with tattoos across his forehead and waist-length red hair sauntered out of a side-room and plopped himself on a chaise lounge. Byakuya sat in a leather armchair opposite, swirling a goblet filled with a red liquid. Muffled screeches could be heard coming from the room the muscular redhead just exited.<p>

"You shouldn't play with your food Renji, it's disturbing," said Byakuya in a monotonous tone. His steel grey eyes never leaving the glass.

"What is disturbing, is how the Great Kuchiki Byakuya hasn't had a _real_ drink in months." Renji put his hands behind his head and placed his feet up on the desk. Byakuya rewarded the action with one of his famous Kuichiki glares. Renji sat up like a shot before he lost his feet for the night.

Silent as a Wraith, a third male - a Shifter - materialised.

"Geez Ulquiorra, you freak," insulted Renji, startled and trying to hide it.

Ulquiorra's green eyes flickered over Renji, the expression on his pale white face unchanging. "Master it is done," reported Ulquiorra as he bowed to Byakuya.

"I see. You may go," Byakuya dismissed his subordinate with a wave of a slim white hand.

Renji shuddered after Ulquiorra disappeared, the younger, stronger Shifter creeped him out.

Now Byakuya stilled his glass and inquired of Renji in the same emotionless tone as before, "Is there a reason for your presence?"

"Yes dammit, how many is it now? Four, five? What's worse is you don't even drink them! Damn waste."

"Renji," Byakuya glowered, his Kuchiki death glare back in full force.

For the second time, Renji wanted to keep his head intact, so he promptly apologised. "Sorry...How about you come with me tonight to Cascada's? It's a club I go to all the time. Real hot babes there...You might find something you like...?" Renji was almost pleading.

Byakuya leaned back and contemplated Renji's offer. Truthfully the count was up to six, with a seventh one currently being tracked. He still hadn't found what he was looking for, the One. She was out there and he would find her. Right now admittedly he wasn't thirsty, he was ravenous. So he stood up, and discarded his blood goblet.

"So you're going?" Renji couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. It had been 5 months since their last rampage.

"Renji, you're forgetting something." Byakuya commented as he glided out of the door.

...It took Renji a full minute before remembering the woman in the other room. "OH right, _that_ something." Renji was going to have his fill tonight.

* * *

><p>Madame Halibel, renowned ownermanager of Cascada the prestigious Escort establishment looked Rukia over. She prided herself on the sacrifices she'd made, and her girls.

Rukia wore a white silk strapless dress that flaunted her petite frame beautifully, diagonal-cut hem showing off slim shapely legs, yet she felt stupid standing there being examined. Madame Halibel had shiny blonde hair, golden bronze skin and long blonde lashes that accentuated her ice blue eyes. However, her most notable feature was her extremely large chest. Comparing her own diminutive size, made Rukia feel inferior.

Raising Rukia's chin up with one bronze hand, the older woman peered curiously into big violet eyes. "Well you are pretty, no doubt about that and such gorgeous eyes. But you are too small," Madame concluded. Nel's emphatic nodding came to an abrupt stop and Rukia sighed. She was disappointed but not surprised, she had been 'too small' all her life.

A young effeminate man stepped into the office and signaled the clients arrival.

"B..But Madame-," Nel began to protest.

"Neliel, some very important clients are here. Do be a good girl and go out there now. Your assets would be most desirable, I'm sure."

Nel had no choice but to go, squeezing Rukia's shoulder in a silent apology before she did.

Turning back to Rukia, "Though I have no use for you right now, I would consider keeping you on record should a client require 'your taste'." making it sound like Rukia should be honored for the very notion.

_"What a shark,"_ Rukia thought venomously, but she was desperate. The Vampire that was being targeted apparently frequented this establishment. "I need a job right now. I'm willing to do anything, please." she said resolutely.

"Anything?" Madame Halibel was intrigued, "Wait here a moment, while I attend to business."

Nel made her way in line just as the two handsome clients entered the private room, the Madame greeting them with grace. Nel recognised the male on the left as he was a frequent customer._ Renji._ Renji confused her. Every time he came to the Club she noticed him staring at her, and a few times he'd even given her a smile. Each visit, she waited for him to say her name, but he never did... The other male, she had never seen before. Though he was much more good-looking than Renji, more regal, Nel preferred the raw animal magnetism of the redhead.

"Come this way gentlemen to our fine selection of women," boasted Madame Halibel, leading them both over.

"Master," Renji whispered, only loud enough for Byakuya to hear. Being his Master, he had first choice, but none of the women piqued his interest.

A preoccupied Byakuya could faintly smell a desirable scent...

And then the deliberations were suddenly interrupted when a man with hair the brightest orange they'd ever seen, burst into the room.

"Who are you? and how did you get in here?" the Madame thundered.

"Your guys out there are going to need a doctor," replied Ichigo, not answering either question and after quickly scanning the line, he strode off past the gaping women to the last place Rukia would be. Nel thought she was going to die on the spot. Regretting the decision she'd made in telling Ichigo in the first place, she doubted the idiot had gotten permission to leave Academy grounds. Rukia was going to be livid.

"-Ichigo, let go of me!" cried a flailing Rukia.

Slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the petite dark-haired woman pounded her small fists on the man's back in an effort to make him let go. "Not going to happen," declared Ichigo, and flounced past the stunned company.

_As they locked paths, Byakuya's keen Vampire senses caught the scent of the female. This was the moment he'd been waiting for...it was intoxicating...She was the One..._

"I want _that_ one." Byakuya broke the silence and waved a hand in the direction Rukia had been taken.

"What?" exclaimed both Madame Halibel and Renji.

"But you can't!" Nel burst out at the same time. The way Byakuya looked hungrily at her friend churned her stomach. Renji flinched. Unbeknownst to Nel, the reason Renji never picked her was because he actually liked her. He was a Monster. He couldn't hurt her, if he didn't touch her.

Madame Halibel shot Nel a reproachful look, then addressed Byakuya directly, "I'm afraid the woman isn't available. Wouldn't you rather have one of these beautiful women?"

"No I would not," giving the blonde a look that would curdle milk.

"She's a bit small isn't she?" questioned Renji with an exasperated look. What he really wanted to say was, _"What the fuck is wrong with you?"_ but he bit his tongue.

Kuchiki Byakuya did NOT take 'no' for an answer. With one final glance at the dumbstruck Madame he said in an ice-cold voice, "Get me her. I will pay double what all these others are worth," and left the premises.

Renji skulked out behind him, feeling sorry for himself over missing dinner and contemplating what had gotten into his Master.

* * *

><p>"I'm warning you, PUT ME DOWN!"<p>

With an ungracious plop, Ichigo obliged. They were outside the Club facing the street, deserted now in the dead of night. Ichigo stared at Rukia, seeing her properly for the first time. His breath caught in his throat. He had never seen a more ravishing sight. A blush crept on Rukia's cheeks at the intense way Ichigo looked.

"What are you looking at?" asked Rukia quietly.

"You, stupid," replied Ichigo, inching closer.

Rukia flared at that, "You're one to be calling me stupid. That was humiliating what you did back-"

Her words were cut off by Ichigo's mouth crushing on hers. Rukia's eyes widened in shock. Fueled by months of pent up desire, Ichigo pressed on. In submission, she leaned into his firm body and kissed him back. In one form or another, Ichigo and Rukia belonged together.

...Their presence unnoticed by the lip-locked couple, a massive grin broke out on Renji's face. "Heh looks like Mr Jealous over there is forgiven," he quipped. Now that he'd gotten a better look at more than just her backside, she was actually a little hottie. Byakuya stood stock-still, his mouth a tight thin line.

"Attachments can be broken," stated Byakuya.

_Ok now he's lost it!_ Renji had never seen his Master so worked up.

"She is pure," said the Vampire Lord, more to himself than to Renji.

Renji's eyes bulged as comprehension set in.

"Oi that's her? Damn! What are you going to do? Want me to rip that guy's head off?" an excited Renji rambled.

As tempting as that was, it wouldn't serve Byakuya's purpose, so dismissing the thought he replied icily, "No need. She will be mine," and in an attestment to his prowess the ground split and cracked under his footsteps...

...Ichigo broke off at the slight tremor.

"Did the earth just move?"

Rukia suppressed a giggle, "That's lame Ichigo, even for you."

Ichigo grinned that wicked half-smile of his. "You talk too much," he retorted, leaning in to kiss her again. Rukia placed a hand on his chest to still him, then quickly pulled it away again suddenly embarrassed by the intimate touch.

"Ichigo, what did you do that for?" she inquired.

Ichigo thought that was plainly obvious. "You kill me Rukia, but dammit if I'm not crazy about you."

Rukia's jaw dropped. Had she really been that oblivious? "No I meant, why did you drag me out of the Club?"

"Why did you come here in the first place?" said Ichigo.

Sometimes it was easier conversing with bricks... "Don't answer my question with a question!"

"You don't belong in a place like that Rukia,' answered Ichigo, amber eyes burning with a quiet fury.

She couldn't argue with that. "Ichigo..." and then as an afterthought asked, "How did you know where I was anyway?"

Ichigo stiffened guiltily, but made no reply. Rukia worked it out in an instant. "Nel. She shouldn't have told you, and you had no right barging in-"

"Shut up Rukia," Ichigo cut in, and gave her a short fierce kiss. Rukia remained silent. "I'm taking you home," and grabbing Rukia's hand, pulled her along. Halfway there, Rukia broke a heel, so Ichigo lovingly carried her on his back the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Dr Unohana Retsu slipped quietly into the dimly lit room. Acting discreet in case her patient was sleeping, she called out in a quiet whisper, "Hisana?"<p>

The tired yet still awake woman answered her doctor's query. "Yes Retsu?"

Unohana relaxed into a smile in the knowledge she wouldn't be bothering Hisana. There was no easy way to say it, but Hisana needed to be told... "He found her." Unohana said bluntly. Subtlety was an art her kind didn't excel at.

"Oh-h," Hisana breathed heavily, suddenly looking 10 years older, "I had hoped this day would never come," she continued.

Unohana knew all too well, the Vampire doctor had been aiding her human companion in keeping Rukia a secret. "She is not yet aware," added Dr Unohana.

"Good, then there is hope," Hisana replied with a tired smile.

Unohana bent down and brushed Hisana's forehead with cold lips, "Rest now, the Hour is coming." and she left as quietly as she entered.

Hisana looked out into the night sky through the hospital room window and her mind drifted back to a time long ago..._ "DAMN you Byakuya!"_

* * *

><p>Rukia stirred at the beep of her cellphone alerting to an incoming text message. Hazy with sleep, she eyed Chappy evilly as if it was the bunny's fault for disturbing her sleep. With a groan she got up, thinking it might be something important. Opening the inbox, the message read;<p>

**'1 Client. 9pm pick-up Club parking lot. Advance payment has been accredited. Be there - Cascada'**

Her thoughts went straight to Ichigo. He had made her promise not to ever go back there... well it wouldn't be exactly there, and she needed to get a lead on the target. Not realising how close she was tottering at the edge of her bed, Rukia fell off landing hard on her knees. At the sound, Ichigo burst into her bedroom.

"Rukia what happened?"

"Hey you cant just bust into a girl's room!" retorted Rukia.

"I heard a noise and I thought something was wrong!" Ichigo snapped back.

"Well there isn't, so learn to knock first!"

Ichigo shook his head. Rukia could be such a pain when she wanted to be, and then seeing her Chappy pyjamas, cracked up laughing.

They had returned to Rukia and Nel's apartment after Ichigo had gotten severely reprimanded for leaving school grounds without permission. Not feeling like making the trip back to his own apartment on the other side of the Academy, Ichigo slept on the couch.

"Get out," she yelled again, but with less force than before. Ichigo didn't leave, so she threw a pillow at him. It landed weakly at his feet.

Still wearing a goofy grin, Ichigo asked her again, "So nothing's wrong?"

Sighing audibly, Rukia replied, "No."

"Whatever," he said as he moved to close the door. He didn't really believe her.

"-Ichigo, wait," Rukia broke in, "Actually there is something." She'd made up her mind to do this, so Ichigo had to know. Ichigo sat himself opposite his girlfriend and waited.

"I took the mission-" Rukia stopped herself and put a hand to Ichigo's mouth who was about to interrupt, "Hear me out."

Ichigo closed his mouth, but he still had a grumpy expression on his face.

"It's my_ job_...and there's none of that..." Rukia looked downward and blushed. Ichigo knew exactly what she meant by that. His amber eyes searched her violet ones. They'd been over this last night. Little wonder they hadn't been reported for noise-violations. It pained him how stubborn Rukia was, but he knew her reasoning and trusted her.

"I'm going with you," Ichigo finally replied.

"No-" Rukia started to say, but Ichigo wasn't going to stand for it.

"Shut up. You're going, even though I don't want you to. So I'm going with you, whether you like it or not." he told her in a low growl.

Rukia decided she did like it, and wrapping her arms around his neck speaking softly in his ear, "Thank you."

Ichigo hugged her back and then got up. He would need to get a permit this time. "I'll see you tonight," with a quick kiss goodbye.

"Right," replied Rukia. She glanced at the time on her cellphone. It was too early, but she was awake now. It would be pointless trying to go back to sleep, so Rukia opted for a bath instead.

* * *

><p>Rukia quietly entered Hisana's room, carrying a bouquet of white lilies. They were her sister's favorite. Dr Unohana scribbling on her patient's chart, looked up at a younger version of Hisana.<p>

"Hello Rukia," the Doctor greeted her with a tender smile.

"Hello," replied Rukia with a short bow.

"You've cut your hair," commented Unohana.

Rukia nodded shyly, confusion apparent in her eyes. Rukia didn't recall ever meeting the Doctor before. Noticing the emotion, Unohana asked politely, "You don't remember me do you?"

Smiling apologetically, Rukia shook her head. This didn't surprise Unohana at all. They first met on that fateful night when this poor girl lost her father and almost her sister. Unohana was out hunting when drawn to the massive scent of blood, found the sisters. Unable to leave them to their fate, Unohana saved them both. She wasn't about to dredge up the past, so the doctor explained simply, "It was a long time ago."

Rukia accepted this and inquired into the welfare of her sister, sleeping peacefully, "How is she doing?"

"She is fine. I will keep her here for a few more days. It's the only way I can make sure she's taken care of," replied Dr Unohana with a soft laugh.

Rukia chuckled at that, in complete understanding. Placing the bouquet at the bottom of Hisana's bed, Rukia bid them goodbye with a promise to return as soon as she could.

* * *

><p>"Hisana you should not be here," Byakuya said coldly.<p>

"You know why I have come," Hisana replied with grim determination. This Vampire did not scare her, despite what he'd done to her nearly 6 years previous.

Anger flaring up, he vamp-sped to her and held her up against the wall by her throat. "I should kill you now," his voice a low growl.

Hisana winched a little at the pain, but stood her ground, "Then why don't you?"

The 1000 year old Vampire wanted this human's sister. It wouldn't do to take her life, so Byakuya released his grip. "So you know," he asked instead.

With a brief nod, Hisana revealed her motive, "Take me instead."

"You are not her," Byakuya refused. He despised the very notion she'd offered.

"Byakuya, she is my sister!" Hisana pleaded, "I know I can't stop you, but please..."

"I will not repeat myself," his voice laced with malice.

Hisana shook her head sadly. "She will never love you and she will not bear your child," the petite woman stated.

Byakuya raised his eyebrows, eyes hard as stone. This human knew more than he thought. "I do not need her love. Now leave my sight before I change my mind and kill you."

The vampire's words ringing false in her ears, Hisana left. Byakuya realised then that he didn't even know the sister's name.

* * *

><p>Ichigo paced anxiously in the empty parking lot waiting for Rukia to appear. Cascada stood awash with lights in the otherwise pitch black street. It was practically 9 o'clock, and he wouldn't stop worrying until he knew Rukia was alright.<p>

"Ichigo," called Rukia from afar. With his unique hair color, he was hard to miss. Ichigo closed the distance between them in a few short strides.

"Rukia," he murmured, embracing her tightly. Fighting the temptation to pick her up and run, he asked instead, "How is your sister?"

"She's fine. I met her Doctor today, and she's letting Hisana go home in a few days," answered Rukia brightly. Having Ichigo here had a calming effect on her and she loved how much Ichigo cared for her. Slowly a black limousine pulled up beside them. Ichigo tightened his hold on Rukia, not wanting to let go.

"Ichigo..." Rukia pulled back slightly and met his steady gaze, "Meet me at the portal," whispering now.

Ichigo gave her a curt nod and scowled at the vehicle. He couldn't see anyone through its dark tinted windows and it pissed him off. Kissing Rukia with more force than ever before, he watched sullenly as she got into the limousine and drove away.

**_Like a dog marking its territory, the Vampire Lord read the male human's message clearly. Byakuya studied the woman as she got in and now as she sat across from him, drinking in her appearance. He had expected to feel her fear, but what he sensed instead was anxiety and discomfort. Her hair was the color of ink and it was shorter now. Long dark lashes framed big beautiful violet eyes, not blue like he assumed. To Byakuya, she was a breathtaking sight..._**

Not knowing what to expect, Rukia sat stiffly in her seat. The interior of the limousine was spacious but dark, creating an ominous effect. She could barely make out the outline of another person there. As the limousine eased down the streets, the occasional lamplight allowed Rukia to catch glimpses of the client. The man who had paid for her time had not yet made a sound nor moved an inch.

Hugging herself tightly, she realised she was trembling. "Aren't you cold?" asked Rukia, her voice quivering slightly.

Byakuya shifted a little, surprised at her question. The image of that small girl from 5 years ago burned in his memory. _"How you have grown."_

Opposite, Rukia's brow creased into a frown and she gnawed at her lip.

Breaking out of his reverie, Byakuya replied, "No," a hint of amusement in his voice.

Rukia blushed red at the beautiful silky voice she heard. At her reaction, Byakuya felt a tightness in his chest. She managed a weak nod.

"What is your name?" he inquired.

"R-Rukia. What is yours?" she replied courteously.

"Byakuya," and he waited.

"Nice to meet you Byakuya," said Rukia.

No one had ever said that to him before. "No it is not." Byakuya hadn't meant to say that.

Confused, Rukia bit down harder on her lip drawing blood and winced at the pain. The overwhelming smell of blood broke the Vampire's well-maintained control and Byakuya shot to her side, holding her face in his hand. Their gaze met and Rukia saw him properly for the first time. She had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life - and then feeling guilty at the thought, she blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Are you hurt Rukia?" Though he didn't look concerned, his actions said otherwise.

"No, I'm alright," she assured him.

No longer needing to keep up the pretense, Byakuya sat himself down next to her, his long legs stretched out before him. It took all of his constraint not to drink her, and the odd feeling of warmth wouldn't go away.

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked now.

"You'll see," Byakuya replied. Truthfully, he hadn't decided on the right place to take her, after having made the mistake of consulting Renji on 'date' venues (the crimson-haired vampire's most favorable choice being a Strip club).

"Am I dressed correctly?" she frowned, a lock of hair hung stubbornly in between her big violet orbs. Byakuya suppressed a smile. This young woman was in the midst of a powerful Vampire and she was more concerned with her attire.

"It is acceptable," he heard himself reply, keeping his real opinion in check.

Rukia nodded, somewhat reassured. Then she forced herself to look at him, trying to hide the blush that refused to go away. "I haven't done this before. I-I don't know why you would want me- I'm sorry-" Rukia stammered.

"Don't be." then looking at her from the corner of his eye, Byakuya continued, "Do you like tea?"

"Tea?" Rukia smiled.

"No?" To him, human women were so peculiar, and he made a mental note to smack Renji up.

Rukia chanced another look at Byakuya to read his expression. "Yes..." she trailed off.

"But?" he pressed, not knowing exactly why he was actually conversing with the creature.

Feeling slightly silly, yet unable to stop herself, she blurted, "Do you like ice cream? I really feel like ice cream."

"Aren't you cold?" Byakuya repeated her earlier question with a little smirk.

Rukia gave him a half-smile, and was surprised to find that she wasn't actually cold. Putting it down to a mere case of anxiety, her look turned wistful. "It's been awhile since I had ice cream. I just thought...it would be nice."

Byakuya responded with a nod, though he didn't know where they would go for ice cream - it wasn't like he'd ever needed to know either. As if reading his mind, Rukia's face glittered. "I know of a place my father used to take me when I was younger. They make the best ice cream ever."

The tightness in Byakuya's chest returned at this revelation. "So be it." and he notified the driver of their new destination.

Shortly thereafter Rukia motioned for them to stop. "This is the place," she announced cheerily, and climbed out of the limousine. Byakuya stayed put, as it had dawned on him that the ice cream parlor was unlikely to sell the popular dessert in blood flavor.

Seeing his hesitation, Rukia looked back and asked, "Byakuya, we don't have to go in if you don't want to. Really, it's your choice anyway."

A part of him wanted to tell her that she shouldn't smile at him like that... That she should run away right here and now before he tried to steal her life... "It's fine," Byakuya replied in a somewhat snappish manner.

Less sure of herself, but still determined, Rukia beckoned for Byakuya to join her. "They really do make the best ice cream here," she added.

Just as he was about to reply, Byakuya felt a presence heading straight for-

"Rukia!" Byakuya vamp-sped and pulled her aside. Caught up in the moment, Rukia flashed angrily at the passerby. "Idiot, look where you're going!" The oblivious man just kept on running, while Rukia remembering present company, flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, you'll probably want a refund now," she quipped.

The corners of his mouth twisted up. Dropping his arms, Byakuya studied Rukia in a new light.

"You can see spirits. How?"

Rukia's eyes went wide with shock as she looked at the retreating figure and reaffirmed its status, failing to notice what Byakuya's revelation implied. "Let's go inside, I'll explain there," and with a heavy sigh, she went in. Though it wasn't strictly prohibited, 'Gifteds' were warned not to reveal their ability to unsuspecting people.

"One strawberry please," Byakuya ordered after Rukia indicated her choice.

"So you don't like ice cream," Rukia commented, her brow furrowing.

"I'm not hungry," thinking that would be least complicated solution to his predicament.

"We can go somewhere else-"

"-It's fine," Byakuya cut in.

Nodding in acceptance, all thoughts went out the window when he handed her the ice cream. Rukia devoured the treat within seconds.

"Would you care for another?" Byakuya said.

"Yes please. It's been so long and it tastes so good," Rukia answered with a mixture of happiness and embarrassment. Buying another, Byakuya waited until they were seated before handing it over. This time Rukia ate at a more leisurely pace.

"Um...I can see spirits," Rukia put it bluntly, instantly feeling stupid.

The Vampire Lord knew of a select few humans who had that ability. "You're a 'Gifted'?"

"Yes," surprised and delighted at the same time that he didn't think she had a screw loose.

"Does it run in the family?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"Some. My mother and sister aren't like that, but my father was," Rukia replied truthfully.

Byakuya let the subject drop as he could tell Rukia wasn't entirely comfortable discussing the issue. "Aren't you scared I'll hurt you?"

"No, should I be?" Rukia teased. Byakuya had to suppress another smile. "I know you won't hurt me," she added.

"How?" ignoring that odd feeling of warmth in his chest once again.

"It's just a feeling I have."

Then they fell into a comfortable silence as Rukia polished off the remainder of her ice cream.

"May I ask you a question?" Rukia piped up when she was done. Byakuya inclined his head in consent. "Why me?"

He stiffened at this. There was no way he could answer her honestly.

"I mean..." _"What did she mean? Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

"You remind me of someone."

"Oh."

"You really do like ice cream," Byakuya remarked, doing his best to change the topic.

"You don't know what you're missing." Rukia said playfully as she swallowed another mouthful of her third and final cone.

"Hm I'll take your word for it," he insisted, finally allowing his face to reflect his pleasant mood. Byakuya was letting his guard down he knew, but he found himself not caring one bit. Rukia too, had forgotten her directive in being here. They had been talking for what seemed like ages...

"I should take you home now," Byakuya said regretfully.

"Really? What time is it?"

"One-thirty in the morning."

"OMG!" Rukia was stunned to realise they were the only people left in the shop. "I didn't think this place stayed open that late," she muttered.

"It doesn't."

Understanding his implication, Rukia shot Byakuya a grin that would've melted the vampire's heart if he had one. "You're a little strange."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Ahuh," she replied shyly and they finally vacated the parlor, the shop owner exhausted, but decidedly richer.

Refusing to allow Rukia to walk back from Cascada's in the dead of night, Byakuya had his driver pull up outside a large stately home, she claimed as her own. The Academy was a block away, but Rukia didn't want to run the risk of getting into trouble.

"When can I see you again?" Byakuya asked earnestly.

"You can't-" Rukia started to say, then remembering her all-but forsaken mission, changed her mind, "Hm...I don't know..."

Byakuya nodded slightly. The 'good ones' were always hard to get. "Here's my number," handing her his business card, "Call me when you can."

"Ok. Goodnight Byakuya, and it really is nice to meet you," Rukia accepted the card, smiled that adorable half-smile of hers and disappeared into the foreign yard. Byakuya leaned back in the seat and sat still, scanning the area using his powers to ensure Rukia got home alright.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was waiting for her return.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Ichigo fumed, "You were supposed to meet me at the portal."

"Ichigo, I'm sorry. I lost track of time," Rukia explained.

"That good a mission huh?" the scathing look on his ruggedly handsome features was unmistakeable.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I'm too tired to get into an argument with you right now," and Rukia escaped into her bedroom flopping down onto her bed. Gripping her Chappy plushie, she braced herself. True to form, Ichigo slammed the door on his way out.

Nel rapped lightly on her bedroom door. "He'll come around, stupid jerk." Rukia sniffed in response. "Do you want me to stay?" asked Nel.

"Yes please." Rukia shifted over to give her roommate space.

* * *

><p>A week had passed when Rukia scanned the report with increasing shock. Her teacher and mentor Ukitake Juushiro had slipped her the confidential file to make her aware of the allegations against her. As she sat there trying to take all the information in, Ukitake was pleading her innocence to the rigid Academy Council.<p>

"They're saying you're a traitor," Ichigo informed Rukia miserably.

"Do you believe that?" Rukia asked her boyfriend. The pair had recovered from their little quarrel the next morning.

"No, how you could even ask me that?"

"Yeah sorry," Rukia apologised.

"I believe you, but you're taking this mission too far. Rukia, let it go," Ichigo went on.

"I can't do that, and if you were me, neither would you."

Ichigo hated it when Rukia was right, which unfortunately for him was almost all the time. "You know they're sending Nel to Hueco Mundo until the Shifter rebellion dies down."

"Yes I know. You have to go with her Ichigo," Rukia stated as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm not leaving you," said Ichigo gruffly.

"You have to! You're half-Shifter yourself, and you have to protect Nel." Rukia reasoned.

"Rukia, I won't leave you!"

"Please Ichigo, Nel is our friend. If not for her, then do it for me..." big violet eyes pleaded up at him, and his heart wrenched.

"Ok I'll do it for you, but I swear I'll be back. So don't get any funny ideas and die on me, you got that?" his own amber-colored eyes burned resolutely.

"I won't," and reaching up, Rukia kissed Ichigo passionately with the knowledge their time was now limited. "When do you leave?" Rukia asked in barely a whisper.

"Two hours," he spoke even more miserably.

_"So soon?"_ "Oh... then we'd better make the most of it," Rukia put on her best fake-smile and went to find Nel, hand-in-hand with Ichigo. They found their Shifter best friend outside rechecking her baggage load. On spotting her two closest friends, Nel engulfed them in a huge hug.

"I'm going to miss you both so much!" Nel wailed.

"Just me, Nel. Ichigo is going with you," Rukia spluttered in between gasps, being suffocated by the buxom female again.

"Nel, get the hell off me," Ichigo grunted.

"Noooo... oh Rukia... waaaaaahhhh... all by yourself?" Ichigo shook his orange spiky head at Nel's over-dramatic scene. "Now Itsygo, no getting up to any funny business with innocent ol' me you hear," Nel wagged a finger in his face to emphasize her point.

"Innocent my ass," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Hey I've got an idea. There's a new photo booth at the mall. Let's have some photos taken of the three of us," Rukia suggested, already leading the way.

"What happened to the camera I bought you for your birthday?" Ichigo asked after her.

"It doesn't work," Rukia replied hotly.

"It doesn't work? or_ you_ can't work it?" Ichigo knew his girlfriend lacked the ability to operate even the simplest electronic gadgets.

"It doesn't work so just drop it,!" Rukia was too proud to admit the fault lay with her.

"This will be more fun anyway," Nel chipped in, well aware of the same fact.

The queue waiting to use the photo booth increased as the trio posed for shot after shot. Not knowing when Rukia would see Ichigo and Nel again, these memories were to last a lifetime.

With less than 30 minutes before departure, Rukia said her goodbyes. "Ichigo-"

"I love you midget."

"I love you too," with a final kiss.

"Nel, take care of him," Rukia said softly, willing herself not to cry. Nel started blubbering on the spot. "Miss you so much, and-and...don't get up to t-too much trouble while...we're gone."

"Miss you more," Rukia whispered.

Leaving them then, Rukia barely made it through the Academy entrance when she came upon her teacher Ukitake Juushiro.

"There you are Rukia. Come with me quickly." Following her teacher, she realised with dawning horror he was leading her to his private quarters. On seeing the embarrassed look on Rukia's face, Ukitake smiled at her. "It's safer here," Ukitake explained.

"What's wrong?" Rukia had a sinking feeling things didn't go well at the Council meeting.

"It's nothing much. But do you have any further leads on your case?" he queried.

"No, I'm afraid not," Rukia shook her head sadly. Since their night together, Rukia was reluctant to call Byakuya, nor did she return to Cascada in case they ran into each other there.

"Ok, that's alright," Ukitake comforted her.

Rukia felt miserable and her eyes began to well up. First she was being branded as a traitor, then her boyfriend and best friend had to leave and now she was a failure too.

"Rukia it's going to be alright, I promise you," he vowed while stroking her hair.

"Thank you sensei."

"No need to thank me, I'm just looking out for my prized student," Ukitake beamed, "Now I want you to do something for me."

"Anything," Rukia brightened up a little.

"Two weeks vacation, starting as soon as you're ready and by the time you get back, all this mess will be cleaned up."

"Sensei- vacation? You're asking me to run away?" Rukia said incredulously.

"No, not run away. A holiday, you can spend it with your sister." _"It's safer,"_ were the unsaid words she heard.

"Ok sensei," Rukia relented.

"Good, that's my girl," Ukitake smiled warmly.

Nodding mechanically, Rukia left. She would call her sister, but she had to do something first. So on impulse, Rukia found the card she had previously ignored and dialed the number.

(_Phone conversation_)

"Hello, Kuchiki Byakuya's office. How may I help you?" came the polite, yet curt voice.

"Kuchiki Byakuya please," Rukia.

"And who may I say is calling?"

"Rukia."

"One moment please," the female secretary sounded a little miffed at the absence of a last name, but nevertheless put the call through. (_beep, beep, beep_)...

"Rukia?"

Her breath caught in her throat at the silky voice on the other end. "Byakuya, can I see you?"

There was a pause and for a moment Rukia thought he was going to turn her down flat. "Where should I pick you up from?" he replied at last.

"Do you remember where you dropped me off last time?"

"Yes." though there was a hint of something else there - Byakuya noted that Rukia didn't say where she lived.

"Same place please."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Thank you," Rukia said gratefully, and hung up. _"Hope this works,"_ Rukia thought as she stuffed a few things in a bag and dashed out. If Byakuya could help her find the Vampire they wanted, that would help her case.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Rukia doesn't know that Byakuya is a Vampire, nor is she skilled enough yet. Please feel free to review, I appreciate any feedback, especially since this is only my 2nd fanfic. **  
><strong>


	2. II

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong><span>II<span>**

Rukia's dashing skills were pathetic, looking more like a hop, skip and a jump. Ignoring the sniggers and stares at her expense she hurried as quick as she could. Taking her leave permit out of her jacket pocket, Rukia swiped it at the gate to open a doorway in the barrier. Rukia realised she was still dressed in her uniform and stripping her Academy jacket off, she shoved it with her permit into the Chappy backpack she'd brought with her. Her black skirt and black boots could pass as normal attire with the white blouse she had on. Feeling satisfied, Rukia stepped out into the street. Looking back, the Academy was no longer visible. To all unsuspecting people, what stood there was a rusty old iron gate hanging off its hinges standing in a decrepit plot of land overgrown with weeds and brown grass.

Running now to the pick-up point, Rukia's soul band beeped - it now read 'Hiatus'.

The same black limousine was parked waiting for her arrival, the passenger door opening as she came into the driver's view. Rukia practically leapt into the backseat, nearly closing the door on her foot.

"You're quick," Rukia remarked, her face slightly flushed from running.

"Not always..." Byakuya smiled mischievously immediately followed by Rukia blushing horribly. Once again she was overwhelmed at the sight of him. His long flowing locks, pale white skin and piercingly iridescent grey eyes gazing steadily at her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she fought for coherent thought with slow deep breaths, missing the somewhat amused look Byakuya had on his beautiful face. The vampire was well aware of the fact that others found him extremely good-looking to the point of being mobbed out in public by females and males alike which he found highly annoying. Byakuya either ignored or scared them away, much to Renji's disgust who would have reveled in the attention.

Right now though Byakuya was solely focused on the young woman sitting opposite him.

"So what was it you wanted to see me about?" Byakuya prodded gently.

Rukia found her voice then. "I know we've only just met, but I was hoping you could help me with something," replied Rukia.

His eyes searched hers, trying to see into the windows her soul. Yet Byakuya found himself shying away from the flurry of emotions that suddenly erupted inside of him.

"And what might that be?"

"I'm looking for someone," responded Rukia again.

Arching an eyebrow, Byakuya hid his surprise. Afterall even with his connections, it had taken the Vampire Lord over 5 years to find her and having failed six times, it was by pure chance they'd finally met.

"You're looking for someone?" Byakuya repeated.

"Yes. I-I don't know anyone else I could turn to," Rukia said earnestly.

The stirring in his chest was back again. "Fine, I will help you."

"Thank you Byakuya," Rukia smiled with relief. She knew he had knowledge about Gifteds and she hoped it extended to Vampires as well.

"What do you know about Vampires?" Rukia inquired.

Byakuya suppressed his surprise for the second time. "More than you know," his eyes hardening slightly. Rukia being completely oblivious missed the look and simply nodded, content she had made the right decision.

Signaling the driver, Byakuya instructed, "My office." The limousine pulled away from the curb and headed in that direction.

"How are you?" asked Rukia politely, averting her gaze away from him.

"I have a lot of commitments in my life," Byakuya stated.

"Work?"

"Some."

Rukia shook her head. "You shouldn't work too hard, it's bad for your health."

Byakuya smiled out of the corner of his mouth. "I'll bear that in mind."

Impulsively chancing a look and noticing the absence of a wedding ring, Rukia opened her mouth to say something, then snapped it shut again. She was much too shy to ask the question she had in mind, but Byakuya caught the motion.

"I'm not married."

Rukia's face flushed, the vampire vaguely wondered how many shades of red a human could turn.

"That was what you wanted to ask me, wasn't it Rukia?"

"Um yes...I'm sorry, it was rude of me to pry," scolding herself for being too forward.

"It's fine."

Rukia began gnawing at her lip again, a nervous habit Byakuya noted.

"I don't have a girlfriend either," he said nonchalantly.

Rukia looked up stunned, her mouth getting the better of her, "Well that makes no sense whatsoever."

"How so?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're-you're..." _"-so handsome,"_ she was about to say, but Rukia stopped, her mouth forming a perfect circle, "Ohh..."

"What...?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you gay?"

A look of irritation clouded the vampire's features. Though his kind commonly preferred their own gender, his personal tastes differed. "I'm not gay."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Rukia exclaimed.

"I'm not." the next words shot out of Byakuya's mouth before he could stop them, "Would you care for a demonstration?" Byakuya found himself abruptly warring with his emotions.

"No I would not!" though Rukia's vision remained on the floor. "I have a boyfriend thank you very much."

Byakuya leaned back in his seat, regaining his control and said nothing.

"Really though, why don't you have a girlfriend? Is there at least someone special in your life?" Rukia began wondering if the day would ever come where she'd learn to keep her mouth shut.

"Yes," came the even reply, eyes still closed.

Rukia's stomach dropped. A small part of her didn't want to hear that answer. "Ohh that's good then," she forced herself to reply.

"The problem is, she doesn't know it yet."

Adding another blush to her already colored face, Rukia's heart skipped a beat._ "What the hell is the matter with you? Are you forgetting someone?"_ she chided herself.

"Ohh the one I remind you of... Well I'm sure it will work out. She'd be stupid not to... and you're a good man Byakuya," serenely smiling at him.

Grey eyes met violet ones, putting an end to their topic of conversation. "We're here."

Rukia peered outside the car window and saw they were parked inside an underground carpark. All manner of expensive cars lined the other spaces. The limo driver held the door open for Rukia to exit the vehicle.

"Thank you kindly," she smiled courteously.

"You're welcome Miss," the driver responded.

Byakuya stepped out after her. "This way," and he lead the way to the elevator. Rukia had to run a bit to keep up, Byakuya being slighter taller than Ichigo she realised.

The elevator was a clear glass one and Rukia could see all the levels as they rode to the top. Gasping in awe, Rukia asked, "You work here?"

"I own it," he said monotonously. Truthfully, Byakuya hated the place and had lost the passion for his work. But being the head of his Vampire clan meant he was obligated to maintain the corporation.

Rukia balked. "OMG."

The doors to the elevator opened up at the floor where Byakuya's office was located. Rukia did another double take, but this time for a different reason.

"What's the matter?" Byakuya asked her.

Furrowing her brow, Rukia felt confused. "It's weird. This place looks familiar..."

It was Byakuya's turn to stop, the connection had slipped his memory...

* * *

><p><em><strong>(7 years ago)<strong>_

"Rukia you have to promise me to be a very good girl and not make a fuss," Hisana told Rukia firmly.

"Why can't I stay with Daddy? I don't like this place," Rukia complained.

"Daddy is working, and you know you can't be with him when he's working."

Rukia looked up at her older sister, "I don't mind stinky fish," the young girl pouted. What Rukia didn't know was that their father didn't really work at the Fish Market.

"Ru-" Hisana said sternly.

"-I'll behave, promise." Rukia wasn't too young to pick up on the fact that her big sister was nervous about the interview, "You'll get the job, I know it. You're clevererer than these other ladies."

A few heads turned in their direction and scowled at Rukia but the girl paid them no mind. Hisana leaned down and whispered in Rukia's ear. "More clever," she corrected.

"Yep that too," Rukia beamed. Hisana chuckled softly. Rukia was her pride and joy.

Just then Byakuya came out of his office, an interviewee filed out behind him crying shamelessly into a handkerchief. Obviously the woman didn't get the job. Though the other prospective employees felt a little sympathy for the woman, her reaction meant they still had a shot. Rukia watched the scene with keen interest.

"Is that your boss Sana?" Rukia stared intensely at Byakuya.

"Hopefully," Hisana was doing her best to remain composed while hoping her qualifications were sufficient enough.

Violet eyes narrowed. "Why would you want to work for someone like that? He made that lady cry," Rukia scowled.

"Oh. That's only because she didn't get the job and doesn't take rejection well. I heard Mr Kuchiki pays his employees generously and the money I'd get would be good for us," replied Hisana.

"Oh that's ok then," she smiled. "Sana he's cute. If you don't marry him, I will."

The innocence of young minds - Hisana shook her head, stifling a laugh, "You're much too young to be saying things like that. Besides, he probably already is."

Just then Rukia yelped. Hisana clapped a hand over Rukia's mouth and shot a fearful glance in Byakuya's direction, hoping he hadn't noticed. Thankfully he wouldn't since he was no longer there. Turning her attention to Rukia now, Hisana tried to hide her annoyance. "I shouldn't have brought you here, but I had no choice, so be quiet _please_," Hisana hoarsely whispered.

"But I cut myself," Rukia complained, her eyes starting to well up.

"How did you manage that?" the older sister asked incredulously. Rukia was more than a little accident-prone.

"My hand slipped on this chair. I'm sorry," Rukia apologised.

"Nevermind, it's alright," Hisana automatically wrapped the bottom of her blouse around Rukia's bleeding finger.

The elder woman behind the reception desk called out to Hisana. "Mr Kuchiki will see you now."

"Thank you," then looking down apprehensively at a fidgety Rukia, "Be good."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her," the receptionist offered kindly. "She looks just like you," she commented with a genuine smile.

"Thank you again," Hisana stood up, doing up her jacket buttons at the same time to hide her blood-stained blouse and went into Byakuya's office.

Byakuya noted the appearance of the human female with seeming disinterest. She was short of stature with mid-length raven-colored hair and large sapphire blue eyes. Though Hisana didn't appear to be all that remarkable, it was her scent that he'd caught in the lobby that attracted the vampire. In closer vicinity, the smell was even more prominent.

"I expect you to be here first thing in the morning," Byakuya informed Hisana curtly. He wanted Hisana out of his radar before he ruined it and drained her right then and there.

Blinking in surprise, Hisana bowed slightly, "T-Thank you Mr Kuchiki."

Dismissing her with a slight wave, Hisana left her new boss's office dumbstruck.

Back out in the lobby, her face fell. Rukia was no longer in her seat. Then Rukia popped up behind the receptionist's desk with a big grin on her face. "-See I told you," Rukia said proudly.

Hisana shook her head once again. "I still can't believe it myself..." doing her best to ignore the nasty looks she got from all the others.

"Well your boss must be clever too." Rukia said with a smug look on her face.

"Really, what makes you say that?"

"Because he just saved himself from copping an earful," came the defiant reply.

"Is that so?" Hisana raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Alright let's go, trouble."

"She's delightful. You must be so proud," the receptionist smiled.

"Yes I am, and thank you for minding her," Hisana replied.

"My pleasure, and congratulations. I'm sure you'll fit right in."

That was the first and last time Rukia went there while her sister worked there.

* * *

><p>It had never occurred to Byakuya that during Hisana's employment, Rukia may have visited her here. Placing the tips of his fingers on the small of her back, Byakuya prompted her. "Rukia?"<p>

"Oh sorry...I must be imagining things..." The truth was, since her father's accidental death, Rukia remembered very little around that timeframe. The trauma of it blocked by her mind's defence mechanism.

"Wait here."

Rukia nodded, trying to pinpoint in her mind's eye as to why she might have found this place familiar. Byakuya strode over to his receptionist and informed her in a low voice, "Have this entire floor completely redecorated."

"B-But...?" the gobsmacked receptionist started.

"No buts. You have two days," and left the astonished woman to set about making the arrangements.

Inside his office, Renji bounced out of a chair as soon as Byakuya entered.

"Hey I wondered where you'd gone off to..." Renji had been shocked to see his Master absent from his office so early in the hour. Now the vampire caught a whiff of Rukia out in the lobby, "Mmm what smells good? Did you get takeout?" he asked excitedly.

"Leave," Byakuya ordered Renji coldly.

His excitement dissipated, Renji went to speed past Byakuya out the door, but the Vampire Lord caught him swiftly by the arm.

"Not that way."

Renji eyed his Master suspiciously. "You brought her here?" the other vampire said with ill-conceived incredulity.

Byakuya met Renji's face with a stern gaze, but made no reply.

"Does she know what we are?" the younger Vampire's mind for once wasn't focused on blood or sex. Still Byakuya remained silent, his face an expressionless mask. "It's not like you can hide being a bloodsucker!" Renji took his Master's silence as confirmation that Rukia wasn't yet aware.

"Renji, don't make me repeat myself," Byakuya warned thunderously. Renji's arm was beginning to crack where Byakuya held him.

"Alright alright I'm going. Can I take my arm with me? It's harder to hunt without it," the redhead pleaded. It wasn't impossible, but feeling merciful Byakuya released his grip and Renji sped out through another exit before his Master's temper flared up again. _"I hope_ _you know what you're doing,"_ Renji thought. He was staunchly loyal to his Master and didn't want this female to ruin him.

With a frustrated sigh Byakuya sat down at his desk and called his receptionist to send Rukia in. Rukia promptly entered, a bemused look on her face. "I don't think your secretary likes me very much." In between phone calls, the receptionist had not spoken one word, only shot her look after filthy look.

"I don't think she likes anyone, myself included," Byakuya replied sardonically and motioned for Rukia to take a seat.

"I find that hard to believe," Rukia muttered. Seating herself in the chair closest to him, her expression turned serious, "Can you access the Supernatural Compendium?"

"Of course," he said with a slightly superior air.

Rukia grinned, "I'm officially impressed."

"Is that all it takes to impress you?" that wicked smile of his illuminated his fine features. Rukia blushed, her insides melting a little.

* * *

><p>Having slipped off the main pathway, Nel and Ichigo got separated from the group traveling to Hueco Mundo. The pair were now forced to find another portal.<p>

To their dismay it was positioned in the sky and now sand was rushing up to greet them. Shifting into the beast form of a Unicorn Nel landed graciously on the ground. Ichigo's own beast form wouldn't serve him as well so he braced himself for the fall.

Backing up Nel was confident she'd catch him safely on her back. "I got you, I got you-" Ichigo hit the ground with a thud. "-I don't got you."

"Where were you aiming Nel?... I thought sand would be softer..."

Whipping her head around to glare at him Nel forgot all about her horn. "Hey, hey watch where you're pointing that thing!" as he scampered backwards much like a crab.

"Oopsie Itsygo, my bad," Nel apologised and shifted back into human form. Sitting placidly in the sand she hunched over with her long wavy teal-colored hair covering her breasts and her arms placed in front of her body.

Seeing her now, Ichigo bugs out. "WITH CLOTHES!" and goes red, turning his face away.

"I don't know how," Nel tells her friend with a bashful grin, eyeing the tattered remains of her previous outfit.

"Oh geez." Ichigo face palms himself and throws her his shirt. Nel's luggage was with the main party.

Nel eyes it doubtfully, attempting to stretch it out. "I don't think this is going to fit."

"Just put it on!" Ichigo mutters, still beet-red.

Nel does ripping the shirt in the process. "Told you so." The garment barely covered her large cleavage. Ichigo rips up another shirt for her to use as a wraparound skirt.

"It's better than nothing."

"I've never seen you so embarrassed. Anyone would think you haven't seen a naked woman before," Nel laughs as she adjusts the makeshift outfit accordingly, then stops and stares open-mouthed at Ichigo, "You and Rukia haven't...?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo flared.

"Are you having problems getting-" her eyes descend below his waist.

"-Nel shut the fuck up! We've only been together for a week," he angrily retorts.

"Ookay...sore subject," Nel surveys their surroundings, "Where are we anyway?"

"I don't know. Don't you come from here?"

Nel's face turned serious. "It's been a long time."

_"A long time..."_ Suddenly hitting him, Ichigo thinks about Rukia. Noticing the sad change in her friend, Nel slaps him in the face.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" Ichigo scowls, snapped out of his reminiscent mood.

"I thought it would cheer you up. You miss her don't you?" Nel says quietly.

"Of course I do, but that's a lousy way to cheer someone up," grumbles Ichigo.

"And where is sulking going to get you?"

"You're such a brat Nel."

"Hey I miss Rukia too. So the quicker we get through this, the sooner we can go home," her voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry," getting up, Ichigo offers his hand out to Nel, "Come on, let's go."

"That's more like it."

Grinning at each other, the pair set off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Transmission from Las Noches to the Soul Academy] Two subjects have been reported as missing. Kurosaki Ichigo and Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. A search party has been dispatched.<em>**

* * *

><p>Ukitake enters the darkened Academy laboratory and sees the figure of the person he had spent the better part of the day searching for.<p>

"You're a hard man to track down," shaking his white-haired head, he seats himself in the nearest chair.

"In my business it pays to take precautions," Kisuke says with a mysterious twinkle in his eye. "Would you care for some tea?" the science teacher asks as he pours another cup of freshly brewed tea.

"Ah yes please," Ukitake accepts the refreshment gratefully.

"So what can I do for you?" getting right down to business.

Sipping delicately, Ukitake cuts to the chase. "For what reason did you send Rukia on a mission?"

"Hm to catch a Vampire..."

Ukitake shot Kisuke a hard look. Both men were extremely skilled in their fields and had known each other for a long time, yet Ukitake was struggling to find the rationality in this decision. "But why? She isn't skilled enough for a job of this calibre, and her powers haven't even fully manifested yet."

"Maybe this will shed some light on the issue," Kisuke says simply, handing a report over to his esteemed colleague.

After reading the previously secret file, Ukitake frowned. "All the more reason why Rukia should not have been given this task. Are you aware that she is being charged with treason for revealing her identity as a Gifted to a Vampire?"

At this news Kisuke looked almost apologetic. "Hm that's unfortunate. Where is Rukia now?"

"With her sister," Ukitake replied as he stood upright, setting his empty tea cup on the table, "It's more than unfortunate. It never used to be a treasonable offence Kisuke, and now it carries the exile penalty? Talk to Yoruichi, please. Rukia has so much potential and doesn't deserve this. No one deserves eternal exile."

"Hm times are changing for the worse I fear. I will see what I can do," Kisuke said solemnly. "Thank you, that is all I am asking..." Ukitake replied.

"And the Vampire?" Kisuke inquired.

"As far as I know the council is still after him. For what reason, you should know better than I."

"Oh Juushiro, one more thing. If I should happen to require a little favor in the future, would you be so inclined?"

"Naturally. Coming from you, I would expect nothing less," Ukitake said with a tight smile.

"You're too clever for this place. If you ever get bored, you could always join me here in Research."

"Tempting as that may be, I doubt I have the disposition for it. Farewell."

"And to you," Kisuke said as they parted company.

In better spirits now, Ukitake went back to his apartment to phone Rukia.

_(Phone conversation)_

"Hello?" Hisana answers.

"Hisana, it's good to hear you," Ukitake says cheerfully.

"Hello Juushiro. Yes it has been a long time. Keeping well these days?"

"Well as can be, thank you. Say, can I speak with Rukia?"

Hisana inhales sharply - "She isn't here," Hisana's voice takes on an icy edge.

"Oh."

"Juushiro, should I be worried?"

"No not at all. Rukia is on her way to see you. I'm sure she just had a few things to take care of first," Ukitake was doing his best to sound normal, though in reality he was extremely worried.

"Remember the promise you made to my father. That is the only reason I allowed Rukia to join your Academy," her voice was a hiss now.

"Yes Hisana, everything-"

_-Click_. Hisana had hung up. Shaking his head now, Ukitake pondered what to do next. _"Rukia, what are you getting up to?"_

* * *

><p>Unohana saunters into the lounge just as Hisana hangs up the phone.<p>

"Retsu, have you fed yet?"

"Just about," then seeing the worry etched on her human companion's features, "Hisana what's wrong? Is it Rukia?"

Hisana nods. "Did I do the right thing?" she looks up searchingly at Unohana.

Embracing her now, Unohana says in a soothing voice, "Yes, and you still are. Have faith in her. Rukia is strong, just like you."

"You always know the right thing to say," Hisana whispered.

After awhile Unohana pulls away, but Hisana clings on. "Where are you going?"

"Duty calls. I will return before sunrise," Unohana smiles and speeds away.

Still looking slightly downcast, Hisana goes to the phone again and dials Rukia's mobile number.

_(Phone conversation)_

_Ring...ring...ring...ring...click - (Rukia's voice) "Hello? hello? ...(Ichigo's voice) This is the part where you're supposed to record a message.. (Rukia's voice) I knew that!... Erm... (Ichigo's voice) Say something midget.. (Rukia's voice) SHUT!- End voicemail message:_

"Rukia, you should really change your voicemail message," Hisana says into the phone in a withered tone. "Where-"

_...(At Byakuya's office, Rukia fumbles through her backpack trying to find her cellphone. Meanwhile Byakuya fumes at the sound of Ichigo's voice and clenches his fists in silent fury. Locating it now, Rukia picks up, mouthing an apology to Byakuya)..._

"-I haven't gotten around to it yet." Rukia responds in a breathy whisper.

"Rukia, you're alright." the relief evident.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Where are you?" Hisana asks in a suspicious tone.

(Slight pause) "I-I'm taking care of something." Rukia knew her sister better than to try and lie to her.

"I don't like the sound of that. Taking care of what?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Rukia-"

"-Is everything okay?" interrupted Rukia.

"I suppose. Your teacher called me. When are you coming home?"

"Um tomorrow, I'll be home tomorrow. Ok bye!" Rukia said too chirpily.

_-Click._

Hisana growled at the phone. She could tell that Rukia was hiding something...

* * *

><p>As enthralling as the Supernatural Compendium was, Rukia hadn't yet found the information she needed. Snatching a glance at Byakuya she wondered if he had made any progress. Instead of asking though, she found herself staring at every detail of his face. Then he met her gaze making her blush for the hundredth time.<p>

Flicking back to her book, Rukia's stomach rumbled and she realised she hadn't eaten all day. Embarrassed, Rukia shot Byakuya a look to see if he'd noticed only to find he was still staring at her.

"You're hungry."

Rukia nodded and said, "I should probably go now..." Even though she'd told Hisana she would be home the next day, Rukia didn't want to overstay her welcome.

Byakuya flinched a little, not knowing what to say next. He didn't particularly want Rukia to leave yet. "Have you found what you are searching for?"

"Not a thing," Rukia said miserably, biting her lip again.

"Rukia, I don't mind. I can take you out to dinner or we can order in if you like..."

Rukia hesitated. For some reason she felt comfortable here and didn't really want to go either. "Am I taking up too much of your time?" Rukia asked him now.

"No," and Rukia could see that Byakuya sincerely meant it.

"Alright, ordering in sounds good," Rukia smiled.

"As you wish." Byakuya picked up his phone and placed an order for dinner. Rukia mused - some of the things Byakuya said were so different... like he came from another era. Standing up, Rukia stretched herself out, having been in the same position for hours now and decided to look about the office.

"I don't know that much about you..." Rukia remarked.

"What would you like to know?" This whole business of getting to know someone was an entirely new experience for the Vampire Lord.

"Do you have any family?" asked Rukia.

"A grandfather."

"Parents?"

"No, they died when I was young," Byakuya replied stiffly. In the old days, Vampire clan wars were frequent while the different clans struggled for territorial dominance.

Rukia nodded solemnly, "I lost my parents too. My father only 5 years ago..."

Byakuya didn't know what to say to that. "And your mother?"

"I never knew my mother. She died when I was born. My sister practically raised me," smiling now at the thought of her beloved sister. Byakuya's mouth drew a thin tight line. "Do you have any siblings?" Rukia questioned.

"No."

"Oh... Don't you get lonely...?"

Byakuya didn't answer and just watched as Rukia's eyes fell on the CD collection there. Running her finger down the side sleeves, she scanned through them trying to pick one she knew.

"Interesting collection..." subconsciously changing the subject.

"Do you like music?" Byakuya asked, now standing right next to her. Rukia's cheeks colored again at his close proximity.

Nodding meekly, she replied, "Yes but I'm not familiar with these artists."

Byakuya thought for a moment then selected one he thought Rukia might like. As the song began to play, Rukia's eyes lit up. "It's beautiful," Rukia murmured.

"Dance with me." Byakuya held out one slim pale hand.

Rukia immediately flushed, shaking her head. "Oh no-no I can't dance."

"I'll show you," Byakuya insisted.

"No really, I'm not kidding. I can't-" she broke off.

"Rukia, one dance."

Looking up into his piercing grey eyes, Rukia relented and shyly placed her hand in his. Byakuya lifted her up in one fell swoop landing her feet on his. She swooned slightly at his touch and closed her eyes letting the melody sweep through her as Byakuya moved them to the music. _"He's a wonderful dancer too..."_ Yet all too soon the song ended and Byakuya stopped moving. Still with her eyes closed, Rukia started, "Why did you-" then snapping to attention, realised the music had stopped. He could tell by her body language that she enjoyed dancing with him, however reluctantly and it made him smile.

"Your dinner has arrived," Byakuya said.

Moments later there was a knock on the door and a waiter arrived with a silver trolley laden with dishes. Byakuya held his hand out for the check, signed it and handed it back.

"Thank you very much. Enjoy your meal." the waiter bowed and departed.

Rukia gaped at the five-course meal. Digging into the food, Rukia saw that Byakuya wasn't joining in. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not-" he began.

"-Hungry. You said that last time. I can't possibly eat it all," Rukia tried to keep the whine out of her voice.

"I'll eat later," Byakuya said, not unkindly.

Frowning, but not wanting to press the issue, Rukia kept quiet.

"Sanguinem Surrexit," Byakuya murmured.

"Huh?"

"The name of the song. It means 'Blood Rose'."

"Oh how lovely."

This song would stay with Rukia for the rest of her life...

* * *

><p>They'd been walking for what seemed like an eternity, the gargantuan city of Las Noches didn't appear to be getting any closer.<p>

Her pace barely a trudge, Nel lost her footing on a hardened sand cluster and fell down on her hands and knees.

"Nel are you okay?" Ichigo rushes over to help her up.

"Yeah," Nel replies in a tired voice.

"Let's rest for a bit," Ichigo guides Nel into a sitting position and takes a spot next to her.

"No it's okay-" Nel begins to protest.

"-Nel come on. Sit."

"Hey I'm not a dog!" Nel pouts at Ichigo, but nonetheless plonks herself back down.

"No you're a Unicorn. That's pretty cool you know." Ichigo leans back to rest his head on his arms. "How long can you shift for?" he asks.

"About 3 minutes. As you've found out, I'm still learning," Nel responds with a sheepish grin. Ichigo colors slightly at the memory. "What about you?"

"It's hard to tell, my Arcana abilities seem to keep my shift going." Ichigo answered.

"It must be hard trying to cope with so much power. Does it freak you out?" Nel asked earnestly.

"Only when I think I'm going to lose it. But then Rukia tells me to quit being so stupid and that she believes in me. So I have to try harder.. for her...you...everyone..." Ichigo trails off.

Feeling emotional, Nel wraps her arms around him. "Ichigo..." and starts to cry.

"Are you crying?" Ichigo asks his friend in a perturbed tone.

"No," Nel sniffed.

With an exasperated sigh, Ichigo says nothing and rubs her back in a calming motion. "Hey I've got an idea." he added.

"Huh?"

"Jump on my back," Ichigo instructs while disentangling Nel's arms from his front.

"You can't carry me, it's too far," Nel exclaimed.

"Just do it!" his voice commanding now, "And hang on tight."

"Okay," Nel relents and wraps her arms tightly around Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo shifts into his Minotaur form. Nel adjusts her position around his enlarged frame.

"Wow huge improvement on the stud factor," Nel teased, "Big horns too," laughing heartily.

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled in mock-seriousness. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo runs for some time until Nel stiffens on his back. Whispering into his ear, Nel warns Ichigo to stop. "Something's coming."

"Yeah I can feel it too. It's big, whatever it is," Ichigo scans the horizon for the incoming presence. Sliding off, Nel stands tall and Ichigo flows back into human form and moves into an attack stance. "Stay behind me Nel. If things go bad, make a run for it," Ichigo said in a low growl.

"I can fight," Nel said defiantly.

"Nel, don't be stupid."

"And don't be a dumbass trying to play hero!" retorted Nel.

"You're such a pain!"

"You're such a jerk!" Nel snapped back, poking her tongue out.

A wave of sand swirls around them as the approaching beast gets nearer. In recognition, Nel's eyes widened in shock.

"A Chimera? No-no it can't be... Ichigo we've got to get out of here!" Nel gasped.

"It's too late Nel. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," Ichigo said in grim determination.

He was right, Nel saw. The Chimera had spotted them already and had sped up. Reaching them now, it stopped and changed form. A male figure with short spiky ice-blue hair and cerulean-colored eyes scrutinized the duo. His sight falling on Nel, his face hardened into a scowl.

"You have some nerve coming back here Neliel," the Shifter growled.

"You know this jerkoff?" Ichigo questioned Nel, his amber eyes locked on the Shifter.

"Yes, this is Grimmjow, my bwruddie," Nel told Ichigo in barely a whisper.

"Your brother? You're a Unicorn and he's a Chimera? I don't want to see what your parents are like," Ichigo muttered.

"You won't, they're dead. He killed them." looking Grimmjow square in the eye.

"Tch still running around with losers," Grimmjow insulted Nel. "Like I said, you shouldn't have come back, and now you'll get to watch your friend here die." Grimmjow threatened and half-shifted his snake and lion parts.

"Don't bet on it," Ichigo warns.

Surrounded by a black aura, Ichigo allows Arcane with his long black hair flowing down to his thighs and his eyes a dark cherry to appear. A long thin black sword emerged in his right hand, his left encased in a black glove with a chain extending to his shoulder. Ichigo was the only Arcana-type Gifted in existence. Nel looked on in sheer awe at Ichigo's transformation.

* * *

><p>With <em>Witching Hour<em> looming, Renji sped back to Byakuya's office hoping the female intruder was no longer there. Entering from a side-room equipped with double-vision glass, Renji looked on in annoyance to find Rukia was indeed still there.

Ulquiorra was standing guard with his back to the wall. As usual, Renji involuntarily flinched. Then turned back to the pair in the other room with an audible sigh and immediately regretted it. Byakuya and Rukia had nearly identical looks on their faces seeming to concentrate on a task that Renji wasn't sure of. Studying Rukia now, Renji began to see why his Master might like her. Though she didn't appear to have much in the chest department, the female was distinctly pretty, especially her eyes. Renji marveled at Byakuya's constraint as he could only imagine how Rukia's scent would be driving him mad.

Shaking his head, Renji commented to Ulquiorra, "That's fucked up."

The Shifter stayed stock-still and silent, the expression on his ghostly white face unchanged.

"Tch not much of a talker huh?" Renji went back to the scene, part of him wishing it was an illusion. What he saw next was even worse...

...Rukia was nodding off. Rubbing her tired eyes, the book she was reading fell from her lap and landed on the floor. Byakuya looked up from his computer screen at the noise.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep today," she apologised.

"Today?"

"Ah yes, I'm used to sleeping during the day," Rukia mumbled.

"Ironic," Byakuya said under his breath.

"Did you say something?" asked Rukia, blinking to stay focused.

"No."

Rukia picked the book back up and placed it on Byakuya's desk, leaning on it for support. "Would you like something to drink?" Byakuya offered.

"Yes thank you. Coffee would be good," Rukia answered, "I haven't come across anything yet. Is there a bathroom where I could freshen up?" she added a little sheepishly.

Byakuya indicated the location with one pale hand. "I have my own private ensuite. You're welcome to use it," he said dismissively. Rukia stood rooted on the spot trying to determine whether or not it would be rude of her to take advantage of his offer.

"Do you know many people at Cascada's?" she asked.

"No."

"Do you go there much?" Rukia blushed as she asked.

Byakuya gazed at her then, his voice even, "The first time I went there was the night I saw you."

Rukia looked up with a startled expression, pleased and confused at the same time. "Oh..."

"Rukia." Byakuya indicated the bathroom again.

"Right," and picking up her backpack went in. She was shocked to see how meticulous and massive it was. The shelves were fully stocked with oils, lotions and beauty products. Rukia stifled a laugh at the array of cosmetics available, then her face turned to surprise when she realised none of them had been used._ "Interesting,"_ Rukia thought to herself. Poking her head back out of the door she called out to Byakuya, "Would it be alright if I had a shower?"

"That's fine, you would be the first," he answered simply.

"Wow are you serious?"

"Yes." Byakuya trying not to laugh.

"Would it be weird?" Rukia asked now.

Byakuya smiled, "That depends, do you usually have showers in strange men's bathrooms?"

"No, this would be a first for me too," Rukia replied teasingly.

The Vampire Lord laughed. Rukia thought it was a beautiful sound.

"Take your time. I will order coffee." Byakuya informed her.

"Okay," Rukia grinned and closed the door.

**...**

While Rukia was busying herself in the bathroom, Byakuya stood up from his chair. Next to Renji on the other side of the wall, Ulquiorra disappeared, stunning the crimson-haired vampire in to movement.

"Oh shit."

Renji wasn't quick enough to completely escape his Master's wrath as he felt the flesh on his back rip from his bones. With a pained grimace, Renji sped outside spotting Ulquiorra standing nonchalantly at the building entrance.

Shooting him a withered look, Renji huffed, "You could've warned me."

"I did," Ulquiorra said flatly and disappeared again. Renji set out for cover as there was only 11 minutes til the Hour.

**...**

Back on the top floor, Byakuya heard the water running with Rukia singing in the shower - rather badly he noted. Still it was music to his ears and he shivered all over... He wasn't supposed to be feeling these things... this perplexing, innocent creature... With ragged breaths Byakuya could feel his thirst threatening to erupt, his eyes turned blood red and his fangs retracted. He needed to feed, but there wasn't a supply here as the risk was too great. Deciding the best course of action would be a quick trip to the hospital, Byakuya called out to Rukia from the other side of the bathroom door. "Rukia, do not leave the building. I will return," and he sped away with 9 minutes til midnight.

Thinking she heard his voice, but not properly catching what was said, Rukia called out, "What did you say?"

Met with no answer, Rukia shrugged her shoulders and continued with her shower.

**...**

-At the hospital Byakuya strides into Dr Unohana's office.

"You're early," Unohana eyes him.

"Be thankful I even bother," Byakuya responded icily.

"Yes my Lord." and taking out a black pouch filled with blood vials from a refrigerated cabinet, hands it to Byakuya. Without another word, Byakuya left as suddenly as he arrived.

Though not originally from the Vampire Lord's clan, Unohana pledged allegiance when her own was decimated in a clan war 300 years previous. The vampire doctor's servitude afforded her the ability to trace Byakuya's movements to a small degree.

**...**

On his way back to his office, Byakuya stopped at a late night Cafe to pick up a large cup of coffee with a second cup left empty for himself. It was too soon for him to reveal his identity to Rukia.

...Freshly showered and changed Rukia left the bathroom only to find Byakuya gone.

"Byakuya?"

Concerned, Rukia rushed out of the building, unaware of the danger being outside during Witching Hour presented...

Byakuya sped back into the office just as the clock struck midnight. Setting the coffee down on his desk, he breathed a sigh of relief as the barriers went up. All of a sudden he realised the shower is no longer running.

"Rukia?" racing into the now vacant bathroom. Rukia was gone.

**...**

On the outside, _Witching Hour_ descends and freezes time. The world shifted and changed as the Soul Realm appeared, reminiscent of the demonic Underworld. In the distance the Soul Academy was now visible surrounded by a pulsating barrier. Rukia watched in horror as hordes of Spirits and Shifters came spilling out from the opening. Her own body began to feel like it was displacing and ripping itself apart. Engulfed by a white light, Rukia's hair grows to waist-length and turns white, her eyes turning silver. The force of her transformation draws a high-pitched scream from her mouth, as Spirits and Shifters edge in toward her with murderous intent.

Hearing her scream, Byakuya's worst fears are confirmed and he speeds out to find her.

"Rukia!" Byakuya called out as he raced towards her.

"Byakuya!" She threw her arms around him at the same time as he grabs her. "W-What's happening?" Rukia gasped, clinging tightly to him.

"_Witching Hour_. Rukia, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you," Byakuya instructed Rukia while holding her into him. Taking a quick moment to view her new appearance, he sped away just as a band of spirits lunged at them.

Being outside during _Witching Hour_ was also dangerous to Vampires, but Byakuya being a pure-blood Vampire Lord had far superior skills to regular Vampires. And with the barrier around his office building now compromised, Byakuya headed for his apartment, using his vampiric powers to destroy all the enemies in his path.

Rukia's burst of power dissipated and her coloring returned to normal. If she had been just a normal human, Rukia would've been assimilated and turned into a Spirit. Reaching his apartment now, Byakuya took Rukia up to his bedroom and laid her gently down on his king-sized bed. Holding his hand to the side of her face, Byakuya felt Rukia's temperature was ice-cold.

"Rukia, open your eyes," Byakuya spoke softly.

Her eyes flittered open, still silver then giving way to violet. "Bya..." Rukia tried to speak.

"Don't speak. Rest," he coaxed her now, satisfied she appeared to be relatively unharmed.

With a soft moan Rukia closed her eyes again and fell asleep. Standing up now, Byakuya steadied himself. Weakened by the extensive use of his powers without having fed, the Vampire Lord needed sleep. Summoning Ulquiorra to watch over Rukia in his stead, he commanded his Shifter bodyguard, "Guard her with your life."

"Yes Master," Ulquiorra replied, staring emotionless at the sleeping female.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Blue Alert]... An alarm goes off in the Soul Academy control station.<strong>_

"Sir a manifestation has occurred!" a female cadet announced.

From atop the mezzanine Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Barrier Enforcement division looked up from his computer screen in alarm. "Someone was outside the barrier? An unknown?"

"No sir, one of our own."

"Bring it up," Toshiro commanded.

"Yes sir!"

Uploaded onto the big screen, Rukia's profile was displayed. "Status?" Toshiro inquired while scanning Rukia's details.

"Normal, sir."

"Class?"

"Just a moment sir."

An aggravated Toshiro wondered how many 'Sirs' the cadet would say in the entire conversation.

"The signal is weak, but data indicates the subject is an ice-type class. Just like you sir!"

Toshiro's eyes widened in surprise. Til now he was the only ice-type class in the whole Academy.

"Ah sir, there's one more thing..."

Toshiro peered at the cadet's computer panel and frowned. "Retrieve the subject immediately," the Captain ordered.

"I'm sorry sir, the subject is currently on hiatus pending investigation."

"I don't care, just do it! And tell no one about this."

"-Sir!"

"What is it?"

"May I suggest an indirect approach?"

Toshiro thought for a moment... It was well within his jurisdiction to order the retrieval of a subject, yet Rukia being investigated complicated matters. And the Captain did not involve himself with Soi Fong, the Head of the Security division if he could help it.

"Hm agreed. Send in Matsumoto," Toshiro decided.

"Ah..." The Captain shot the cadet a scathing look at her hesitation. "Sir, yes sir!" the cadet hurriedly filed a new mission directive. Toshiro, his demeanor every bit his ice-type class, sighed in annoyance. Time was of the essence, but Toshiro didn't much feel like dealing with Matsumoto either - the uncouth, flirtatious wind-type Gifted irritated the crap out of him.

"When you're done, I want you to personally deliver the order," Toshiro informed the cadet and slunk back to his workstation.

The cadet instantly colored - Matsumoto Rangiku had a larger than life reputation.

* * *

><p>Kiyone knocked on the door of Apartment 2G, confirming with the profile card she was holding that this was indeed the right place. The door, slightly ajar opened a little at the action. Taking a deep breath, Kiyone pushed in to the apartment as she called out. "Matsumoto?"<p>

The apartment was an absolute pigsty. Clothes, (and quite fashionable ones, Kiyone noted wryly) empty food containers, drink bottles and cigarette butts lay strewn all over the place. It reeked of stale smoke, alcohol and expensive perfume - the attempt at masking the two former smells obviously didn't work. Gingerly making her way through the clutter, Kiyone poked her head in the bedroom to find Rangiku sprawled out on her bed, most likely intoxicated. A robe barely covered the woman's voluptuous body. Instantly Kiyone's face colored and she tried to prod Rangiku awake, knowing her Captain wouldn't accept Rangiku's current state of being as an excuse for unfulfilling her task.

"Matsumoto," Kiyone said louder now.

Rangiku shifted a little and murmured in her sleep, "Yeah that's it...you know just the way I like it..." and resumed snoring.

Kiyone blushed even harder. This was so far out of her job description, her temper got the better of her. "Rangiku!" Kiyone shouted.

Snapping wide awake at the summons, Rangiku sprang up, her arm knocking over a bedside lamp smashing it to the ground. With lightning reflexes, a whip extended from Rangiku's arm and wrapped around Kiyone, pinning her arms to her sides. "Never interrupt a girl's beauty sleep," Rangiku flared, her breath smelled of alcohol.

"How did you extend your weapon without transforming?" Kiyone asked in astonishment.

"Hnn that's easy. I'm too young and pretty to go around with grey hair," Rangiku answered flippantly, tossing the other free hand through her blonde curls.

"Ookay..." Kiyone guessed the other woman was at least pushing her late thirties, but decided not to say anything. Also that hadn't answered her question. It was hard to tell a Gifted's age as they aged at an extremely slow rate.

"Who are you?" now trying to become fully conscious.

"Kotetsu Kiyone from the Barrier Enforcement division. Captain Hitsugaya sent me. You are required to retrieve a subject."

That was a bit too much information for Rangiku to process in her current disposition. Unfurling her weapon, she now blinked trying to remember who Captain Hitsugaya was. "Which one is he again?"

"Um yay high..." indicates with her hand and contorts her face into a stern frown. Rangiku giggles, making the connection. "Oh the frosty one! Why didn't you say so."

Kiyone looks at Rangiku with a dead-pan expression. "...Pretty sure I just did," the cadet muttered.

"You know I don't work for anything under a year. It would be selfish of me to deprive this world of my outrageously good looks," Rangiku emphasized her point by bouncing her large breasts up and down and wiggling her hips.

Kiyone instantly visualised spitting in Captain Hitsugaya's food the next time he ate for making her go through this ordeal. "It's all in here," shoving a yellow parcel towards the buxom blonde.

Accepting the package and slapping Kiyone on the back, Rangiku giggled, "Come back and have a drink with me some time."

"Um...no," came Kiyone's flustered reply as she hot-footed it out of there.

Sitting herself down again, Rangiku opened up the parcel to study its contents. Her blue eyes widened in delight at seeing her payment - two years worth - then at the profile card of the subject in question.

"Cute," she said to herself while staring at a picture of Rukia, "I wonder why they want you so badly?"

Setting the items aside, Rangiku plopped backwards on her bed again. Too lazy to begin immediately, she would begin the mission the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I changed the rating to M for safety, as things get a bit darker from next chapter onwards. _Sanguinem Surrexit _= Latin for Blood Rose. For the purpose of this story it's a make-believe song.

Thanks for reading and a special thanks to; YuzurihaNoRyuu, diana, pigsinthesky, PAMILA DE CASTRO, CielDoll, BexBlueDragon and BlackAngel'sWrath for your reviews. I really appreciate it.


	3. III

Here's chapter 3 - Thanks to the reviewers on the consistency. Hope this answers some of your questions. All feedback is appreciated.**  
><strong>Thanks to AkuRokuTurkTrainee for the 'flashback' title correction.

******Warning: ******Contains minor coarse language. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Also the story jumps around a bit at times, and at one point by alot. Rated M for suggestive themes.

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>III<span>**

Starrk lounged lazily at the control station in Las Noches. Though appearing to be dozing, that was far from the case for in being an Orthrus, he never really slept. The monitors whirred and buzzed. Other than that, all was silent, which suited the pacifist Shifter to no end. But the mundane routine did not sit well with Lilynette whom he had the fortune and misfortune of sharing a body with.

"Starrk," Lilynette said in a bored voice inside his head.

"zzzzz."

"Starrk!"

"zzzzz"

Lilynette detested being ignored even more so than boredom. "Do you hear me Starrk?" knowing full well that he could.

Without opening his eyes, Starrk butted the side of his head with one hand in an attempt to shut her up.

"Ow! Just for that I'm going to torture you," and Lilynette launched into verse, "Ninety-nine bottles of milk on the wall...ninety-nine bottles of milk on the wall..."

At ninety-two bottles of milk on the wall Starrk finally acknowledged her. "Lilynette, we're working."

"No, you're sleeping and I'm here putting up with your weirdo dreams. Nothing ever happens around here."

Starrk didn't see what the fuss was about. There was that group of Shifters that arrived from the Soul Academy and now a search party had been dispatched for the two that had gone missing from the pack. If anything, today had been rather adventurous compared to the usual going-ons.

Reading his thought process, Lilynette broke in, "Who cares about those pack of runts. I'm bored."

Starrk sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to doze off again. Enough was enough and Lilynette wasn't going to stand for it anymore. She'd even picked up the nasty habit of sleeping along with the ongoing hum of electricity. Lilynette growled and resumed, "Ninety-one bottles of milk-"

"-Lilynette," Starrk interrupted. Life was so much simpler when he just did what Lilynette wanted. "Would a run calm you down?"

"It's a start," she purred in triumph. Starrk had buckled even quicker than she expected.

"Stop that, it's bad enough we share the same body." _"And why I don't date,"_ he finished inside his head.

"Gross." Starrk could hear the disgust in her voice. "That isn't the reason you don't date..." And shifting, they bounded off through the hallways and to the outdoors.

A few minutes later a transmission from the search party came in.

"Come in control. I repeat - come in control ... Eh they're not picking up... Where is Starrk anyway? It's not like them to not answer..." The Satyr frowned to his Captain, a Mormo.

"He's probably playing with himself," the Captain quipped. Everyone seemed to have a bizarre fascination with the unique Shifter's twin persona.

With a slack-jawed expression on his face, the Satyr asked, "Sooo what do you want me to do?"

"Damn goat, try again. You don't want them to send another search party out for us, do you? This sandstorm could last for days."

"Yeah okay. Control, come in control...[click...static...] _Communication reroutes to Soul Academy._

"This is control. We hear you," a male voice answered.

"Ah there we go," the Satyr was relieved, but the Captain was now worried as the sandstorm had escalated with amazing force. "Status on search party - (_sandstorm interference_) - ...sand...sign...

Kuro...Ichigo ...Nel... (static) ...death ...no need... (static) ...over... (signal cut off)." the Satyr looked at the useless gadget with unease. "Damn, think they got that?"

"Good enough," the Captain grunted, "Let's go before we get buried in this storm." and he signaled his party to head for the nearest shelter.

* * *

><p>Back at the Soul Academy, the operator relays the broken message to his Captain Hisagi Shuhei. "Do you think this is right?"<p>

The Communications division Captain let out a small sigh, "Probably." Shuhei's workload had doubled in the short time since the Shifter group left and he was none too happy about it.

The cadet wasn't convinced and felt a bit sad at his Captain's careless attitude. "Shouldn't we confirm it?"

"Why bother? They wouldn't send a transmission for nothing... Just another couple of dead Shifters." At seeing the cadet's face, Shuhei added, "Before this is over there's going to be a lot more of them. No sense getting cut up about it."

"True. I'll file a death notice." The cadet started a name search in the database and finding a match typed; _Kurosaki Ichigo and Neliel Tu Odelschwanck - deceased_. Looking thoughtful he remarked, "It's kind of sad really."

"What is?" Shuhei asked automatically. All he had on his mind was whether or not he'd make it out of here in time for dinner. The Captain was thoroughly sick of these four walls.

"We kill Shifters...we kill them and then wonder why they're rebelling..."

"They kill humans. We're protecting the innocent." To Shuhei it was clearly black and white.

"But we're asking Shifters to kill their own kind. It just seems wrong... And what about the Vampires? They kill humans too, yet we do nothing. Where's the justice in that?"

Shuhei felt a twinge of pity for the cadet. He had once been of the same mind as him. "Do you know how we hunt Vampires?"

The unseasoned cadet shook his head.

"We use bait." Shuhei said.

"And what do we use as bait?" the cadet asked, not knowing if he was ready to be told.

"Us. We are still human, and top of the food chain for vampires," Shuhei paused to allow his assistant to process this information. "Vampires are soulless so we can't track them directly, but we can once one of us is planted near them... And do you know how many vampires we've killed?"

Again the cadet shook his head.

"Not half as many as ours die," Shuhei answered.

"Then why do we do it?" shocked now.

"You said so yourself... We protect the innocent," Shuhei finished, hoping this would be the end of this guy's inner struggle like it had been for him when he learned this truth. The cadet gulped and they continued on with their work in gloomy silence.

* * *

><p>Ukitake stood before the Academy council dumbfounded. He thought that this matter had been dealt with when he had his conversation with Kisuke. "What is the meaning of this?" he questioned the council.<p>

Yoruichi-sensei the Academy headmistress sat at the top podium. "I would like to know that myself." Her golden eyes reflected how much distaste she had for these sessions.

"Where is the subject Rukia?" a council member questioned.

"She is on leave," Ukitake stated firmly.

"How convenient," Soi Fong, Captain of the Security division remarked.

"Last time I checked it wasn't a crime to be on leave," Ukitake said carefully.

"And since when did we start granting leave? You know as well as we do that it is not generally permitted," Soi Fong added, "Especially since she is under suspicion."

"Rukia has had a challenging time in these past 5 months, so I felt it was in her best interests to have a break, afterall what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't look out for my students?" Ukitake smiled which did not extend to his eyes.

"When was this leave decided? Before or after your student became suspected of treason?" Soi Fong said angrily.

"Soi Fong," Yoruichi reminding her to keep things in check.

Ukitake took a deep breath. When he made Rukia leave the Academy under the pretense of having a holiday, he had also anticipated the possibility of it coming back on him so the teacher had pulled a favor from his best friend and colleague Kyoraku Shunsui to backdate the leave order. Thus securing an effective alibi. "If you check, everything is in order," Ukitake said assuredly. Soi Fong knew this of course, and simply scowled in response. She also had the suspicion that all was not as it seemed.

Another disgruntled council member spoke up. "So how are we to conduct a trial without the accused present?"

Ukitake frowned at that. "Is this a trial? On what grounds?"

"You are aware that the subject Rukia is suspected of treason."

"Yes."

"Then you are also aware that a trial may commence. We have rules and laws Ukitake-sensei. It would not do to pass judgement on one who is absent," the council member spoke further.

"Abiding by those rules and laws, how is it that this is now treason?" It was as if he hadn't even spoken to Kisuke at all... When he got through this he was going to have another strong word with the Science teacher.

"To put it simply, we are losing the war against the Vampires. While they continue to dominate the world, we Gifteds' are being eradicated. We tasked one of our subjects with this mission. Not only has she failed to provide relevant data, but she went so far as to reveal her identity. That is why it is now treason."

Ukitake reasoned, "Then perhaps our efforts would be better spent developing a more effective way of detecting vampires. With our dwindling numbers, surely we can't afford to lose another one..."

"Ha, he's got you there," Yoruichi teased the council and winked at Ukitake.

The council members conferred amongst themselves in hushed tones. Ukitake held his breath in nervous anticipation.

Meanwhile Yoruichi who was never known for her patience tapped her fingers on the armrest of her chair. "Well, what do you say? Come on already." The headmistress was eager to be done with this meeting and she had a spa appointment lined up.

Clearing his throat, the council chairman spoke his verdict. "We have decided that the subject Rukia must return immediately."

"And?" Ukitake pressed, seeing his advantage.

The chairman looking uncomfortable continued, "...And we will overlook this matter, provided we are assured the subject is not liaising with vampires."

The relief was apparent on Ukitake's face as he let out a long breath.

Yoruichi jumped up from her seat. "Good! Now that's settled," and sidling up to Ukitake she remarked, "Ha nice one Juushiro, you really stuck it to those stiffs up there," grinning cheekily.

Ukitake nodded and smiled in return. "I'm just glad Rukia doesn't have to bother about this anymore."

"Yeah, what with her friends dying, it couldn't come at a worse time," Yoruichi looked solemn now, "Poor girl. Anyway, all work and no play makes for a grumpy Sphinx. I'll see you later," and with that Yoruichi bounded off, missing Ukitake's aghast expression.

_"No! Is this true? It can't be!"_ Upon finding the death notice, Ukitake found out it was indeed true and his heart broke for all three of his dear students. There was no telling what Rukia was going to do when she learned the news.

* * *

><p>Rangiku hazily pulled herself into a sitting position, leaning on the back bedpost for support. With one well-manicured hand she rubbed at her temples. "My head hurts like a bitch," the blonde groaned. Once again she had had <em>too<em> much of a good time the night before. Eyeing a glass on her nightstand with a few mouthfuls of sake in it, she picked it up and sculled it back, grimacing slightly at the flat taste. Then lighting up a cigarette, Rangiku peered around the room as she collected her thoughts. Spotting the yellow package on the bottom of her bed with its contents spilled out, Rangiku was reminded of the mission she'd been given.

Loading the payment chip into her soul band, Rangiku giggled. This was going to be the easiest two years she'd ever made. Her target was apparently an ice-type Gifted who'd only come into her powers, and all Rangiku had to do was find out Rukia's little secret. And with her charms, the blonde thought that would be a cinch.

Casting a brief glance at the clock she dragged herself into the shower with her cigarette hanging out of her mouth. Rangiku would need a couple of hours to get ready. It would not do for a woman of her repute to go out looking anything but her absolute best.

As the hot water rained down on her the communicator on her soul band went off. Switching it on, her cigarette got wet and fizzled out. Annoyed, Rangiku answered. "What?"

"Matsumoto," Toshiro's icy voice responded, "Where are you?"

"In the shower. Want to join me?" Rangiku flirted. There was silence on the other end and she thought she heard a crash and bang in the background. Rangiku giggled. The buxom blonde knew how much of a stick-in-the-mud Toshiro was.

"...Matsumoto," Toshiro finally spoke, his voice sounded thin with fury, "You are on my time now. Get moving."

"Hnn spoilsport," Rangiku teased. It sounded almost like the Captain was going to say something further, but deciding against it, he simply clicked off. Rangiku giggled again. Nothing could dampen her happy mood.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra watched as Rukia slept. He was distinctly uncomfortable with this task yet he did it with all of his usual integrity.<p>

**...**

Ulquiorra was abandoned as a baby, left on the doorstep of a middle-aged man that was cruel and mistreated him. As he grew up the man discovered he was a Shifter and used him in fights for monetary gain. Chained up in a dank cell while his Master grew portly off his winnings, Ulquiorra was beaten and ridiculed on a daily basis. The hate in him for humans festered from an early age until Byakuya came calling one night. The Vampire Lord slaughtered all in the household, draining them of every drop of blood, dismembering their bodies with swift, calculated ease. Ulquiorra could hear the cries and screams as the vampire devoured them, not feeling the slightest bit of remorse for their fate. Then he waited in silence for the harbinger of death. Upon finding Ulquiorra, the Shifter instinctively changed form and eyed the vampire with cold hope that he would finally meet his end and be free from his misery. But Byakuya had other ideas. With one command the vampire broke Ulquiorra's chains and bid, "Come."

From that day onward, Ulquiorra followed. Two lifetimes over could not erase the debt he felt to the one who had saved him...

**...**

Rukia was a fitful sleeper, thrashing about and eventually kicking the covers off her petite frame. Not wanting to touch her, Ulquiorra left her like that until she shivered. With a flicker of disgust, he gingerly pulled the covers back over her to avoid touching her since he never liked to be touched. But within the hour the blankets were kicked off again. It would not do for this human woman to catch the flu._ "Pathetic humans and their weaknesses..."_ This time Ulquiorra wrapped Rukia in tightly, satisfied that even this small thing wouldn't be able to wheedle herself out of the cotton cocoon. Sadly he was mistaken. Though it took longer, Rukia nonetheless made it out.

Ulquiorra was beyond irritated now and wondered if a little blow to the head would be sufficient for her to stop moving. He quickly disregarded that idea as he was under orders to protect, not hurt her. So in a third attempt he grabbed the covers and raised them up. As he was doing that, Rukia stuck her arms out and wrapped them around his head, pulling him onto her chest. "Chappy..." Rukia murmured sleepily.

Ulquiorra was horrified. He didn't know who or what a 'chappy' was, but this human female was actually touching him. He had no choice. Placing a hand on her head, Ulquiorra separated himself from her grasp, no longer concerned whether or not she got sick. _"Repulsive,"_ he shuddered. Her head thumped back down onto the pillow and for a moment, Ulquiorra thought it would wake her up. It didn't. How Rukia still remained asleep after that was a mystery to him.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Rukia rose from her slumber, a few hours before sunset. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she gazed at the man before her and a short startled gasp escaped from her lips. Short ink-black hair, ghostly white skin and the most exquisite emerald green eyes Rukia had ever seen, though they were filled with an unquenchable hatred that seemed to permeate off of him.

"Who are...you...?" Rukia asked tentatively.

Ulquiorra stood there unblinking, still trying to rid himself of the filthy feeling of her having grabbed him.

Biting her lip, she tried again. "I'm Rukia." thinking maybe he thought her rude for not introducing herself first.

"I know." Ulquiorra said at last.

Rukia was taken aback. Such a deep, but soft voice for someone who looked so cold. "And you are?" rephrasing her earlier question.

Deliberating whether or not to answer her question, he then recalled humans had their pesky traditions. "Ulquiorra."

"Oh... what a nice name. You're a Shifter aren't you?" Rukia smiled nervously, more for her benefit than his. She could tell by the unique green markings under his eyes. He answered with a curt nod. "My best friend is a Shifter." then blushing, she asked hesitantly, "Um have you been here long?"

_"Why was this human asking him these ridiculous questions? And what's wrong with her face?"_ he thought to himself. He nodded again.

"Erm why? Were you watching me sleep?" Rukia was beginning to think this was some weirdo hallucination.

_"What was he supposed to say to that?"_ Ulquiorra's green eyes shifted around the room. Rukia followed his gaze and realised with widening horror she wasn't in her own bed. "OMG where the hell am I?" then clapping a hand over her mouth, she reddened even more.

Now he was confused. _"What is wrong with this woman? First she solicits me and now she doesn't even know where she is? ...Was conversing with this maniac part of his job in protecting her?"_

"Have I been kidnapped?" Rukia gasped.

_"What the fuck?"_ Looking like she was about to panic, Ulquiorra knew he had to say something, but he was grasping at the right words to say.

"OMG I've been kidnapped," she concluded, looking about the room again. It was finely decorated with thick red velvet drapes, cream-colored walls and polished wooden floors in rich walnut. Why anyone would want to kidnap her when they obviously exuded wealth, was beyond her.

"No." Ulquiorra replied, hoping that would shut her up.

Now Rukia eyed him suspiciously. "Are you some kind of pervert?"

"What? No!" he said with no hesitation. This human was really starting to irk him.

Rukia meanwhile still didn't look convinced and looked ready to bolt.

"Byakuya told me to watch over you."

"Oh Byakuya..." then it obviously sunk in. "OMG is this his house?...his bed? OMG!" Rukia jumped out of the bed so fast it actually made him flinch a little. "Ok I didn't mean to- I mean we didn't- Not you and me 'we'- Shit!" she rambled.

_"Yes there was definitely something wrong with her..."_ Ulquiorra sighed inwardly, "There was an incident. You were allowed to rest here. That is all."

"Oh ok." Rukia instantly calmed down as it all came flooding back to her mind. She had gone outside looking for Byakuya, and he had saved her... "But, how? How did he save me?" Rukia said.

_"DAMN doesn't she ever shut up?"_ Ulquiorra simply glared at her.

"How is Byakuya?"

"He is...fine." There was no other way for Ulquiorra to put it.

Rukia smiled at that. "Where is he anyway?"

"Work," he replied tightly. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," Rukia smiled.

_"If you knew the answer, why did you ask?"_

Her eyes lit up then and for once Ulquiorra was a little freaked out by the weird face she was making. "Say, Ulquiorra what are you doing right now?"

_"Was that a trick question? Some evil plot by an obviously insane person? Would he get reprimanded for being rude?"_ Yes, he decided, he would. For reasons he didn't comprehend this human was of great importance to his Master as had been demonstrated, and Ulquiorra did not question his Master.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Rukia broke in.

"What?" Deep in thought, he'd missed something she'd said.

And with that Rukia picked up her backpack and grabbed his arm.

_"She's touching me again!"_ "Unhand me!" Ulquiorra demanded.

"Nope, you might do that shifty thing of yours and I need your full co-operation for this."

_"Shifty thing?"_ He really didn't like that look on her face. "Human, unhand me!" Ulquiorra warned again.

Rukia snorted, and mimicked in a deep voice, "Shifter."

_"She's mocking me now!"_

Then all of a sudden Rukia let his arm go, looking thoughtful. "Would it be ok if we stopped by my sister's house first? I don't want her to worry."

Ulquiorra had the feeling he didn't have much of a choice, but at least she was no longer holding onto him. "Fine."

Smiling she opened the front door. "Thank you." No one had ever thanked him before. Then Rukia stopped in the hall. "Um Ulquiorra, where are we?"

The Shifter quelled the urge to scream in frustration. "I thought we'd established that." _"Wait, did I just say that out loud?"_

"Yes, but..." Rukia went red again with embarrassment, "I've never been in this part of town before."

"Ah." She had him there. "Fine." and resignedly he held his hand out for hers.

"Oh are you going to do that shifty thing now?" Rukia placed her hand in his.

"Yes."

"Very cool," Rukia grinned foolishly, while Ulquiorra just sighed inwardly. This was going to be a painful day for him.

**...**

Eventually they made it to Hisana's house. Rukia knocked on the door and patiently waited. Shortly thereafter her sister opened it to see Rukia and Ulquiorra.

"Rukia-" Hisana stopped short, stunned by the company.

"See, I'm alright and this is my friend here," Rukia gestured to Ulquiorra who cocked an eyebrow at the familiar term. He'd never been described as a friend before either and didn't know whether or not to be offended.

"Oh..." Hisana relaxed a little. Though initially surprised, she was at least relieved to find out her sister wasn't keeping company with a certain vampire. And this guy had really exquisite green eyes, though he looked like his skin hadn't seen a ray of sunshine in his life.

"Um I'm not staying, is that okay?" Rukia silently pleaded for her sister to agree to let her go.

"OH..." _"Is this 'friend' her boyfriend?"_ Hisana blushed a little at her younger sibling's eagerness to be on her way, "Well..."

"Thanks. Bye!" and hugging Hisana quickly she turned and walked off with Ulquiorra. Hisana watched the pair leave with a mixture of fondness and confusion. She supposed Rukia was at the age where she would have a boyfriend, she just wasn't sure how she felt about the idea. _"Wait a minute, how old is that guy?"_ "Rukia! I didn't say 'yes'!" Hisana called out, finally snapping to attention. They were gone. Hisana didn't recall Rukia ever being that fast a walker. With a frustrated sigh, Hisana went back inside her house. She would make certain to have a big talk with Rukia when she got back.

**...**

Next Rukia dragged Ulquiorra to the grocery store. Selecting a basket, Rukia looked at the aisles to determine where to start. "What kinds of food does Byakuya like?"

"Why?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already. I'm going to cook him dinner and I figured you'd know what his favorite dishes would be," Rukia said.

_"So that was what she had said..."_ Knowing he couldn't simply say 'Blood', Ulquiorra listed foods at random. "Fish. Rice."

"Ahuh," Rukia nodded. That was easy enough. Adding a few accompaniments such as vegetables, she said, "What else?"

"Chocolate."

Looking uncertain, she nonetheless added that too.

"And garlic," Ulquiorra said as a private joke. Vampires weren't really hurt by garlic, but he knew of common folklore that dictated otherwise.

"Huh, garlic?"

"Yes."

"Ookay..." Rukia scrunched up her nose at the thought of the pungent plant, but that went in too. Rounding a corner of an aisle, Rukia bumped into a woman making them spill the contents of their baskets on the floor.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry," the other woman drawled. Rukia saw a startlingly beautiful woman with long wavy blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a huge bosom nearly spilling out of her tight-fitting designer threads.

Rukia flushed. "No, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologised and began picking up the fallen items. Behind her, Rukia missed the hard glare Ulquiorra shot the blonde.

"I'm Rangiku," she introduced herself, meeting Ulquiorra's same stare while Rukia had her head down. _"Let's not make a fuss,"_ Rangiku silently said in her look. To Rukia she said, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Righting herself, Rukia shook her head and smiled. "My name is Rukia, and no I'm alright, thank you. It was my fault."

"Hush, nonsense," Rangiku flashed Rukia an even brighter smile which made Ulquiorra even more suspicious. "Say, are you new in town? I haven't seen you around before," she remarked.

"Um you could say that. I'm on holiday," Rukia replied.

"Eh? Holiday here? I could think of a hundred better places to holiday in than here, but welcome to town anyway," Rangiku giggled and took Rukia's hand. "Let me tell you a few things about this place," she said as she lead Rukia away. Looking back over her shoulder at Ulquiorra, Rukia mouthed an apology. He remained quiet and followed behind the two women, watching Rangiku like a hawk.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

"Daddy?" By the lamplight, Rukia could make out the figure of her father slumped in a lounge chair.

"Rukia?" He swiveled in his chair to see his youngest daughter standing by the door. "It's late, what are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," the girl said, rubbing her big violet eyes tiredly.

"I find that hard to believe," her father mused. Not even earthquakes could normally wake Rukia. "Come, sit on my lap." patting his knee.

Rukia smiled and bounded up, snuggling into him. "Daddy I had a bad dream," she said quietly.

"Is that so? What was your dream about?" he asked with concern.

"I dreamed someone was taking my blood Daddy, and it hurt." the girl frowned.

There was a lengthy pause... "In your dream...did you see who it was?" he was trying his best to sound calm.

"Um sort of, the person looked like sister, but I know it couldn't be. Sana would never hurt me," Rukia said firmly.

"That's right Rukia, she wouldn't. We love you both very much."

"I love you both too. Where is sister?"

"Working late," Rukia's father replied in a strained tone.

"Oh. She works very hard doesn't she Daddy." When her father didn't reply, Rukia looked up, "Daddy? Are you ok Daddy?"

Breaking out of his train of thought, he gazed back at his daughter, softly sweeping her dark locks out of her eyes. One stubborn bang remained in the middle of the girl's forehead. "Yes I'm fine. Rukia, dreams can't hurt you, you know that right?" he smiled faintly in reassurance.

"I know Daddy." Rukia could see that even through his smile, his eyes had worry in them. "Have the fish gone bad?" she asked, biting her lip.

Rukia's father chuckled. "No Rukia, everything is fine."

"Oh ok, if you say so," she said while curling back into his chest again.

After a short time when he didn't hear another word from his usually talkative daughter, he whispered, "Rukia?"

Looking down he saw Rukia sleeping soundly. Her small chest rising and falling in slow, even breaths. Smiling fondly, he lifted her up onto his shoulder and stood up to carry her back to bed. There was nothing more he held sacred in this world than his two daughters. Placing Rukia gently in her bed he went to pull the covers up. As he did so, Rukia's arm fell to her side and her father jerked back in alarm. There above the crutch of her elbow he saw a needle mark, a crusted spot of dried blood still at the puncture site. _"What in the world?"_

_(End flashback)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rukia and Ulquiorra made it back to Byakuya's apartment, the former relieved to find the man of the house hadn't come home yet. Arms laden with brown paper bags full of groceries, Rukia located the kitchen and set them down on the bench. Spinning around, she marveled at the decadence. Just like the rest of the apartment, the room was finely decorated and clean... so <em>clean<em>.

"Well I hope Byakuya likes it," Rukia said aloud to herself, as she began pulling out all the necessary pots, pans and utensils for her culinary creation.

Ulquiorra stood and watched her as she went about her work. He detested humans, but somehow he found he had become mesmerized by this strange female. In less than a day Rukia had annoyed and angered him and at one point even thought he was a pervert. Yet she had also thanked him, called him friend and made him laugh inside.

Looking up, Rukia remembered Ulquiorra's presence. "Out," she ordered. He was stunned. "Get out," Rukia repeated, and she pushed the still unmoving Shifter out of the kitchen.

So he waited outside the kitchen door. The occasional bang, thump and cursing could be heard and at one point a rather loud noise with Rukia announcing, "I'm alright."

Sighing, Ulquiorra continued to stand and wait. His master would be arising soon.

**...**

"Matsumoto." Toshiro spoke from her communicator.

"Yeah?"

"There's been a change of plans. Bring Rukia back immediately. Don't let her know why."

"Ok," Rangiku shrugged. It didn't bother her any, she'd been paid already.

**...**

At last Rukia was finished. "There," she said with satisfaction, "Ulquiorra, can you come in here?"

He did, staring at the food in apprehension. It actually smelled rather good. Rukia took a forkful and shoved it in his mouth. "Well what do you think?" she asked him.

"I think you're bossy," Ulquiorra said flatly after swallowing.

Rukia snorted and planted her hands on her hips. "I meant the food!"

"It's surprisingly good," Ulquiorra admitted.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rukia raised an eyebrow. Nonetheless she was pleased. "Right! All done," she said happily, but Ulquiorra looked her up and down. "What?" frowning now, then seeing her own appearance she realised she looked a mess. "Oh right," and dashed off to quickly get changed in record time.

By the time she came back, Byakuya woke up. Immediately he could smell her presence and was pleased that she was still around. At that moment Renji rose too and followed suit, taking no notice of the presence of Rukia. Byakuya sauntered into the dining area to find Rukia, now dressed in a dark blue dress with spaghetti-straps, holding a plate of food she carried from the kitchen.

"Byakuya!" she exclaimed. Rukia hadn't even heard the door opening and closing. His eyes surveyed the scene to determine what was taking place. Then Renji shot in. Rukia took one look at him and instantly recognised the object of Nel's crush from his unique physical attributes. Her best friend had often talked about Renji. After some months of this, Rukia had told Nel to assert herself and ask him out, to which Nel had finally decided to take the plunge. But before she got a chance to, she had been sent to Hueco Mundo.

"Renji?" In her surprise, the plate she was holding slipped from her grasp and crashed to the floor.

"Eh?" an even more shocked Renji muttered.

Byakuya was furious. "Byakuya, I don't know how she knows me. I swear-" Renji began to protest.

While cursing herself for her clumsiness, Rukia bent down to pick up the broken plate. As she did so she accidentally cut her hand on one of the shards, drawing blood. It all happened in an instant. A blood-lusted Renji went to grab for her, but Ulquiorra stepped in front of Rukia, blocking her view of the two vampires and warped them out. Byakuya caught Renji and threw him across the room.

Outside in the street Rukia spun on her heel to face Ulquiorra. "What just happened?" she demanded. The Shifter just stood there unblinking, amazed he had acted so quickly in defending this human. "Ulquiorra, answer me! What happened back there?" It had all happened so fast that Rukia was having trouble processing it, but she knew something was amiss.

He was about to reply when a voice nearby called out. "Rukia?" It was Rangiku.

The pair turned to face the direction of the caller. "Rangiku," Rukia was surprised to see the blonde woman from the grocery store.

"Fancy meeting you here," Rangiku smiled.

"Ah yeah," Rukia replied uncertainly. She was still a little shook up and blood was dripping down the front of her dress.

Rangiku eyed the wound suspiciously. "Rukia I think you'd better come with me."

"Oh this? No, I'm fine," she said dismissively. Her mind was on the events from upstairs.

"No really, you need to come with me..." Rangiku insisted and she flashed her soul band. It was a subtle movement, but Rukia understood and narrowed her eyes. So the Soul Academy wanted her to return. Ulquiorra stepped in front of Rukia once again, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Down boy," Rangiku warned. Her whip was ready should the Shifter decide to interfere.

"It's alright, I'll go," Rukia stated. Locking eyes with Ulquiorra she whispered to him, "It's ok, I'll come back as soon as I can."

At this Rangiku's pretty face turned into a frown. Ulquiorra meanwhile watched the two women go, then went back up to Byakuya's apartment where he saw his master buttoning up the cuffs of his jacket.

There was a big gaping hole in the wall where Renji had crashed through. Rubbles of stone and plaster lay strewn about. Eyeing Ulquiorra coolly Byakuya asked, "How is Rukia?"

Ulquiorra noted Rukia had asked him the same thing... "She will return," he answered.

Byakuya smiled out of the corner of his mouth, and then said, "Renji will be staying in tonight." The Shifter could tell Byakuya was about to go out to hunt. After throwing him, the Vampire Lord had picked him back up again and ripped off Renji's arms and legs and locked him back in his coffin as punishment for losing control towards Rukia. It had also come with a warning for the younger vampire to never touch Rukia or be extinguished by Byakuya's hand. Even though Renji would fully regenerate by the next night, it still hurt.

Getting the distinct feeling Byakuya wanted to be left alone, Ulquiorra said nothing more as his master left. Then he set about having the wall repaired.

* * *

><p>Upon re-entering the Academy, Rukia felt a change in the atmosphere. She loved being at the Academy, so what had changed...?<em> "Is it because Ichigo isn't here? And Nel?"<em> she thought to herself, _"And Byakuya..."_ Shaking her head, she dismissed that last name. She was with Ichigo and things would go back to normal once he got back. In the short time she'd known Byakuya, Rukia had to admit she had some developing feelings for him, but she couldn't deal with it. Disappointed her 'thank you' dinner had been spoilt, Rukia had already thought up a new plan to show her gratitude. She would find the woman Byakuya was interested in and help them get together.

"Rukia." Ukitake rushed over, pleasantly surprised to see his student had returned so quickly. He had only left a message with Hisana some twenty minutes ago, only to be told that Rukia was out with a friend.

"Sensei," Rukia smiled. She adored and respected her teacher, and it gave her great comfort to see him.

Spotting Rangiku next to Rukia, Ukitake frowned, "What is this?"

"Hnn don't get your panties in a bunch. I saw Rukia on my way here," Rangiku said flippantly, giving Rukia's shoulder a small squeeze. "Isn't that right?" Rukia nodded, but bit her lip. She didn't know why Rangiku was lying, but since she had agreed to come back she let it go. "Good thing I did too. Just look at that hand!" the blonde said to take the attention away from her presence.

At this Ukitake let out a gasp and led a protesting Rukia to the medical division. Flipping her blonde tresses, Rangiku made out for the nearest bar to congratulate herself on another well-executed job.

"It's nothing to worry about, really sensei."

Ukitake shook his head. He was hard pressed to find someone more stubborn than Rukia. Well maybe Hisana was a close second... Taking the bandages and antiseptic solution, he ushered the medic out of the room and closed the door for privacy. "Rukia, with the trail of blood you left behind I'm surprised you didn't have a hoard of vampires after you," the teacher's tone was firm and reprimanding, but his face was soft. "I am glad you're alright though," he added with a smile.

"Thank you sensei," Rukia returned the sentiment, "But I don't understand. Why was I asked to come back already. Has something happened?" she asked while Ukitake finished dressing her wound. He was incredibly gentle and efficient. Motioning for her to flex her hand to see how the bandage felt, Rukia nodded to acknowledge it felt fine.

Ukitake swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be easy. "The council has agreed to drop the pending charge of treason against you."

"Well that's a good thing right?" biting her lip at Ukitake's expression. There was more she knew.

"I'm sorry Rukia for not being upfront with you. When I learned they had sent you out to find a vampire, I thought it had to be a mistake. But when you revealed your identity to one and the Academy started questioning your motives..." Ukitake paused, "It was wrong of me. I only wanted to protect you," he finished, hoping Rukia would understand.

As she heard the words, Rukia's eyes widened in astonishment. _"So that's what they thought, that she was in league with vampires?"_ "There has been a mistake. I haven't revealed myself to a vampire," her voice sounded hollow to her ears.

Ukitake looked at her thoughtfully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Rukia nodded in affirmation.

"Then what happened? The data from your soul band indicated you'd traced a vampire," Ukitake attested.

"What?" Rukia didn't understand any of this, but now she realised she must've misjudged what happened. In synching her soul band for the mission, she had at some point actually come across the vampire she was sent to find. But unknowingly lost her chance when she'd spent her time with Byakuya instead. Just then it struck her - _"What if the vampire was after Byakuya? He was rich, powerful, good-looking... Wait did I just say 'good-looking'?"_... It was more than likely. She had to warn him. "Sensei I have to go," Rukia said as she started towards the door.

Ukitake had stood there watching her face go from three different expressions in less than half a minute, but he was shocked at her final statement. He couldn't let her go at this time. "Rukia, I think it would be best if you didn't concern yourself about that anymore. It's too much for you to handle."

"I have to, it's important," she protested.

"Rukia, please sit down."

A sadness had crept into Ukitake's tone which made her instinctively sit down, her heart filled with a sudden dread. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"No. I'm sorry..."

**...**

Everyone in the hall of the medical bay heard the heartbreaking scream and cry. Shortly thereafter a golden-haired, silver-eyed Ukitake emerged from the room carrying Rukia unconscious in his arms, exhaling a cloud of icy breath. The light-type Gifted had the ability to absorb and nullify other Gifted's powers, as he had just done with Rukia. The trauma of the news of Ichigo and Nel's deaths had triggered her ice-type transformation which spiraled out of control.

Summoning a diligent healer named Hanatorou, Ukitake stated, "We will need a new room."

Casting a glance inside their previous one, Hanatorou could see the room was completely frozen over and led them further down the hall.

* * *

><p>The young woman had money plastered all over her body. On her mink coat, designer dress and ridiculously exuberant jewels. Byakuya thought of her as fake, cheap and tawdry. She was the furtherest in appearance to Rukia that he could find with her long blonde hair, hazel eyes and silicone cleavage. And that was exactly what he wanted.<p>

In no time at all, he had caught her attention and filled with pride, she sauntered over to the bar where Byakuya sat. "I'll have a strawberry daiquiri if you're buying," she said in a breathy whisper.

Momentarily flinching at the choice of flavor, the Vampire Lord regained his composure and motioned to the bartender.

It didn't take the socialite long to make her intentions known. Sliding one hand up his thigh while the other hand held her drink, she uttered seductively, "Is there somewhere more private we could talk?"

Byakuya resisted the urge to tell her to get lost and instead led her to his waiting limousine. Once inside, she began fondling him. Sucking at her neck, he punctured the soft skin with his fangs and drank her blood. Slowly at first, then faster as unwanted images filled his head. _Too fast!_ he scolded himself, but he couldn't stop. _Rukia_... all he could think about was Rukia.

"Slow down honey, we've got all night," the socialite said. But he could hear the trace of fear in her voice, her life fading. When he didn't slow she got agitated and feebly tried to push Byakuya off of her. "H-Hey this isn't f-funny," she stammered.

"I'm not trying to be funny," Byakuya growled and he pushed against her neck, snapping it in the process. He quickly withdrew his fangs, frustrated at his momentary lack of control. Dead, the rest of the woman's blood was useless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Orthrus = two-headed dog. Satyr = goat/human hybrid. Mormo = vampiric/beast hybrid. I know this chapter doesn't have alot of Byakuya/Rukia in it, but there'll be more in the next chapter, as well as more character development for Renji. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to; YuzurihaNoRyuu, diana, pigsinthesky, PAMILA DE CASTRO, CielDoll, BexBlueDragon, BlackAngel'sWrath and AkuRokuTurkTrainee for your reviews. Much appreciated.


	4. IV

This chapter is more of an emotional one than the last.**  
><strong>

**Warning: **Contains coarse language. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Also the story jumps around a bit at times, and at one point by alot. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

The sandstorm died down and the search party was able to resume their task. The moon hung high and clear in the night sky, for in Hueco Mundo it was always night. After some time the second-in-command spotted what he thought was an outline of two figures. Squinting in the distance the Satyr asked his Captain, "I think I see something. Do you think it's them?"

"Let's hope so. I'm itching to get back..." sighed the Captain. They'd had it rough these past couple of days.

"I know of a really good brand of flea powder that'll help with that." the Satyr added helpfully.

"Dumb goat, I didn't mean that kind of itching," he grumbled.

Meanwhile the two figures far away spotted them as well. "Look Itsygo, there's people over there," Nel commented.

"Yeah I see them," Ichigo eyed the party warily. The last thing they needed was more trouble.

"Hey over here!" Nel yelled out, waving her one free arm in the air. The other was firmly gripped around Ichigo's waist to help him along.

"Nel what the hell are you doing? They could be more bad guys!" Ichigo groaned, then grimaced as the burst of emotion pulled on his stomach. The shirt he was wearing was drenched in sweat and blood, the latter not solely his.

"Shut up! You're hurt. We'll take our chances, stupid idiot," Nel said as she scowled at her friend.

"That's my line," Ichigo muttered.

Having picked up the pace, the group of Shifters reared up to Ichigo and Nel. The one leading the pack was the first to approach them. "Are you Kurosaki Ichigo and Neliel Tu Odelschwanck?" the Captain eyed them hopefully.

"Yes-" "Who's asking?" Nel and Ichigo said at the same time.

The search party laughed at the pair and the Captain said, "We were sent to find you two. Glad we finally did," and then seeing the state Ichigo was in, remarked further, "You look like you've gone twenty rounds in a boxing match."

"Yeah I feel like it too," Ichigo grimaced. His altercation with Grimmjow had been the hardest battle he'd ever fought.

"Ha! You're a funny one," the Captain boomed, "Even though you don't look very big, I heard you're pretty good for a halfie."

"Thanks...I think," Ichigo replied.

Meanwhile the Satyr was ogling Nel with drool dribbling from his mouth. At this display, Nel instinctively hid behind Ichigo. "How far is it back to Las Noches?" she asked now, mindful of the salivating Satyr.

The Captain looked thoughtful. "If the weather holds, I'd say about a day..."

"A day?" Ichigo grumbled. Both he and Nel had been out here in the desert for over two days and he was desperate to be at Las Noches already. "Rukia is going to kick my butt for taking so long to call," he added.

"At least you still have a butt for her to kick," Nel shook her head. She knew Ichigo badly wanted to hear Rukia's voice, and she would feel better if she did too.

"Can you shift?" the Captain asked hopefully.

"No," Ichigo admitted. He would need to heal before he could shift again.

"Thought not. Well then, a day it is. You can hold out til then right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

"Glad to hear it," the Captain said.

"Itsygo, maybe-?" Nel began.

"-No way," Ichigo interrupted.

"Did you know what I was going to say?" a perturbed Nel asked.

"Yes, and there's no way in hell!" Ichigo shot back.

Nel rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. She hardly thought it was that big of a deal for Ichigo to ride on one of the other beasts, if it meant getting to the base quicker. "Stupid male pride," she muttered under her breath.

"We've got plenty of that around here," the Captain grinned. "There's not too many pretty ladies such as yourself in Las Noches. Just a warning," he said kindly.

"Pretty..." the Satyr drooled lustily at Nel.

"Don't mind him, he hasn't found a mate yet."

"Well you can look somewhere else. I'm not available," Nel shot back.

Ichigo thought it was funny. "You won't want her. She's more trouble than she looks," Ichigo retorted.

"You're still a jerk," snapped Nel and she ribbed Ichigo in the gut.

"Ow!"

"Plenty more where that came from too, you big meanie," Nel fumed.

"Says the one who just abused an injured guy..."

The search party gaped at the squabbling duo, however the rejected Satyr eyed Nel forlornly. "Alright you two, why don't we save it for later. Let's go," and they all moved out.

"I don't know how Rukia puts up with you," Nel muttered in his ear. Ichigo just grunted in response. At the mention of their petite raven-haired friend, they both went quiet. Not a day had gone by when the three of them weren't together at some point._ "I miss you midget,"_ Ichigo thought miserably. The imposing structure of Las Noches loomed large in the distance. A day seemed so far away.

* * *

><p>"Mind telling me why you stuck your nose in my business?" Soi Fong the Captain of the Security division stormed into Toshiro's office.<p>

Annoyed by the sudden interruption Hitsugaya Toshiro the Captain of the Barrier enforcement division scowled in return. "I didn't say you could come in."

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" she said thunderously, ignoring his remark.

"No actually I didn't," Toshiro admitted. He had thought that if he moved quickly enough and erased the data trail, his interference of sending an operative after Rukia would've stayed between Matsumoto, Kiyone and himself. Obviously he was wrong.

"If you were going for stealth, then why did you hire the biggest loudmouth in the Academy?"

_"Damn."_ Toshiro really should have thought of that. Rangiku wasn't known for keeping her mouth shut, but Toshiro had thought her charismatic style was best suited to the job.

"And two years! Who in their right mind gives out two years?" Soi Fong prattled on. "Are you fucking her too?"

Toshiro shot his fellow Captain a withered look. Even if he was, which he wasn't, Toshiro wasn't about to tell her that. Sex with the Electra-type Soi Fong was incredible, but putting up with her volatile nature was not. She had a jealous streak that didn't sit well with him, since their relationship was a casual one. Toshiro brought up Rukia's profile on his computer screen. There at the bottom of the page, under status subsection it said **'Classified'**.

"Do you know why her file is 'classified'?" Toshiro asked Soi Fong.

"There's no such thing..." Soi Fong replied in puzzlement.

"Come and see for yourself." Toshiro swung the screen around to face her. He didn't care if she stood near him or not as long as she saw what he had discovered. The Security Captain began to read until she finished reading all the information, finding it hard to believe. "This Rukia girl was ordered back by the Council before I could find out," Toshiro explained.

"I haven't seen this before. Even that anomaly Half-Shifter doesn't have this listed on his profile," Soi Fong remarked.

"You mean Ichigo?" Soi Fong nodded. "Who would know...?" Toshiro mused. Then they both came to the same conclusion. "Kisuke," they said in unison, mentally agreeing to track the Science teacher down for a discussion.

"But really Toshiro, stay out of my affairs."

"We are ranked equally Soi Fong. You can't tell me what to do," he responded icily. The pair glared at each other in stormy silence...

**...**

Next door in the Barrier Enforcement division control room the overhead lights flickered on and off, then gave out completely. Knowing full-well what was causing the power surge, Kiyone muttered into the darkness to no one in particular, "I wish those two would knock it off." It would be a few hours at least before Kiyone could get any work done, so she decided to see who was in the cafeteria.

Shuhei called out as he saw the cadet come in, "Hi Kiyone, what brings you here?" happy to see a familiar face in the otherwise quiet eating room.

"Hi Captain Hisagi. The power's out," she muttered and sat down on the chair offered to her.

"Call me Shuhei, please. 'Captain' just sounds so formal."

"But you are a Captain," Kiyone stating the obvious.

"Yeah..." knowing it wouldn't make any difference in pressing his point, said, "What about the back-up generator? Maintenance should really get their act together."

"That won't help. It's Captain Soi Fong's doing," Kiyone explained.

Shuhei colored slightly and shook his head. "Say no more."

"No arguments there." she was doing her best to stop being pissed off about it. Kiyone respected her Captain in everything except his choice in his sexual partner. "So how goes the rebellion?" noting Shuhei looked worn out.

"Like any other battle. We do what we can," Shuhei responded glumly.

"How many casualties so far?" asked Kiyone.

"At last count, eight dead. Not sure about the wounded. Isn't your sister Isane over there?"

"Yes she is," Kiyone affirmed.

"That's good. Isane is an excellent medic," Shuhei complimented. Just then Rangiku flounced past waving her fingers in greeting. "H-Hi Rangiku," he stammered after her.

The cadet shook her head. It was plainly obvious Shuhei had a huge crush on the Wind-type Gifted. "Matsumoto is waaay out of your league," she said pointedly.

The communications division Captain didn't reply to that and just stared dejectedly at his food, suddenly losing his appetite. "Do you want some?" he offered.

"Er no thanks." Kiyone declined.

Picking up his plate, Shuhei discarded the remainder in the bin. "Guess I'd better get back to work," he said to Kiyone, taking his leave.

"Can I come help out? My Captain will let me know when I can start work again," Kiyone offered.

"Sure. How good are you at answering phones?" Shuhei asked appreciatively. He could do with the extra help even if it was only for a short while.

"Cakewalk," the cadet grinned and followed after him.

* * *

><p>A dark convertible pulled up outside the decrepit iron-gate that posed as the Soul Academy's entrance. Unohana killed the engine and eyed the facade appreciatively. With her vampiric eyesight, she could see the shimmery outline of the magical mirage, yet she knew that her kind were unable to enter there. Turning to Hisana, the vampire Doctor sought to reason with her human companion once more. "Are you sure about this? 'He' can't reach her here," Unohana said.<p>

Hisana frowned. That was the overall reason why she had urged Rukia to join the Academy. But since then Rukia had only become more and more embroiled in tragedy. "No, I'm not really sure," Hisana admitted, "But what choice do I have? I can't let Rukia rot in her grief. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Time will heal her wounds," Unohana stated.

"Yes, but in the meantime, I will be there for her," replied Hisana.

"Perhaps it is time to tell Rukia the truth?" Unohana prompted. The vampire was aware of how much Hisana had done to protect her younger sister. But she could also see that it was taking a toll on her health as it was steadily declining, despite the doctor's efforts in requesting her human friend to take it easy.

"I can't. Not now... Rukia would never forgive me," Hisana's sadness was all too evident.

"At first perhaps, but in time..." Unohana trailed off.

Hisana thought back to the time of her father's death. "Time, Retsu. All we ever want is more time," and she left the car and went into the Soul Academy before she could dwell on it any further.

Hisana had only been here once before and she marveled at the immensity of the Academy. This was her father's place, and then Rukia's, but no longer. She had come for her sister and she meant to take her home. Being forewarned, Ukitake was waiting and greeted her cordially on her arrival.

"Hello Hisana. I wish it was under better circumstances that we meet again, but I am glad to see you so well," Ukitake said as he led her to the medical room where Rukia stayed in.

"Likewise," Hisana replied. It wasn't Ukitake's fault afterall, so she shouldn't blame him. "You haven't aged a day," she smiled.

Ukitake responded with a small chuckle, "Comes with the perks." Being a Gifted, it would be many, many years before the signs of aging would show. If it wasn't for his white hair, he'd look even younger.

Just outside of the door to Rukia's room, Hisana caught Ukitake's sleeve. "How is she, truly?"

"Not good I'm afraid. She refuses to eat and won't talk. All she has pretty much done for the past two days is sit there," Ukitake told Hisana sadly.

Hisana nodded curtly and said, "You know I mean to take her home."

"Yes, I understand. I believe a rest at home would be good for her. The Academy is prepared to wait as long as is necessary for Rukia to recover," Ukitake replied.

"Juushiro, I have no intention of ever allowing Rukia to come back here," Hisana said firmly, looking Ukitake square in the face.

"Hisana, you can't be serious," even though he could clearly see that she was. Ukitake knew that look - it was one Rukia shared, and their father before them.

"I am very serious. This Academy has done her more harm than good." Hisana responded, needing someone to blame for Rukia's state of being.

"But what about her powers?" the teacher protested, "It goes without saying that Rukia needs time to heal, but after that... Hisana, we can help her..."

"Oh I think you've done enough," Hisana said more harshly than she meant to, "My decision is final. Rukia will not set foot in here again." and with that she opened the door and saw her sister.

Hisana stifled a shocked gasp. How hollow Rukia looked... "Rukia..." Hisana whispered.

"Let me help you," Ukitake said behind her. Hisana nodded her acceptance and Ukitake carried Rukia and gently placed her in a wheelchair. He thought of Rukia like his own daughter and it broke his heart seeing her like this. "I am sorry Rukia," he whispered in her ear, "I'll be waiting here for you if you ever make your way back," and with a soft peck on Rukia's pallid cheek, he wheeled her out.

Opening the backseat door, Unohana carefully took Rukia out of the wheelchair and put her inside the car. Rukia moved willingly enough, but had not spoken a word nor even acknowledged the presence of the people around her.

"Retsu, hello" Ukitake greeted the vampire doctor pleasantly. It was of no surprise to him Unohana had accompanied Hisana, just like he knew the vampire was of no threat to society. He had kept their secret long enough with a clear conscience.

"Good evening Juushiro," Unohana smiled and inclined her head.

Turning to Hisana now, Ukitake said, "If you won't reconsider-"

"-I won't," Hisana cut in firmly.

"I would hope to see Rukia at some time. She is like a daughter to me," Ukitake finished quietly.

Hisana noted the reference didn't include her, not that she minded, though her expression softened once more. Hisana could understand and appreciate his fondness for her younger sister. "I will consider it," she replied while doing her best to smile, and she honestly meant it.

* * *

><p>At long last the party made it to Las Noches. Ichigo and Nel let out a huge sigh of relief. Amid cheers and welcome-back wishes, the Captain led Ichigo and Nel to the medical division.<p>

"You'll want to get that looked at," he said gesturing to Ichigo's midsection.

"This can wait. Where's a phone?" Ichigo asked.

The Captain shot Nel a hapless look. "Your friend has as much sense as a concrete block," as he shook his head. "Anyway my job is done. I'll be seeing you around... for a different reason I hope." They never did though as the Captain was killed later that evening.

Once he was gone, Nel shot Ichigo a warning look at seeing him about to try and leave. "Where do you think you're going?'

"To call Rukia. I need to let her know I'm alright!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Well you're not alright, so sit your ass back down! That Captain is right," Nel remarked while shaking her head. "Don't make me tell Rukia on you!"

"This isn't the fourth grade Nel!" Ichigo exclaimed, then scowled as an afterthought, "You wouldn't..." Rukia would scream black and blue at him if she ever found he was being what she considered 'reckless'.

"I would, now sit!" Nel pointed sharply to the bed.

"Now look who's treating who like a dog..." Ichigo grumbled under his breath.

Nel didn't catch what he said as she'd popped her head out the door to try and see where the nearest medic was. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Nel just shrugged. "Works for me."

Ichigo involuntarily smiled. He thought Nel was the biggest pain on the planet, but she had her endearing qualities as well. Though he would never admit it outright, he thought kindly of Nel and would do anything he could to protect her.

Having found a medic, Nel beckoned to her and gestured towards Ichigo. "Careful, he has a bad case of grumpy-itis."

"Nel, that's not a thing."

"It is now!"

The medic just went about her work with delicate and efficient ease politely ignoring the banter. Ichigo grunted a little as his shirt was pulled off his wound, the cloth ripping away. He sat there revealing a lean, muscular chest underneath and Nel couldn't help but blush at the sight of his nakedness.

"Don't tell me you're blushing," Ichigo smirked.

"No," Nel said huffily as she went even redder. "I'm not even remotely interested."

Ichigo didn't know what to say to that, so he just stayed silent. Thinking about it, he realised he didn't really know Nel all that well. Though they saw each other on a daily basis, they'd never just 'hung out'. Rukia was the glue that bound their relationship together.

"Hey Nel, do you have a...?" Ichigo started, then colored slightly like he couldn't quite manage saying the word out loud.

"Boyfriend?" Nel finished for him.

"Yeah."

"No, but there is someone I like. His name is Renji," Nel said with a smile.

"Renji? What kind of name is that?" Ichigo retorted.

"Like Ichigo is soo much better," Nel rebuffed sarcastically.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "So what is this Renji like?"

"He has red hair, tattoos and even though I haven't seen it, I reckon he's got a real nice body," she replied looking wistful.

"Eh sounds like a loser," he no longer wanted to have this conversation and regretted even asking.

"Shut up and stay still or you'll rip that wound open again." Nel said firmly. Surprised to see the medic had already done her job - and a rather good one at that, Ichigo pushed himself off the bed. Pulling a new shirt out of his bag, he gave it a sniff and deciding it smelled okay, put it on.

"Try and take it easy for a little while," the medic instructed politely.

Once again Ichigo responded with his customary grunt and then walked off for the communications division, without even asking for directions. "Excuse him, he has no manners," Nel apologised to the medic in her friend's steed. "Could you tell me where the communications division is?" she politely inquired.

"Certainly. Take the third turn on the left, go down a long corridor and make a right. You can't miss it," the medic instructed.

"Thanks, ah..."

"Isane. My name is Isane," Isane smiled.

"Thanks again Isane. I'm Nel and the buffoon you just patched up is Ichigo," Nel smiled at her and left to go find Ichigo. She didn't have to go far before she caught him scratching his head in bewilderment. Being painted in the same off-white color, all of the hallways looked identical. "Unlike you, I got directions first," Nel informed Ichigo as she led the way. Following the directions however, they met a dead-end.

"Nel you've gotten us lost!"

"No I haven't!" Nel huffed.

"Then where are we?" Ichigo snapped.

"Other left, other left..." Nel spun Ichigo around and marched him back the way they came. Sure enough she got it right the second time round.

Entering the communications division, the duo ducked in to find Starrk dozing at the controls. Opening his eyes at their entrance he eyed them lazily. "I see they found you. Welcome to Las Noches," he said with an easy smile.

Nel warmed up to him instantly, whereas a wary Ichigo just grunted. "Thanks," she smiled back.

"So what can I do for you?" Starrk inquired.

"Could we use the phone to call the Soul Academy? We won't take long..." Nel requested.

"Sure why not, since you asked so nicely," casting a quick glance at Ichigo, he picked the phone up and connected them through to the Academy. Ichigo promptly took the phone and thanked Starrk. The latter then indulged in polite chitchat with Nel.

Shortly into the phone conversation, Ichigo started yelling into the receiver. Nel looked up with a start. "ROO-KEE-AH. How many people do you know with that name?"

"Ichigo, what's going on?" asked Nel.

Putting a hand over the mouthpiece, Ichigo replied to Nel. "They're trying to say there isn't a Rukia there. Stupid idiots." and turning his attention back to the phone, "Yeah I'm still here... A first year student... Yeah... Look again! Don't you people know-" At that Nel snatched the phone away from her irritable friend, in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

Nodding, um-ing and ah-ing on her end, Nel had to stop mid-way to tell an impatient Ichigo off. "Itsygo stop that ... No sorry not you..." Nel shot him a hard look and continued listening. Eventually she said thanks and hung up.

* * *

><p>...Back at the Soul Academy Kiyone stared at the phone. "Itsygo? What a weird name," she muttered. It also hadn't escaped her notice that yet another person had wanted to get in touch with Rukia. "You sure are a popular one," she added under her breath. And there Kiyone worked until Toshiro beeped her on her soul band to get back to her own job.<p>

"If you ever need to hide out again, you're welcome here anytime," Shuhei called out to the departing cadet.

"Thanks Captain Hisagi. Wish we could do more," Kiyone responded.

"Yeah, but I try not to think about it or else I'd turn into a basket case."

Kiyone gave the Captain a weirded-out look. "Ookay," and then as an afterthought she continued, "Captain, do we know of an 'Itsygo' here?"

"Itsygo? ...No... Ichigo, yes but not Itsygo. Well we did. I recall that person was one of our first casualties," the Captain answered in a sad tone.

"Ah I must've heard wrong," and she shrugged her shoulders and left...

* * *

><p>"So?" Ichigo was busting to know what the story was.<p>

With a sad expression on her pretty face, Nel relayed the news. "Rukia has left the Academy."

"What, when?"

"Apparently we just missed her," she continued sadly.

"Fuck!" _"Rukia left the Academy?"_ dumbstruck, he tried to process the information. "Why?"

"They don't know."

"You mean they won't say, bloody assholes..." scowled Ichigo, not quite believing it. "That's it, I'm going back."

"What? You can't!"

"Sorry Nel, I've got to see Rukia," he said decisively.

"Ichigo... we need you. I know you want to see Rukia, and I wish we could've talked to her before she left, but she wouldn't want you to quit on her part...you know that..." Nel pleaded. He knew that, but still looking like he wasn't going to change his mind, Nel continued, "Rukia would've had her reasons." Going over to him and placing a hand gently on his shoulder, "At least she'll be safer in the real world... Just try and see that..." There was nothing more Nel could say to persuade Ichigo to stay, so she sighed resignedly and waited.

After awhile Ichigo relented. "Alright you win, I'll stay."

"Thanks. Rukia would be happier about that," Nel comforted.

"Think she'll wait for me?" he suddenly had an emotional trip.

"Hell knows why, but yes of course she will. You'd have to be dead for her not to."

"That's a shit choice of words Nel," Ichigo growled. _They had no idea at the time how true her words were._

"Yeah, you're right, sorry," she apologised. "You two belong together," Nel finished with a grin.

"Ahem," Starrk spoke up, "Hate to spoil- whatever this is-"

"Sorry, thanks for this Starrk," Nel said gratefully and ushered a laughing Ichigo out. He saw right through Starrk's flirtation, and knew then and there that he was going to have to keep a close eye on Nel to make sure she didn't get any unwanted attention.

* * *

><p>A month passed by, and Rukia felt like she was going through the motions on auto-pilot. She was eating now, but she didn't go out and only spoke to her sister in a hollow, perfunctory manner. Nor did Rukia phone anyone. Aware that Hisana had taken her out of the Soul Academy, Rukia carried on through the days, a shadow of her former self. Dr Unohana visited regularly to check and make sure Rukia was in general good health. That was as much as the good doctor could do. Rukia still maintained her habit of sleeping during the day. She wasn't exactly sure why, other than that it simply felt more natural to her, and she vaguely noticed Hisana kept a similar timetable.<p>

One time Rukia sat with her arms wrapped around her knees and watched out of her bedroom window as the first of the sun's rays came up. She could see the early morning dew collected on the windowsill. All of a sudden Rukia felt like she was being watched. "Hey midget, what's with the face?"

Rukia turned in the direction of the voice to see Ichigo sitting placidly at the bottom of her bed. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah, you know any other orange-haired guys I don't?" he laughed.

Rukia just stared back at the apparition. "You're not really here, are you?"

"No, just in your head. You must like me an awful lot huh." Ichigo looked back at her like this was a normal everyday thing occurring.

Rukia's stomach tightened and her throat hitched. "Stupid idiot, why did you have to go away?" she asked the fake Ichigo.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to say sorry about that..."

"I miss you..." Rukia whispered, now looking back out the window. The sun was inching closer upwards.

"I miss me too," Ichigo said, his voice was fading.

"Pfft now I know you're really not here...the real you would never say that," Rukia said with a short laugh.

"Hey it's your head not mine," his voice was barely a whisper now.

Rukia could sense that even in her head, Ichigo wouldn't be here for much longer. "Don't go!" she said desperately, her eyes had begun to well up.

"I'll always be there..." he pointed to her heart and then he was gone.

_"But I want you here with me. Even in death I can't see you..."_ Rukia thought sadly. She lay down, closed her eyes and silently cried herself to sleep. It was a cruel twist of fate that Rukia could see the dead, but not Ichigo and Nel, and not once had she seen her father.

**...**

It would be almost another month before Rukia finally felt ready to venture out. Winter had arrived, so she donned a dark purple jacket and wrapped a yellow scarf around her neck. Quickly running a brush through her hair, she didn't bother to check her reflection, having the sense she wouldn't like what she saw.

Seeing her sister sitting at the table reading, Rukia called out, "I'm going for a walk."

Hisana looked up with a start. On one hand she was pleased that her younger sibling felt well enough to go out, on the other it was awfully late in the evening. "It's really late. I'll go with you," Hisana replied.

"No, I'd rather go alone," Rukia said and before Hisana could protest any further, the front door closed. Rukia was gone. Hisana sat there dumbfounded, noting that for the first time since she could remember, Rukia hadn't asked for permission to leave.

The night air was cool and the wind whipped at her hair softly. It felt good to be outside. The streets were fairly quiet as only a few people scurried in and out of the stores still open at this late hour. After some time, Rukia came upon a takeaway shop she used to go to regularly. The aroma of delicious cooking smells filled her nose, and with a smile she entered. It had been a long time.

The shop owner, a kindly elderly woman looked up at the approaching customer, her face crinkling into a grin at the familiar figure. "Hello Rukia! I haven't seen you for quite some time. How are you dear?"

"Hello Mrs Mori," Rukia smiled back.

The famous cook wagged her finger. "Nana to all my favorites remember."

"Yes Nana," Rukia said respectfully. "I'm doing alright. And how are you?"

"I get by. The world is moving so fast these days, it's hard to keep up," Nana replied. "But enough about that. I have just the thing for you and some were made fresh today... like I had a feeling," the shop owner added with a beaming smile. Nana returned promptly with a tray of sweet dumplings, one of Rukia's favorites and gestured for her to have one. "How is it?" Nana asked as Rukia ate.

"Delicious as always. You make the best dumplings in town," Rukia answered honestly, savoring the aftertaste in her mouth. She placed some money with extra change in her hand, but the older woman refused to keep it and gave it back.

"Nana," Rukia tried to protest.

"My treat," the old woman smiled again.

"Thank you. Have a good night," she farewelled Nana.

"You too dear. Take care of yourself. And come visit me again soon."

"I will." Rukia made up her mind to go see Nana more often.

Stepping back out in the street, Rukia shivered at the contrast in temperature from the shop. Pulling on her scarf, she folded her arms around her front in an attempt to trap in warmth. Looking up to ponder the direction she would head in next. As she started to walk Rukia caught the figure of a man she hadn't seen for nearly two months. There across the road in a dark blue jacket and dark slacks, his long black hair bristled softly in the wind. That piercing gaze that seemed to see into her very soul bored into her and made her heart skip a beat. _"Byakuya..."_

**...**

Lounging in the private suite of a gentlemen's club, Byakuya was lost in thought. The woman Renji had brought for him - who was known as a fang-girl which were human women who willingly offered themselves to vampires - looked on miserably, blaming herself for not attracting his attention. Though initially ecstatic at seeing who she was required to entertain, it was short-lived as Byakuya eyed her coldly for a second then blatantly ignored her. Neither did she miss the death glare Byakuya gave Renji for the unwanted 'gift'.

"I thought you liked brunettes..." Renji said in his defence. Byakuya stared both Renji and the fang-girl into silence. Finally unable to stand it any longer, Byakuya stood up to leave. "You're going out to look for her, aren't you?" Renji asked after him. The crimson-haired vampire didn't expect an answer, nor did he get one. _"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had fallen for her..."_ His master was pining for that human female, and it bothered him greatly.

But remembering the woman still present in the suite, Renji turned to see her eyeing him with a glimmer of hope. She was actually quite attractive. "Eh why not." Not wanting to waste such a pretty thing, Renji had a bite instead.

...It had been almost two months since he had seen her, and every night since she had said she would return, he waited. He waited and waited for her to come, but she never did. And that last time they'd only seen each other for a few minutes before she was taken away...

Byakuya roamed the streets searching for a glimpse of the face he most desperately wanted to see. Met with disappointment night after night, he searched in vain hope.

This night would be different, as jumping along the tops of the storehouses, the Vampire Lord caught a whiff of a most desirable scent. It was _her_ scent. Landing in a nearby alley, Byakuya walked out into the street and came to a stop when he saw her come out of a late-night food bar. There she was dressed in a dark purple jacket, black skirt with a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck. The wind darted her raven-colored hair around her face and the large violet eyes he got lost in looked black in the night. Gazing steadily at her, as if afraid she was only an illusion, he felt a tightness in his chest. But there was something wrong with this picture. Where Byakuya used to sense warmth and happiness, now he felt hurt and grief._ "Rukia..."_

"Byakuya!" Rukia called out and she rushed across the street, pleasantly surprised to see him. Coming to an abrupt stop in front of him, Rukia cast her eyes downward, inwardly reprimanding herself for being so presumptuous that a man like him would welcome her presence. "I'm sorry for not calling...or visiting...or anything..." feeling foolish, she blushed. Byakuya stood there without saying a word. "I-I'm sorry," Rukia apologised again and turned away in embarrassment.

Catching the sleeve of her jacket to stop her from leaving, Byakuya lifted her chin up with his other hand and looked into dull, sad eyes. "Rukia," his voice was soft. Meeting his gaze, she suddenly felt like crying. Biting her lip to quiet herself, Rukia stood rigid. The touch of his hand on her cheek felt ice-cold, yet tender. "What happened to you Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"I...I lost two very close friends," Rukia replied sadly.

_So she was in mourning..._ Aside from his parents, Byakuya didn't know the true feeling of losing a loved one. He had made sure of that by remaining disconnected from the people around him. At least he had until he met Rukia. "I am sorry for your loss," he said earnestly.

Rukia nodded briefly in gratitude for the sentiment, then looked around and asked, "Are you waiting for someone?" She saw no reason why Byakuya would be in her hometown.

"Not in that sense. Would you walk with me?"

"I'd like that," Rukia smiled slightly. They walked on in comfortable silence. When they had gotten as far as a block though, Byakuya took her hand in his. "Byakuya?" Rukia looked at him questioningly and flushed at the intimacy. Byakuya inclined his head to a group of guys nearby eyeing them.

As they went past one of them hollered at Rukia. "Hey sweet thing, if you ever get tired of pretty boy, you can always hang out with me. I'll show you a _real_ good time." The four of them laughed at this. Rukia gripped Byakuya's hand tighter, as he steadily walked them forward. But the mouthy one wasn't satisfied to leave well-enough alone and made to follow them.

"Hey man what are you doing?" one of the others grabbed the guy's arm, "Let them go... I don't like the look of that guy." Without fully understanding why, he had the sense Byakuya was more dangerous than he looked.

"What for? I'm just going to have a bit of fun," and he shrugged his friend's arm off and stalked after Byakuya and Rukia.

Taking Rukia to the closest open shop, Byakuya led her inside. "Stay here for a moment," he told her, but Rukia opened her mouth to begin to protest, "Please." Biting her lip, Rukia relented and responded with a simple nod. Leaving the shop, the Vampire Lord then turned back to the man. "You should listen to your friend," Byakuya growled at the bully and bared his fangs threateningly.

Realising what Byakuya was, the guy freaked out. "H-Hey sorry man... no hard f-feelings alright," and he ran away scared witless.

Just then Rukia came out of the shop. "Byakuya?"

He turned and smiled at her. "I asked you to stay there..."

"A moment has passed already," Rukia replied. She was worried something might have happened to him.

"Rukia..." It was almost a sigh, "You know what I meant."

"I was worried about you," she admitted.

His eyes turned hard. "What if I hadn't been here? You could have been seriously hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Rukia muttered defensively.

"Those men meant to harm you. It is dangerous for women to walk about late at night," Byakuya knew he was reprimanding her, but he couldn't help himself.

"Well thank _you_, but I don't need you to save me! If you think just because I'm a woman, that I can't look after myself, you're wrong," she huffed and started to walk away.

Byakuya was speechless. Not only was she being difficult, but now she was actually walking off alone again. "Rukia!"

"What?" she spun around defiantly.

"You are not walking alone," Byakuya stated firmly.

"Watch me!" she said rashly and continued on her way.

With a frustrated sigh he caught up to her and took a hold of her shoulders, turning her to face him. "Do you not understand how fragile your life is? I have waited my entire life to find you..." Byakuya abruptly stopped as he didn't mean to let that slip.

Stunned, Rukia stood rooted to the spot. "What do you mean by that?" she shook her head in bewilderment.

He then realized that it was time to tell Rukia about himself. "Rukia, I am a vampire, and have been for hundreds of years..." Byakuya said carefully, his hands falling to his side.

Rukia inhaled sharply and stood there shell-shocked, her mouth agape. _"A vampire? Did he just say he's a vampire..."_ She couldn't believe it. _"How can this be?"_ But looking at the man before her, she knew it to be true. It all made sense now - why she never saw him eat...why his skin was so cold...how he managed to save her...and the things he said... _"But vampires are the enemy!"_ the Academy had taught her that. They drank the blood of humans, and some even killed her kind. Byakuya being a vampire meant he was her enemy, and yet that didn't feel right to her. Not once had Byakuya hurt her, even though he had ample opportunity to do so and Rukia had the sense that he had gone out of his way to protect her, possibly even against his nature.

Gauging her reaction, Byakuya looked on in dread as Rukia didn't say a word. Resigned to the consequences of his decision, he reached for her once more. "Allow me to take you home, and don't say no," Byakuya requested as he gently wrapped his arms around her. "After this you will not have to see me anymore," the Vampire Lord whispered in her ear. And he meant what he said. After all this time Byakuya had finally found his mate, yet he couldn't keep her. Byakuya had done what he hadn't thought possible... he was in love with Rukia.

Rukia stiffened slightly in his arms, but still didn't move. Conflicted, she struggled to come to grips with Byakuya's revelation and how she felt about it. He had said she wouldn't see him anymore, yet he had waited his entire life for her. Rukia didn't understand that, but she did understand what he was prepared to do, knowing full-well what she was. _"Almost everyone I care about, I end up losing. Am I prepared to walk away from him too?"_ At last Rukia found her voice. "It-It must have taken a lot to tell me that..." meeting his gaze, Rukia saw sadness in those piercing grey eyes. Byakuya tightened his hold ready to take her home, but Rukia spoke up again, "Wait-"

Looking uncertain Byakuya gazed down at the woman in his arms and waited.

"I... I don't know what to make of this...but I don't want to go..." Rukia said softly, biting her lip again.

"Are you certain?" Byakuya asked. He didn't sense fear or rejection like he thought he would.

Rukia nodded slowly, giving him a small smile. "I think so..."

"That will do." Byakuya suddenly felt light. For the first time in his long life, the Vampire Lord felt happy.

"This makes us even," Rukia broke in.

"How so?" Byakuya arched an eyebrow.

"You know my secret, now I know yours," she quirked. Then Rukia shivered. The wind had turned chilly.

"You're cold," Byakuya stated.

"You're not exactly warm yourself," Rukia pointed out. They were still holding each other.

"Neither are you," he remarked, referring to her ice ability and muffling her laugh, Byakuya sped her away to the one place they could spend time together in private.

Rukia murmured. He was so fast and graceful. In no time at all they were at the place she recognised as his apartment. "Do you always bring girls back to your apartment?" Rukia blushed.

"Only you," Byakuya teased and motioned for her to have a seat in the lounge. It was much warmer inside than out and Rukia didn't feel cold anymore. Then in remembrance of the events that had transpired the last time they were here, Rukia apologised, "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry," he replied simply.

Rukia nodded in acceptance. "Does it hurt?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"Me being around you..." she explained further.

"Incredibly," and he smiled.

"Oh..." all of a sudden Rukia felt very aware of her humanity. "Do you want me to go?"

"No."

"This isn't going to be easy, us being friends... Byakuya, what did you mean when you said 'you've waited your entire life to find me'?" Rukia asked.

The Vampire Lord thought long and hard. He had never opened up to anyone like this. "Acceptance," he finally answered.

Rukia smiled at him then. In her own way she could understand a person's need for acceptance. She led a sheltered life where all of the decisions were made for her. In accepting Byakuya as a vampire and choosing not to run away, Rukia had made the first real decision of her life. They talked the rest of the night away until Byakuya pointed out he would have to rest. "It will be sunrise soon." A part of him wished time could stay frozen so he wouldn't have to leave Rukia's side.

"Oh, is it that time already? I didn't even notice." In the back of her mind, Rukia thought about Hisana. Her sister would be worried sick about her and yet there was one thing she wanted right now. "Where do you sleep?"

"I can show you, if you promise not to tell anyone," Byakuya replied.

Rukia's eyes went wide and she shook her head gravely. "I won't, I promise."

At seeing her serious expression, Byakuya confessed. "Rukia that was a joke."

"That's your idea of a joke? That's not funny," Rukia mumbled.

"I've been told that before," and he stood up and held his hand out for hers. Leading Rukia downstairs by way of a secret passage, Byakuya took her to his resting place. There in a large stone-walled room stood two marble slabs each with a coffin on it. One was black and the other was a rich mahogany color. Rows upon rows of white candles adorned the walls, bathing the room in warm light.

Rukia looked questioningly at the two coffins. It hadn't occurred to her that Byakuya might reside with someone else. Sensing this, Byakuya strode over to his coffin which naturally was the black one and gestured to the other. "That is Renji's. I believe you two have met."

"Renji is a vampire too... Alright, I think I've had enough surprises for one night," Rukia muttered.

Byakuya laughed softly and slid the coffin lid open. On impulse Rukia burst out, "Would you mind if I stayed?" It seemed odd to her that in the company of a dead man, she'd never felt more alive in these past two months and yet here she was. Rukia didn't want to leave yet. Hisana was forgotten once more. "You haven't taken me home yet," Rukia said pointedly.

Byakuya's eyes sparkled. That was an excuse and he knew it, though he didn't mind. Looking at her and then his coffin, Byakuya said, "It is only designed for one but since you are so small, I suppose we could fit."

Rukia's jaw hit the ground. "I can't do that! How would I even breathe?"

"That is what you're concerned about?" Byakuya said playfully. She was so easy to tease.

"You know what I mean," Rukia mumbled as she blushed and put her hands on her hips.

Smiling at her innocence, Byakuya informed her, "You can stay in the upstairs bedroom. I don't use it either," and he climbed into the coffin.

"Thank you."

Byakuya closed the lid and Rukia stood there for a moment. Gazing at the other coffin, Rukia tried to imagine Renji asleep inside. Now knowing that Renji is a vampire, she wondered if Nel knew or not - _"Had known,"_ Rukia corrected herself sadly. Turning away to head back the way she came, Rukia began to climb the stairway up. Just then Renji whizzed past her. He was cutting it fine, he knew but that fang-girl had led to a couple more and the vampire had over-indulged himself. "Rukia?" Renji stopped and gaped.

"Um hi Renji," Rukia said.

"Yeah that's creepy."

"Why? You know my name too," Rukia huffed.

"That's different," Renji tried to say.

"No it's not."

"Whatever," Renji shrugged. She was right, but he wasn't going to admit that. "So since you're standing here, you know now?" and his eyes flicked to where his Master lay.

"Yes," Rukia responded, her voice barely a whisper.

"Ah geez... Well I don't bite, unless you want me to," Renji winked.

"Does that line work anywhere?" Rukia shook her head at his obvious and lame attempt at flirting.

"No," Renji admitted.

"You idiot." Renji reminded Rukia vaguely of someone.

"So ah I guess I'll be seeing you around." With the sun rising, he was getting weak.

"Yeah... Are you ok with that?" Rukia asked.

"I guess. Just don't bleed anywhere and we'll get along great," and the crimson-haired vampire went to sleep.

Rukia got the impression that Renji wasn't exactly alright with the idea of her being around, but he must care about Byakuya enough to go along with it. As for herself, she wasn't too sure how things were going to work out, but the prospect didn't scare her. Making the climb back upstairs once again, Rukia followed the passage into the main living area of Byakuya's apartment. This time she went from room to room taking great pains to study all of them. For an apartment, the place was quite large. Coming up to the bathroom she heard the water running. _"So there is someone else here..."_ "Hello?" Rukia called out, rapping on the door lightly. She knew this wasn't her house and it wasn't really her right, but Rukia wouldn't feel comfortable without knowing.

The door opened and Ulquiorra came out dressed in a white shirt unbuttoned at the front with black pants on. His equally black hair clung wetly to his face. His emerald green eyes zeroed in on Rukia like she was an insect needing to be squashed, but then his face softened when recognition set in.

"Ulquiorra! Do you live here too?" a surprised Rukia asked as she tried her best not to stare at his naked chest. His torso was lean and well-toned, and Rukia hadn't seen that many half-naked men in person.

"Yes," he replied and stepped out into the hall doing his buttons up.

"Byakuya said I could stay," Rukia informed him before he asked what she was doing there.

"Very well, try not to hurt yourself," he smirked as he walked away heading for the lounge area Rukia presumed.

_"Why was everyone telling her that?"_ she mumbled in thought. Rukia didn't think she was that accident-prone. It occurred to her then that Ulquiorra must be guardian of the house while Byakuya and Renji slept.

Finding the bedroom now, Rukia took off her jacket and scarf and placed them on a nearby chair. Hearing her phone buzz, she saw it was Hisana phoning. Rukia chose not to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I left out the Ichigo vs Grimmjow fight as I wanted to focus more on Rukia and Byakuya, and the tragic misunderstanding chain of events it caused. And I got a bit carried away with the ByaRuki segment. There will be more action in the next chapter. Once again a special thanks to; AkuRokuTurkTrainee, YuzurihaNoRyuu, CielDoll, diana, pigsinthesky, PAMILA DE CASTRO, BexBlueDragon and BlackAngel'sWrath for your reviews. I really appreciate it.


	5. V

Sorry for the late update, my computer decided to throw a fit at me. Personally four days is far too long for tech response time, but oh well. Chapter 5 is quite different from the previous Chapters but it's a build-up for the actual main plotline.  
>As always thank you for reading and any feedback is appreciated.<p>

**Warning: **Contains coarse language. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Also the story jumps around a bit at times, and at one point by alot. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>V<span>**

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Rukia crawled out of bed and made for the direction of the kitchen. No one could accuse her of being a morning person. Forgetting who's place she was actually in Rukia headed instead into the lounge. In her hazy state she failed to notice a long thin scaly tail lying across the floor and tripped over it. She instinctively squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands out in front to brace for a fall that never came, landing instead on something that was warm and fleshy.

_Oomph..._ Rukia opened her eyes only to come face to face with an eyeball sitting in a crystal dish on the coffee table. "Is that an eye?" she let out a shocked gasp, not quite believing what she saw. The eyeball turned to stare at her.

Meanwhile the owner of the 'warm, fleshy' thing Rukia had landed on woke up with a start. _"What the-?"_ Lifting his head up to view the sudden descent of weight on his body, Ulquiorra came face to face with the small, tight curve of Rukia's butt. _"OH MY EYES!"_ Thumping his head back down on the floor, Ulquiorra lay there horror-struck. "Human, kindly remove yourself!" he grunted while mentally willing the color creeping on his cheeks to fade.

"Ulquiorra? OMG sorry," Rukia said stunned, and hurriedly pushed herself off of his torso to land in a tangled heap on the floor next to him. Her face bright-red, Rukia stared down at Ulquiorra who in his sleep had half-shifted. Her eyes trailed the length of his tail and back up again. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"This is where I sleep," Ulquiorra said curtly, paralyzed with discomfort.

"On the floor?" Rukia said in astonishment.

He stared at Rukia with one open eye. "It is...a habit," Ulquiorra explained.

"Ohh..." then noticing he had one eye closed, her gaze flicked to the eyeball on the table, comprehension setting in. "OMG is that your other eye?"

"Yes." he sat up, grabbed the eyeball and pushed it back into its eye socket. Envisioning how his Master would react to this incident, Ulquiorra would not be showing him today's events. His face hardened and he shifted back into full human form.

Rukia watched with her mouth hanging open, then snapped her jaw shut. "Oh I see, that way you can watch while sleeping," she smiled. "I've never known a Shifter who could do that."

Ulquiorra stared at Rukia expecting to see horror and disgust, but instead he saw fascination and Rukia was smiling at him... actually _smiling_. He turned his face away to hide the inadvertent color that was creeping on his cheeks once more.

"Cool. But I am sorry for waking you up," she apologised again and picked herself up from the floor. "And that doesn't count since I didn't actually hurt myself." Fully awake now, Rukia's sense of direction returned and she padded into the kitchen. Ulquiorra stood up too and hid an involuntary smile. On closer inspection of the cupboards, Rukia found to her dismay that they were empty. "Where's all the food I bought?" she mumbled to herself.

"That was two months ago," Ulquiorra replied silently coming up behind her.

"Oh right...and in a house with vampires... Never thought I'd be saying something like that," Rukia chuckled. "How long until Byakuya wakes up?" she asked.

"An hour," Ulquiorra replied. His master always rose at sunset. Tonight would be no exception.

"Ok, give me 5 minutes." Rukia rushed off to freshen up, mentally noting she was going to have to start bringing changes of clothes for impromptu stay-overs. Once done, Rukia got Ulquiorra's attention. "Would you mind doing that shifty thing again? We can get something to eat, then be back again quickly," Rukia requested.

"Only if you quit calling it 'shifty thing'," came the reply. The term made him feel shady.

"What do I call it?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

Ulquiorra had to think about that. "Hm you have a point..." He made a mental note to come up with something better.

Then they left in search of a meal. Rukia eyed the selection of eateries trying to pick one. This would work out better because Byakuya wouldn't have to keep feeding her. As they were walking along Rukia stopped outside a Theatre, her attention on a large display poster for a performance currently showing. In big bold golden-lettered script the title read; **'Une Histoire de Vampire'**. "History of vampires? Hm I wonder..." Rukia pondered. Seeing how she was now friends with a vampire, maybe it would be good for her to immerse herself in Vampiric culture.

The ticket booth operator noticing Rukia's attention of the show sought to convince her some more. "Would the lady care to see the performance?" His wizened old face broke out into a toothless grin.

"Is it any good?" she inquired.

"It's to die for." Ulquiorra's eyes hardened at the old man, but thinking it was all a part of the character gimmick, Rukia looked thoughtful at the pun. "Sell-out show, last encore performance tonight only." the operator added.

"Ulquiorra do you think Byakuya would like to see the show with me?" Rukia asked.

_"Again with the questions..."_ But Ulquiorra bit his tongue. "With you, yes," he replied flatly, and stepped up to the counter.

The ticket operator recognised Ulquiorra straight away and bowed. "It would be an honor to have your Master grace us with his presence," the old man said as he slid the gold-foil tickets across.

"Oh no we couldn't possibly... I can pay," Rukia insisted.

"After tonight's show, I no longer work here. Call it a parting gift," his gummy grin widening. It would be later that evening when Rukia would fully understand his words.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Rukia quirked. The ticket operator let out a short laugh and gestured to the tickets once more. Ulquiorra took them and handed them to Rukia. Smiling politely, she accepted them gratefully. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Walking away, Rukia turned to Ulquiorra. "So do people give you free stuff a lot?"

"Byakuya is a Vampire Lord, so the answer is 'yes'," Ulquiorra replied.

"Oh great, vampire royalty, figures." unsure whether to be amazed or feel inferior.

Proceeding onwards, Rukia and Ulquiorra soon settled on a place to eat. By the time they were done, there was only a few minutes left. Rukia dashed off downstairs to await Byakuya's awakening. Bouncing up and down in anticipation, she didn't have long to wait. Byakuya opened his eyes and gazed upon the waiting woman, the warm feeling spreading in his chest that he now associated with Rukia's presence. At first unable to speak, it took Rukia a full moment to find her voice. "Rise and shine," she quirked fighting back a goofy grin, the tickets behind her back.

Smiling out of the corner of his mouth, Byakuya could tell instantly that she was up to something. "Rukia, what are you hiding?"

Rukia let out a snort and raised an eyebrow. "Is it that obvious..." then unable to hold it in any longer, she showed him her surprise. "Can we go?" Rukia pleaded with big violet eyes.

Byakuya looked at them then back at her. "Rukia, do you have any idea what kind of show this is?" "Nope, but I'd like to... Don't say no," she said playfully, throwing his words at him from the previous night.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow of his own. "As you wish," he said, not allowing his happiness at her wanting to spend time with him to show. He knew then that within reason he wouldn't deny her anything. Rukia's grin widened and she started back the way she came. Byakuya then turned to Ulquiorra who was standing rigidly at the foot of the stairs. "Did you tell her?"

Having watched the two of them together, Ulquiorra noted they had some similar mannerisms. "She insisted," Ulquiorra responded.

Byakuya remained silent then let slip a sly grin and sped up coming to stand in front of Rukia at the beginning of the secret passageway.

"That's cheating," Rukia muttered in mock-seriousness, planting her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm just faster than you," he said smugly.

At this, Rukia couldn't help but grin. "Alright, you win." Then she abruptly stiffened. _"That was something Ichigo would say..."_

Byakuya caught the flicker of sadness that flashed across her face and his eyes narrowed at the sudden change."What is it?" his voice had taken a hard edge.

"Nothing," Rukia shook her head vehemently, blushing as she did so. But she was a rotten liar and the Vampire Lord knew it. Then it occurred to Rukia that she didn't have anything formal to wear. "Dammit, why don't I think of these things," she chided herself. Seeing Byakuya's expression harden once more, this time she confessed. "I didn't bring a dress to wear."

"Is that all." Byakuya left and returned several seconds later with a large white box.

"What is it?" Rukia queried as she accepted the box held out to her.

"Open it," Byakuya prodded.

Rukia opened the box to see a violet and black corset dress with a matching black silk scarf. She gasped, her eyes widening in surprised delight.

"For when you returned..." not wanting to say anything more, Byakuya left it at that. Rukia blushed at the extravagant gift. "Do you like it?" sounding sure of himself.

"Yes, it's beautiful, but I can't accept it. It's too much," Rukia blushed again and tried to hand the gift back.

"Rukia, it is impolite to refuse a gift," Byakuya stated, somewhat annoyed. Inwardly he was filled with a swirl of emotions at her modesty. Normally the females he encountered expected to be showered with expensive gifts and costly dinners at his expense.

"T-Thank you Byakuya. I'll go put it on," Rukia said shyly and carefully folded the dress back into the box and went into the bathroom. She had never owned a garment as luxurious as this before... _ever_. Having a suit to match, Byakuya went to change himself. The dress was a perfect fit. Inspecting her reflection in the mirror, Rukia saw how the dark purple color accentuated her violet eyes. She had never thought of herself as being beautiful. Not that she thought she was ugly, but just not beautiful. In this dress Rukia felt beautiful._ "How did Byakuya know her clothing size?"_ "Vampires..." Rukia muttered with a small shake of her head. There was only one problem. The back-straps were lace up and she couldn't do them up properly. Attempting to do the ties up caused them to tangle even further. Aware of the passing time, Rukia became frustrated.

Byakuya knocked on the door. "Rukia?"

"Just a minute!"

Renji shot up and sidled outside the bathroom door. "I thought I smelled something," he grinned.

Byakuya glared at him. "Renji," he warned.

"Yeah... just saying. She smells really good...different," intoxicated, he breathed in Rukia's scent. The Vampire Lord couldn't deny that. Every person has a signature blood scent uniquely their own, and somehow Rukia's was even more enticing. As it had on numerous occasions, Byakuya wondered how Hisana was able to deceive him. Renji's voice broke him out of his reverie. "So how did you manage to get her to stay...without her kicking and screaming?" Renji was rewarded with another death glare. Now viewing his Master's attire, who looked dressed for a night out, Renji answered his own question, "Ok stupid question, but I still don't get how she knows me."

Getting distracted once more, Byakuya was anxious to know what was taking Rukia so long. It would be rude of him to go into the bathroom to check, and he was sure it wasn't the dress size - he wouldn't have gotten that wrong.

Then Renji disturbed his thought process again. "We didn't- did we?" he thought aloud, coloring slightly.

If looks could kill, Renji would be one deader than dead vampire... "No." Byakuya's acidic tone warned Renji that he was on dangerous ground.

"Idiot, you know I can hear you," Rukia snapped from behind the door. Byakuya was relieved to hear Rukia's voice, and smiled inwardly at her outspokenness.

"Tch you're calling a vampire an idiot," Renji said incredulously, forgetting this was actually the second time.

"It won't matter what you are," Byakuya smirked, his mind thinking back on when she was concerned for him - a woman of her size.

And sure enough, Rukia shot back, "I don't care what you are," and then she cursed again for a different reason. Thinking her goal had been achieved when in reality she'd created another knot.

At that Renji decided it would be best to move away from the door. "You've got your hands full with that one," Renji grunted at Byakuya. "So where's Mr Jealous? Shouldn't he be breaking the door down by now?"

"Dead," Byakuya said in a monotone.

"Did you kill him?" Renji asked.

"No."

"Eh guess that works out for you..." Renji said carefully, unsure as to what exactly to say to that. Byakuya read between the lines of his subordinate's words. _If Ichigo were still alive, would Rukia be here today?_ A stony-faced Byakuya didn't bother to reply.

Finally admitting defeat, Rukia called out, "Byakuya would you mind coming here please?" Having a lack of females to assist her, Rukia could think of no one else. Filled with curiosity, Byakuya went.

As soon as Byakuya stepped into the room his eyes were immediately riveted to Rukia and the way that the dark purple corset dress with its black stripes and ties enhanced her features. His gaze lingered over her delectable neck, rounded shoulders, the soft mound of small but firm breasts and narrow waist, down to her curvy hips and shapely legs. The blood in his veins quickened and a stirring he hadn't felt for quite some time erupted in his loins.

Rukia in turn stared mesmerized at Byakuya. Standing tall in a high-collar long black coat unbuttoned at the front to reveal a white crisp shirt and dark purple silk waistcoat with black suit trousers. He was so beautiful it made her ache with the thrum of desire. Her pulse accelerated and her head swam as she felt herself drowning in pools of iridescent grey. She imagined what it would be like to run her fingers through his long silky ink-black hair and over his strong jaw and to kiss his firm but soft lips- _"Rukia, stop that!"_

Remembering why she had called Byakuya in the first place, she spun around to show him her back. "Please..." she managed to say at last.

Silently Byakuya's deft fingers undid the tangled mess of ties within moments. Gazing at her soft smooth back, his thirst began to rage. Rukia's heartbeat seemed to drum in his ears, calling to him... "I must not..." Still his eyes ran red and his fangs slid out in yearning. It was almost painful, and brought a soft groan from his mouth. Hearing the sound Rukia swiveled around to look at him, her eyes filled with concern. Now she could see Byakuya as he really was. Lifting a hand to frame the side of his pale white face, his skin felt like cold, smooth marble.

"When you asked me if I was scared you'd hurt me, and I said 'no'. I know now what you really meant, but my answer hasn't changed," Rukia said resolutely, looking into his blood red eyes.

"Knowing what I am, you can still stand there and say that?" Byakuya asked in a low voice.

"Yes."

"I could kill you right now." Byakuya was struggling with his vampiric urges.

Rukia's eyes searched his. "You could, but you won't."

"How can you be so certain?" Byakuya searched for confirmation.

"I know it in my heart."

**...**

All was quiet, and then a most foreign sound came from the bathroom. "Did I just hear Byakuya laughing?" Renji said incredulously. The only emotions he ever recalled his Master displaying was cold, annoyed, irritated or angry, but never happy laughter. "Geez one human girl and it's all over," he added with an exasperated sigh.

"Jealous?" Ulquiorra said out of the blue, alerting Renji to his presence.

Renji nearly fell off the couch at Ulquiorra's sudden interjection. Regaining his composure, Renji remarked, "No, but you might be. One of these days I'm going to nail a bell on you." A flicker of annoyance passed over Ulquiorra's usually expressionless face. Then Byakuya and Rukia came out of the bathroom and Renji was momentarily speechless. "Wow looking good," he whistled at Rukia.

"Thanks...I think," Rukia replied with an uncertain smile.

"Renji," Byakuya shot him a 'hands-off' look.

"Yeah you look good too," Renji deliberately twisted Byakuya's words and kept on staring at Rukia.

Byakuya shot him a dark look while Rukia laughed. "Good one Renji," earning herself an arched eyebrow. Stifling the laughter, Rukia turned back to Renji. "Do you remember Nel?"

"Yeah." Renji sat up straight. Having gone to Cascada's several times in the past two months, he had wondered why Nel wasn't there.

"We're best friends. She mentioned you, and that's how I knew who you were," Rukia said with a sad smile, forgetting she had said it in a present tense. Straightaway Renji thought it best to leave it at that.

"You must be hungry," Byakuya said to Rukia, partly to change the subject.

"No it's ok. Ulquiorra and I ate before you woke up," Rukia replied. Both Byakuya and Renji looked at Ulquiorra in surprise, the former becoming moody at the thought. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the tension, it was Rukia's turn to change the subject. "We should go, it's getting late."

"Where are we going?" Renji piped up.

"You are not invited," Byakuya said curtly.

"I don't mind," Rukia responded, though she had assumed it would be just the two of them going. _"Why did I just assume that?"_ she thought to herself.

"I do. Renji don't make a mess," a slightly irate Byakuya responded, and he took ahold of Rukia and whisked her away before anything more could be said.

Renji leaned back on the couch and grinned. He'd never seen Byakuya jealous either. Things were getting interesting... "Looks like it's just the two of u..." he turned his head just as Ulquiorra promptly disappeared without a word. "Figures...who would want to hang out with your 'casper' ass anyway," muttering to himself. But still, this night had already been quite entertaining.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!"<p>

Ichigo made an incomprehensible sound and rolled over in his bed, mumbling, "The sun's still out."

"The sun is always out, it's Las Noches, now get up grumpy-head!" Nel retorted. In direct contrast to Hueco Mundo being constantly shrouded in darkness, the Headmaster of Las Noches Sosuke Aizen had a sun built within the compound.

"Just a few more minutes Rukia..." burying himself even deeper in the blankets. Nel's face softened, but still she had to get him up for their big day ahead. Whipping the blankets off of him, Nel fell backwards onto the floor from the force of the motion.

"Ah fine, I'm up." Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Ichigo got up rubbing the sleep from his face. Ichigo didn't even want to know why Nel was there bothering him. Another step landed him in a damp patch of blanket. "Fuck Nel, it's bad enough you come in here, you have to drool all over my blanket too?" Ichigo grumbled. It was little wonder he had managed to get any sleep at all.

"It's a habit," Nel mumbled as she picked herself up from the floor. The swish of her teal-colored tail nearly tripped herself up again. With a sheepish grin Nel willed her tail away.

"A bad one." Ichigo headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"The shower's free," Nel said with a sly grin.

Taking in her long teal-colored locks hanging wetly off her head, Ichigo scowled. "What's wrong with your own shower?" He strode past her without waiting for a reply, escaping into the bathroom with a slam of the door. The shower started running. It would be ages before Ichigo came out. She'd just made it out of there when Ichigo bellowed, "NEL!"

Another habit Nel had developed was half-shifting in her sleep and now Ichigo was pulling long teal unicorn-hair out of the shower drain. Laughing, Nel continued on her way and yelled back, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Theatre, Byakuya and Rukia passed the ticket booth, she noticed a different person was now manning it. The man's eyes flashed and his fangs retracted at her human scent. Rukia involuntarily shivered a little at the hungry look, then seeing Ulquiorra appear behind them, she shot the Shifter a grateful smile. Between Byakuya and Ulquiorra, Rukia felt safe enough to go into the gates of Hell itself.<p>

Just then the ticket operator squeaked at Ulquiorra. "You can't bring that weapon in here." knowing that Ulquiorra's sword was made of Artemis steel and fatal to Vampires. Byakuya stopped and eyed the vampire coldly who began clawing at his own throat. "My...apologies...my Lord..." he rasped. Byakuya let him go and the three of them continued into the Auditorium, Rukia taken aback slightly at the small demonstration of Byakuya's power.

With Ulquiorra standing guard at the door, Byakuya sat Rukia down and seated himself next to her, the lights dimmed and the performance started, eerie music filling the immense room. The auditorium was packed with people from high-class society and Rukia was awed by the lavish set decorations and costumes.

Shortly into the _First Act_ it became obvious to her that not only could she not understand the language being spoken, but that it wasn't so much of a historical recount as it was a flagrant bloodbath. Turning paler by the second, Rukia watched in stunned horror as the vampires tortured and mutilated their human subjects, even groups of three or four ripping savagely into the one person. The last straw came when the old man that Rukia recognised as the former ticket-booth operator was dragged out on stage and was forced to do obscene acts with a fake promise of keeping his life.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" and Rukia escaped out into the corridor pale as a ghost. Byakuya, who was less than impressed himself, stood up and followed after her. Clutching her stomach to ease the dry retching, Rukia looked accusingly at Byakuya. "What kind of sick twisted beings does that to a person?"

"Rukia, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought you here," Byakuya said in a low voice._ So he knew..._ All too aware of her innocence, Rukia fought to reason within herself. "I am not like that..." he added, the disgust evident on his face. In truth the Vampire Lord believed that kind of behavior was dishonorable to his race and the needless brutality degrading to their name.

She froze and searched those piercing grey eyes now hard as steel, that told her he was speaking the truth. "Save him."

"Who?"

"That old man. Byakuya, I talked to him... No one deserves to be treated like that, so please save him," Rukia pleaded.

Byakuya looked at her, conflicted. Being a Lord he knew it was within his power to save the old man, it just wasn't something he would normally do. Long ago he had turned a blind eye to the going-ons of vampire underground culture. But he wouldn't garner Rukia's favor if he didn't at least try. "Very well," and Byakuya turned back to the Auditorium, signaled to Ulquiorra to guard Rukia and hoped for her sake that he wasn't too late.

Gripping the hilt of his sword, Ulquiorra shielded Rukia and they waited. Moments later the pair could hear cries, screams and the sound of wood cracking coming from the Auditorium. Then Rukia became fearful of what she had done. "Byakuya," she cried and rushed forward.

Ulquiorra stopped her by the arm. "Rukia, there is no need to fear for him. You will only be a hindrance."

Rukia nodded glumly, gnawing at her lip. Whether she liked it or not, Ulquiorra was right. It occurred to her also that Ulquiorra had called her by name. Shortly thereafter, Byakuya returned with the old man who looked a little worse for wear, nevertheless very much alive.

"Thank you my Lord. I was prepared to die, but you saved me," he sunk to his knees in gratitude.

"You have her to thank for this," Byakuya said sternly and gestured towards Rukia.

"Ah my Lady," the old man smiled his gummy grin and bowed to her. Rukia smiled in return.

"Do not waste this second chance. I will ward them off for the moment. Now run." Byakuya instructed. Not needing any further encouragement the old man took off as fast as his legs could carry him.

Rukia was still shaken, but she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"There is no need for thanks." Byakuya didn't move. _"You are my humanity..."_ he thought.

"Do you kill...?" she trailed off unable to manage finishing her question.

Byakuya gazed back, carefully choosing his next words. "I have."

Her mouth twisted into a slight grimace. "Do you have to?"

"No."

"Then promise me you won't- won't do _that_-" Rukia shuddered as the images flashed through her mind again. She didn't know what she had honestly expected, but the uncivilized display was far from her beliefs.

"Rukia..." Byakuya began as he closed the distance between them and embraced her. Rukia stiffened in his arms. Byakuya felt a twinge of hurt at the slight rejection. Then Rukia forced herself to relax. She knew he was different, believed it in her heart. It was just hard facing up to the true nature of his kind. _"Were humans any different, or Shifters for that matter?"_ she concluded in her head. Biting her lip, she calmed herself.

Lifting her chin up to meet his gaze, Byakuya spoke softly, "Stay with me and I will promise you."

"I can't...not yet, I need time. I'm sorry... and for tonight..." Rukia was apologising for her idea of coming here also.

Byakuya understood. 'Not yet' meant one day, and to a vampire - time was insignificant. Sweeping the hair out of her eyes, with the exception of one stubborn bang that refused to stay back, Byakuya lightly kissed her forehead, making her blush at the tingly sensation it spread through her body.

"Would you mind taking me home now please? I think I've had enough," and to reassure him that her feelings hadn't changed, Rukia hugged his chest. Byakuya simply nodded, filled with hope. Once again Rukia had come face to face with the reality of his kind and chose to stand by him. Her strength of character amazed him, and he knew then that she was the only one for him.

Rukia held on exhilarated by the wind whipping past them as Byakuya sped to her home. She could feel his strong shoulders and subconsciously rested her chin on the base of his neck falling into him. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her head swooned. It wasn't his charm as a vampire... As Rukia had learned that night, just like with every race, there was the bad side. It was Byakuya himself, and she knew then that she could really love him for the man he was.

* * *

><p>The two sisters lived in a plain but comfortable-looking home reminiscent of middle-class society. Byakuya stared at the house with the knowledge that Hisana would be there behind those doors. He vaguely wondered what she would say if she knew that after all of her efforts, Byakuya had almost achieved his goal with Rukia.<p>

"Byakuya, would you stay and meet my sister? I shouldn't keep running around with strange men without the two of you meeting," she said. Byakuya stiffened at the request. He really didn't care to be in Hisana's company, but she was right. Sooner or later he was going to have to deal with Hisana at some point if he was to have Rukia fully. Besides, if Hisana had told Rukia all about him, then she would've known who he was on their first night together. Mistaking his silence for hesitation, Rukia continued, "Please? You'll like her. We're alot alike."

_"That couldn't be further from the truth,"_ Byakuya said in his head what he wouldn't say aloud. "Very well," he agreed, and then he teased, "So you still think I'm strange?"

"Oh even more so now," Rukia grinned. Then a thought crossed her mind. "How old are you exactly?"

"A thousand years old," his mouth twitched into a smile, imagining what her reaction would be. He was far from disappointed.

Rukia's mouth formed a perfect circle and she blinked in surprise. "Wow are you serious?" Byakuya just smiled. "I should probably stop saying that... You are waay too old for me. When I introduce you to my sister Hisana, we'll just leave that part out," Rukia rambled as she walked up the path. Unlocking the front door with her key, Rukia searched for Hisana from the entryway. "Sister?" she called out.

Hisana hurried to the door as soon as she heard the key turn in the lock. "Rukia! Thank heavens you're alright!" the desire to throttle her younger sibling subsided into relief at seeing her back safe and sound. Then her jaw hit the floor when she saw Rukia wasn't alone. _"YOU!"_ Hisana silently screamed as she went white as a sheet.

Now remembering how she hadn't told Hisana where she went, Rukia felt very sorry for the trouble she'd caused. "I'm sorry for worrying you. This is-"

"Rukia, would you get your guest a cup of tea," Hisana interrupted in a thin tone.

"Oh he doesn't drink tea," Rukia responded looking nervously at Byakuya. She would have to find a way to tell Hisana that he was a vampire.

"Then would you mind getting one for us, you look-" then breaking off suddenly as she noted that Rukia wasn't in the same clothes she had left in. "-What are you wearing?"

"Um yes sister," and Rukia made a beeline for the kitchen to avoid answering, biting her lip at the same time. So far they were off to a bad start...

With Rukia out of earshot Hisana turned to Byakuya. "Get out!" she hissed.

"I am here at Rukia's request," Byakuya said coldly.

"What are you doing with her?" Hisana demanded. Her worst nightmare was unfolding before her eyes.

"I told you that one day I would come for her," the Vampire Lord replied in the same icy tone.

Hisana slapped his face. Knowing it would have no effect, she was just so angry. "You always were arrogant. I despise you."

"The feeling is mutual," he said unfazed as he strode past her and into the waiting room. "How is it you haven't told her about me? I would have thought that would be to your advantage," Byakuya said as he gazed about the room.

"Don't patronize me. When she learns what you are, then she'll come to her senses," Hisana shut the door and sat down to steady herself.

"She already knows," Byakuya said in a slightly smug tone.

Rukia's words replayed in Hisana's mind. As comprehension sunk in, her sapphire blue eyes hardened. Hisana thought about Retsu who she considered more human than vampire. The vampire doctor now only fed on donated blood, and apart from the 'Connection ritual', never on Hisana herself. Just then Rukia came in holding a cup of tea. "What about one for yourself?" Hisana asked her as she accepted the beverage.

"I don't drink tea either," a somewhat confused Rukia replied. Surely her sister knew that.

Staring at the cup in her hands like it was poison, Hisana wanted Rukia out of the way so she could continue her discussion with Byakuya in private. "Did you put honey in it?"

"Yes."

"Did you let the tea settle?"

"Yes."

"Did you pour slowly?" knowing how impatient Rukia could get.

Rukia thought for a moment, then replied slightly annoyed at her sister's odd line of questioning. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Hisana shot her a warning look at the tone of her voice, while Rukia looked at Byakuya apologetically. She hoped he wasn't feeling too awkward at the meeting.

Using Rukia's momentary distraction, Hisana upended her tea on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry. Rukia would you make me another one please?"

Rukia gaped at her sister's uncharacteristic behavior. Taking the empty cup, she said, "I'll get a cloth first to wipe that up."

"No that's alright. I'll get it myself. If you could just make the tea," Hisana responded feigning guilt.

With a curt nod, Rukia went back to the kitchen, muttering under her breath as she went, "And people say I'm the klutzy one..."

Hearing the remark, Byakuya looked at the retreating figure of Rukia's back with an expression mixed with amusement and tenderness. It wasn't lost on Hisana who instantly saw red again. "Don't look at my sister like that!" Byakuya simply glared at her in response. The very notion that she could control such a thing as that, was impossible. Then Hisana's eyes narrowed into near slits. "You're in love with her?" she said aghast. Byakuya froze. Hisana was unbelievably perceptive for a human. "I have no sympathy for you. A man like you isn't meant to be happy," Hisana said through gritted teeth, taking the Vampire Lord's silence as admission.

"She doesn't know about her father either. That is why you have remained silent." Having put the pieces together, both Byakuya and Hisana then knew he had won.

"Just get out! So I can deal with my sister," Hisana managed with less force than before. This time Byakuya complied. He had had more than enough of Hisana as it was. "If you hurt her Byakuya, so help me I _will_ find a way to kill you!" she vowed as he left.

Moments later Rukia returned with a fresh cup of tea. At seeing Byakuya was no longer there, her face fell. "Where did he go?" she asked disappointed.

"Byakuya had to leave in a hurry, something came up... Look I'm sorry Rukia, I think I need to go lie down," Hisana said tiredly. The fight had left her then.

"Are you alright?" Rukia looked at her older sister with worry.

"Yes, yes it'll pass. We'll talk tomorrow," and with a brief smile Hisana left for her bedroom without taking the cup of tea with her.

Rukia nodded glumly in acceptance. At least this meant she was off the hook...possibly. All of a sudden she stopped short and stared at the spilt tea on the floor. She hadn't gotten a chance to introduce Byakuya by name, so how did Hisana know it? Frowning, Rukia cleaned up the mess and went to her own room.

* * *

><p>As Byakuya was heading for his office, Renji pulled up beside him in his red sports car. "There you are. You've been summoned to a Clan meeting," he informed his Master. Going over to the driver's side, Byakuya pushed Renji aside and started driving. "It's my car," he grumbled.<p>

"Who has ordered this meeting? We were not scheduled to convene for another month," Byakuya inquired, ignoring Renji's indignation.

"Your grandfather."

His face set in a tight mask, Byakuya summoned his Shifter bodyguard. "Ulquiorra."

"Yes Master," appearing in the non-existent backseat of Renji's sports car, Ulquiorra eyed the messy interior of the vehicle with distaste.

"Had a bad date?" Renji sniggered. With Rukia's absence, he figured Byakuya had taken her home early which usually meant one thing - things hadn't gone so well.

Casting a sideways glance at the crimson-haired vampire, Byakuya said nothing and kept driving. His coven's secret meeting place was in a restored Gothic Cathedral on the outskirts of the city.

"Heh who said Vampires didn't have a sense of humor," Renji quipped, as the trio entered the old church.

The cast-iron wall sconces cast flickering shadows across the stone alleyway floor and stained glass windows depicting various battle recounts of their victories during the Clan Wars covered the entire high ceiling.

Reaching the inner sanctum, Ulquiorra stood outside the door with the other 'Familiars'. Only vampires were permitted inside. One such Familiar he had never seen before. It was a young woman with long orange hair and big blue-grey eyes, covered head-to-toe in a red-hooded velvet cloak. Noticing his attention on her, she managed a small smile. Ulquiorra ignored her and looked away. The other Familiar, which he knew, was Ishida Uryuu, one of the last Psionic-type Gifteds in existence. His bow had the power to form arrows of kinetic energy, but it didn't compare to what Ulquiorra was capable of.

Pushing open the heavy iron-clad double doors as if they were weightless, the Vampire Lord bowed to his grandfather and went to take his place on the throne at the head of the long rectangular table with Renji to his right.

"Byakuya, glad you could make it." Glaring at the direction of the voice, Byakuya wasn't surprised to see who had spoken. Cirucci Sanderwicci was a venomous excuse of a woman that he detested. Originally a Shifter, it was Byakuya's own grandfather Kuchiki Ginrei who turned her into a vampire. Under rumored suspect circumstances, Cirucci ascended to a clan sub-leader. The embittered vampire was merely biding her time for when she could arise further in power.

"Cirucci you forget yourself," Byakuya reprimanded her coldly.

"Apologies my Lord," Cirucci atoned, looking anything but sorry.

The other three clan sub-leaders Nnoitra Gilga, Szayel Aporro Grantz and Kenpachi Zaraki alongside his daughter Yachiru, sat there doing their best to ignore Cirucci even existed.

"For what reason have we convened early?"

"I have new information on the Orixus seal," Cirucci said haughtily. This caught Byakuya's interest. "As you all know this precious relic of ours was stolen from us by a Gifted seven years ago. Since then its location has eluded us."

This wasn't news to them, so they waited somewhat impatiently for her to get to the point. "Get on with it, you're boring me to tears," Kenpachi drawled. Nnoitra was eyeing the giant lollipop Yachiru was sucking on, pondering what his chances were of stealing it. The evil grin from Kenpachi warned Nnoitra his chances had zero probability, but to try if he dared...

"It has been found?" Byakuya spoke up.

"Well no," Cirucci admitted.

"Then you know of its location?" the Vampire Lord was beginning to get irritated himself.

"No, not that either."

"What do you know?" Byakuya shot testily.

Cirucci colored at the sniggers. Szayel decided to intervene, since it was his source that originally obtained this tidbit of information. "What the viper means is, we now know the relic is in the possession of a human female." Cirucci stared at the vampire scientist with murderous intent for stealing her spotlight.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed into a death glare. "What is the identity of this human female?"

"That is still unknown at this time, but how hard can it be to find one simple human?" Szayel butted in again, and went back to filing his long fingernails into razor-sharp daggers.

Byakuya chose not to answer that rhetorical question. "See to it that we are the first to reclaim it," he commanded.

"Yes my Lord," they all murmured.

"If there is nothing else, you are all dismissed." Ginrei nodded his head in agreement, and seeing that there was no further business, they all got up to leave with the exception of Cirucci.

"I hear you've acquired a new human... though it seems you're rather fond of it." she said deceptively. One of her spies must have witnessed him and Rukia together at the Theatre.

Giving her another death glare, Byakuya responded coldly. "That is none of your concern."

"Would it pain you...if something were to happen to _it_?"

Byakuya shot to Cirucci and held her up by the throat, splintering the side of her face from jawline to earlobe. "Who do you think you're talking to," he growled.

"Byakuya, release her," Ginrei told his grandson to stand down.

Cirucci covered her look of fear with feigned annoyance. Byakuya did as he was bid. "Arrogant bastard," Cirucci muttered under her breath as she stormed out and not content to wait to regenerate, commanded her Familiar to heal her. "Wretched creature, heal my face!" she screamed. Her Familiar was Inoue Orihime, a white mage with healing and barrier magic capabilities.

"It won't do you any good, you'll still be shit-ugly," Renji retorted as he exited the inner sanctum himself. Cirucci shot him a scathing look, but said nothing. Being bound to Byakuya, she couldn't touch him without incurring his Master's wrath, and Renji knew it. It was against Vampire law to harm any Lord's Familiars without dire cause.

Ulquiorra looked into Orihime's hollow eyes for a brief instant, then looked away. The comparison between her and how he used to be was too confronting. As soon as Orihime finished healing her Mistress' face, Cirucci yanked her by the chain on her collar and left the Cathedral in a fury.

**...**

"It is true. Your leniency towards your Familiars is disconcerting for a Vampire of your stature," Ginrei remarked.

"They serve me loyally. That is all I require," Byakuya said nonchalantly.

Ginrei looked at his grandson. He wouldn't admit it, but the former head of the clan was fiercely proud of Byakuya. There was just one thing that hadn't been achieved yet.

"This new Familiar you have acquired... have you completed the 'Connection ritual' yet?" This is a Vampire rite with a blood exchange. Binding Master to Familiar and establishing a telepathic link and territorial marking.

"No, I will not enslave her." Byakuya answered.

Picking up on the reference to gender, Ginrei was taken slightly aback. "I am sure you have a good reason for this? You know this Familiar won't be marked as yours until you do."

"She is to be my mate," he responded, unsure as to what his grandfather's reaction would be.

"A human as opposed to a Pure-blood? This is highly irregular," Ginrei said sternly.

"She is the one," Byakuya assured him.

Ginrei sat there in stony silence, pondering Byakuya's words. After careful deliberation, he concluded, "As long as an heir is produced, it matters not. I expect to see your son before I take my Eternal rest."

Byakuya knew that his grandfather was due to sleep in a year's time. "Now if you'll excuse me, grandfather," Byakuya sought for permission to leave and with a bow, he left the room.

Renji and Ulquiorra fell in behind Byakuya as they departed the Cathedral. "That was fun... a shame you didn't get her whole face," Renji laughed. Cirucci's desire for power was no secret, nor did they have any delusions as to how far she would go. For this purpose, Byakuya was keeping a close eye on her in case she overstepped her boundaries.

"If she dares to go anywhere near Rukia, I will kill her," the Vampire Lord vowed.

Renji and Ulquiorra nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Then at the mention of Rukia's name, Renji was reminded of the topic of conversation at the meeting. "A human female eh... big coincidence. You don't think...?"

Byakuya stared pointedly ahead and said nothing. The other two took their cue and remained silent.

* * *

><p>Standing in her bedroom, the loneliness overwhelmed her once again. Catching the reflection in her vanity mirror, Rukia saw her in the dress Byakuya had given her. The rose on her cheeks appeared as her mind replayed the memory of her and Byakuya together. It had all happened so fast. Rukia felt torn... Pulling at the straps that Byakuya had tenderly assisted her with, she slid out of it and hung it up in the wardrobe. Changing into her Chappy pyjamas Rukia's eyes fell on the wad of photos she kept in her top drawer.<p>

In a different lifetime, the faces of Nel, Ichigo and herself looked back at her in happier times. Their images appeared in front of her...

._.. "Kurosaki Ichigo, not your babysitter." _

_... "Hi, you must be Rukia. I'm Nel." _

_... "You kill me Rukia, but dammit if I'm not crazy about you." _

_... "I've never had a best friend before. I'm glad it's you Rukia." _

_... "So don't you get any funny ideas and die on me, you got that?" _

_... "Don't get up to too much trouble while we're gone." _

...Ichigo and Nel faded from her mind, leaving Rukia feeling alone and helpless again. Tracing the outline of the pictures with her fingers she felt a surge of power - her power. Strands of white hair fell across the photos and a cloud of icy air settled on her fingertips. Rukia stopped with a start. She hadn't tried to exercise her abilities ever since leaving the Academy. _"If only I was stronger..."_

Glancing at the clock, the time read 11:56 pm. Hisana would be asleep and wouldn't notice her gone. Not knowing if this was going to work, or if she had just written out her own death wish, Rukia dashed outside before she lost the will to try.

Standing there in the middle of the road, at first nothing happened and she began to feel a little silly. But then as the clock struck midnight, _Witching Hour_ descended. It shifted and changed and the road under her feet turned an orangey-crimson color and began to vibrate like it was coming alive. The temperature dropped suddenly and all around her the houses and buildings shone with the bright yellowy light of the barriers going up. In the distance she could now see the Soul Academy with its own barrier. Then the portal to the Soul Realm opened like a horrid ghastly mouth and Souls and Shifters spilled out eager to feed on the living.

_"Come on, you can do this Rukia,"_ she willed herself, trying to telepathically harness the power within her. As if it could sense her desire, Rukia felt a cold sensation coursing through her body beginning in her chest and flowing outwards. Her skin seemed to harden and her Chappy pyjamas melted into a white bodice jacket with long white lace detachable sleeves, white short skirt and white boots. Her sleeves were patterned with a silver snowflake embroidery pattern.

Knowing she hadn't yet achieved full transformation, Rukia urged herself onward, pushing past the numbing sensation that threatened to overwhelm her. The enemies drawn to her high soul energy output began to head towards her. And then with another burst of power, a silver-strapped holster appeared across her hips and in Rukia's hand there emerged a gun the color of pure-white snow. The transformation complete.

Bracing herself for the incoming enemies, Rukia instinctively knew just what to do. Raising her left hand to her lips, Rukia breathed out a hoard of ice particles, freezing all in its wake as it descended to the ground. Taking careful aim at the Souls and Shifters who broke through the first wave of frozen enemies, Rukia fired her gun and missed as one beast dodged. She fired again, this time the bullet connected and exploded in her target's chest causing it to disintegrate. More followed as she battled on, drawing on her limited training from the Soul Academy.

Rukia didn't notice the presence of the figure until he called out. "Hey want a hand?"

Her mouth fell open. There staring back at her was that face she knew and loved. A little taller and older, he still stood there wearing a lop-sided grin. "Ichigo?" she breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Une Histoire de Vampire _= A Vampire Story in French.

I spent this Chapter mainly focusing on Byakuya and Rukia again because this is essentially about them, and it's going to be 'complicated'. Also Byakuya and Hisana 'officially' meet and a few more characters are introduced briefly. A special thanks to; lobsterstarfruit, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, YuzurihaNoRyuu, CielDoll, diana, pigsinthesky, PAMILA DE CASTRO, BexBlueDragon and BlackAngel'sWrath for your reviews. It really makes it worthwhile getting your feedback.


	6. VI

This is the shortest chapter yet, as all the events take place in a short period of time and I thought it best to end it where I did. Thank you for reading and any feedback is appreciated.**  
><strong>

**Warning: **Contains coarse language. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Also the story jumps around a bit at times, and at one point by alot. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>VI<span>**

The enemies forgotten, all Rukia could focus on was the figure heading towards her. _"Ichigo? How could it be?"_

"Are you alright?" Closer now, she took in his short ocean-blue hair and sea-green eyes. And the voice was deeper too.

_"What was the matter with her? Was she so desperate to see Ichigo's ghost that she hadn't noticed the different coloring? Had she finally gone crazy?"_

Then he turned his head, raised his trident and with a thrust, a wave of rushing water burst forth engulfing the enemies around her. Amidst the tidal wave, pillars of rock sprang up in an arc piercing the Souls and Shifters caught in the blast.

_"Water?"_ Rukia knew for a fact that Ichigo wasn't an Aqua-type. _"It's not Ichigo..."_ Rukia was crestfallen.

A woman appeared with shoulder-length forest green hair and deep brown eyes. "Kaien, who is that? Is she one of us?" a soft voice spoke.

"Ah looks like it, though I've never seen her before," Kaien replied.

_"Kaien?"_

Rukia was dumbfounded. Kaien turned back to look at her wearing that lop-sided grin again. "Your first time huh? What's your name?"

"Rukia," she heard herself reply.

"I'm Kaien and this is my wife Miyako... You sure you're okay?" looking concerned.

Rukia nodded automatically. _"Who is this guy?"_ Part of her wanted to demand to know why this Kaien guy had Ichigo's face - but then on closer inspection she noticed more differences than the color of their hair and eyes. Her stomach twisted into knots - she felt like Ichigo had died all over again. _"Face it Rukia, Ichigo is gone..."_

Suddenly Kaien raised his trident again and stabbed towards her. Rukia couldn't move even if she wanted to. The dying wail of a Soul behind her rang in her ears. Turning her head in slow motion, she saw it disintegrate. "First time jitters. Don't worry, you'll get used to it," he grinned.

"Kaien?" Miyako called out from afar.

"Coming honey!" he called back, "Gotta keep up with her or she'll kick my ass. Rukia, why don't you stick with us tonight," and he dashed off.

As if on auto-pilot Rukia followed. Onwards she could see dots of multi-colored lights - all manner of Gifteds spread out fighting the Souls and Shifters swarming the city. Spotting one who latched onto a building, aiming to strike at the barrier, Rukia shot it dead.

"Good shot," Kaien said out in front of her, then he let out another tidal wave high up on their left.

Out of nowhere a Shifter tackled Rukia and she went crashing along the ground with it still latched on. With her arms pinned down, Rukia stared up into yellow savage eyes as it roared in her face. Kaien impaled it through the chest, the points of his trident coming within inches of her own. The Shifter let Rukia go and staggered backwards, dying slowly. "Sorry, some of them jump," and he held his hand out to help her up.

Rukia uncertainly took it, blushing at the warm touch. _"Why was he apologising?"_ The Shifter wasn't dead yet and it had intended to kill her. A sudden urge overwhelmed her and forming an ice dagger in her left hand, Rukia drove it into the middle of its forehead.

"Heh remind me never to get on your bad side," Kaien laughed. "Let's go."

This time Rukia returned the grin. She decided she liked this guy. Catching up to Miyako, Rukia watched in awe as the woman touched the ground, an earthen pillar forming as her hand rose and shot it at three Souls closest to her. How graceful and strong Miyako looked...

A fourth lagging behind, jumped and changed course heading for Rukia. With quick aim, Rukia fired off a shot, grazing the Shifter's shoulder. Appearing to be more of a 'thinker' than the mindless lower-class Beasts, it bounded its wounded hide over the side of a building attempting to retreat. "I got it." Rukia signaled to Kaien that she would handle it and dashed off in hot pursuit. Her 'dashing' skill she noticed, was vastly improved in this current form.

"Go get 'em Snow White." Acknowledging the action, Kaien turned his attention back to the enemies in his and Miyako's vicinity.

Zig-zagging from side to side, Rukia couldn't get a clear shot. Grazing its other shoulder with one round, another bullet landed in its calf, bringing the beast down to a crawl. Rukia stood over the weakened Shifter and encased its body in an icy shell to prevent it from moving any further. Holding her gun point-blank in between its eyes, she hesitated. This was what her kind were trained for in order to protect humanity, but was it her right to take its life?

"Can you understand me?" Rukia whispered. The beast just roared at her and snapped its jaw in a feeble attempt to bite. "I'm sorry." and she regrettably released the trigger. It faded away into nothingness.

Turning back to rejoin Kaien and Miyako, Rukia was suddenly halted by a command. "Don't move." Rukia was just able to make out a woman with short yellow hair and white eyes before a pair of electrified rings enclosed around her wrists and the weight of them brought her sagging to her knees. "I hereby place you under arrest," the woman declared.

"W-What-?" Rukia gasped. She was being arrested? Why?

Two pairs of rough arms picked her up from either side. "Captain Soi Fong?" the men awaited further instruction.

"Take her to a holding cell immediately. And if you don't want to get frostbite, make sure to put a Soul dampener on her so she can't use her abilities," Soi Fong ordered. The two guards just looked at her unmoving. "Now!"

"Sir, yes sir!" One guard went to leave while the other stood still, taking a Soul dampener off his utility belt. Soi Fong scowled at them, and took off to rejoin the fight. Placing the Soul dampener on Rukia, she was forced back into human form.

**...**

In the distance Kaien and Miyako saw Rukia being taken away, not recognising the petite raven-haired woman in Chappy pyjamas. "That's strange, did a full Shifter make it out of the Soul Realm?" Miyako was puzzled.

"In pyjamas?" Kaien was finding it hard to keep a straight face at the cutesy bunny sleepwear.

"Stranger things have happened," Miyako tilted her head fondly at her easy-going husband.

"Sure whatever you say." Grinning foolishly, Kaien thought it better to agree with her instead of pressing the issue, "I wonder where Rukia went off to..." With _Witching Hour_ nearly over for the night, the pair continued their task.

* * *

><p>Kisuke rapped on the door of Ukitake's office. "Come in." Entering, he saw Ukitake grading papers at his desk. "Kisuke," the surprise evident on his face. It was a rare sight that Urahara Kisuke would leave the confines of his laboratory to seek someone out. Usually the Science teacher went to great lengths to remain anonymous.<p>

"Juushiro, about that favor we discussed. I'm going to need it now," Kisuke said unabashedly.

Ukitake's face hardened. The 'favor' had meant to be in exchange for Kisuke's assistance in getting Rukia exonerated on charges of treason. Though Ukitake had successfully achieved this outcome, his colleague was of no help. "You didn't do your part," he said sternly.

"Didn't I?" Urahara had that mischievous twinkle in his eye that normally spelled one of two things - trouble and more trouble, which meant that it was better to be on his side than not... Registering that look, Ukitake conceded and rose from his desk. "You'll want this, it's a tad chilly outside," Kisuke grinned a smarmy smile and held out a cloak for Ukitake to wear. The latter noticing the Science teacher wore one of his own. The intrigue getting the better of him, Ukitake donned it and followed the Science teacher out.

As the two teachers left the Academy grounds, Ukitake's pace slowed, bewildered he followed Kisuke. Even though _Witching Hour_ had barely ended, what could Kisuke possibly have in mind in the Real World that required his assistance?

Still he continued to follow until it dawned on him that Kisuke was going to the Sacred Tombs - the place where the deceased Gifteds were buried. "You can't be serious?" Ukitake said shocked.

"Hm quite... And this is where you come in. Juushiro, if you please," and pulling back the hood on his cloak, inclined his head toward the locked gate barring the entryway to the tombs.

"Kisuke even if I could, I wouldn't." It was a grave moral sacrilege to be imposing on these grounds. Not to mention the fact that he didn't have the power to do so. The gate could only be unlocked by a small burst of the four main element types - Fire, Aqua, Gaia and Wind. Since Ukitake was a Light-type, that ruled him out.

"You're the only one who can absorb powers," Kisuke stated, like that was supposed to answer it all. Ukitake frowned. Then reaching into the underside of his cloak, the Science teacher revealed four slim tubes in his hand each containing a sample of each of the four main elements.

Ukitake's frown turned to a look of shock. "This is sacrilege."

"Hm for humanity's sake..." that mischievous look was back.

"With your myriad of secrets, you're going to end up here on your own," Ukitake shook his white-haired head, "Why exactly do you want access?"

"To see an old friend," Kisuke replied, again not being very forthcoming.

"And if this doesn't work?" Ukitake questioned. He hadn't attempted to do anything remotely like this before. Either way, after this he didn't want any further part of it.

"Then we let old friends be..." Kisuke grinned.

With a curt nod and a change in form, Ukitake consented. One by one the color of his eyes changed from orange to green to brown and then to grey, exhaling a cloud of each element into the door lock. The two men paused. Just then the lock opened, granting them access to the Sacred Tombs. They both stepped through and the door closed behind them.

"I would ask which grave you wanted to go to, but I fear I already know the answer," Ukitake commented.

"Juushiro you simply are too clever," Kisuke beamed, partly in delight that his latest little invention had worked, and at his esteemed colleague.

_"Forgive me old friend..."_ Ukitake thought as they headed to the gravesite of none other than Rukia's father. Upon reaching the site, Kisuke parted the ground with a motion of his hand and opened the coffin lid. There they stood looking at the skeleton of the Gaia-type Gifted that was once their friend. "You have some explaining to do," Ukitake said sternly at their seemingly fruitless venture.

"Hm it's as I thought. It's not here..." Kisuke didn't look surprised one bit. "So where old friend did you put it...?" he mused to himself.

"I don't want to know 'what', do I?" Ukitake frowned again.

"Well curiosity _did_ kill the cat..."

Shooting the Science teacher another hard look, they turned and left the tombs.

* * *

><p>Sitting at his desk, Byakuya worked swiftly catching up on the previous evening's paperwork. Being the Head of a major corporation was no easy task and he had been somewhat preoccupied of late. For this reason Byakuya had made his late-night vampire receptionist Ise Nanao cancel her evening plans to work overtime.<p>

The silence of the office was broken by the sound of a female moaning. Slightly irritated, Byakuya ignored it and continued working. Then the sounds became more louder with the addition of the worst cheesy discotheque background music Byakuya had ever heard. A flicker of annoyance passed over his face as he got up to investigate the cause of his irritation. Entering his study with its large comfy couches, entertainment system and rows of bookshelves, he saw Renji sitting on a couch watching TV. About to reprimand the younger vampire who should've been working, his eyes found the source of the disturbance. "Renji, what is this?" Byakuya indicated the TV.

"I don't know, it was her idea. She didn't last very long..." Renji gestured to a woman seated next to him propped up in an unnatural position.

Byakuya looked at the dead woman with an expressionless face. "Civilized beings put their scraps in the bin," he commented dryly.

The music on the screen changed dramatically and the two vampires simultaneously cocked their heads from side to side taking in the pornographic images before them. Their faces then showed their distaste. "Eh this is lame," Renji curled his lip.

Byakuya arched an eyebrow. "I can do better than that," he said with a superior air. As he was about to leave, Byakuya noticed another female appear on the screen who had a similar hair color and style to Rukia's. With a hard look, Byakuya forcefully launched the pen he was holding at the center of the TV screen, destroying the electronic appliance with a resounding crackle.

Renji stared at the now defunct TV with a hapless expression on his face. "You could've just turned it off..."

"Renji you have work to do," Byakuya said in a monotone.

"Can I call in sick?" Renji said as he slumped his shoulders, earning him a death glare. He was constantly trying to shirk his responsibilities.

Getting up from the couch, Renji was stopped once more by the irate tone of Byakuya's voice. "Do clean up your filth first," and walked out.

"He's alot nicer when Rukia is around," Renji muttered to the dead woman. Then picking up the broken TV and the dvd case of the pathetic foreign sex film, Renji sped away to empty them into the industrial waste bin outside of the ground floor.

Meanwhile back at his desk Byakuya's mind drifted to Rukia and his grandfather's acceptance of her, but there was a huge risk in leaving her unprotected without a Blood Exchange. And Kuchiki Byakuya liked to be prepared... Summoning his receptionist into his office, he began writing a list of instructions.

"Yes Mr Kuchiki?" Nanao inquired. Byakuya sized the vampire up and down, creating a blush on the female's cheeks. Nanao sucked in her breath and waited expectantly. The vampire Lord had never looked at her like that before, in fact sometimes Nanao got the impression that he didn't even know she existed, which caused her to act hostile towards everyone. And there was that little human woman Byakuya had brought here some time ago, though much to her delight, Nanao hadn't seen her back again. _"Is Byakuya finally_ _going to ask me out?"_ She had dreamed countless dreams of this day happening...

"You will do," Byakuya concluded curtly after his inspection of her. The equally small-chested female vampire was as close in size to Rukia that he was likely to find at such short notice. A flutter of hope sprang up in Nanao's chest, then was quickly dashed when her boss continued, "Here is a list of items I require. Buy them all and have them delivered to my mansion."

Taking the list and looking it over, she became gobsmacked. It was a long list of female clothing. "B-But?"

Byakuya quelled his frustration. Nanao was a very capable receptionist, but sometimes her little crush on him affected her performance. "I expect the task to be completed before sunrise," he instructed thinly and focused back on his work effectively ignoring her.

Nanao left. Being obscenely wealthy, Byakuya could have whatever he wanted at any time. Glancing at the clock as she set out, Nanao learned she had just under 3 hours, storming past Renji on her way out.

Sauntering back into Byakuya's office, he grinned at his Master. "She soo wants you to bite her," a slight envious tinge to his tone. Byakuya didn't deign to reply, but Renji wasn't done yet. "So have you...done her yet?"

Sometimes Renji just didn't know when to shut up. Byakuya glared at Renji, "If you are referring to Rukia, that is none of your concern."

"I'll take that as a 'no'. She's so small you'll probably break her."

"Renji, I suggest you do not talk about Rukia that way, and get your work done," the Vampire Lord said with barely-contained fury. Renji gulped and set to work.

* * *

><p>"ISANE! Isane!" Ichigo yelled out, running down the halls of Las Noches in search of the Head medic. In his arms he carried an unconscious Nel. Upon hearing the summons, Isane rushed out and followed Ichigo as he went into the medic bay room. Laying Nel down on the bed, Ichigo turned to Isane. "Help her."<p>

Isane was used to Ichigo's rough demeanor and looked worriedly at Nel. "Start by telling me what happened," she said softly while checking Nel's pulse. It was faint, but still beating.

"She got hit, but she was okay until we got back and then she just collapsed- I couldn't wake her up- What's wrong with her?"

Isane could see that Ichigo was shaking. "I'm not sure yet. Let me have a look." His brow furrowed in a frown, he gave a brief nod. "Ah, Ichigo I think you should wait outside," she said with a reassuring smile to help Ichigo remain calm.

With a nod and a grunt, Ichigo reluctantly left and waited, pacing the hall back and forth. When Isane came out, Ichigo got up in her face. "Well?"

"It's hard to tell, but it appears Nel has been infected."

"Infected? What the fuck? How?"

"What kind of hit did Nel sustain? It's important that you tell me everything you know," Isane queried.

Ichigo recounted the incident. He had cut the Shifter, splitting it in two. Thinking it was dead, Ichigo had dropped his guard, when it launched a surprise pincer attack with its two halves. In the blink of an eye Nel took the hit that was meant for him. The 'head' half of the Shifter latched onto Nel with a purple-green tendril.

"I see. There has been a few reported cases of this. Let me call Dr Ishida at the Soul Academy. I'm sure he'll be able to enlighten us further," getting Ichigo's nod of approval. Then as an afterthought Isane asked, "Does Nel have any family?"

_"Apart from a deadbeat brother - emphasis on the dead..."_ Ichigo's amber eyes blazed. "Just me."

Isane nodded in understanding, and left him to make the phone call.

Ichigo went back into the exam room. Racked with guilt, Ichigo stared down at Nel's ashen face. "You just had to go all dumbass hero on me huh," he choked. Nel had saved him, and now she was fighting for her life. "Nel, fight it okay... Just this once, listen to me- I mean it. And when we get back...we'll find that Renji guy you like and I'll tell him how lucky he is to have you- And if he's stupid and makes you cry, I'll kick his ass..."

**...**

(_Phone conversation_)

Isane was pleasantly surprised to hear her sister's voice on the other end of the phone. "Kiyone?"

"Hi Isane," Kiyone answered.

"I'm surprised to hear you pick up. Have you transferred divisions?"

"No, I'm just helping Captain Hisagi out... He's really not bad once you get to know him..." Kiyone rambled. Truthfully Kiyone liked Shuhei in a 'friendly' and pitying kind of way. She could see that in an eagerness to please, Shuhei took on a lot of responsibilities.

Isane flushed a little at the thought of her sister over-sharing about the Communications Captain. As sisters went, Isane and Kiyone were near polar opposites, in physical appearance and personality. "That is nice of you to help him out. Could you put me through to Dr Ishida please?"

"I'm sorry Isane, Dr Ishida is unavailable right now. Citing a family emergency," Kiyone apologised.

"Oh alright." Dr Ishida Ryuuken was a hard but brilliant man. The only family once briefly mentioned was a son, other than that the Doctor kept a firm tight lid on his personal life. Instinct told her this needed to be dealt with as soon as possible and Las Noches just didn't have the same facilities that the Soul Academy did. "Perhaps you may be able to help me. I would like to organise a transfer for two of my patients. Suspected cases of 'Infection', so it's very important for specialised treatment to begin as soon as possible."

On the other end Kiyone sat upright in her chair. "Right. What's the first patient's name?"

"Neliel Tu Odelschwanck."

"Ahuh ...Where do people get these names from...?" Kiyone muttered after a mistype came up with _'No search found'_.

"I believe parents are the cause of that," Isane chuckled softly.

"Ha-ha very funny," Kiyone dead-panned. "How do you spell that?" Isane spelled out the name correctly from her patient medical chart. She would've gotten it wrong too. "And the second patient?" Kiyone inquired.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

_"Ichigo?"_ Kiyone remembered the name from what Captain Hisagi had told her the first time she had temped in the Communications division. Checking up on the database, sure enough she saw that Ichigo was listed as _'deceased'_. "Ah Isane, it says here the person is dead."

"Heaven's no, Ichigo is very much alive. I'm starting to think he's got more lives than Yoruichi-sensei," Isane chuckled again.

"Weird. How does someone make a mistake like that?" Kiyone shot the Coms assistant a hard look. The guy seemed nice enough, if a little inept. "Anyway it's all done. Is tomorrow night okay?"

"Yes, that is fine. Thank you Kiyone," Isane smiled into the phone.

"Sure, you're welcome Sis."

**...**

Entering the exam room again, Isane stopped as she saw Ichigo sitting quietly at Nel's bedside, one hand on top of hers. "Ichigo?" speaking so softly, Ichigo didn't even hear her. So moving around in his field of vision, Isane smiled apprehensively and waited.

Finally registering her presence, Ichigo snapped-to. "So?"

"Well you're not dead," Isane attempted to be cheery. Ichigo shot the medic a weirded-out look, but said nothing. Knowing that the half-Shifter normally had some retort as fiery as his hair, her smile faltered. Never before had she seen him so quiet. "To be on the safe side I am transferring Nel back to the Soul Academy."

Ichigo scowled. "Is that a good thing?" He didn't know Dr Ishida, but if Isane said it was best, then Ichigo would trust her judgement. Anyone who could put up with him like Isane did was good in his books.

"Very," Isane replied.

_"No more childish games. No more dragging him out of bed. No more drooling on his blankets. No more hair clogging the shower. No more annoying hugs. No more 'stupid jerks' or 'Itsygo'- No more Nel..._

Dipping his head resignedly, Ichigo went back to staring at Nel, his grip subconsciously tightening over her hand. Isane noticed the gesture with kindness. The medic knew that deep down Ichigo cared for Nel, and pleased she had in fact made the decision, informed him of the further news. "Ichigo, I'm sending you back too."

"I'm not sick," he responded automatically.

"You should go anyway," Isane reasoned. If he stayed here, he would just be worried all the time. Not knowing was much worse than not being able to do anything.

"Thanks Isane, but I'd better stay. We still have a war on. Nel would bug the shit out of me if I left-" Ichigo broke off.

Now Isane was caught off-guard again. "You've done enough for us here. Get some rest, we leave tomorrow night," and she left them alone not wanting to intrude any further.

"Lousy way to do it Nel, but we're going home. So hang in there." Ichigo spent the whole night there at her side.

* * *

><p>Toshiro eyed the female in the cell with seeming disinterest. The cell was far too large for a mere holding cell and it was bright with its ivory white walls and fluorescent overhead light. Furnished with a simple bed, table and chair, also white.<p>

This was the _'Classified'_ subject who had unknowingly consumed his thoughts since he'd discovered her status two months ago. She had her back to him, looking out the high small pane window and at the late afternoon sun. She was short, shorter than him he noticed and he wasn't that tall himself.

Leaning up against the wall adjacent to her cell, Toshiro lit up a cigarette and took a big drag before speaking. "It's Rukia, right?" he said coolly.

Rukia craned her neck around to view the owner of the voice, the surprise on her face deepening into a scowl when she didn't recognise the speaker. Rukia kept quiet.

Toshiro gazed at her, taking in her appearance. "You're prettier than your picture," and he meant it. Her vivid violet eyes encased in long thick black lashes startled him at first sight. Her profile picture simply did not do her justice.

Still scowling, she watched as Toshiro took another puff. "Smoking stunts your growth," Rukia said through gritted teeth. Having been locked in this cell all night without being told the reason why had left her feeling sour. This was her school. These were her people, and yet once again she was being branded a traitor and treated unjustly.

Stopping mid-draught, Toshiro held the cigarette between his fingers and turned it to ice, then crushed it into soft powdery snow. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, now knowing that he was an ice-type like her. "Hmph. I'm Captain Hitsugaya," he introduced himself and stood up from the wall, hands in his trouser pockets.

"You already know my name. Why am I here?" turning back to look out the window, she thought about the people in her circle; Ukitake-sensei - did he know she was here? Hisana - would definitely kill her for disappearing on her again. Byakuya - he would be resting by now. Rukia wondered what had been so urgent that he hadn't even had time to say goodbye... Things between them had been left in a bad way, maybe Byakuya didn't want to see her anymore. Deep down she hoped that wasn't true.

Toshiro took his time answering, thinking Rukia would turn around again, but she kept on staring out of the window. There was one question that plagued him all this time. "What is so special about you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about... There's nothing special about me," she said quietly. This Captain Hitsugaya hadn't given her the answer she wanted, but it had been more of a response than she had gotten before.

If this woman did know, she was doing a really good job of hiding it. Out of curiosity, Toshiro flicked to her point of view. "That vampire of yours can't save you," he remarked, waiting for a reaction. Sure enough, that got her attention and Rukia scowled at Toshiro once more. "Even if the sun wasn't up, the 'soulless damned' can't enter here, or didn't you know that, Rukia."

The way that Captain Hitsugaya said her name sent a shiver up her spine. Actually Rukia hadn't known that, but she did now. Finally it hit her- They knew, knew about Byakuya. _"How did they know?"_ Rukia's stomach dropped. "You used me?"

Toshiro let out a smirk. Actually they hadn't -yet. "We're going to kill him."

"No, you can't!" Rukia gasped.

"We can," Toshiro said evenly, gazing at the rays of the late afternoon sun through the window. Sunset was still a couple of hours away.

"OH NO!" Rukia whipped her head around to follow his line of sight. With the sun up, Byakuya would be at his most vulnerable. Surely they wouldn't find him though, he was well protected and there was Ulquiorra-

"We will," as if reading her mind. He could see the fury burning behind those big violet orbs.

"Please, no," she pleaded. She felt so helpless and powerless - again.

The Captain grinned inwardly. She was taking the bait. Taking his security pass out of his pocket, Toshiro swiped it through the key lock, releasing the barrier holding Rukia prisoner. Her eyes flicked uneasily between him and the way to her escape, suspicious of Toshiro's motives. "Why?"

"Because it doesn't matter either way," he said with a sly smirk.

Making her mind up, Rukia started forward only to be stopped by Toshiro at the entrance. Her fists balled up, ready to retaliate however she could at this cruel twisted joke. But then Toshiro leaned over, "You won't get very far with that still attached," and he took off the Soul dampener. Without a word, Rukia shot off as fast as she could._ "Naive. Rushing headlong..."_

Whistling to himself, Toshiro went in search of Soi Fong, driving Rangiku from her slumber with the threat of rescinding the Operative's lavish payment. Leaving six years on her contract if the Captain made good on his threat, the wind-type Rangiku begrudgingly agreed.

**...**

"Toshiro don't fuck with me!" Soi Fong yelled at the Barrier Enforcement Captain. Having been alerted of Rukia's escape from the holding cells, the Security Captain was livid. Knowing that Toshiro was responsible for letting the traitor go free made the situation even more dire.

Unfazed, Toshiro coolly eyed Soi Fong and the two fire-type Gifteds standing on each side of her, Hinamori Momo and Madarame Ikkaku. He judged that Soi Fong was enlisting them to counter Rukia's ice affinity for a retrieval attempt. "Yet you keep coming back for more," Toshiro smirked.

Soi Fong went red in the face. "You let her go! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest your fucking ass too!"

"Why else? I bet she's going to run straight to that vampire she likes so much," he explained simply.

"You put a soul trace on her..." Soi Fong instantly calmed down, liking where this was going.

"Yes, so _fetch_... and Soi Fong while you're at it, go fuck yourself," Toshiro finished icily and left the room. Toshiro didn't take kindly to threats, even ones with no sticking power, and he decided then that he would never be that desperate enough to sleep with Soi Fong again.

Rangiku leaned lazily up against the wall smoking a cigarette. She would hold off being in the Security Captain's presence until the last possible moment. "Aww lover's tiff?"

Toshiro gazed back at Rangiku, then at the smoke in her hand. Noticing this, she held out her cigarette case offering him one. Toshiro turned his face away and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. "I don't smoke," he smiled to himself and headed to his apartment for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

><p>Pushing past the physical exhaustion of sleep-deprivation that was threatening her to near-collapse, Rukia dashed as fast as she could manage to Byakuya's apartment. Along the way silently praying that she wasn't too late.<p>

Pounding on the front door, Ulquiorra rose from his slumber. Taking in her flustered appearance, he knew something was amiss. "What's happened?"

"Ulquiorra where is Byakuya?" Rukia needed to know.

"Downstairs."

"They're coming for him. We have to do something," Rukia felt frantic. She didn't know how long it would take for them to arrive, but she believed it to be before sunset.

"Who?" Ulquiorra said in a low voice.

"Gifteds. They're coming to kill Byakuya before he wakes up," Rukia said guiltily. They both knew that it was her kind.

"How do they know where we are?" his eyes turned suspicious.

"I don't know but when I was in a prison cell, I was told what they were going to do," Rukia explained.

Ulquiorra felt for her. "There isn't time. I will protect Byakuya and Renji until they wake."

Her eyes darted to the direction of the secret passageway. "I have to see him," and rushing through the passageway and down the stairs, nearly tripping over herself, Rukia fell on Byakuya's coffin.

"BYAKUYA!" she cried, pounding on the black polished lid. "Wake up please...please! Please!" droplets of tears began to fall.

"It isn't time yet," Ulquiorra spoke softly behind her. Rukia's affection for his Master stirred an unknown feeling in his chest.

"Byakuya they're coming. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault...I-If only you hadn't met me-" Rukia buried her face in arms wrapped over Byakuya's coffin lid, suppressing the sounds of her crying. This might be the last time they would be together, and this was the closest she could get. "Byakuya, if you can hear me... If we get through this somehow, I'll stay with you..."

She lay there as if suspended in time, then suddenly Ulquiorra felt the arrival of five Gifteds. "Stay here." he instructed Rukia and disappeared.

_"OH NO!"_ It meant only one thing - They were here. _"How long?"_ Rukia wasn't sure. Byakuya would awaken soon, but not soon enough. She had to do something - but what? Whatever it was, she couldn't let Ulquiorra go it alone. "Byakuya I'm sorry. I-It would've been nice to know how it felt... But I die today, I will have no regrets. Live, just live..." and then Rukia left too, encasing the entrance to the crypt in ice.

Byakuya could hear her, but there was nothing he could do. Until the sun went down his body was frozen and the Vampire Lord had never felt so powerless in all of his long existence. A single blood tear slid down his marble face._ "Rukia..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't know what Miyako's zanpakatou ability was in the series so I just made her a Gaia-type. If someone can confirm for this me then that would be great. Furthermore, I could've elaborated more in Rukia and Byakuya's end scene, but I wanted to convey the fact that there wasn't much time. Anyway, thank you always for reading.

Gifted types that feature in this story: _Fire_ = Fire. _Aqua_ = Water. _Gaia_ = Earth. _Wind_ = Wind. _Electra_ = Thunder. _Ice_ = Ice. _Arcana_ = Dark/Void. _Light_ = Light. _Psionic_ = Energy. _Metal_ = Metal.

A special thanks to; XLightningX, lobsterstarfruit, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, YuzurihaNoRyuu, CielDoll, diana, pigsinthesky, PAMILA DE CASTRO, BexBlueDragon and BlackAngel'sWrath for your reviews. It really makes it worthwhile getting your feedback.


	7. VII

Due to the Easter holidays I delayed updating. Hope everyone had a Happy Easter. Chapter 7 - Thank you for reading and any feedback is welcome. I will call this another transitional Chapter and will try to update more quickly in the future.

**Warning: **Contains coarse language and violence. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Also the story jumps around a bit at times, and at one point by alot. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>VII<span>**

_No regrets... Live, just live..._

Running as fast as she could, Rukia dashed back up the passageway and out of Byakuya's apartment. On exiting, she expected to see Ulquiorra and the ones who had come for Byakuya, but to her horror the street was completely normal. _"No! Where are they?"_ Surely Ulquiorra wouldn't have disappeared for nothing? Then Rukia's teacher's words sprang to mind. _"Think Rukia. See. Feel..."_

Closing her eyes and turning her head in a clock-wise motion she sensed a point on her right. Inching closer with her hand held out, Rukia felt a shimmer of a temporal displacement of time. Knowing that barriers could only be placed over buildings and constructs, a temporal displacement was put in place to safeguard civilians. Rukia was determined to fight so she could buy Byakuya enough time to rise. Bracing herself Rukia entered into the temporal displacement and came face to face with the very scene she was dreading.

Ulquiorra was in a hyper-alert stance and ready to do battle with the enemies before him.

There were five Gifteds. Rangiku was a wind-type. Captain Soi Fong, an Electra-type. Hinamori Momo a shy woman with brown hair in a bun and Madarame Ikkaku a bald guy were both fire-types. And Izuru Kira had shaggy pale blonde hair who was a rare Metal-type. Rukia knew Rangiku and Soi Fong from previous dealings, but the other three were strangers and she couldn't help but watch Soi Fong and Ikkaku since they looked the most dangerous with their obvious lack of compassion.

Ulquiorra sensed Rukia standing next to him as he stared pointedly ahead, his face set in a ghostly mask.

"Step aside and let us have the Vampire," Soi Fong stated.

Ikkaku piped up, "Tch think a mere girl and a Shifter is going to stop us?"

"Don't underestimate them," Soi Fong said. "This is your last chance," she warned Ulquiorra and Rukia.

"And if we refuse?" Rukia asked.

"Then you leave us no choice. You will pay with your lives," Soi Fong said with deadly calm.

Rukia waited. Soi Fong clenched her teeth.

_"Five against two...that's not so bad..."_ Rukia thought determinedly.

"Rukia," Ulquiorra said to her quietly, "Byakuya does not want any harm to come to you. Leave this to me."

"This is my fight too," Rukia responded, "I don't have many friends, so I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try..." She knew what the Gifteds were capable of as witnessed the previous night.

Just then thirty more Gifted guards arrived on the scene. Clad in all-black ninja gear, the security guards were proficient in hand-to-hand combat and small weapons. Rukia's heart sank at the sight of more reinforcements. Still she remained resolute.

At Soi Fong's signal, the five Gifteds changed forms. Taking a deep breath, Rukia did the same. Their reactions were mixed - Rangiku and Soi Fong already knew, Momo and Kira seemed a tad surprised, but Ikkaku looked a little thrilled. "Things just got fun," he grinned.

**_Rukia harnessed her ice form and experienced the subconscious emotional shift of her usual compassion being replaced by an amplified hostility and sense of betrayal. She could only feel the cold finality of her desire to protect Byakuya at all costs._**

Ulquiorra turned to Rukia and said, "I'm going to change form too. Don't be afraid."

"I won't."

Then Rukia felt an overbearing pulse of dark energy from Ulquiorra that made her skin crawl as he shimmered into his beast form. Ulquiorra's jet-black hair lengthened past his shoulders, two long horns protruded from the sides of his head and his eyes turned black. His hide was now encased in dark ash scales with wings the color of metallic green and black appearing out of his shoulder blades and a long thin scaly tail.

Rukia tentatively asked in barely a whisper, "What are you?"

"My true form is that of a Wraith Dragon."

Rukia had never heard of such a beast, but he was magnificent and terrifying at the same time. Then their attention was forced back to the onslaught of the guards now rushing at them. Ulquiorra phased to the left while Rukia dashed to the right. She knew that she would have to draw on every bit of training she learned if she was going to come out of this alive...

The guards split up into two teams of fifteen, wielding daggers and guns. The first wave heading for Ulquiorra abruptly stopped in their tracks, clutching their heads in their hands and shrieking. Irrational fear and despair showing on their faces. In one fluid motion, Ulquiorra unsheathed his sword from the scabbard around his waist, cut through the first enemy, driving straight through into the second one, launching his sword through the air into the chest of a third and piercing the fourth with Nega-void breath from his mouth. Then phasing to his sword to retrieve it, Ulquiorra lashed his tail out to latch onto the foot of a fifth and dragged him forwards and sliced him in two.

Meanwhile Rukia released a hoard of ice shards at the incoming enemies while firing off a round of bullets, downing three at once. One guard advanced on her right, slashing wildly at her. Rukia dropped to the ground and effectively dodged him and brought him down with a side sweep kick then finished him off with a headshot. She arched back just in time to see another guard lunge at her, so she formed an ice dagger and launched it in an arc, impaling him through the gut. Rukia ducked back behind the impaled guard as a bullet from a sixth guard homed in on her, now lodging in the dead man's back. She grabbed ahold of her ice dagger and peppered it towards the remaining two guards, who fell dead as the flesh-tearing shards pierced their bodies.

Ulquiorra swung his sword in a circle, cleanly slicing through four guards, then wrapped his tail around the neck of another and choked the life out of him. He phased behind a tenth guard and in one fell swoop lopped his head off, then swung his sword back around to skewer the eleventh guard through the abdomen. Ulquiorra flew above the last three guards and blasted them with his Nega-void breath, turning them into ash.

Eight guards now surrounded Rukia, thinking that they had the advantage over her in their numbers. Rukia's silver eyes narrowed analytically in cold calculated thought. Bursting forth in another surge of power, long frozen roots shot out from her body and sought her enemies with blinding speed, unrelenting until they reached their targets. Three guards tried to flee, but Ulquiorra phased and finished them off one by one with deadly ease.

"Tch if you want something done, you've got to do it yourself." Ikkaku drew his spear. The other four followed suit and extended their weapons as well. Having watched the two vampire sympathizers fight, they now had an idea of what capabilities Ulquiorra and Rukia had. Momo veered off with Ikkaku to square-off against Rukia while Soi Fong, Rangiku and Kira decided to target Ulquiorra. Ensnaring one black wing with her whip, Rangiku yanked it back to drag Ulquiorra further away from Rukia while Soi Fong released an electric-based whip of her own to latch onto his other wing. With his draconic strength, Ulquiorra pulled them both down then phased out to strike at Kira's scythe. The sounds of ringing steel sang out as the four dashed and phased in and out, parrying blow after blow.

Ikkaku charged his spear with fire and stabbed at all of Rukia's frozen roots, effectively destroying them and Momo waved her hand in a circular motion, emitting a spiral pyro blast at Rukia. Raising her arms in a defensive stance, Rukia shielded herself with an icicle barrier, then she too dashed back and forth attempting to shoot Ikkaku. So fast! Ikkaku swung his spear in a downward strike, connecting with Rukia's gun arm, disarming the pure-white weapon from her possession. Then dipping the tip of his long-handled spear, Ikkaku flung Rukia's gun away.

"Shit!" Rukia muttered. Narrowly evading another fire blast from Momo, Rukia formed another ice dagger to use as a sword while attempting to inch the fight closer towards her gun. Instead she found herself repeatedly dodging blow after blow from Ikkaku.

"Quit moving around so much," Ikkaku grunted.

"Are you kidding me?" Rukia retorted, but the split-second falter in concentration allowed Ikkaku the chance to land a hit on her back, cutting her on the arm as the spear swung downwards. Winching slightly at the pain, Rukia rolled to escape another downward slash of Ikkaku's spear. Then finding her footing again just as Momo launched a continuous fire beam. Rukia countered with an ice beam of her own and as the two streams of conflicting elements warred against each other, a flash of spear-headed steel charged towards her. _"This is it..."_

**...**

_"Byakuya, if you can hear me... If we get through this somehow, I'll stay with you..."_

Rukia's words replayed in his head as he lay in his coffin. This young human woman with so much heart had so easily accepted him for what he was, and who now was willing to sacrifice herself for him. The Vampire Lord had everything that money could buy and yet something was still missing. Byakuya had never known love.

_"I finally found you. Rukia my one true love..."_

He couldn't stand to lose her. Not now. So with sheer unadulterated strength Byakuya erupted out of his coffin.

**...**

Rukia was still using her ice beam to ward off the countering fire beam. Her heart stopped as she stared at the spear coming towards her. And then appearing out of nowhere, Byakuya was there. Catching the spear and flinging it towards Momo, Byakuya then shot his arm upwards bursting through Ikkaku's chest and crushed the fire-type's heart with his fist.

"Byakuya!"

Byakuya staggered to his knees as Rukia wrapped her arms around his waist, sinking down with him.

His opponents forgotten, Ulquiorra phased to his Master and Rukia and took them both back to the safety of Byakuya's apartment.

**...**

Kira went to Momo's side to see if she was alright. Momo was badly wounded. Looking apprehensively at Ikkaku's dead body, they all had the same thought - the opposition was much stronger than expected and the Vampire even more so.

"Captain, do you want us to pursue?" Kira asked as he helped Momo up.

"No, we'll fall back for now. Fucking vampires, we need to find a better way of killing those bastards," Soi Fong answered. The Shifter was undoubtedly the strongest they'd fought against, but she was confident they would have gotten him, and the traitor would've died if it hadn't been for that Vampire interfering. Soi Fong didn't like to admit defeat, but there was really no choice for them at that stage and they had sustained so many casualties already. "Kira take Momo to the medical division and Rangiku, help me with Ikkaku," the Captain instructed and called for a medic team to retrieve the wounded.

**...**

"Master they are retreating," Ulquiorra stood looking out the balcony window.

"Very well. Have Renji and the others meet me at my office in one hour."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Ulquiorra disappeared.

Rukia stared at him, marveling at Byakuya's strength, and he had saved her...yet again. Noticing her gaze on him, Byakuya stared right back. Blood-Red eyes met silver ones. "Thank you for saving me."

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you," Byakuya said earnestly, though even as he looked at Rukia he could feel the stain of bloodshed on her now - a part of her innocence had already been lost. And even though he knew it was Rukia, in her Gifted form she seemed colder, more harsher.

Rukia blushed furiously at Byakuya's words, momentarily speechless.

Already healed from his exposure to the sun's rays, the smell of her blood from the cut on her arm filled his pores. Raging with thirst, a thirst for Rukia's blood overwhelmed him. Rukia could somehow sense this and snaked one arm around him while the other hand cupped his face. Byakuya stiffened. "No."

"Yes. If you want my permission, you have it. If it weren't for you, I'd have died," Rukia said with heartfelt gratitude, sweeping her hair to the side.

It was too much. Any weaker vampire would've devoured her by now. Byakuya gripped her firmly but gently and bent his head. He would love nothing more than to do much more to her, but he wouldn't. Not this time. Slowly, Byakuya kissed Rukia's neck then bit in to her flesh, drawing blood. Rukia gasped and tightened her hold on him. It felt sensual and Rukia felt her body quiver in desire. For Byakuya her blood was even more exquisite than he imagined. The sweetest he'd ever tasted. It invigorated him. Rukia let out a small moan and Byakuya reminded himself to stop. He didn't want to hurt her or drink too much. As much as he didn't want to, Byakuya retracted his fangs and searched her face to make certain she was alright. Cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over, Rukia leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and cuddled him. Then cutting his lip with one fang, Byakuya licked and kissed her neck and the cut on her arm, healing the wounds with his blood.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi and Kisuke were in their private quarters when an urgent message came through on the Headmistress' soul band.<p>

"Yoruichi-sensei," Captain Hisagi's voice rang clear.

"What is it?" Yoruichi growled in between pants. Grunts and squeaks could be heard in the background. On the other end, Shuhei paused. Clearly he had called at the wrong time. "Well what is it? And it had better be important," Yoruichi prompted again.

"Ah... y-yes sensei. The council has called for an emergency meeting."

Yoruichi sighed. "At this time of day?" she said distractedly and came to a stop. "Don't you go anywhere," she said to Kisuke underneath her, completely forgetting Shuhei was still on the line. As the Communications Captain was about to stammer out a reply, Kisuke responded back to his lover, "And if I don't, will I get a spanking?"

Shuhei went instantly red-faced, letting out an astonished groan. Kisuke gave Yoruichi a cheeky grin and pointed to her soul band. "Oops. Too much?" Yoruichi burst out laughing and cut the transmission.

"I think I'm going to need a therapist..." Shuhei mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the emergency entrance to the medical division, Isane greeted the two medical assistants awaiting them. Then turning to Ichigo, Isane politely informed him, "I'll go on ahead and make certain Nel's room is ready."<p>

"Ah," Ichigo nodded, then turned to scowl at the male assistant who was ogling Nel with his mouth hanging open.

The female assistant next to him rolled her eyes. "Keigo you're such a pig."

Striding up just as Keigo went to grab hold of the gurney, Ichigo smacked his hands away. "Don't touch her," he growled.

Keigo shot him a look of disappointment. He was afterall just trying to do his job, and the only reason why he had become a paramedic was to meet hot and vulnerable girls, emphasis on hot and this woman with teal-colored hair was HOT. Flicking back to Ichigo, Keigo sighed. The guy with the brightly orange-colored hair looked like he getting ready to smack his face in and the last thing he needed was a shiner. "I was just going to wheel her inside..."

Spontaneously coming up with his own solution, Ichigo picked Nel up. Keigo sighed again. "After you," gesturing to the double-sliding doors. Ichigo stalked in without a moments further hesitation.

"Bet those aren't even real," the female assistant muttered.

"Were you looking?" Keigo said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Kind of hard not to," she said blushing.

"Pervert, didn't think you swung that way."

"You can't tell me you weren't looking!" came the indignant reply.

"Yeah but I'm a guy, it's what we do," the stupid grin got wider.

"Sexist pig."

With Nel in his arms, Ichigo caught sight of Isane up ahead of the corridor talking to a silver-haired doctor wearing glasses. Drawing closer, Isane noticed Ichigo and gave him a look of surprise. "Ichigo?" Her face read; _"What are you doing carrying the patient?"_

"Just tell me which room," Ichigo muttered defensively. In hindsight he could've just let the whole thing slide.

"Right this way. It's all ready." Isane led the way with the male doctor following silently behind the trio. Placing Nel gently on the bed, Ichigo turned to face the two physicians.

The male doctor was the first to speak. "Isane, I was informed there were two patients," Dr Ishida said curtly.

"Um yes, that's right," Isane blushed at getting caught out so quickly.

"What!" Ichigo growled. Isane blushed even harder. It had slipped her memory to get Ichigo to pretend he was sick.

Dr Ishida smirked. "I see, this one is a psychiatric patient," noticeably referring to Ichigo. "Isane, I will see you in my office in five minutes," and with that he left the room.

"What did he just say to me?" Ichigo scowled again in the direction the doctor had left in.

"That's Dr Ishida," Isane informed him. "Don't let his mannerisms get to you. He really is extremely well-qualified."

Ichigo gave her a hard look. "Why did you tell them I'm sick? You lied."

"Yes I'm sorry. I just wanted an easy solution to getting you back here," Isane said quietly.

"Oh well you had good intentions I guess... Thanks," Ichigo said with a small smile. After deliberating all night, he was now glad to have returned with Nel, otherwise it would've just eaten him up. Isane must have somehow known that. And soon he would be able to go visit Rukia and surprise her about being back.

Isane returned the smile. "I should see Dr Ishida now. I'll come back to see you before I return to Las Noches."

"Ok, but I still don't like that guy..." _"Seen me for all of ten seconds and already thinks I belong in a psych ward?"_ Ichigo sat himself down in the chair next to Nel's bed. He was feeling pretty beat.

After awhile, Isane returned and nudged Ichigo awake who had fallen asleep in the chair. Coming to straight away, Ichigo sat up correcting himself from the awkward position he had dozed in. "Ichigo I have to leave very shortly, but I wanted to let you know about Nel's condition first."

"Okay," he responded, stretching out at the same time.

"Well the good news is that Nel will make a full recovery. In fact an antidote has already been administered and she should regain consciousness soon," Isane said cheerily.

"And the bad news?" Ichigo said in a confused tone. As far as he heard, there couldn't be any bad news...

Isane's face turned serious. "What Nel was infected with is a man-made virus that has only recently surfaced. It was originally created to turn Humans into Shifters, but as far as we know it's killing us instead. Nel being a Shifter will suffer some negative side-effects for a time, otherwise she will be fine." She paused to allow Ichigo to process the information, then resumed, "Ichigo, what I'm trying to say is, if you had been infected with the virus instead of Nel, we would be attending your funeral."

Ichigo sat there numbly, letting Isane's words sink in. "What dumbass came up with that shit?"

"We honestly don't know. Hopefully our science and medical experts will uncover further information and we can only hope it remains contained in Hueco Mundo. If the virus were to leak out here, it would be chaos. I must go now, but I will be back again in a few days. Everything will work out, you'll see."

"You're human too, wouldn't it be safer if you stayed here?" Ichigo asked. He would prefer her looking after Nel than Dr Ishida.

Isane smiled kindly at him for his thoughtfulness. "It would be, but they need my help. As long as I remain in the compound it shouldn't be an issue."

Nodding slightly, Ichigo watched her go and turned to Nel, admiring his friend in a new light.

* * *

><p>Nanao raked her fingernails across her reception desk, claw-like indents marking the polished wood. Byakuya had brought that petite raven-haired human female with him, and after admiring the change in decor, had disappeared with him into his office. Then to her dismay she had heard music playing. Nanao remembered the song from the last time that female was here. If she remembered correctly the name of the song was <em>Sanguinem Surrexit<em>.

Seething with jealousy, Nanao ignored the phone as it rang. "Aren't you going to get that?" Renji drawled, snapping Nanao out of her vision of pushing the human woman out of the window and plummeting to her death. The phone continued to ring. Whoever it was, they were persistent.

Frowning, Nanao snatched the phone up finally and answered. "Somebody's jealous," Renji taunted...

..."I'm sorry, Mr Kuchiki has requested not to be disturbed at this time. However I will gladly take a message." Nanao said into the phone, ignoring Renji's jibes. The crimson-haired vampire detected a sharp edge in her voice which fueled him even more in teasing the besotted receptionist.

"Renji!" Nanao said exasperatedly after getting off the phone.

"Oi can you see if we're allowed in yet? Don't want the boss to get cranky at us," Renji asked flippantly.

At the 'us' reference, Nanao peered past Renji to see Dr Unohana smiling politely at her and Ulquiorra who couldn't care less. A further seven vampires lagged behind. Nanao blushed furiously. After quickly conferring with Byakuya, she motioned for them to go in.

"I'll take that. You stay there and carve your desk up some more." Sniggering, Renji swiped the phone message and followed Unohana and Ulquiorra into Byakuya's office.

Unsure of herself now, Rukia was about to open her mouth to suggest she leave, but Byakuya preempted her, "Rukia you should stay, this concerns you as well."

Rukia nodded though she was puzzled as to how this affected her. Then her eyes went wide in surprise when she saw her sister's friend and doctor, Unohana Retsu. "Dr Unohana?"

"Rukia?" Unohana mirrored Rukia's look of shock. Byakuya was careful to keep a look of indifference, but Unohana could surmise the displeasure behind the Vampire Lord's steely grey eyes.

"Heh I'm not even going to ask..." Renji muttered.

"You're my sister's doctor. Does Hisana know you're a vampire?" Rukia asked quietly.

"Yes," Unohana answered regretfully.

Renji let out a whistle, then abruptly clammed up at Byakuya's death glare. "We will discuss this later. For now we have a more pressing issue to discuss," Byakuya said in an authoritative tone.

"Yes my Lord," all ten of them murmured. Rukia took particular notice of Unohana's pledge.

"As a precautionary measure, I will be relocating to my Manor as my primary residence. You are all aware of your instructions?" the Vampire Lord glared at each in turn with the exception of Rukia, Renji and Ulquiorra.

"Yes my Lord," eight of the vampires murmured again.

"See to it that it does. Retsu you will remain behind, the rest of you may go," Byakuya dismissed them and with a bow they left.

But before Byakuya could begin to question Unohana, Rukia slapped her hands down on his desk. "You're leaving?" she demanded.

"Yes Rukia, I must. For now, it is the most reasonable course of action," he answered calmly. Gazing steadily at each other, Rukia thought hard. After today's attack, she understood his reason, but she didn't want him to leave over it...at least not alone.

"Take me with you," Rukia said finally.

"Rukia, no. Think of Hisana," Unohana said desperately. Hisana would be devastated.

"I am. What's there to stop them from trying to come after me again...if I leave too, Hisana will be safe," then turning back to Byakuya, Rukia continued, "I know you heard me. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have saved me. I said I'll stay with you and I meant it. I can't stay here."

"Yes I heard what you said, but that choice is yours. A statement in the heat of the moment - I do not wish to hold you to that," Byakuya said evenly.

Then Rukia understood that he was trying to let her go again. "Is it because you're a vampire and I'm a human?"

"In part."

"Or do you think my wanting to go with you is due to some sense of obligation?" Rukia prodded. At that, Byakuya made no reply and Rukia knew that that was the real reason. "It's not. Yes I'm grateful to you for saving my life not just once, but twice. But I want to stay with you because of my feelings for you... Don't you want me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Byakuya murmured. Renji all of sudden felt uncomfortable while Unohana couldn't believe her ears. It was now obvious to her that Byakuya and Rukia had developed much more of a relationship than she ever thought possible.

"Then it's settled. I'm going." Byakuya couldn't help but smile at the stubborn look on her face. "I'll have to talk with my sister and get some of my things first. When are we leaving?" Rukia asked.

"Bossy and pushy," Ulquiorra whispered in Rukia's ear. She was about to get on the defensive when she saw a happy glint in his eyes. Rukia shot him a playful smile in return.

Choosing to ignore the little exchange between Rukia and Ulquiorra this time, Byakuya answered, "Tonight."

"Okay...that soon..." Rukia took a deep breath.

Renji came up and gave her a little thump on the back. "Guess it would be nice having a chick in the house-"

"-Chick?-" Rukia scrunched up her nose at the term.

"-You can cook-"

"-You don't eat food!-" her hands moved to settle on her hips.

"-And clean-" Renji continued to talk like Rukia wasn't there.

"-Clean up yourself!-" Rukia began to raise her voice.

"-And... oh wait, not that-"

"-Not what...?" then Rukia blushed when it sunk in. "IDIOT! What kind of vampire are you?" and she socked Renji in the arm.

"Oi!" Renji protested.

"You deserved that," Rukia muttered. Byakuya and Ulquiorra watched the pair, amused. Unohana meanwhile had to admit she felt a sense of camaraderie between the four. It also struck her that the vampire doctor hadn't seen Rukia this enlivened in quite some time.

"Alright, alright," Renji conceded, though an unmistakeable grin appeared on his face.

Redirecting the conversation back to Unohana, Byakuya proceeded to question her. "What is your relationship with Rukia's sister?"

Unohana had expected Byakuya to cut right to the chase. "She is my human companion."

Byakuya looked a little surprised by this, while Rukia furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?" she mumbled to herself.

Renji whispered in her ear and grinned wickedly as Rukia blushed even deeper and her mouth fell open. Suddenly spinning around to face Renji directly, Rukia clocked him on the head.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Rukia snapped.

"You asked!" Renji shot back.

"There are more tactful ways of putting it," Ulquiorra piped up.

Fighting the urge not to laugh, Byakuya shook his head. "I don't think Renji knows what tact is."

"Eh shut up. Stop encouraging the human," Renji grumbled.

Then they all fell silent, recalling the serious nature of the topic at hand. Byakuya began again, "Has the 'Connection ritual' been performed?"

"Yes."

"Why was I not informed? You know our laws that as your sworn Lord all grants for Familiars and companions must be approved by me."

"Yes my Lord, I am aware, and given the nature of this incident I will accept my punishment," Unohana said simply.

"Wait, what? What punishment?" Rukia interjected.

"The punishment is death," Ulquiorra replied, as the Vampires remained silent.

"Death to who?" asked Rukia again, stunned by this knowledge. It seemed too harsh a punishment to her.

"The vampire. Once the vampire Master ceases to exist, the blood bond is broken," the Shifter answered again.

Rukia's eyes flicked between Unohana and Byakuya. "No, please don't. You don't have to right? I mean you're the Lord, can't you just let it go? No one has to know..."

"Rukia it's alright. I understood the consequences when I did it. Our laws have been in place for thousands of years," Unohana said gently.

"Well they're stupid! So what if you didn't ask first. Why do you have to ask for permission anyway?" Rukia responded.

Byakuya wasn't offended by her calling their laws stupid. On a few points, he felt the same, nevertheless he had long learned that their laws were such and must be obeyed. "Our laws are set in place to preserve the fundamentals of our race. Even I myself am subject to such laws with the exact same punishments."

"Oh..." coloring slightly, Rukia suddenly had a whole heap of questions regarding her relationship with Byakuya and vampire laws. But passing that subject off for now, she pleaded again, "Isn't there some other way this can be settled? I don't want my sister to lose me as well as her closest friend. Besides, I've been there. If the council had their way, I'd be in exile in the Soul Realm by now," and she shook her head to rid herself of the unpleasant memories.

"Oh Rukia, I'm sorry you had to go through all that," Unohana gave her a quick, soft hug.

"It's alright," Rukia smiled. She honestly didn't want to think about it anymore. "So, is there a way around this?"

"I believe I can come up with something," Byakuya assured them.

Ecstatic, Rukia bounded up to Byakuya and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered into his chest. He was so much taller than her.

"We should get your possessions now. We will be leaving very soon," Byakuya told her. With a slight nod, Rukia turned and walked out alongside Renji and Ulquiorra.

Unohana stayed behind. "You've changed," she smiled.

"How so?"

"The old you wouldn't have hesitated condemning me to death," her warm smile widened, "It's nice."

Truthfully, Byakuya liked Unohana well enough. Even though he now knew that the vampire doctor would've aided Hisana in her quest to keep Rukia from him, she was otherwise loyal. "Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold."

"I won't breath a word," and following behind Byakuya, they left the office.

Renji caught up to him in the lobby. "Almost forgot to give you this," and he handed Byakuya the phone message he'd taken off Nanao. Reading it quickly, the caller was a Shihoin Yoruichi, requesting an appointment to discuss a new business venture. Setting the note aflame in his hand, Byakuya continued on his way.

* * *

><p>As he was about to doze off again, Ichigo noticed Nel stir. Slowly her cloudy grey eyes settled on Ichigo's figure. "Itsygo?"<p>

"Hey."

"What's going on? Where are we?" she asked groggily.

"We're back at the Soul Academy. You took a pretty big hit... Had me worried for awhile," Ichigo answered.

Her whole face read; _You? Worried?_ then it changed. "Waahh, did you cry for lil' ole me?"

"What? No," Ichigo huffed.

"I didn't think you cared," Nel remarked slyly.

"No one said anything about caring..."

Nel smiled. She knew better. "Thank you for looking out for me."

Ichigo's face turned serious. "I should be the one thanking you. You saved my life. Just don't go thinking that means you can keep pulling stupid stunts like that, you got that?"

"If you say so, grumpy." Nel closed her eyes again and laid still. For a moment Ichigo thought she'd gone back to sleep, when she started talking again, "Have you seen Rukia yet?"

"Nope." He wasn't about to tell her that he'd spent practically every moment by her side since she fell unconscious.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go see her, I know you've been dying to."

"Are you going to be alright?" Ichigo couldn't help but remain worried.

"Of course silly, now go, but have a shower first. You stink," Nel chuckled a little.

"Gee thanks, you ungrateful brat," though he was grinning. If Nel was back to her normal pain-in-the-ass self, then he would feel much better about leaving her be for a few hours.

"Stupid jerk," but she was smiling back at him too.

Giving her hand a squeeze, Ichigo vacated Nel's room. Actually a shower sounded like a good idea, so heading for his apartment, Ichigo went to freshen up and change. Puzzled as to why his belongings were haphazardly packed up in boxes, he rummaged around for some clean clothes and took a long hot shower.

**...**

Pulling up to the kerb, a black limousine parked. A little apprehensive, Rukia exited the vehicle. Unohana got out after her. "I'll come with you," the vampire doctor smiled knowingly. Rukia nodded and managed a grateful smile of her own. Unohana had always been the one to get through to Hisana, and now Rukia was aware of the reason why. Byakuya stepped out too. Unohana stopped and turned back to him. "She's something isn't she?" referring to Rukia who was walking on.

"Yes she is," Byakuya replied, though he didn't allow his emotions to show on his face. "Retsu, you are disowned from my Clan."

"I understand," Unohana said gently. To most vampires it was a fate worse than death to be disowned by their Clan, but she understood Byakuya's intent. As it was, the vampire doctor led a relatively humanoid existence.

Up ahead, Rukia stopped and turned, finally realising that she was alone. With an inclination of her head, Unohana parted company with Byakuya, never to see him again. "Are you coming too?" Rukia asked Byakuya.

"I highly doubt my presence would be welcomed," he said in a monotone.

"Okay, but don't go running off without me," she remarked. Smiling out of the corner of his mouth, Byakuya stood there and waited.

Hisana rushed out and met Rukia and Unohana on the front pathway. "Rukia how many times do I have to tell you to stop-" then registering Unohana's presence, she stopped and stared. "No..." Her eyes darted between Rukia and Unohana, knowing full well what was about to transpire. No!" Hisana said again.

Rukia had a pained look on her face. "I'm sorry sister, but this is my choice and I want to."

"Rukia you don't know what you're talking about," Hisana snapped. "You're not going anywhere. I forbid you."

"You can't, and I have to go. It's not safe for me here anymore," Rukia shook her head sadly.

"What do you mean by that? ...It's because of _him_ isn't it?"

Rukia flinched a little at the way Hisana hissed 'him', but didn't protest, knowing who the reference was to. "Yes and no. I want to be with him," she told her older sister.

Hisana inhaled sharply. She felt as if she was about to have a meltdown. Unohana rested a pale cold hand on Hisana's shoulder to calm her. Rukia mechanically went in ahead to gather her possessions. "You're destroying her already," Hisana shot at Byakuya as she allowed Unohana to lead her indoors. Byakuya just stood there without bothering to reply.

After some time Rukia finally emerged from the house carrying a backpack stuffed full of most of her prized possessions. She even had all of the snapshots of her, Ichigo and Nel. Giving her sister one final bear-hug, Rukia said goodbye, "I love you Hisana. Don't worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you," Hisana replied, "And I love you too, never forget that."

"I won't," and Rukia turned to go, reflecting on how she and her sister associated with vampires, their natural enemies. Byakuya opened the car door for her and waited. Placing her backpack on the backseat, Rukia didn't climb in. "Would it be alright if we took a walk?"

Byakuya was a little surprised by the request, but nevertheless nodded in consent. Going to the driver, he informed them to carry on without them. Rukia closed the car door amid Renji's grumbling, then watched as the limousine drove away.

"I don't know when I'll get to see this place again," Rukia said quietly as she caught up to Byakuya who remained quiet. They began to walk together down the street. _"Goodbye,"_ she farewelled her home in her head.

**...**

As Ichigo turned the corner of the street where Rukia lived he saw a black limousine drive straight through the intersection. Thinking back to the same kind of vehicle that picked Rukia up that night outside of Cascada's, he stopped and frowned. _"It couldn't be the same_ _limo, could it?"_ Then Ichigo dismissed the notion, as there had to be more than one black limousine in the city. He resumed walking with a shake of his orange-spiky head. Still, Ichigo had a nagging feeling in his gut.

In his hands he carried a bunch of flowers and a Chappy plushie to give to Rukia.

Continuing down the street, Ichigo looked ahead and froze, agape at the two figures further ahead. There he saw Rukia. Her dark locks were longer now, but there was no mistaking his diminutive girlfriend. However what stopped him from calling out and running up to her was the fact that she wasn't alone. A tall man with long ink-black hair was with her and they appeared to be talking. Then Ichigo watched in fury as they drew closer to one another...

**...**

"How do you know my sister?" Rukia stopped and asked the question that had been niggling at the back of her mind for a little while now.

Byakuya stopped as well and looked at her thoughtfully. "Hisana used to work for me," he answered truthfully.

Rukia was stunned. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"You never asked."

"That's not fair, you should've told me anyway," she huffed.

"Don't you remember? She is your sister," Byakuya prompted.

Rukia did a double-take. "Good point..." _"Why hadn't she remembered that?"_ Then as the memory came flooding back, her mouth formed a perfect circle and her eyes grew large. "You're - You! No, you're him!" Byakuya looked at her oddly with a hint of amusement. He knew what Rukia meant, it was just interesting how she chose to describe it. "I remember now, I was there once ...OMG I said I was going to marry you...!" then Rukia clapped a hand over her mouth for letting that slip and blushed the deepest shade of red Byakuya had ever seen.

"You did?" the Vampire Lord smiled.

"Forget I said that," Rukia mumbled, teeming with embarrassment. "I also remember saying that I was going to tell you off if my sister didn't get the job."

"Did you now?" Byakuya pulled Rukia closer to him with one arm, "I can picture that."

Rukia grinned in spite of herself. Her mind flicked back to their first night together and her facial expression turned solemn. "Byakuya, the one I remind you of, who is she?"

"I meant you, Rukia. I saw you once before and knew..."

"Me?"

"You still don't realise do you?" he murmured huskily. Rukia looked up with wide eyes and shook her head slowly. "Then let me show you," and Byakuya cupped her face in his hand and kissed Rukia passionately on the mouth, exploring her lips hungrily with his own. It sent jolts of sensual desire throughout her body as she reciprocated. His lips tenderly pried hers apart ever so slightly as he slid his tongue in her mouth. With eyes closed, Rukia reveled in the affection - their kiss was even more wonderful than she had imagined it would be.

The heat rising in him, Byakuya gently pulled away. Then he stiffened at picking up the scent of a man who was supposed to be dead. Rukia felt a twinge of hurt at the slight, but seeing Byakuya's now red eyes drew the conclusion that their little interlude was awakening his vampiric urges. "We should go," Rukia said and taking his hand in hers led him away, her heart thudding in her chest.

**...**

Throwing the gifts on the ground, Ichigo stormed off without a word. There was no denying what he had just seen - Rukia kissing another man. _"FUCK YOU RUKIA!"_ Ichigo yelled in his head.

* * *

><p>In the dead of night the unyielding desert of Hueco Mundo lay ominously still, stretching out for miles as far as the eye could see. Two cloaked figures glided effortlessly across the desert sand, their destination set firmly in their minds.<p>

Eventually coming to a stop, the taller figure pointed with one pale hand. "He's there. Bring him to me," the deep, smooth male voice informed the other.

"Yes Master," the other figure, also male replied. Drawing closer to the indicated location, he shifted and burrowed into the ground, unearthing the near lifeless body of a fellow Shifter with short spiky ice-blue hair. Stirring at the movement, the discovered Shifter made an incomprehensible noise then fell unconscious again.

Then carrying their heavy load, the two figures went back the way they came.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A special thanks to; ANF-Byaruki, XLightningX, lobsterstarfruit, YuzurihaNoRyuu, CielDoll, diana, pigsinthesky, ****and**** BlackAngel'sWrath ****for your reviews. It really makes it worthwhile getting your feedback and I greatly appreciate it.

**An extra special thanks to; BexBlueDragon** - Your review was exactly what I was aiming for when I wrote Chapter 6. Many thanks! ~ **PAMILA DE CASTRO** - Hello, it's great to hear from you again. I've noticed issues with this fic dropping on and off from this site, though I have no idea why. Hopefully there will be no further problems. ~ **AkuRokuTurkTrainee** - Thank you so much for your continuous support and contribution to this story. ~ **quietreaper** - I'm grateful for your review, and I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this fic.**  
><strong>


	8. VIII

Chapter 8. This one is a bit long, but hope you enjoy it anyway. As always thank you for reading my fic and thank you to all who take the time to review - I appreciate all feedback.**  
><strong>

**Warning: **Contains coarse language and violence. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Also the story jumps around a bit at times, and at one point by alot. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>VIII<span>**

Nel sat up with a start as Ichigo came skulking back into her room. The thunderous expression on his face instantly told her something bad had happened. "What-?" His pace not slowing, Ichigo bent down and kissed Nel roughly on the mouth. Nel's eyes went wide and she let out a startled gasp. "ICHIGO!"

_"What the hell am I doing?"_ Suddenly regretting his rash action, Ichigo broke off and slumped into the chair nearby. "Shit," the hurt and guilt etched in his voice.

Nel blinked dumbfounded. It had never occurred to her that she and Ichigo could be anything more than friends - for Ichigo it had and always would be Rukia. And Rukia was her best friend. Ichigo, her best friend's boyfriend. _"Did she even think about him like that?"_ Sure they had grown a lot closer since their time together in Hueco Mundo, but...

Breaking out of her thoughts, Nel took a good look at Ichigo and frowned. His face did not reflect that of tenderness or a moment of affection. He was distraught, guilt-ridden and angry. "What happened with Rukia?" Nel asked quietly.

"I saw her with another guy."

"No way, she wouldn't-" stunned, then her shocked face turned into a scowl. _"So this kiss was some sort of revenge act?"_ She wasn't exactly sure why, but her eyes began to well up.

"You know, I never thought Rukia would do that to me... we've only been gone for three months and this happens? No word, no 'sorry I've moved on', no nothing..." His fists were clenched. Nel had never seen him looking so enraged.

"There has to be a reasonable explanation for it. A long lost brother or something?"

"No way, you don't kiss your fucking brother like that!" Ichigo shuddered. "And don't you start defending that two-timer."

"I said 'or something'..." she muttered defensively, then realised the full connotation of his words. "You saw them kissing?"

"Yeah, practically sucked his face off," he said bitterly. Nel knew Ichigo well enough to know he didn't make things up. He could be dense when it came to some issues; like women and his health; but he was honest to a fault. "Did you know that she's with someone else?"

"What, how could I? I've been with you all this time," Nel said astonished.

"You're her best friend! If anyone knew, it would be you!"

"Well, you're her boyfriend!" she shot back.

"Not anymore! Bet it was that guy she went out with on that mission..." After the incident he'd seen tonight, he was now certain that that black limousine he saw was the same one from that night. True he hadn't actually seen the guy, but it was too much of a coincidence to pass it off.

Nel's throat hitched. Thinking back to that night when Ichigo had dragged Rukia out of the club, and that man with Renji who wanted Rukia, it sent a shiver up her spine - the undeniably cold, hungry look on his face when Rukia passed him. If it was the same guy, Nel sincerely hoped Rukia knew what she had gotten herself into. But then again, this was their Rukia they were talking about- "Rukia, wouldn't do that. She loves you," Nel reasoned.

Ichigo looked like she had just smacked him in the face. "I know what I saw, she did exactly that... And I said, don't defend her!" he growled. At boiling point now, Ichigo stood up, picked up the chair he was sitting on and threw it into the wall, smashing it to pieces. Nel flinched and her bottom lip quivered. Unable to hold it in any longer, tears started to fall in slow thick droplets. Ashamed of himself, Ichigo looked at Nel. "Nel, I'm sorry-"

"I think you should go now," Nel said in a hoarse whisper.

"Look Nel, I said I was sorry-"

At the commotion, Hanatorou came bursting in. "-Is everything alright?" His eyes darted nervously between Nel, Ichigo and the broken chair.

"Yes thanks. _He_ was just leaving," Nel told the medic, gesturing to the orange-haired man present. "And don't let the door hit you on the way out," she mumbled to Ichigo and rolled over, sinking deeper into the blankets. With a resigned sigh, Ichigo walked out.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything," Hanatorou said kindly, then departed. The medic made a mental note to come back later to clear away the broken chair bits.

Left all alone, Nel sobbed into her pillow.

Making his way back to his apartment, Ichigo was thoroughly kicking himself. He'd lost his temper, and what was even worse, he'd taken it out on Nel. It wasn't her fault. To top it all off, he had kissed her and now he felt like the biggest prized jerk.

Exiting the medical division, Ichigo nearly smacked into Ukitake who was briskly heading in his direction. "I came as soon as I heard. It really is true. You have no idea how happy I am to see you alive," Ukitake smiled. Ichigo looked at his teacher dumbly. "Come Ichigo, we need to have a big long talk."

* * *

><p>Flashes of the Kuchiki Residence could be seen as the limousine cruised down the long driveway. Tall, lush cedar trees lined both sides of the smoothly paved drive. As they entered the courtyard, rows of wrought-iron lanterns lit the way. A row of servants with suitcases stood proudly awaiting the Lord of the Manor. Rukia, Renji and Ulquiorra exited the limousine with Byakuya leading the way. The line of servants bowed as they entered the house.<p>

As they entered the parlor a kindly middle-aged woman went up to Rukia. "My Lady," she bowed. Rukia flushed at the formality. "Allow me to show you to your room."

Rukia nervously looked at Byakuya. With a nod of his head, Rukia turned and followed the servant. Being ushered in, Rukia peered around at her new bedroom. It was finely decorated as she had expected it to be. "Through that door is the bathroom my Lady," the servant said. "Before I leave I would gladly draw you a milk bath, with lavender, honey and essential oils. Would you care for one?"

"Oh aren't you staying?" Rukia asked.

"No my Lady. We reside here and take care of the property while the Lord is away. Now that he has returned, we take our leave. So I get to go home to my family, and with a whole year's pay too. Our Lord is very generous," the woman beamed.

Rukia smiled. It was another affirmation that Byakuya really was a good man deep down. "Yes thank you, that would be lovely." She hadn't ever experienced a milk bath before, and something told her she was going to be experiencing a whole multitude of new things.

"One more thing, if you want you can lock the shutters. Just pull this lever behind here. Not a ray of sunshine will get through," and moving the curtain aside, the servant woman pointed out a long-handled lever, "For, you know..." she smiled saucily.

"Um thank you." Rukia blushed a little and smiled courteously

"My pleasure." and then left to prepare Rukia's bath.

Alone now, Rukia sighed gustily and placed her backpack beside her four-poster king-sized bed. She roamed around to take in the plush surroundings. Nearing the Oak wardrobe she traced a finger over the design etched into the finely polished ivory-white wood. It was inlaid with midnight blue orchids and silver filigree leaves swirling in and out of each flower. She came to a stop at a card attached to the door. The note read; _'Rukia, for you. Please accept them with my appreciation. -Byakuya'_.

Raising an eyebrow, Rukia slid the door open to reveal all manner of fine clothing. Gasping in surprise, she gently rifled through them. They were all so lovely. "This must've cost a fortune," Rukia muttered to herself. Then her eyes fell on a long red satin strapless gown. It was beautiful. Flicking through a few more items she noticed one hanger had a garment cover over it. Taking it off the hook, Rukia laid it on her bed and unzipped the cover. Inside was a full-length midnight blue velvet cloak. A silver cord tie gathered at the collar.

As Rukia felt the glorious fabric in between her fingers the servant woman returned. "Your bath is ready."

"Oh thank you," Rukia stood up straight and went into the bathroom. After her bath, Rukia chose a simple white shirt, slate-blue shift jacket and a white and blue checkered skirt to wear and went in search of Byakuya. If she thought his apartment was large, this Manor was even more-so.

Then traipsing through the hall, she stopped outside of the lounge room and leaned flat against the wall. Byakuya was standing by the ornate marble fireplace, the flames creating a warmth in the room. He wore khaki colored slacks and a white shirt, the top few buttons undone to reveal the white smooth skin of his collarbone, holding a blood goblet in one hand. Renji was beside him, his long crimson-colored hair loose about his waist, talking animatedly. Rukia took a deep breath to steel herself, but that was shattered when Renji called out. "You can't eavesdrop when we can smell you a mile off," he laughed.

Looking sheepish, Rukia stepped into the room. Byakuya just gazed serenely at her. "Well excuse me for living," she quipped.

"Is that an invitation?" Renji remarked.

"Not if you want to die." - "Not even remotely." Byakuya and Rukia said at the same time.

Renji gawked at the pair with a hapless expression on his face. "Heh think I'll go out. You two want to join me?"

"Hardly." - "Not a chance." they said together again.

"So creepy," Renji shuddered in mock-seriousness. "Talk about being a third wheel," and the younger vampire sauntered off.

Rukia stood still, a slight sense of shyness overcoming her. "Come, Rukia." Byakuya beckoned. Rukia moved closer towards him. "Do you approve of your room?" he asked.

"Yes it is very nice... This place is huge, and thank you for the clothes," she smiled graciously.

"You're welcome."

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Rukia inquired.

"I will have to present you to my grandfather and the other Clan leaders."

"Now?"

"No, right now I have something else in mind," Byakuya said mysteriously and scooping Rukia up by the waist, sped out of the lounge.

"Ahh...I-I don't..." blushing furiously.

Byakuya looked down and smiled at her modesty. "Relax, I didn't meant that." Rukia didn't know whether or not to be offended, until he continued, "I intend to make you my wife first."

A little gasp escaped from her lips. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes. Granted it is not a practice we Vampires traditionally have, however you are Human and it seems fitting. In your society is that not a custom performed to signify the ultimate bond between mates?"

At that Rukia couldn't help but chuckle at his terminology. "I keep forgetting how old you are..."

"You did not just call me old," Byakuya growled playfully, and he flipped Rukia onto his back. She laughed and nuzzled her face into his neck, a contented smile played across her mouth. "You are-"

"-Human. Yes you keep reminding me," she whispered softly in his ear.

"Your life is fleeting. Marriage is something I would like to experience - with you..." he said simply. The vampire Lord had seen the romantic custom through the ages, and had not given the institution of marriage more than a second's thought until Rukia came along. Rukia tightened her hold. Realistically, she hadn't given it much thought, but even though they'd only just met a little while ago, she felt like she had known Byakuya for ages.

"If I marry you, will I be turned into a vampire?"

"No, I do not wish that for you," Byakuya said in a cold, calm voice.

"I don't understand. You said so yourself - My life is fleeting. I can die, become ill and age, any number of things. If I remain human, eventually we will be separated. No marriage vow will prevent that from happening."

"Rukia, you will not become what I am. I was born a vampire. I want only to be with you as you are now, for however long I can," came the heartfelt response.

Rukia fell silent. This was a subject she would have to do some serious thinking about on her own. _Can a Vampire and a Human really have a relationship together?_ "Alright, for now. Where are you taking me?" she asked now. They had long ago passed the outskirts of the city.

"You'll see," Byakuya teased.

"I've heard that before," Rukia shot back playfully.

Byakuya whizzed on further then came to a halt atop a large dormant Volcano. Rukia absorbed the breathtaking view in fascination. She hadn't ever traveled further than her home city. "Amazing."

"You haven't seen anything yet," and Byakuya moved on, stopping briefly at various wonders of the World. At last the vampire Lord came to a rest at the top of a tall waterfall, flowing majestically above a lush rainforest. "This is one of my favorite places," Byakuya told her.

Rukia slid off his back to admire the view more closely. Untarnished by modern civilization, the place was incredibly beautiful in its natural habitat. Nearing closer to the edge of the waterfall, Byakuya reached for Rukia's hand, conscious of her precarious position. "It's so beautiful and peaceful here. I can see why you like it," Rukia murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you. I can show you the World. For me, mine is standing right here." gazing deep into her large violet eyes, Byakuya pulled Rukia in closer. "Rukia, will you marry me?"

It was all so fast, but there was no denying what she felt in her heart. Taking a quick peek down at the water behind her, Rukia disentangled herself from his hold. "Yes...if you can catch me," and with an impish smile, Rukia fell backwards off the cliff-face.

It wasn't Byakuya's style to chase things, but this time he would make an exception - he grinned and took off after her. It was an insanely long drop.

Rukia looked up at him with surprise. She was falling, and _fast_. She closed her eyes. _"I trust you... I love you... Will you always be there to catch me if I fall?"_

Just then she felt Byakuya's strong arms wrap around her. Rukia opened her eyes as he twisted them around, with him now facing skyward. "Byakuya!" Rukia said astonished - They were still falling.

"Don't let go," he murmured in her ear. The water, sparkling in the moonlight, was rushing up to greet them. Rukia squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Byakuya tightly.

_Sploosh!_ Byakuya and Rukia crashed into the water with a resounding splash. Still locked in an embrace, Byakuya brought them rising to the surface. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," the vampire Lord grinned, a flash of his fangs showing.

"Yes," Rukia breathed.

* * *

><p>"NEMU! Kindly tell me why THAT is in my laboratory!" The weird looking thin figure in a lab coat pointed to a disjointed figure lying on an operating slab.<p>

"This subject was brought in by Captain Ichimaru, Mayuri-sama," Nemu said with her hands clasped firmly in front.

"I see, and how did THAT eerie Marionette able to negotiate his way around MY facility? ...Hmm an upgrade in my security protocols is in order." Then the Shifter scientist Kurotsuchi Mayuri inspected the person, prodding it with the elongated nail of his right middle finger. "I have absolutely no interest in a Chimera. Dispose of it," he instructed Nemu and began to walk away.

"Mayuri-sama, repairs and modifications have been requested for the subject," Nemu interjected.

"Hmm now that interests me. And the toxin?" Kurotsuchi looked on in manic glee.

"Already administered, Mayuri-sama."

"GOOD! Nemu, CONTINUE!" The Android, Kurotsuchi Nemu twisted her left hand, turning it into a drill.

Down below the deepest depths of the Las Noches Scientific Research Laboratory, a booming animalistic roar resounded up through the lower levels. The mutated form of a failed 'experiment' had been that of a Gifted human in its previous life. The only thing resembling some sort of hint to its humanity was a couple of snatches of earthen-brown hair. Kurotsuchi stopped what he was doing and picked up his golden scepter. Pressing a button on the top of it he remotely fired a wave of jolts through chains connected to the beast, who roared in pain, then became silent. Satisfied, Kurotsuchi resumed his work.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Flashback)<em>**

"Ah Juushiro, life is good." The two friends - one Gaia-type and one Light-type Gifted, were enjoying a peaceful summer's afternoon.

"Yes it is old friend," Ukitake grinned.

"Who are you calling old? I'm younger than you," with an unmistakable laugh.

"Ah I've lived too long myself."

"Not yet you haven't. When are you going to settle down and have a family? You haven't lived til you've done that my friend," the Gaia-type mused.

"Well said. You truly have been blessed with two beautiful daughters," Ukitake effectively side-stepped the question.

"Yes, I wish their mother was alive today to see them, but I know she would be proud, and I can't regret her eternal gift of giving them to me in the first place."

Ukitake sat there looking thoughtful. It was a tragedy. One night his best friend had met a human woman and fell in love, married her and together they conceived a child. Torn apart by circumstances, it had taken another 13 years of struggle for him to regain his family, only to lose the love of his life a year later. The reward for their pain had been Rukia.

"Juushiro, I love my two daughters more than anything, but I have a gut feeling that Rukia is going to be like me. She's special, I can feel it. I may be biased, but a father knows these things.

"It is a father's prerogative to be biased," Ukitake said wistfully.

"Hisana mothers Rukia so much. I'm proud of her and how strong she is. I know she'll go far. Rukia is so strong-willed, reckless at times, and stubborn-"

"-Like you," the Light-type remarked.

His friend chuckled, then looked thoughtful. "Juushiro can you promise me something?"

"Yes, if I can."

"If I'm right, and Rukia is Gifted - and I'm not here to see her through it - will you take care of her? Protect and cherish her like she was your own?"

"Of course my friend, I promise you that. Though I cannot bear to think that you might not live that long," Ukitake said with a shake of his white-haired head.

"Risks of the job," came the automatic reply. _"If only life were that simple."_

"Have you considered resigning? Don't take on any more contracts and live out the rest of your years with your daughters."

"Yes I have considered it, but I only have under a year left and there aren't many contracts going that don't involve Vampires..." he smiled wanly, "You know the Academy is offering five years for a Vampire hit? They discovered a Lair belonging to a sub-leader of the Kuchiki vampire clan. Can you imagine? Team of ten - five years apiece. With that I could happily retire, and Rukia would be old enough by then."

"The mission is too perilous. It's not worth the risk," Ukitake said in a slightly hard tone. _"What good was five years if you weren't alive to live them?"_

"Yes, that is what I keep telling myself. Juushiro whatever you do, please make certain my daughter doesn't become an Operative. Even 'Gifted' I want her to have as much of a normal life as possible..."

"I will do everything in my power to keep that promise," Ukitake vowed.

"Thank you Juushiro, let's drink to that."

**_(End flashback)_**

* * *

><p>"...So Rukia thinks I'm dead...?" After sitting in Ukitake-sensei's office and listening (for the most part) to his teacher detailing the events since his departure, Ichigo didn't know what to think.<p>

"At the time, we all did." Ukitake had become delighted when he learned that due to a communications error, Kurosaki Ichigo and Neliel Tu Odelschwanck were falsely pronounced dead. Two of his prized students were back. Such young lives hadn't been tragically lost after all.

But still Ichigo was at war with himself, projected by a grumpy expression on his face. _"Did knowing this make him feel better?"_ Only a little. _"Did it still hurt?"_ Painfully.

Ukitake shifted his elbows off his desk to fetch a handkerchief out of his desk drawer. He could feel a niggle in his throat about to erupt into a cough. Unsettling a small stack of papers, Ichigo spied an envelope with his name on it in gold lettering underneath. Gold was the Academy Headmistress' favorite color, which made her stationery unique. "What's that?" Ichigo pointed to the envelope.

Ukitake looked up with a start. The teacher had clean forgotten about this letter that had only arrived that evening. "Oh nothing really," he tried his best to sound nonchalant.

"It's got my name on it," Ichigo wasn't buying into the whole 'it being nothing' act.

Ukitake sighed. "Ichigo, really, you've only just come back. I don't think you should concern yourself with this for the time being. Settle in first."

"I don't know what 'this' is yet," and snatching up the letter, ripped the envelope open. The letter was an offer for Ichigo to become an Operative, in accordance with his immense skills once the half-Gifted/Shifter graduated from first year in a months time. Ichigo finished reading, then slapped the letter back onto the desk. "I'll do it."

"Ichigo, have a think about it first...perhaps you can find Rukia and let her know you're alive. She was extremely devastated when she heard the news," Ukitake pleaded. The teacher had already informed Ichigo of the news that Rukia had left the city.

_"Yeah she **looked** devastated too..."_ Ichigo snarled sarcastically in his head. "There's nothing to think about. Count me in," he said determinedly.

"At least discuss it with your family first. This isn't a decision that should be made lightly," Ukitake reasoned.

"Sensei, this is what I've been training for. My mind is made up."

Ukitake nodded resignedly. _"These young ones today are all so stubborn."_

"What's the specialty?" Ichigo asked, as Operatives nowadays were assigned specific fields of expertise.

"Vampires," Ukitake informed his student in a grave tone. The teacher had lost many dear ones to the undead race.

"Got it." Ichigo did not enjoy killing. He felt the need to protect humanity at all costs, and he knew of the constant and growing threat of the Vampire population. Now that the various Vampire factions weren't fighting amongst themselves for territorial dominance, they were spreading like wildfire. "Sensei, I have some unpacking to do." Ichigo rose from the chair and his face set in an impassive expression, he left his teacher's office at Ukitake's dismissal. Rukia would have to wait - Ichigo couldn't deal with it at this time.

* * *

><p>Coming home after their little impromptu trip, Byakuya set Rukia down in front of the fireplace, pyro-kinetically reigniting the flames. Rukia smiled to herself at the contradiction, but her happy mood was tempered by Byakuya's fretful mood for her being soaked. "You need to get changed out of those wet clothes," he said sternly.<p>

"I'm fine, see I'm mostly dry." Vamp-speeding so fast, the wind had whipped around her. Amid protests, Byakuya rugged her up in a thick woolen blanket. "Byakuya, really, I'll be fine," Rukia protested again, becoming annoyed at him for spoiling the mood.

His hardened expression didn't change. "You could catch a cold. You will change."

"Come to think of it, I haven't had a cold a day in my life. Maybe it has something to do with my affinity to ice," Rukia mused. "I will get changed soon," mindful of the fact that there wasn't much time til sunrise, then he would leave her for another day.

"Rukia you are being unnecessarily stubborn," and seeing how she wasn't going to change her mind, scooped her up again, blanket and all.

"Stop doing that, you're fussing over nothing," Rukia huffed. As much as she liked being in his arms, she wasn't the only one being stubborn.

Halting in her bedroom, Byakuya saw the velvet cloak laid out on her bed. His face softened slightly. "I see you found it."

"Ahuh," Rukia blushed.

"That cloak belonged to my mother. Now it is yours."

"Really? I-I'll treasure it, thank you ...Your mother, what was she like?" Rukia asked softly.

"Strong and beautiful. Traits you both share," he replied. Rukia couldn't read his emotions. They somehow rarely discussed the subject of their family backgrounds. All she knew was that Byakuya had lost his parents when he was younger, and being a thousand years old that could mean any time. "It would honor me if you were to wear it at our wedding."

Rukia let the blanket drop and she reached for him. Her damp clothes clung to her petite frame. "I'd love to, but we are going to talk about your family at some point because I want to know more about you."

"Very well. For now, it is time I rested and you-"

"-Get changed, yes," Rukia shot him a wry smile. Her eyes flicked to her bed. Byakuya gave her a look, but said nothing. Rukia answered her own thought, "...Not until we're married, right?" She had meant sleeping, nothing more, since the shutters could be locked against the blazing sun.

Byakuya kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Goodnight Rukia."

"Goodnight Byakuya," and then he was gone. _"Who knew vampires could be so traditional,"_ she thought to herself as she carefully hung her cloak back up in the wardrobe and changed into her pyjamas.

Being in a new place, Rukia had difficulty sleeping so giving up on the idea of further sleep, she got up. The house was so quiet. On impulse Rukia headed for the room of the only person she could talk to at that time. Knocking on his bedroom door down the hall from hers, Rukia called out, "Ulquiorra, are you awake?" She half expected to see one eye floating around in the hall, but so far, nothing.

"I am now," came the slightly disgruntled reply.

"Can I come in?"

"...Yes."

Rukia entered Ulquiorra's bedroom to see the Shifter sitting up on a plush woolen rug next to his bed. Obviously he was sleeping on the floor again. "Why _do_ you sleep on the floor, if you have a bed?"

"I am not used to sleeping in beds. I prefer the floor," he replied simply.

"Oh is it a dragon thing?"

Ulquiorra sighed inwardly. _"Must everything be a thing?"_ But then again, it was a logical conclusion, and he was becoming accustomed to Rukia and her inquisitiveness. "When you spend most of your life sleeping on a stone, hard dungeon ground, you get used to it. I tried the bed once, but it was uncomfortable."

Rukia was astonished and saddened at the same time. "Would you mind telling me about it some time? I'd like to know."

Giving her a slight nod, Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side, "Only if you tell me what it is you're wearing..." Noticing her odd cartoon-like pyjamas, he had to know if it was supposed to be comical or not.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Chappy?" Rukia shot him a weirded-out expression.

"Chappy?" Ulquiorra asked flatly. He remembered Rukia had said that name in her sleep after grabbing him on that night Byakuya had brought her home. Until now, he had wiped the slightly disturbing memory from his mind.

"Chappy the bunny? You-don't-know-Chappy-the-bunny?" she exclaimed.

"How do I resemble a bunny?" Ulquiorra folded his arms across his bare chest.

"Huh? ...Oh," Rukia snorted, "Have I called you that in my sleep?"

Ulquiorra shrugged it off and then shuffled over to make space on the rug. "Yes, but nevermind, call it temporary insanity." Rukia shot him an indignant look, but kept quiet. Ulquiorra gestured for her to sit down. "I'll tell you about myself if you really want to know." And doing so, she listened intently to his sad tale.

**...**

The month had passed in a blur, and now it was time for Byakuya to present Rukia to his grandfather and the sub-leaders of his clan. Rukia missed Byakuya on the nights he was gone due to work and clan commitments and she cherished their time together. Still she was there to greet him when he awoke and to say goodnight when he laid down to rest. Some nights those brief moments were all they had. Finally the time had arrived. Tonight was the night...

Attending to the last finishing touches of her hair, Rukia examined herself in the mirror, smoothing out the front of her silver full-length dress as she turned side to side. Then with a knock on her bedroom door, Renji called out, "Oi Rukia, are you decent?"

"Would it matter if I wasn't...?" Rukia retorted. She knew her flirtatious vampire friend too well.

"Yeah you're right," and he burst in wearing a cheeky grin on his face. "Don't want to be late-" Renji broke off at the sight of Rukia in her gown.

"Don't look so disappointed," she said in mock-seriousness.

"I'm not. You look- you look-" Renji stammered.

"I look what?" Rukia bit her lip nervously.

"Really hot!" he managed at last.

Rukia stalked over to him and punched him in the arm. "Dammit Renji, don't tease me like that. I'm freaking out enough as it is."

"You- freaking out- that's a new one..."

"Renji!" Rukia said exasperatedly. Her tiny frame involuntarily shook and her stomach twisted in knots.

"Hey," Renji cajoled and put an arm around her to still her shaking. The pair had developed a sort-of brother/sister relationship and the vampire had never seen her so anxious. "What are you so worried about? You look hot, and everything is going to work out great."

"Is looking 'hot' a good thing in a group of vampires?" Rukia said wanly.

"Heh, works for me," Renji remarked with a sly grin.

Rukia shook her head and smiled. "Idiot."

"Made you smile," he laughed.

"Where is Byakuya anyway? Is he waiting downstairs?" she queried.

"No, he's already at the Cathedral. Ulquiorra and I are escorting you there."

"Oh I thought he would be taking me..." Rukia was a little surprised by this fact.

"Well it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Renji said casually.

"WHAT? WHAT WEDDING?" Rukia gasped in shock.

"Ah...yours...? He didn't tell you." Renji's face mirrored hers though for a different reason.

"Ahh..."

"Rukia?"

"Ahh..."

"Is that all you can say, 'Ahh...'?"

"Ahh... pinch me..."

Shrugging his shoulders, Renji pinched her arm.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Rukia huffed.

"You said so!"

"It was a figure of speech!" she exclaimed. Though still agape, Rukia attempted to regain her composure. "I thought I was going to meet the other clan leaders. Now I find out that it's also my wedding night!" If Renji hadn't been holding her, she would've fainted.

"Shit, that sucks." Renji muttered, then seeing her aghast expression, added, "I didn't mean that literally..." Rukia started to hyperventilate. "Hey easy there, don't lose it." At his words, Rukia steadied her breathing. "Now that you know, are you going to go through with it?" Renji asked worriedly.

"Yes," she replied without hesitation, "Only I guess I would've liked to have known earlier..."

"Well you love Byakuya right?" Renji still looked concerned.

"Yes..." Rukia bit her lip again while Renji just waited, sensing the 'but'. "Does he love me?"

"You haven't figured that out yet? I think pre-wedding jitters is making you go funny in the head," Renji shook his head. Rukia looked at him beseechingly, biting her lip again. It was confirmation she was wanting. For a change Renji picked up on the hint. "Yeah he does. Anyone can see that," came the earnest reply. "Look Rukia, I don't believe in any of that 'fate' bullshit, but with you two it's meant to be, you know..." Renji trailed off, not quite managing to finish what he was trying to say.

"Corny, but sweet," Rukia gazed at the vampire fondly. She knew that despite his womanizing ways, he had a good heart and would be a devoted, loving partner if he allowed himself to be. "Thank you Renji, it means alot to me to hear you say that. Happiness can be yours too, if you just open yourself up."

"Eh whatever. Enough of the soppy talk, you're creeping me out," Renji huffed, and was once again met with an endearing smile.

"Okay."

"So, we're good now?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Soon I'll be Byakuya's wife." Rukia took a deep breath.

"Heh that's better." Renji moved for them to get going.

"Oh wait, I have to get my cloak." Rukia ran back to the wardrobe to get it. Byakuya would be expecting her to wear it and she would not let him down.

"I'll meet you downstairs okay, there's something I need to do first," and Renji left, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket at the same time.

* * *

><p>Nel reread the text message a dozen times, willing herself not to cry. It had been from Renji, and she was crushed;<p>

**_'-Nel, I'm no good for you. You deserve better. Don't call me again-'_**

Just then there was a knock at the door. Nel looked up with a start, brushing at her eyes as she got up to answer it. It was Ichigo, looking handsome in a shirt and suit trousers. "Hey, you ready?"

Nel managed a weak smile and nodded, "Yeah. How do I look?"

Ichigo's eyes lingered over her appearance, careful to remain casual. Wearing a long figure-hugging aquamarine off-the-shoulder dress with a simple diamond pendant necklace, she looked stunning - Not that he would admit that.

"You look nice...for a girl."

"Wow with compliments like that, I bet you have women lining up on your doorstep," Nel said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "You don't look half-bad yourself," she added.

"Whatever," Ichigo muttered, "Can we just go already?"

"Hang on, I'll just grab my purse," she turned back around to grab her purse and keys, shoving her cellphone into the handheld accessory at the same time. Pushing Renji out of her mind, Nel locked up and vacated her apartment with Ichigo. She was determined not to let anything dampen her spirits for tonight's big occasion. "Can you believe it Itsygo? We're actually graduating," the Shifter grinned.

"Yeah," Ichigo grinned back, and slinging his arm around her neck, he led his friend to the Assembly Hall where their Graduation ceremony was being held. The next night they would begin their lives partnered up as Operatives 19 & 20.

"If only Rukia were here with us. Have you found out where she is yet?" Nel asked.

"Nope," Ichigo grunted. After he had settled down, he and Nel had made up and he had gone to visit Hisana in the hopes of learning Rukia's whereabouts. Ichigo had always had an uneasy relationship with his former girlfriend's overbearing older sister, but that last visit had been fruitless. Hisana didn't know where Rukia was, and strangely acted like Rukia had died or something.

Nel was undeterred. "Well one day we'll see her again, I just know it."

* * *

><p>In the Inner sanctum alongside his grandfather, Byakuya awaited the arrival of the sub-leaders. The two Kuchiki Lords had discussed at length Byakuya's nuptials and though Ginrei was agreeable, the Vampire Elder was put out at having to wait to finally meet the intended bride. "Rukia will be brought to me first," Ginrei said firmly.<p>

"Yes grandfather," Byakuya affirmed. He had already given Renji and Ulquiorra strict instructions and had anticipated his grandfather's aforementioned meeting. As it was, Byakuya was grateful his grandfather didn't oppose the notion of him mating with a non-vampire, since an heir produced from their coupling would not be a Pure-blooded vampire.

Szayel was the next to arrive, bowing low. "My Lord Byakuya and Elder Ginrei," his pink-colored locks swaying ever so slightly at the action. Impeccably dressed in a blue and white suit, the vampire Scientist posed for effect. Noticing Byakuya was dressed in especially fine clothes, Szayel's cheeks tinged pink in admiration. "Byakuya, your attire is more exquisite than usual," he breathed. The vampire Lord promptly ignored him, though Szayel wasn't offended. The smitten vampire did not think himself worthy of Byakuya's attention.

Kenpachi and Yachiru entered next, just as Byakuya spoke up, "Szayel kindly see to it that Nnoitra refrains from exsanguinating my priest," his voice accentuated his displeasure. Though confused at the revelation of a human present, Szayel did as he was bid.

Yachiru bounded up to Byakuya expectantly while the latter pretended not to notice. "Aww Byakushi," her face was set in a pouting, impatient and anticipatory expression. Byakuya arched an eyebrow at the young vampire's use of the nickname, though anyone in their circle would know that this was a regular occurrence between the two. Verging on the point of poking her tongue out, Byakuya finally handed her a bag of lollies. Yachiru grinned unashamedly, her little fangs showing and happily took the seat next to her father.

Meanwhile Kenpachi who waited for their little ritual to end, turned his attention to Byakuya, "Feasting on the devout? Byakuya you devil."

"His presence is for my nuptials," the vampire Lord informed the pair. Cirucci marched into the Inner sanctum in time to hear the announcement. As did Nnoitra and Szayel, the former running his tongue over his lips, peeved at being denied the tempting snack. The coven of vampires were stunned at the shock revelation.

"WHAATTTTT!" Cirucci shrieked.

"My Lord, you jest do you not?" Szayel asked on the brink of despair.

"Jest? No you pansy, he does not," Nnoitra insulted Szayel.

"I think I just heard a bubble pop- on your fantasies," Cirucci scornfully added.

"Enough," Byakuya's tone was cold.

The three bickering vampires became silent and took their seats. Kenpachi grinned, "So who's the vampy ball n chain you're hooking up with?"

"My intended is not Vampire," the vampire Lord announced. Cirucci and Szayel both made a noise similar to that of gagging, while Nnoitra's mouth disappeared into a thin line. Kenpachi remained bemused.

"Ooh Byakushi is getting married to a Human?" Yachiru's face matched her father's from ear to ear.

"This can't be happening..." Szayel confessed miserably.

"Eternity would pass and you still wouldn't have what you yearn for, you simpering excuse for a vampire." Nnoitra was thoroughly pissed off at Szayel's pathetic display.

Then Ginrei's deep booming voice stilled the commotion once more, "Your Lord has chosen a bride, and that is final."

But Cirucci wasn't satisfied. "So you are condoning this action?" she asked. At Ginrei's hard look, added, "My Lord Elder," and bowed in acquiescence.

"It is so, and you will all remain to attend the ceremony this evening," Ginrei declared.

All the vampires remained silent with differing expressions on their faces with the exception of Kenpachi who strode over to Byakuya and thumped him on the back. "Old devil, didn't pick you for the marrying kind." Byakuya was startled at the unexpected action, but quickly regained his composure.

"Well how long do we have to wait-" Cirucci began then broke off at the sudden aroma of a Human scent.

"Mmm smells tasty," Nnoitra flicked his tongue out again. He was awarded with the renowned Kuchiki death glare.

As per instruction Renji entered the Inner sanctum alone and looked to Byakuya. "Master," he bowed.

Byakuya nodded then said, "Grandfather, at your leave." and he strode out of the side door to the antechamber where the petrified Priest waited, frantically praying for his survival once the abhorrent ceremony was concluded.

At Ginrei's nod, Renji fetched Rukia and brought her to face the Lord Elder and the Clan sub-Leaders. Recognizing her, Cirucci scowled in silent fury, while Ginrei emotionlessly inspected the self-conscious human female. "Your name is Rukia, correct?" Ginrei inquired.

"Yes...my Lord Elder," Rukia replied shyly. She had spent the entire trip to the Cathedral a nervous basket-case, pumping Renji for last-minute information on Vampire etiquette.

"Rukia, I see you bear the cloak of my grandson's mother. You honor our family by this." It wasn't quite a smile, but Rukia could not sense any malice behind Ginrei's manner.

"The honor is mine," she responded respectfully and bowed. Ginrei's face then belied a little warmth. His piercing grey eyes, much like Byakuya's, seemed to denote his approval.

Then Rukia spun around at the tugging of her cloak. Yachiru gazed curiously at her. "Do you like candy?"

"Yes..." Rukia answered in a puzzled tone.

"Do you have any right now?" Yachiru asked again, hopeful.

"No sorry, I don't," Rukia apologised.

Yachiru frowned momentarily, then grinned cheekily. "You'll learn."

"Do you like candy?"

"Haaiiii. Byakushi brings me some every time," Yachiru replied.

_"Byakushi?"_ Rukia chuckled. "I'll remember to bring extra next time," she told the little vampire.

Yachiru walked to Ginrei and leaned on his shoulder. "Gramps, I like her." referring to Rukia. Ginrei arched an eyebrow at Yachiru, but said nothing. She was the only one who could get away with such familiarity. Yachiru returned to Kenpachi's side.

Ginrei rose and addressed Rukia. "It is time. Are you prepared?"

"Yes," Rukia stated resolutely. Reading Rukia's varied emotions, the vampire Elder finally gestured for her to proceed to the antechamber. She noticed a pink-haired male looking as if he was about to burst into tears, a purple-haired female who had 'nasty piece-of-work' stamped on her pale white forehead and another male with black hair who had the look of one that would eat her in a heartbeat. Besides Ginrei and Yachiru there remained a last vampire sub-leader. The muscle-bound Kenpachi was ominous-looking, but didn't seem to mind Rukia's presence.

Renji cozied up to her, "Heh you passed the old man's appraisal." Rukia shot him a nervous smile. "Come on Rukia, you can do better than that. Want me to pinch you again?" he laughed.

"I think I'll mange," she rolled her eyes. "And thanks Renji." Rukia gave him a quick hug and waited patiently for her cue.

**...**

_**The moon shone full and bright through the stained glass windows of the Cathedral. The center stage which included the balcony and pillars was splendidly decorated with overhanging and entwining perennial vines and white Sakura blossoms. Enormous candle-lit chandeliers hung from the high-arched ceiling setting the whole church hall awash in warm soothing light.**_

_**Byakuya stood proudly next to his grandfather, awaiting Rukia's ascent down the aisle.**_

_**The priest stood there calmly. Love is love, regardless of race, regardless of creed.**_

_**Holding a bouquet of white roses, Rukia made her way to Byakuya, the soft music of what was now their song playing faintly overhead.**_

_**Taking one hand in his, Byakuya raised them up. Ginrei wrapped a serpentine chain around their conjoined hands, then the priest began the ceremony.**_

Their gazes locked as if no one else existed. She felt as if her heart would burst from being so desired and so loved by this stunningly beautiful creature. He had never felt like this before, and he hadn't meant to either. What had begun as a primal need to procreate had turned into something deep and meaningful. His entire existence had been shrouded in blood and yet here she was giving him hope, love and purpose...

_**A silver tray was brought forward with a gem-encrusted silver chalice and a small silver knife on it. Byakuya took the chalice while Rukia picked up the knife. Biting his finger, he squeezed a few droplets of blood into the chalice which was a quarter-filled with a red liquid. Rukia pricked her finger with the knife and repeated the action. Byakuya's eyes momentarily flashed. Taking it in turns, Byakuya drank then handed it to Rukia. As she brought the cup to her lips the smell of wine and blood filled her nostrils, then she placed the emptied cup back on the tray.**_

_**And then Ginrei presented them with a dark red velvet cushion, two silver rings lay on top. The larger ring had a thick band with a crest insignia in the center. A thin blue line of crushed sapphires ran through the middle. The smaller ring was intricately welded into a thorn link design and fettered with tiny diamonds. A large tear-drop cut sapphire sparkled in the center.**_

_**Reciting after the priest, first Byakuya and then Rukia took the rings and slipped them on each others fingers.**_

"Rukia. We are now one..." Byakuya chanted.

"Byakuya. For all eternity..." Rukia finished.

_**Still bound by the chain around his right arm and her left, Byakuya enveloped Rukia in an embrace.**_

_**Sealed with a Kiss. A Lover's Oath. Bound by Blood. Forged into One Soul.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A special thanks to; BexBlueDragon, XLightningX, YuzurihaNoRyuu, diana, pigsinthesky, **and** BlackAngel'sWrath **for your reviews -** An extra special thanks to; ANF-Byaruki, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, JessicaTrueBlood, PAMILA DE CASTRO, CielDoll, quietreaper, lobsterstarfruit **for your reviews for the previous Chapter, especially in regards to the fight scene. All of your invaluable input means alot to me. **  
><strong>


	9. IX

Chapter 9. This one is also a bit dark. Thank you for reading. I appreciate any feedback and a HUGE Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review.**  
><strong>

**Warning: **Contains coarse language, violence and a sex scene. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>IX<span>**

The ceremony that united Byakuya and Rukia together as husband and wife had ended, and the Clan leaders began to disperse, the newlyweds being the first to leave the Cathedral...

Cirucci was beyond seething. She had come so close to obtaining the Orixus seal, only to have it slip through her fingers all those years ago. When she finally got her hands on it again, she was going to use it to overthrow the Kuchiki clan and rule all of Humankind.  
>And the first person on her death list would be Kuchiki Rukia. For Cirucci Sanderwicci would not submit herself to a lowly human.<p>

Humming inside her head, Cirucci envisioned plucking out those large violet eyes. _"I do love the color purple..."_

**...**

Renji turned to Ulquiorra who was looking his usual rigid self. "You know what to do right?" Ulquiorra's emerald eyes flashed as he glared at the vampire without answering. The Shifter was feeling uncharacteristically uptight, and subconsciously projected enough for even Renji to notice. "Heh your mask is slipping..." Renji looked thoughtful, "He isn't going to kill her..."

Ulquiorra's face contorted briefly, then quickly recomposing himself, he disappeared. He wasn't about to say anything, but Rukia being the first human to show him any unrestrained consideration made Ulquiorra feel a growing sense of protectiveness and possibly a feeling akin to friendship for her. His Master would make Rukia his tonight, and the thought somewhat unnerved him.

Renji blinked haplessly at the spot the Shifter formerly occupied. "Fucking freak..." He knew where things were heading and he hoped for all four of their sakes that things didn't get out of hand.

* * *

><p><em>(Earlier before the Wedding)<em>

"I do not see why you need me to come with you," Ulquiorra said tersely as he and Renji arrived at an exclusive fashion store.

"You're here to help me pick out a present for Rukia. It's not like I'd go out of my way to get stuck with you," Renji shot back.

Ulquiorra wasn't thrilled either, but didn't protest. "You couldn't have done this on your own?-" taking a good look at Renji, he quickly retracted his statement, "-Nevermind." and pushing the door open he entered the store.

"Eh what's that supposed to mean?" Renji said as he also entered, only to run smack into the Shifter who had stopped in the doorway. "Move it ghost boy."

"Tell me this is the wrong store..." Ulquiorra said in a strained tone.

Renji took a quick look around even though he knew it was the right place. "Nope this is it," he confirmed.

"I'm not doing this!" Ulquiorra spun around to leave, but Renji barred the way and broke out into a grin - this was as close to 'uncomfortable' that he had ever seen Ulquiorra become.

Just then a shop assistant came up to the pair. "Can I help you?" What the dark-skinned and dark-haired beauty really wanted to know was why these two odd-looking men were blocking the shop entrance. Sensing a bit of a silent debate going on, she willed herself to keep her temper in check. "Would you mind moving out of the doorway?...please."

Reading the female assistant's name badge, which read; Jackie T., Renji shoved Ulquiorra further inside and nearly caused him to collide with her. Jackie shot the redheaded male with the funny tattoos an annoyed look, then corrected herself. She had already received two strikes for impolite behavior towards customers. _"Did it matter that they deserved it?"_ No, it did not.  
>Seeing how they weren't going to leave, Jackie tried a professional approach again. "We have an extensive range to cater to any taste," and waved a gold-bangled hand in the direction of the clothing racks.<p>

"You will pay for this," Ulquiorra vowed under his breath.

Renji's grin widened, but passed the threat off like he hadn't heard. "Yeah we're after something sexy and slutty...first time..." The vampire had to stop himself from bursting out laughing at Ulquiorra's facial expression when he said that. Jackie looked uncertainly at Renji, then seeing Ulquiorra came to her own conclusion and led them to a section on the far side of the store.

"Shit, are you actually embarrassed?" Renji smirked and shoved the unmoving Shifter in the direction they were being shown.

"Slow...and painful..." Ulquiorra spoke in a trance-like voice. "With pliers...foot-long spikes...chains...whips...razor-hot poker..." Jackie was getting more weirded-out by the second.

"A bit rough for the first time isn't it?" Renji mused, completely getting the wrong idea.

Arriving at the section Jackie thought most appropriate for the duo, her calm finally snapped. "Here! I don't know what you two weirdo's are really after, but find someone else to help you!" and she stomped away from them. Earning a stern look from the Retail Manager, Jackie gave her the evil-eye. Her face read; _'I dare you to fire me!'_

"Was it something I said?" Renji gawped after Jackie.

Ulquiorra couldn't have cared less about the shop assistant, and stood stock-still, taking into account the clothing items on display in front of them. He could feel a slight twitch coming on... "Imbecile," Ulquiorra muttered. The Shifter visualized charring the vampire with his Nega-void breath.

Registering they were actually in the Men's section, Renji couldn't contain himself any longer, and burst out laughing. Spying a leopard-print jock-string with a neon sticker that said 'Squeeze Me' on the crotch, the vampire contemplated.

Ulquiorra shot him down without a moment's hesitation. "God no."

"What, wrong color?" Renji questioned.

"That is NOT the problem!" Ulquiorra snapped, and he walked away, counting to ten in his head.

Renji followed, and right on the silent zero, finally put two-and-two together and shuddered. "That chick thinks we're gay..." Without bothering to reply, Ulquiorra headed for the exit, but Renji thwarted him once more. "Geez quit being a prude," and spotting the women's section, dragged his unwilling accomplice with him. Rifling through set after set of flimsy lingerie, nothing seemed quite what Renji was after. Until his eye caught a piece that happened to be the sluttiest of the lot and pulling out the scant black and hot pink studded ensemble, held it up over Ulquiorra's front.

Ulquiorra lost it. "Sick, twisted pervert. Keep that thing away from me!" he said furiously, and smacked the vampire's hands away.

"Yeah you're right, it's not really your style..." and he stuck it back on the rack. Renji moved along and found another possibility. "Hey what about this?" he asked and now held up two strips of white lycra complete with bunny ears.

_"If there is a God, kill me now!"_ The color instantly drained from Ulquiorra's face as the first thing he thought of was Chappy... "You have no taste whatsoever," coming to the conclusion that the fastest way for this nightmare to end was to step-in. After some deliberation Ulquiorra selected a pale lilac colored balconette bra with dark purple pinstripes running through it and black lace trim, combined with matching panties and sheer lace babydoll. "This one," he tossed the lingerie at Renji and stalked out of the store.

Inspecting the set, Renji nodded in approval. "Not bad..." he said to himself and proceeded to purchase the items.

**...**

Ulquiorra placed a red gift box containing Rukia's present on the vanity of her bathroom. The bright shade would be hard to miss. Noticing the addition of a notecard, he read the inscription and had the urge to Nega-zap Renji once again.  
>At the sound of Byakuya's car pulling into the drive, Ulquiorra tore the notecard in two, quickly phased to Byakuya's office to get a pen and wrote out a more gracious message on the blank half of the card, then promptly disappeared. He and Renji were officially banned from the house that night.<p>

* * *

><p>Nnoitra slunk past Szayel. They were the last two vampires left at the Cathedral. "Go and be miserable somewhere else. Simply knowing your pathetic ass is here is making me want to kill myself," he snarled.<p>

The vampire Scientist took his cue and went away. A most hopeful thought came to him. Perhaps this marriage was only a ruse to produce a legitimate heir and then Byakuya would come to his senses, discard that human trash and finally take him as his lover...  
>With this most pleasant fantasy firmly rooted in his mind, Szayel clean forgot about his Familiar Ishida Uryuu and left him behind.<p>

Proceeding into the vestibule where the priest was packing away his ceremonial robes and equipment, Nnoitra barred the only exit. The priest eyed him despairingly, quickly wracked with fear. "T-The ceremony i-is over-r..." he deplored.

"Why Father, you seem to have a bit of a stutter. Shall I pray for you?"

Backing up the priest fought to remain calm. "A-Are you of the Faith? D-Do you wish to confess my son?" a glimmer of hope etched on his wrinkly old face.

Nnoitra inched closer. Even if the priest were to try and run for it, there was no way he'd manage to escape the vampire sub-Leader. Waving his arms out to the side, he gestured to himself, "Do I look like a man-of-Faith?" Clad in tight-fitting midnight blue leather from head to toe, black thigh-high leather boots with spikes and chains interweaving up them and a black leather frock-coat which completed the look. A silver stick-pin with a crest cameo in the middle at his throat signified his Clan allegiance.

The priest went back to being frightened out of his wits and lamely began crossing himself in despondent prayer.

"And if I were your son, you would curse the ungodly whore destitute enough to let you put your worthless cock inside her." And picking up the flabbergasted old man up by the scruff of his collar, Nnoitra slammed him down on top of the granite vault in the center of the room. The priest landed on top of it with a sickening crunch as his vertebrae snapped in two, his breathing puffed out in shallow, choked gasps.

In the blink of an eye Nnoitra leered over him, his blood-red eyes burned with an insane ferocity. Gliding one ghostly white hand down from the priest's throat to his middle section, he grasped the flesh between his legs and crushed the old man's genitals to a bloody pulp.

Blinded by excruciating pain, the priest's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, showing only the whites. He inadvertently bit down on his tongue hard enough to render the appendage useless and it lolled dumbly to the side of his mouth.

"Now I'm ready to confess," Nnoitra spoke languidly, circling the vault. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned ...I have this insatiable thirst. It's all consuming. And it's not just blood, but flesh too-" The priest was too incapacitated to reply, but the vampire became infuriated at his non-responsiveness. Nnoitra sprang up to sit on the old man's stomach and slapped at his face. "Are you a bigot? It's rude to ignore me." More slaps only garnered an incomprehensible gargle. Not amused, Nnoitra feasted and bleed the priest dry. "I'm Damned anyway..."

* * *

><p>"As we are now husband and wife, I have taken the liberty of arranging a new bedroom for us," Byakuya informed her and linked his hands with hers as he led Rukia to their bedroom.<p>

"Does this mean you'll sleep there during the day?" Rukia asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes," the vampire Lord affirmed.

"Oh thank you," she flung her arms around him in a delighted hug. Being able to share a bed meant so much to her.

"However do not be alarmed when I may appear to be rather dead."

"You are dead," Rukia remarked wryly.

Byakuya arched an eyebrow, and replied ominously, "You'll see what I mean." In their sleep-state Vampires took on a hollow, marble-esque appearance that was frightening to behold, even so the decision for this change was to provide Rukia with a more conventional marriage.

"Okay you say that now, but it still won't change my opinion of you," as they walked in.

Rukia viewed the room appreciatively. It was even larger than the one she used to occupy. The walls were painted in a pale blue-almost white color which finely contrasted the black trim and thick velvet indigo drapes. The bed had ivory white and a dark-almost black-red satin sheets and coverlets, creamy-white chiffon curtains hung from the black poster rails. A black crystalline chandelier hung grandly from the ceiling. Like all the other rooms the decor and furnishings were stately and elegant. Also she happily noticed that the windows had the same lockable shutters as in her former room. And they were sealed tightly now.

Byakuya indicated the door leading to the ensuite. "I will give you time to prepare," his eyes burned with a gentle hunger, a longing...

Rukia nodded and withdrew into the privacy of the bathroom. Upon entering, she discovered it was her bathroom and saw the adjacent door which led to her old room. _"When was this door built in?"_ It hadn't been there before she left.

And then her eyes fell on a bright red gift box with a note attached on the vanity. Picking up the card, Rukia smiled and pried the lid open. Then she balked and blushed at the provocative gift. "OMG...OMG...OMG..." holding up the items. Rukia took a deep breath... Now that she thought about it, Byakuya was sure to like it. Slipping out of her cloak and dress and carefully hanging them up on hangers, she donned the lingerie and smiled at her reflection. It was tasteful and made her feel seductive. Eying herself in the dresser mirror Rukia took out the clips and loosened her hair then brushed out the strands with swift precise strokes. All the while trying to maintain a sense of composure.

She was still slightly reeling from the realisation of tonight's momentous occasion. She was now a married woman. That in itself was mind-blowing, but coupled with the fact that her husband was a thousand year old vampire Lord..!

With each brushstroke Rukia calmed herself. Very soon they would make love for the first time, and the knowledge of that scared and excited her at the same time. "Okay here goes..." Pushing away insecure thoughts and lack of confidence at her inexperience, she got up and went to her awaiting husband.  
>Rukia tentatively stepped into their bedroom to see Byakuya filling a glass with red wine. He was no longer wearing his long midnight blue velvet coat and the cuffs of his shirt were unbuttoned. His long ink-colored locks hung silkily around his strong shoulders.<p>

Taking in her appearance, Byakuya's gaze turned lustful. Though a little surprised at the foresight, he very much liked what he saw. "Rukia..." he murmured, holding the glass of wine out to his bride for the purpose of helping her to relax.

Rukia rushed over and almost snatched the glass, sculling it in one shot. Byakuya had to laugh at that, though he suppressed it when she crinkled her nose and spluttered at the dry aftertaste as he didn't want her to think he was laughing at her. "I'm not much of a drinker," Rukia muttered and blushed with embarrassment.

Byakuya smoothly took the glass from her grasp and set it back on the table, noticing the obvious apprehension in her body language. Gently pulling her closer towards him, he whispered, "Relax, I won't do anything you don't want me to..." The vampire Lord was fully aware that he would be her first. "...Just know how much I desire you and how I've waited for this moment since the first time I met you." He traced one white slender finger down the side of her face to rest under her chin. This barest of touch poured a flow of calm through her.

_"How long had it been since they first met? Five or six months?"_ She didn't know and her mind drew a blank as she looked up at him in wonderment. This incredibly attractive man could have any woman he wanted and yet he had chosen her. It baffled her no end, nevertheless she knew his words were genuine and there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted him too.

She raised a slim pale hand of her own and caressed his cheek, violet eyes shining brightly. "I know."

Then Byakuya slid one hand down to the small of her back and dipping his head down to meet hers, he brought his firm soft lips to kiss hers, then to the side of her delicate face, under her chin, on the nape of her neck and down to the top of her collarbone. Each kiss sent little shivers of desire through her. Her arms linked around his waist and gripped at the cloth of his shirt as sweet tender kisses trailed over her shoulders and above her breast.

Slowly he backed up to the edge of the bed and drew her up to sit atop his lap. His iridescent grey eyes gazed at her for a moment before covering her lips in his own, gently sucking at her bottom lip. Locked in a passionate kiss, more shivers ran down her body. Emboldened she lightly bit his lip, prying it apart ever so slightly to receive his tongue. With eyes closed and softly sighing through their entwined lips, Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his fine silky locks that felt like ink-colored water.

Byakuya licked the supple skin of her shoulders and spurned on by her elevated breathing and responsive moans, he continued to lick, suck and nip her skin. Trailing down one arm, he lifted one hand to his lips and sucked each digit one by one, savoring the taste. While she kissed the porcelain skin of his neck, up over his strong jaw, brushing the side of his face and then sucking softly on his earlobes.

Soft groans and moans rang through the room as they explored each other with increasing animalistic fervor. Legs wrapped around his hips clinched in tighter as bursts of titillating pleasure coursed through her. Pelvises rubbed up against each other as raw heat flowed through them.

Sliding the thin material of her babydoll up over her shoulders, Byakuya pulled down one bra strap and kissed the small sumptuously pert breast. He flicked his tongue over the nipple, teasing it then swallowing it whole, sucking and biting. The other hand working her other breast in firm circular motions, tantalizing the nipple to hardness. Moaning with pleasure, Rukia grabbed fistfuls of his hair to hold the back of his head solidly in position. In one agile movement, Byakuya sprang the clasp of the bra with a simple flick of his finger, garnering a tiny gasp in surprise at his deftness. Engorging himself on the other breast brought more moans from Rukia's mouth and her thighs clenched tighter around his hips as the intensity rose in her nether region.

Deftly lifting Rukia up, Byakuya laid her down on the bed and his blood-red eyes lingered over every inch of creamy delectable skin and opulent flesh. Lust and yearning engulfed him. His manhood was already erect.

Rukia gazed lustily up at him drinking in her body as he started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Pushing herself up she clasped his hands to stop their movement. "Let me," she murmured, taking over and pushing the shirt off his smooth, chiseled upper body. Running her hands over his bare chest and around to his back Rukia felt along his lean firm muscles. He had the appearance of an Angel. Surely there wasn't a creature more exquisite and gorgeous as the man before her.

Leaning in she left a trail of supine kisses from his rippled abdomen up to his chest and took one nipple in her mouth, biting down. His own hands ran up her naked back, up into her loose hair, teasing her locks in between his fingers as she switched to the other nipple.

Unbuckling and pulling down his pants, Rukia gripped at his taut buttocks, kneading them with desperate fingers. Her heart thudded in her chest as her eyes roamed over his firm toned body with skin like polished marble. Her eyes shone and a tinge of blush rose on her cheeks as she stared at his large, hard member. Rukia looked up at him questioningly. "Not yet..." Byakuya said almost painfully.

Gathering her up, Rukia fell back onto the bed. Setting himself into a kneeling position Byakuya raised her right leg and stroked the length of it, stalling to caress the sensitive spot on the back of her knee. Her eyes snapped shut and another moan escaped her lips at the blissful touch. Gliding that hand to caress her thigh, he widened her legs apart and gently fingered her in between her legs through the lace of her panties, ripping gasps and ragged moans from her mouth. And lowering himself down, he kissed her inner thighs and moved his mouth in, soaking the fabric with her wetness. Insurmountable shocks of pleasure coursed through her as Byakuya licked and sucked in and out of her. Slow at first then faster, flicking his tongue over and around the nub of her womanhood, driving her to the brink and stroking the edges with his tongue to draw the sensation out.

Rukia arched her back and she sunk her head back into the pillows as waves of pure ecstasy rode through her. Breaths coming out in ragged, heaving moans, Rukia begged, "Please..."

Consuming her now, Byakuya sucked her to screaming as she climaxed, continuing to lick her in the aftershock. Rukia shuddered in orgasmic rapture, then seemed to sink as he brought his mouth back onto hers. She could taste herself on his lips as their mouths locked together in sweet, ravishing force.

"I'm not done yet," he breathed in her ear. As they lay on the bed sideways facing each other, Rukia brought her hand over his member and tugged at him with long, precise strokes as his fingers tore away her underwear and stimulated her between her legs once more, arousing her again. Locking lips in a passionate kiss, Byakuya shuddered and groaned as Rukia stroked him to the edge.

Moving their hands aside, Byakuya brought himself down on top of her, careful to balance his own weight so as not to crush her. Painfully erect, Byakuya's eyes searched hers for confirmation. "This will only hurt at first."

Rukia wanted him inside her so desperately. With a slight nod she indicated the permission he sought. Carefully he edged in, compensating for his well-endowment with slow modest thrusts. Her body involuntarily tensed and she gritted her teeth against the jolts of pain as Byakuya moved in more to break through her virginal wall. This time Rukia let out an almost primal, guttural moan.

With gradual thrusts Byakuya pumped into her, increasing his speed as he felt her body ease in acceptance of the intruding member. Writhing underneath him, Rukia bucked her hips in rhythm and dug her nails into his strong shoulders and across his back. Byakuya's fangs slid out as his excitement heightened. Bringing her back onto his lap, they smothered each other in kisses. Groaning and moaning, they were close.

Her blood seemed to thrum through her veins, calling to him. His fangs bared, he pierced through supple skin of her neck and satiated himself. Rukia's heavenly, delicious blood poured into him, as he pumped into her. She had never experienced anything so incredibly, deliriously glorious. Her entire being felt like it was going to rip itself apart by the sheer intensity. Rukia screamed his name out, "Byakuya!"

His seed spilled into her as they orgasmed together and he rode their orgasm to the very last. In ecstatic release his vampiric power burst out snapping the bed rails and shattering the crystal chandelier bulbs.

Holding her gently, Rukia slumped against him, her breath coming out in rapid shallow breaths. Their bodies glistened with sweat, blood and the scent of their lovemaking. Still entwined in an embrace, Byakuya pulled Rukia back down with him on the bed, lifting the covers up over them. She shifted in closer to cuddle him and rested her hands on his chest. "I love you, Byakuya." With eyes closed, her hair clung damply to her face and her breathing evened out as sleep overcame her.

Gazing at his ravishing, angelic wife, he swept aside her raven-colored locks from her beautiful face, he whispered back, "You are mine now, Rukia."

The vampire Lord had finally found Love...

**...**

**_(Dream sequence)_**

Byakuya could feel the slight shift of the woman who lay beside him in deep red and gold silk sheets. Opening his piercingly iridescent grey eyes, he gazed intensely at her. Her thick raven-colored hair cascaded down to her backside, bangs partially covering her perfect oval face. A rosy pink, full cupid's bow mouth and long, thick black lashes hid eyes the rarest shade of violet from his sight. She wore a lace nightgown the color of milky white. Her petite frame swamped by the coverlets.

All of his days and nights he would never tire of her radiant beauty.

The minute flutter of her lashes and the little crinkle of her pert nose told Byakuya what she didn't want him to know. One side of his mouth twitched into a smile, "Rukia I know you're awake."

Rukia broke out into a grin and she opened her eyes to gaze back at her husband staring at her. "Good morning," she whispered softly.

_"Good morning?"_ Byakuya's smile faltered slightly, but nevertheless her infectious smile drew him in, like she had cast a spell over him. Those gorgeous eyes - how he loved getting lost in those twin pools of violet.

Just then there was another small shift in the space between them with a soft cry. Rukia looked down at the cause of the movement, her face melting into an expression of maternal love. Sitting up slightly she gently picked their baby up to lay in the crook of one arm while she tenderly stroked his cheek with the other. A shock of thick ink-colored hair covered the baby's head and big violet eyes brimming with unshed tears looked back up at his mother.

"Did Daddy wake you little one?" Rukia cooed, shooting Byakuya a cheeky smile.

Byakuya stared at his wife and son, too surprised to speak. Their child looked like the carbon copy of him, save for Rukia's eyes. _"Could this be?"_ A tightness formed in his chest as he fought to process the scene before him.

The touch of a cold white hand on his cheek brought his attention back. "What's wrong?" Rukia asked, her brow furrowing into a frown.

"Nothing is the matter," Byakuya replied in a choked whisper.

Small, chubby hands pulled at the front of his nightshirt. "He wants you," Rukia smiled. Byakuya gingerly enfolded his son into his arms as if he were made of fragile glass that was about to shatter any second. The baby happily curled into his father. Rukia watched the pair. "My two beautiful boys," she said fondly.

Byakuya gazed back, finally allowing himself to relish the warm feel of the little bundle in his arms until his son stirred again, trying to nibble at a spot on Byakuya's chest. The parents chuckled at their son. "He's hungry," they said in unison.

Rukia got up and took him from Byakuya and sat back down on a large comfy armchair. Slipping the side of her nightgown down, she cupped the boy's head to a large full breast laden with mother's milk. He latched on and suckled greedily. Byakuya propped himself up in bed on one arm and the emotion of watching his family was overwhelmingly moving.

Then Rukia winced. "No biting," she scolded the baby softly. As if he understood he stopped feeding and looked up at his mother. Covering her breast back up, Rukia stood carrying him on her shoulder and lightly rubbed his back until he burped. Byakuya was startled out of his reverie when he registered Rukia's pulsing blood-red eyes and retracted fangs. Pacing back and forth while continuing to rub their son's back, Rukia stopped and stared at the closed thick velvet drapes. "How about some sunshine little one..." and she went to draw the curtains.

"NO RUKIA, DON'T!" Byakuya yelled, bounding off the bed.

The curtains pulled to the side, Rukia turned at his voice. "Byakuya darling, whatever is the matter?"

In almost horrifyingly slow motion, rays of sunlight streamed in hitting Rukia cradling their son. Byakuya stopped short at the edge of the rays looking in terror at his family, while she just stood there without a care in the world. And then they began to burn, but still Rukia didn't move. He lunged forward, no longer caring about the effect the sun would have on him, but it was too late... Right in front of his eyes, his wife and child burned and turned to ash.

Byakuya sunk to his knees, hands grasping lamely at the floating remnants of ash. Sunbeams emitted over him, but he did not burn. Unharmed he stared at trembling, very human hands and consumed with excruciating grief and rage, he roared, "NO!"...

**_(End dream sequence)_**

**...**

Byakuya spasmed awake. Lying beside him Rukia stirred at his sudden, violent movement. Her large violet eyes were filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

A bone-chilling dread swept over him. "Nothing...is the matter," Byakuya heard himself reply.

Rukia didn't look convinced, but she remained quiet. Then she sat up and surveyed the scene before them and laughed. "We're going to need a new bed."

Byakuya turned to see what she saw and smiled in spite of himself. "Yes, we do."

The nightmare still fresh in his mind, he couldn't help but feel a foreboding sense of doom. The vampire Lord had found Love...and now he Feared...

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Nel entered the training grounds of the Academy. Located in a portion of the basement, the enormous facility was equipped with high-tech gadgetry to simulate all manner of battle simulations and Real World scenarios. Kisuke and Toshiro met the two newest recruits at the entrance. The Science teacher and Barrier Enforcement Captain were tasked with specialized training for Operatives in Vampire Hunting.<p>

"Ichigo and Nel, welcome to my humble training facility," Kisuke grinned unabashedly. The sheer scale of the grounds were far from 'humble'.

"Hey sensei, Toshiro," Ichigo greeted them.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Toshiro snapped.

Nel ribbed Ichigo for being impolite. "Hello Mr Urahara and Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro's expression softened at Nel.

"So what are we doing here? We're Operatives now, so just give us our first mission," Ichigo said.

"Hm if only it were that simple," Kisuke commented. "First we train."

"For what? We've gone through this already."

"So, how do you kill a Vampire?" Toshiro pitched in, unamused.

"That's easy," Ichigo said, "Cut their heads off - blah blah." Toshiro glared icily at Ichigo. The Captain had already made up his mind that this guy was as off-putting as his garishly bright hair.

Kisuke tipped his hat and placed a finger on his temple. "Zealousness and determination are admirable qualities, alas brashness and over-confidence will be your downfall," he advised.

"Who talks like that...?" Ichigo dead-panned, earning him another rib in the gut from his partner.

"Itsygo," Nel said exasperatedly.

Undaunted Kisuke continued, "Your training begins this very moment. Ichigo, your first task is to attempt to land a hit on the Captain here."

"What kind of lameass training is that?" Ichigo muttered.

"Why do I get the ignorant brute for brains?" Toshiro scowled at the Science teacher. Without waiting for answers the two men locked into a staring contest, fuming at each other.

Kisuke just grinned his smarmy smile and turned to Nel, and said, "While I have the privilege of training you."

"Thank you sensei," Nel smiled back nervously. She wasn't entirely sure if this was a good thing or not, considering the Science teacher's tendency of using unorthodox methods.

Ichigo and Toshiro snapped out of their mind tug-of-war and scowled at Kisuke. "Don't get any funny ideas old man," Ichigo grunted. While Toshiro grumbled, "Figures you'd take the pretty one."

"Hey it's not like I want to be stuck with you Captain Frosty," Ichigo called the Barrier Enforcement Captain by the nickname Rangiku had for him.

Toshiro instantly saw red and transformed. His silver eyes burned and an ice-blue gauntlet in the shape of a dragon's head materialized over his right arm. One ragged ice-blue wing shot out of Toshiro's left shoulder blade. "You have a big mouth for a rookie," he said icily.

"Well why don't you come here and try and shut it for me," Ichigo retorted, transforming himself.

Meanwhile on the far side of the training grounds Nel rolled her eyes at the macho pair. "Hm are you aware that you're our first Shifter Operative?" Kisuke looked almost appreciative.

"No, I didn't. Is that a good thing?" Nel asked surprised.

"With the right conviction..."

Nel waited for him to elaborate, but eventually realising that was it, her pretty face turned into a frown. "Ookay...that tells me nothing," she said puzzled.

"Vampires are cruel cunning creatures. With enhanced senses, superior speed and inhuman strength, they are extremely hard to kill...near impossible in fact. So to begin with, you will tell me everything and then we will test your conviction," the Gaia-type Gifted pulled out a serrated Rapier and slid into an attack stance.

Enamored by the wisdom of his words, Nel swore to herself to become the best that she could be.

* * *

><p>Four nights had passed since their wedding and now the pair were caught up in discussing appointments needing to be made for all the various people in their circle, many of whom felt cheated at not being given the chance to attend the ceremony. And the fact that a vampire Lord had taken a human bride made the marriage appear scandalous and was viewed as an insult. This made Rukia angry at how they could try and make their union cheap and nasty like she had defiled Byakuya.<p>

Not to mention the fact that Byakuya's grandfather Ginrei was watching her expectantly as if she were able to pop a baby out of thin air regardless of the fact that she and Byakuya had only been married for several days. As well as the fact that she still hadn't told her sister the news of her nuptials. Rukia swore to herself to visit Hisana the first chance she got.

Then their dealings were interrupted by a call for Byakuya to go into work to resolve a contract dispute. Though grateful for the break as she had more than enough of learning all the rules and regulations expected of her in her new role as Lady Kuchiki, Rukia was a little miffed at the interruption. They were supposedly meant to be on their honeymoon, so therefore she insisted on accompanying her husband to the office.

When they arrived there, Nanao rose from her desk and greeted them with a curt bow. "My Lord...and Lady," mindful of the human female's new title. Rukia didn't think she liked the formality and was about to tell Nanao it wasn't necessary when Byakuya stopped her with a mild shake of the head. Dropping her eyes down to the floor, she became silent and trailed after him.

Once in the privacy of his office, he reminded her, "You are their Lady now and you are to be addressed as such. They are your subjects, do try to remember that."

She nodded in acknowledgement, biting her lip. It was all so much to cope with, and she was beginning to have doubts that she could handle her new status.

While Byakuya set about working, Rukia sat down to contemplate how to fulfill some of her duties. It soon became apparent that her concerns were unwarranted as he resolved the issue in no time at all and she marveled at her husband. He was so authoritative and handled matters with such class and proficient ease. Rukia realised with admiration that Byakuya didn't take 'no' for an answer. That being said, it still didn't stop her from trying when it involved her...

Rukia had been so caught up in thinking about him that she hadn't noticed he was talking to her. "...You are my wife, you will have a bodyguard," Byakuya said firmly.

"I don't need one, I have you," Rukia was quick to establish the topic of conversation. She knew her husband was in 'work' mode but there was something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Not always..." it pained him to say it, but it was true.

Knowing what he meant, she put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Really, it's not necessary-"

"-Rukia, I will not repeat myself," Byakuya cut in.

It was ever so slight, but Rukia felt him stiffen under her touch. Taken aback by his stern behavior, she took her hand away and frowned. Slightly hesitant, Ulquiorra stepped forward. "Master..." looking at Rukia then back at Byakuya.

Rukia caught on. "Is that alright with you? I can't think of anyone better." In truth Byakuya wasn't happy with the idea and it wasn't because Ulquiorra was his bodyguard, but for an entirely different reason. "It makes sense since we're together during the day anyway and who else do you trust besides Ulquiorra and Renji?" she continued.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at that. He wasn't even going to contemplate Renji... Seeing no plausible reason to deny the arrangement, he reluctantly agreed. "So be it."

"Good, that settles it," her smile fell as a wave of dizziness overcame her. Leaning on the desk for support, Rukia then excused herself to go to the bathroom. "...Just be a minute..."

Byakuya shot up in alarm. "Rukia?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine," she waved him off and shut the door behind her.

Making use of her temporary absence, Byakuya's expression hardened and he turned to Ulquiorra. "Remember your place Shifter. I am still your Lord and Master."

"Yes Master," Ulquiorra bowed.

"Do not fail her," he added.

"You have my oath."

Satisfied for the time being, Byakuya dismissed him for the night. "Leave us," he ordered. Ulquiorra could plainly tell that Byakuya wished to be alone with Rukia and not wanting to infuriate his Master, he took his leave. Rukia returned shortly thereafter looking more refreshed after having splashed cold water on her face. Byakuya grasped her by the shoulders and inspected her. "Are you alright?" his voice laced with concern.

"Yes, but maybe a bit more sleep wouldn't hurt," Rukia smiled knowingly.

His eye's sparkled. "I do believe it was you, not I, that was responsible for last night," Byakuya said with that wicked half-smile of his.

Shooting him an indignant look, she blushed slightly. "I didn't hear you complaining..." her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"No, but Renji might..."

Rukia's jaw dropped. "OMG," she exclaimed embarrassed at the thought of the crimson-haired vampire hearing them having sex. The vampire Lord laughed at his blushing wife, who couldn't help but join in with the infectious laughter. Then Rukia became serious. Though she was pleased her husband appeared to be in better spirits, she wasn't about to let his earlier demeanor go unchecked. "Byakuya have I done something wrong?" Rukia queried, painfully aware of how inadequate she felt around him.

"No, you've done nothing wrong..." _"...But love me,"_ he finished in his head.

"Then what is it? You've been acting a little distant."

"That is not my intent," and he meant it.

Rukia sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just please stop shutting me out," she pleaded.

Byakuya reciprocated the embrace. He couldn't tell her what was truly the matter, however he would make an effort to not let that nightmare adversely affect him anymore. "Come Rukia. I wish to show you my past..." and he took her back home and led her outside to the middle courtyard. Brimming with curiosity and anticipation, she watched and waited.

Stalking over to a glass-covered case in the center of the far-left wall, Byakuya withdrew a finely wrought Katana. Its hilt was black and silver and the shape of it was what appeared to be a crouching Angel with six black feathered wings folding inwards. Two top wings melded together to wrap around the Angel's face which was the pommel and the two bottom wings spanned out to serve as the cross-guard. The 93cm long thin curved blade was of burnished silver. Rukia had never seen a weapon quite like it, and it was beautiful to behold.

Taking it off its stand, Byakuya moved to the center of the grounds and raised the sword high up in the air, point facing downwards. "Anima Vastator, Surge," _(Destroyer of the Soul, Arise)_ he incanted and let the sword drop. The tip of the blade hovered barely above ground and became enshrouded in an ethereal blue light and it pulsated, coming alive.

It had been 300 years since the vampire Lord had last wielded Anima Vastator the legendary sword, and together they had ensured victory for the Kuchiki Clan in battle against the other enemy Clans. With the decimation of the noble Unohana Clan a ceasefire settlement was ordered.

Imbued with the immense power of the element of Light. The symbiotic nature of the Katana would only lend its power to the being it deemed most worthy. Passed down by his Ancestors, Anima Vastator was one of the legendary weapons and relics originally created by the Master Smith of the King of the Vampires Yamamoto Genryuusai.

"Lend me your power," the vampire Lord spoke to the weapon.

_**"Est Vestrum,"** (It is yours) _the androgynous voice of Anima Vastator rang. Byakuya gripped the hilt with his right hand. At the contact, the two middle wings spanned out, grew and lengthened, snaking up and around his arm to up above his elbow. Rukia watched in awe. Power flowed into Byakuya as the Katana joined with him, then the aura surrounding the vampire Lord turned light red and quickly dissipated. _**"Te sunt mutata!" **(You are changed!)_ the now decidedly feminine voice of the sword cried, _**"Series serpentibus sentio** **vobis. Nunc tenentur ad aliud." **(I feel the chain of serpentine on you. Now you are bound to another)_.

"It is as you say," Byakuya responded simply.

_**"Dic nomen uni elegistis," ****(**Say the name of the one you have chosen)_ Anima Vastator said in a sad and resentful tone.

"Rukia," he answered and stared at his stunned wife from across the courtyard.

_**"Est illa dignus?"**_ _(Is she worthy?)_

"Yes."

Of the two warring emotions, fury eventually won out. _**"Nos videre!"** (We shall see!) _Anima Vastator cried at last and advanced in on Rukia.

"Rukia, prepare yourself..."

Rushing in towards her, Rukia felt frozen in shock, much like a deer caught in the incoming headlights of a car. She hadn't understood a single word the weapon had said. _"What is he doing? Is he really going to strike at me?"_ But staring at the emotionless mask of the man she loved, she knew...

The blade closed in. A flicker of fear flashed across Byakuya's face as Rukia stood rooted on the spot. _"Would he be able to stop Anima Vastator if his love chose not to defend herself?"_

He was upon her now and he tried desperately to pull back, but consumed with rage Anima Vastator was too strong. It was too late...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Once again I used Latin as the language Byakuya's katana speaks, however this time I've included the English (albeit roughly) translations in brackets.

**An extra special thanks to; AkuRokuTurkTrainee, PAMILA DE CASTRO, KunoichiDoll, lobsterstarfruit, **quietreaper,** **JessicaTrueBlood, ** **ANF-Byaruki,** **CielDoll, ** **BexBlueDragon, XLightningX, YuzurihaNoRyuu, diana, pigsinthesky, **and** BlackAngel'sWrath ****for your reviews. MUCH, much, much appreciated. I read and take into consideration each and every one of them. **  
><strong>

And in regards to some of the questions in the reviews, if I haven't already answered it, that means I can't. So sorry! I just don't want to spoil the story.


	10. X  i

Sorry once again for the late update, but I've had a really hectic couple of weeks. So as a way to make up for it (and because it ended up being far too long) I am posting chapter 10 in two parts; Part 1. begins with a past scene.

Thank you for reading. I appreciate any feedback and a HUGE Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review.**  
><strong>

**Warning: **Contains coarse language and violence. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>X<span>  
><strong>

_**(Three hundred years ago...)**_

"My Lord, the Kuchiki clan is upon us, and we are surrounded," a vampire Scout kneeled and informed his Lord.

The Head of the Unohana clan appeared grave at the news, though having denied the edict to surrender and pledge allegiance, this act didn't surprise him. "I will not kneel to them," Lord Unohana said.

"Has there been word from the Erus?" Unohana Retsu asked.

"No. Whether or not our messenger made it to the King, it no longer matters. We make our final stand tonight."

"Their numbers far outmatch ours, Father, and it is said that the grandson of Lord Kuchiki wields the legendary Soul destroyer," she responded.

"We have no souls - what useless power," he rebuffed, and turning his attention back to the Scout, ordered, "Release the Revenants."

A look of fear flashed across the vampire Scout's face, nevertheless he did as he was told. "Yes my Lord," he bowed and left to relay the order to Commander Kano Ashido.

"The Revenants will not stand against them," Retsu pointed out.

"No, but their purpose is to fight and die for us. We are a pacifistic clan, and therefore ill equipped for War. Retsu, you are my only daughter and heir to the Unohana clan. Should I fall our bloodline rests with you. If you must, you will escape or yield."

"No father, I would rather die. The Kuchiki clan do not wish for peace between Vampires and Humans. They only seek to dominate, and that I cannot align myself with," Retsu protested.

Lord Unohana gazed at his daughter with a mixture of fondness and admiration, now turned to a sense of hard finality. "It isn't a request, it is my command. Escape or yield. We aren't the only ones who yearn for a harmonious co-existence with Mankind. Sooner or later there will be peace between vampires and humans. In the meantime my last order to you is to survive," rising from his throne he bent and kissed Retsu tenderly on the forehead.

"Yes my Lord and Father," Retsu replied and watched with great admiration and sadness as her father left to join their army in battle. All of the Unohana clan were resplendent in their colors of crimson and bronze...

**...**

Atop the hill overlooking the Castle where their enemies were stationed, Ginrei, Lord of the Kuchiki clan stood in the center of a line formation. To his right stood his grandson Kuchiki Byakuya armed with the legendary katana, Anima Vastator, and slightly behind Ginrei on his left was his Familiar, a Shifter named Cirucci Sanderwicci. On the other side of Byakuya was Szayel Aporro Grantz and Nnoitra Gilga, while Kuchiki Koga and Kenpachi Zaraki took up the left flank.

All were finely attired in bodysuits of midnight blue velvet and leather with silver trim, with the exception of Cirucci who chose to wear a fully silver-colored catsuit. "Cirucci, you aren't wearing your armor," Ginrei pointed out to his Familiar.

Cirucci's submissive smile didn't match her words, "Dark blue clashes with my hair, and I am still wearing silver if that counts. Not that I need armor in beast form."

"From henceforth, you will represent our Clan in proper form," Ginrei said in a harsh tone.

"Yes my Lord," Cirucci bowed in submission.

"Grandfather, their Commander stands before us. What are your orders?" Byakuya spoke up.

"We wait. They will send out the Revenants first. At my command, Byakuya you will lead the Vanguard and press for the Inner Sanctum. Szayel you are to assist. Kenpachi you will flank from the right, Nnoitra - the left and Koga to bring up the rear," Ginrei stated. A dark look passed over Koga's face. As Ginrei's son-in-law, he expected to be given the lead position and to be Ginrei's right hand man, instead he was passed over in favor of his own nephew, Byakuya.

"Yes my Lord," they all murmured.

Next to Byakuya, Szayel whispered to the heir, "Byakuya, my life is yours. I would rather die than see one hair on your head harmed. With my devices I will win you an easy victory," he gushed. The vampire Scientist preferred the intricacies of Science and invention over the feral, bloodthirsty practice of battle and the thought of staining his outfit horrified him.

"There is no such thing as an easy victory. The mark of war is forever stained long after the battle has ceased, and if you cannot acknowledge the true fear of war, you have no place on the battlefield," Byakuya said icily. Hearing his grandson's words, Ginrei flushed with pride, though he remained silent and completely focused on the task ahead. Koga's expression darkened even deeper.

"If you're so concerned with keeping your clothes clean, you should've stayed in your puerile cage you call a laboratory," Nnoitra said as he smacked his lips and flicked his tongue over his fangs in savage anticipation of the fight to come.

Then the primal roar of the hoards of Revenants rolled out across the battlefield as they came streaming from the west and east wings of the Castle. Commander Kano directed his force onwards through the center.

With the black middle wings of Anima Vastator linked firmly around Byakuya's right arm, he felt its power course through him. "My sword, are you ready?" Byakuya asked the legendary weapon.

_**"Sic," **(Yes) _Anima Vastator rumbled in pleasure and purpose, and sensing this, Byakuya smiled. The katana was a tool of destruction, imbued with the power of Light. Nothing gave it more satisfaction than achieving the goals of its wielder.

"Hey Kuchiki, your opponents look stronger. Switch with me," Kenpachi called out to Byakuya.

Before the Kuchiki heir could reply, Ginrei gave out the command, "Advance!" Byakuya was the first one to set out.

"Fine, let's make a bet I kill more than you," the muscle-bound Kenpachi said instead.

"Deal," Byakuya responded with a competitive glint in his eye, and holding his katana upwards, uttered the chant, "Dividere." _(Divide)_. Numerous razor-sharp black feathers separated from the six wings of Anima Vastator and tore out towards their enemies and cutting them to pieces.

"Show-off," Kenpachi grinned and began to cleave through his own opponents.

Vampires and Revenants clashed. The speed, agility and fighting skills of the Kuchiki vampires outclassed the slower, yet brutal and mindless Animated corpses. Thunderous roars and war-cries rang out all over the battlefield as blurs of midnight blue with silver and crimson with bronze clashed and fought. The moonless night sky seemed to show its agony with torrential rain and crackling lightning in remorse of the deathly scene below.

With his hypersonic speed Szayel consecutively detonated the fuses on his hidden UV mines, and instantly disintegrated all who were trapped within each of their radius. Out of all the vampires, Szayel was the fastest. With his right arm behind his back, the left-handed vampire zipped in and around the enemies, slicing their heads off with his razor-sharp nails.

Nnoitra savagely shred and tore through his foes with his fangs and hands. Ripping the arms off one Revenant, he kicked it to fall flat on its back and stomped on its head with one black leather boot. Then he thrust the severed limbs into the sides of another and tore its head clean off its shoulders. Unclasping the buckles of his shirt to expose his chest, Nnoitra dug his fingers into his own flesh and extracted one of his ribs.

One horrified Unohana vampire became wrought with fear. "What are you?" he gasped.

"I'm your worst nightmare," grinning evilly and latching onto the doomed vampire with the bone, Nnoitra used his fangs to tear out his windpipe. Then whipping the bone back to snag a Revenant lumbering up from behind, Nnoitra whipped around and sank his teeth into its heart.

Grabbing hold of the heads of two vampires mid-speed Kenpachi smashed their skulls together, turning them to rubble. Calling out to Byakuya who was barely moving an inch yet slaying all in his wake, "Kuchiki, one-thousand one-hundred and four," then picking up a Revenant he separated the head from its body, "One-thousand one-hundred and five."

The corners of Byakuya's mouth twitched up into a smile, but he didn't comment. His blood-red eyes zeroed in on Commander Kano who appeared to be a formidable opponent. The younger handsome auburn-haired vampire sub-Leader of the Unohana clan had killed many Kuchiki vampires and had yet to sustain any damage. "Kuchiki," Ashido said as the two caught each other in their sights.

"Kano. You did well to come this far," Byakuya replied while keeping a firm tight lid on his noble-mask. "However you are no match for me. Stand aside."

"I can't do that."

"So be it. I will grant you a merciful death. Only a few people have been worthy enough to see Anima's true form," Byakuya stated with deadly calm and recited the incantation to release the katana's fourth and final stage, "Septem Inferna." _(Seven hells)_. Extending out the lengthy blade, it glowed with a luminescent aura contracting within itself to separate into seven white blades in the form of Angels. Then with a motion of his hand, Byakuya directed them towards Ashido.

With lightning speed each blade found a mark on the vampire Commander. Two pierced each arm while another two landed in each leg. Two more drove through Ashido's abdomen and chest and the seventh went right between Ashido's red-turned-light grey eyes as his existence faded. No longer able to move and realising his fate, Ashido whispered his final words, "Forgive me my Lord and Lady."

"Luceat." _(Shine)_. At the command the seven Angel blades erupted with the divine magic of Light, turning Ashido to dust. The deed done, Anima Vastator reformed into a single blade and returned to its wielder rumbling in ardor and gratification. Then Byakuya turned to his comrade, "Szayel clean up the rest of this filth. I will continue on."

"Your will is my command," Szayel responded and released a swarm of mechanical stars infused with ultra-violet vials that exploded on contact.

Shifting into her beast form of an Arachnid with a serpent's tail, Cirucci dispersed spikes of poisonous barbs, then used her multiple arms to ensnare her victims and stabbed them to death with her claws. Lacking the speed of the vampires however, her downfall came at the hand of Lord Unohana himself who broke her arms and hacked off her tail with his Greatsword.  
>Ginrei stepped in and rescued her from the finishing blow, and squared-off against his fellow Lord. "Unohana, you should have surrendered while you had the chance," Ginrei spoke.<p>

"Our fates are sealed. This will not bring her back," Lord Unohana said wearily. He knew full-well what the outcome of their duel would be.

"No, but I will have justice against the clans who brought about her death," Ginrei replied.

"I loved her," Lord Unohana said earnestly.

"Out of respect for your friendship she listened to your fanciful ideas of our race co-existing peacefully with Humans. If it weren't for you, my daughter and her husband would not have been murdered. So their deaths lie at the door of your clan," Lord Kuchiki said. As the two pure-blooded vampire Lords fought, Ginrei proved to be the victor with his superior fighting ability.

Pressing on into the Inner Sanctum and eliminating all in his path, Byakuya finally came to the place where Retsu remained - there had never been any chance for her to escape. "Carcere Lucem," _(Prison of Light)_ Retsu chanted, summoning a barrier.

With a swing of his katana, Byakuya broke through the ancient shield magic with ease. "You are adept in the magic of old. Surprising," though he didn't look it. Byakuya looked at the woman before him clad in a crimson-colored catsuit with bronze-colored trim and her long dark hair woven into a plait. Retsu wore a smile that didn't extend to her eyes. "Your people are being annihilated as we speak. Very soon, you will be the only one left, should I decide to spare your life. That, I will leave up to you," he said, and communicating telepathically with Anima Vastator, gave it his order. A light quivering pulse signified to Byakuya the weapon's agreement. The legendary sword once again separated into seven Angel blades though this time they hung in the air and formed a semi-circle around Byakuya.

"The legendary Soul Destroyer is impressively beautiful," Retsu admired, yet in quick succession she summoned five more barriers and launched them at the Kuchiki vampire. Each barrier was easily dispelled by one of the blades which moved to strike then returned to its place in the arc as Byakuya strode towards Retsu without a care.

"Your magic will not work against me," he informed the Pure-blooded female vampire. Anima Vastator being the higher form of Ancient power could easily defeat even the strongest Light and Barrier magic that Retsu could throw at him.

Both pure-bloods stood in a stand-off until Retsu admitted defeat. She could not hope to escape and Byakuya was far stronger. And there was her promise to her father... "I yield," she conceded and bent her knee.

"Wise," Byakuya acknowledged. Afterall he wasn't a complete monster and regarded the action with honor. Then another figure entered the Inner sanctum. Without taking his eyes off Retsu, Byakuya spoke, "Uncle, you should not be here."

"The battle is won, save for this one there is no one left. Kill her and we will go," Koga said unmoving. His face looked harsh and manic.

"She has surrendered and will be presented to our Lord for judgement," Byakuya replied.

"Unacceptable. We spare no one," Koga's tone became stern.

"It is not your place to say," the younger Kuchiki vampire interjected.

Scowling, Koga went to make a move for Retsu but Byakuya swiftly stopped him. Four blades hovered within inches of Koga's head and neck. Koga scowled even deeper in contempt. "You would kill your own Uncle to save an enemy?"

"No. I would kill my own Uncle to save my pride. Who are you to go against the laws of our House?" In submission Koga stepped away and raised his hands in surrender. At Byakuya's gesture the four blades retreated back into the semi-circle and Retsu started forward to be taken to Lord Kuchiki.

"You are not above me," Koga rasped in a barely audible voice and he aimed for Byakuya just as six of the Angel blades homed in on the spot Koga occupied a few moments ago.

It all happened in the blink of an eye... Byakuya's eyes widened as he felt the sharp impact of steel and blood trickle down his front. Both Kuchiki's locked together as if in a devil's dance, their gazes met one last time. "Damn you Byakuya..." Koga spluttered, staggering backwards in shock.

**...**

In the wake of the battle, one-by-one the Kuchiki clan Leaders returned to their Lord's side, with the exception of Cirucci who had been fatally wounded and lay twitching in a pool of her own blood. Szayel arrived there first with Nnoitra coming in a close second. His left eye had been gouged out and was now hanging out of its socket by a thread of sinewy tissue. Nnoitra ripped it off and ate the disconnected eyeball.

"Vile," Szayel paled slightly, showing his distaste. Nnoitra promptly ignored the vampire Scientist and curled his lip at the dying Shifter. Being Ginrei's Familiar, the other vampires automatically assumed she would be 'turned'. Then Kenpachi was there.

"Where is my grandson? And Koga?" Ginrei inquired. For a moment all the other vampire Leaders stood silent.

"Dead," Byakuya answered and he gestured for Retsu to step forward.

Ginrei nodded solemnly, yet the relief that Byakuya survived was evident. "This territory is now yours Byakuya. Do with it as you wish. Nnoitra, Szayel, bring the female," and picking up Cirucci, Ginrei left the battlefield.

Nnoitra and Szayel took hold of Retsu and followed suit, while Kenpachi came up next to Byakuya. "Two-thousand, seven-hundred and thirty-three."

"The East is yours," Byakuya said with a small smile. He never had any intention of retaining this territory as he simply didn't want it.

"You devil. Let me win again and I'll fight you myself," Kenpachi's booming laugh stretched out across the plain as the muscle-bound vampire sub-Leader went to claim his new land.

"You can try," Byakuya smirked and left himself.

**...**

The next night a peace treaty was issued forth from the King of the Vampires Yamamoto Genryuusai, and disputes over territories were now at an end. To finalize the agreement, all Clan Lords convened at a high council meeting held at the Palace.

Byakuya was the first to meet Ginrei upon his return. "From now on our Lands will remain as they are. However we still retain the right to govern our Lands and no other vampire clan may trespass without our consent. With Koga deceased, you will take control over the Western territories," Ginrei informed him.

"Yes grandfather," Byakuya replied.

"And one other thing, the Unohana female I give to you as your mate."

"No."

Ginrei arched an eyebrow in surprise. Of all people, the vampire Lord didn't expect a refusal from his grandson. "She has already accepted. Being a pure-blood, it stands within reason."

"My decision still stands. I do not desire her," Byakuya said simply.

"You don't have to. Byakuya, in time you will be Head of this clan and your heir thereafter. It would be prudent for you to stake your claim now," Ginrei reasoned.

"Grant me this one request and I will ask for nothing else."

Ginrei pondered on the fact that his grandson had never asked him for anything before. From the start to the end of the Clan Wars - which in part was caused by the death of Byakuya's parents - he was now all the family Ginrei had left. Unable to refuse Byakuya, Ginrei reluctantly agreed. "Tell me first what it is you hope to achieve. Do you wish to emulate your parents?" the vampire Lord asked.

"No."

"Good. I would not wish more tragedy to befall this House. Your parents weren't only true-mates, but their love for one another nearly caused the World to come to ruin. Save for you, nine-hundred years is a long time to suffer the consequences," Ginrei said sadly.

"I do not require Love. I only want a true-heir," Byakuya finished, and requested to take his leave with an inclination of his head. At Ginrei's nod, he bowed and left.

"Your mother said the same thing..." Ginrei said to himself.

**...**

Back at his Manor, Byakuya went to the middle courtyard and unlocked the newly-built weapon's case for his legendary katana.

As if it could sense the impending change, Anima Vastator resonated with anxiety. _**"Quid mihi fecit? Non ego te iuvat?"** (What have I done? Have I not served you well?)_ the male counterpart of Anima Vastator cried.

"You have served me honorably. Rest until it is time to wield you again," Byakuya replied. With a sorrowful reluctance, Byakuya drowned out any further protest and incanted, "Anima Vastator, Somnum." _(Destroyer of the Soul, Sleep)_. Disconnecting itself from Byakuya's arm, the six black wings enfolded into one another and its color became dull giving the katana the appearance of an ancient weapon battle-worn and past its prime. Placing it reverently on its stand, Byakuya locked the case and walked away.

_Three hundred years would pass before Anima Vastator would fully awaken and in that time it grew bitter and lonely, waiting with dying hope to be wielded by its master once again..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The present day...)<strong>_

_"What have I done?"_ Byakuya cried in his head.

It all happened so fast. Blinded by a luminescent burst of white light, a flurry of snow amassed around them. His breath catching in his throat, a feeling of dread filled the vampire Lord. "RUKIA!"

The ground beneath them turned to solid ice from the impact. Byakuya could feel his katana pulsate then cower in submission from an overpowering force stilling Anima Vastator's attack. As the blizzard died down he was caught off-guard by what he saw - Rukia in her Gifted form, only this time it was different. Her eyes had an ethereal glow and a resonating circular object could be seen emitting from her chest. A lone index finger held the tip of Anima Vastator like the sword weighed no more than a feather.

Her face in an almost child-like expression, Rukia stared at Byakuya and opened her mouth to speak then snapped it shut again. With a shake of her ivory-colored hair she seemed to contemplate something. "Rukia doesn't know Latin," the voice of a young girl spoke clearly in the common tongue, though the disappointment was thick in her tone. "You'll have to teach it to her, Vampire."

Though relieved that Rukia was unharmed this new development unnerved him. He was certain of Rukia's abilities and they did not extend to this kind of Ancient power. His eyes widening in surprise, he questioned, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You could say 'thank you'. I did just save your wife," she mock-scolded.

"For that you have my gratitude. However the question still remains as to who you are..."

_**"Resurgere Mortuis. Nos sunt consanguines,"** (Rise of the dead. We are kin)_ Anima Vastator announced.

"Yes, or the Orixus Seal as you Vampires call me," Resurgere/Rukia giggled. "We meet at last."

"Care to explain?" Byakuya asked, looking stoic.

"Oh right, you wouldn't know...I didn't know if I could come out or not either...talk about pressure! There's a first time for everything..." she lowered the blade with her finger and wagged pointedly at it, "You probably would've sliced Rukia to ribbons if I hadn't been able to step in, shame on you Anima! Poor thing didn't know what to think being attacked like that...um why did you try to attack her anyway?" talking to the legendary weapon and disregarding Byakuya who was looking on coldly. He had suspected that Rukia was in possession of the missing Vampire relic. He had not however anticipated anything remotely like this scenario.

_**"Trecentis annis ad esse coniungentur expectavi. Nunc sunt illa connexa."** (I have waited for three hundred years to be reunited. Now they are connected)_ Anima Vastator replied in its defence.

"And? Try six thousand years... You always were on the temperamental side," Resurgere/Rukia said in mock-seriousness, then she turned her attention back to Byakuya, "So you're him. You're cute, I can see why she likes you, though the other one wasn't bad either...once you get past the bright hair," she giggled again. The vampire Lord looked at her darkly. He did not like to be reminded of his wife's past love, and sensing this Resurgere/Rukia giggled for the third time. "Oh the jealous type... You chose well Anima, he suits you."

This time both Vampire and katana bristled. He could sense the irritation emanating from his weapon. "My thoughts exactly," Byakuya said in a barely audible voice.

"Don't you Vampires ever learn? Your Erus summons us with the magic of old and all you do is lock us away to be forgotten," she continued, a frown creased her forehead.

"Your power would not awaken and times have changed. We have not seen war for three hundred years," Byakuya stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't know how I did it either, but that doesn't mean you should cast us aside when you see no further use for us! We do have feelings," pouting now.

"Anima Vastator, if you never dare to raise yourself against Rukia ever again, I will keep you by my side. Do you agree?" Byakuya stipulated.

_**"Te habere mea verbum." **(You have my word)_.

Resurgere/Rukia smiled in satisfaction. "Glad that's settled. Vampire, since you mean so much to Rukia, I would be willing to do you a kindness. I can make you Human," she declared happily.

The same bone-chilling dread that he felt after his nightmare those few months ago spread over him. "If that indeed is your true power, you are far more dangerous than we were led to believe."

In response she blew him a raspberry, earning her a death glare from the vampire Lord. Byakuya was hard-pressed to think of an encounter that annoyed him as much as this, and unfortunately it came from the form of his beloved wife. Undeterred, the relic took a skip forward and touched her finger to Byakuya's forehead. A light pulse of energy flowed in and out of Byakuya making him shiver the tiniest bit. Looking bashful Resurgere/Rukia spoke, "Oh, it is a child you desire... You don't need my help for that...That would be a little strange, even if I am over six times your age," she smiled teasingly. "But I can ensure Rukia's wellbeing."

"Are you certain of this?" Though Byakuya was feeling slightly disturbed by this Ancient entity, he would accept anything ensuring Rukia's safety.

"I know her heart, though Rukia doesn't even know I'm here," the relic said looking thoughtful, then she nodded wisely, "You fear for her, but her will is strong."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow at the relic's somewhat-odd behavior, nevertheless he was grateful for her intervention. Still, the vampire Lord had no false pretenses that one day the relic's location would be discovered. With this new knowledge, Byakuya was faced with another quandary. "There are many who seek to claim you. If you were to fall in the wrong hands it would be chaos," he said in a monotone.

"Yes-" she swooned as a wave of dizziness shook her. Byakuya's strong arms held her up and a little twinge shot through his left arm and her right. Resurgere/Rukia looked looked up at Byakuya and smiled. "Ah that's interesting..."

"What is?" Byakuya went back to looking a little uncomfortable.

"Vampire, are you blushing?" she teased, noticing the slight color on his cheeks.

"I don't blush," he said in a low voice.

Giving him a knowing, yet sheepish look, she suddenly became startled. "Oh somebody's coming. Play nice you two," and waved her hand goodbye, and Rukia's aura returned to normal.

Rukia stared blankly as Byakuya held her in close inspection. "Um what are we doing here? One minute we were in your office and now we're here...?" the confusion written all over her face.

"Is that the last thing you recall?" Byakuya whispered back.

Rukia nodded and began to gnaw at her lip. "I must be more tired than I thought," she muttered. Byakuya simply looked at her, effortlessly masking his emotions.

Just then Renji came out into the courtyard and looked uncertainly at Byakuya and the rear view of a woman he didn't recognise. "Eh who's the little hottie in white...?"

At that Rukia whirled around with a sour expression on her face, "Dammit Renji, who do you think?" and transformed back.

"Rukia? Holy shit! Eh that's good...talk about awkward," Renji blabbed, then noticing the frost-covered grounds shot the pair a weirded-out look. "Is this what you two do for foreplay?"

"Moronic." - "IDIOT!" Byakuya and Rukia said at the same time.

"Agh still so creepy...I'll take that as a 'no'. Just as well, what with the furniture bill these days..."

Renji was met with two sets of death glares from both Kuchiki's. "You do remember about my ice abilities...?" Rukia remarked.

"Yeah, right. Heh strangely that suits you Byakuya," and still getting the same malevolent looks, added, "Since you're both... _cold_." Renji laughed to himself. The word that came out wasn't the one in his head...

Not bothering to reply, Byakuya turned and walked away. "I'm right behind you," Rukia uttered, and with an exasperated sigh Rukia said to Renji, "See you later."

"Yeah whatever," and Renji also left in the opposite direction with a sly grin. He would never tire of teasing them, especially Rukia.

* * *

><p>In the Northern territories Cirucci lapped up the last droplets of blood from her third victim for the night and unceremoniously shoved the now dead woman off the chaise lounge to fall on top of the other two female bodies. To satisfy her bizarre obsession the vampire sub-Leader carefully selected women in her likeness, injected them with a paralyzing toxin and dyed her helpless victims hair purple.<p>

Satiated now, Cirucci called for her Familiar to do her duty, but Orihime didn't respond. Sitting rigidly in a crouched position, Orihime's blue-grey eyes looked dank and hollow as if entranced. Severely annoyed Cirucci yanked on the chain attached to her Familiar's collar. "Wretched creature, have you lost your hearing?"

Grabbing haplessly at her throat Orihime squealed, "Resurgere Mortuis."

"What did you just say?" Cirucci's voice became a shriek. Orihime realising the words the she had just uttered, repeatedly shook her head in an attempt to cover-up her mistake, but it was no use. Aside from her barrier and healing abilities Orihime knew that Cirucci chose her as a Familiar because she was descended from a line of Mages born from the magic of old. "Out with it Witch!" Cirucci snapped and dragged Orihime closer.

Racked with choking gasps, Orihime surrendered, "The Orixus seal has awoken."

"Where?"

"Somewhere in the West..." and she was rewarded with another stranglehold on her collar.

Cirucci thought for a moment. Even though Byakuya was overseer of the whole Kuchiki Clan, their territory was divided into five parts; North - which she governed, East - Kenpachi's area, South - Nnoitra, Central - where Szayel controlled and the West which was Byakuya's main territory. Not wanting to let slip this opportunity, Cirucci devised a scheme in her head and looked Orihime up and down. "That Shifter, what's his name?" she inquired with an evil glint in her eyes.

"...Ulquiorra?" Orihime replied, blushing slightly.

"That's it, horrid name. I've seen him looking at you," ignoring her Familiar's pleasantly surprised expression, Cirucci added, "You might be of some use to me afterall." Taking hold of Orihime she vamp-sped away and dropped the orange-haired woman on Szayel's front doorstep.

The vampire Scientist took one look at Orihime and turned up his nose. "I'm not interested," he said haughtily.

"You'd have to be blind, deaf and stupid to not know that," Cirucci shot scathingly then became demure, "No, I have something else in mind and who better than you to turn this thing into the image of bodily perfection."

Suppressing the urge to gag at Szayel's flush at the compliment. "It is true. I am simply too divinely beautiful," flipping his hair in acknowledgement, "I accept your challenge. Say, five months?"

"You have three," Cirucci dropping her pretense, lost her sickly sweet smile and left before she really did throw up.

* * *

><p>The next night Rukia and Ulquiorra finished dinner just as Byakuya was on his way out the door. "Are you going somewhere?" Rukia asked. For some reason she couldn't remember.<p>

"I have a business meeting to attend to. It is unavoidable," Byakuya replied, vaguely wondering how much of Rukia's memories Resurgere Mortuis had wiped.

"Oh alright. Will I see you later on?"

"Most likely you will return before I do. Who knows how long this meeting will go for," he said.

"That's right, I'm going to see my sister tonight," Rukia smiled and added half-seriously, "Sure you don't want to come with me?"

"I would rather sit through a hundred meetings and eat hot coals than be in your sister's presence," Byakuya shot darkly.

Rukia laughed and shook her head. "Coals wouldn't hurt you."

"It might itch a little," he smirked, and was about to turn around again.

"You're forgetting something," Rukia shot back. Puzzled, Byakuya stood stock-still. Raising an eyebrow Rukia got up from the table and wrapping her arms around his chest, gave him a kiss goodbye. "Never leave home without kissing your wife goodbye," she teased.

Byakuya smiled. "And you will never leave home alone," he said in all seriousness.

"I can look after myself," came the indignant reply.

"Rukia, you promised," Byakuya said in a slightly scolding tone.

"Alright, alright. I have Ulquiorra with me anyway."

"That's better," and content in the knowledge that she would obey, Byakuya went to work.

**...**

Walking nervously through her old neighborhood, Rukia willed herself to calm. She wasn't looking forward to this meeting with her sister. Beside her, Ulquiorra sensed her discomfort. "Rukia, we don't have to do this right now, if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "No, I do, I've left it too long already. What kind of sister would I be if I ran away now."

"Your sister detests Byakuya. This will not go well," the Shifter commented.

"That's an understatement," Rukia grimaced, "But still, I have to." as they arrived at the foot of the drive where her sister lived. Taking a deep breath, Rukia urged herself forward. Ringing the doorbell, they waited.

Just as Rukia thought there wasn't anyone home, Hisana answered. The older sibling's face turned from wariness to joy at seeing Rukia. "RUKIA!" Hisana cried, wrapping her in a bear hug. "OH I am so happy to see you," she said as she led her younger sibling inside, shooting Ulquiorra a slightly stern look over her shoulder.

"It's good to see you too," Rukia smiled, and on this point at least, it was. No matter what, she loved Hisana despite her older sibling's obvious harsh feelings towards her choice in partner.

"I knew this would happen-" Hisana began as she continued for the lounge room, dragging Rukia behind her and motioning for her to sit.

"-What would happen?-" Rukia questioned, confused.

"-I'm just glad you've finally come to your senses-"

"-What are you talking about?-" still confused.

"There was no way you'd be happy with someone like that-"

"-I am happy-" this was beginning to get on her nerves.

"-We will move somewhere where he can never find you again," Hisana determined, then realising that Ulquiorra was still present, added, "After the pet leaves of course." Ulquiorra stood there unblinking. He did not care to respond nor react.

Rukia shot up again. "Hisana, I'm not coming back home!" she raised her voice a little to ensure Hisana heard her this time.

"WHAT?"

"I said 'I'm not coming back'. I'm happy with Byakuya. I-I...only..." Rukia lowered her voice.

"You don't mean that," Hisana interjected.

"Yes, I do." violet eyes met sapphire blue ones in a determined stare.

Hisana jerked Rukia's face up to meet hers making her wince. "You're sleeping with him," she hissed. It wasn't so much of a question as it was an accusation. Ulquiorra moved forward, but Rukia stilled him with a gentle touch on the arm.

Rukia carefully took Hisana's hands off her and looked at her evenly. "Yes. That is why I have come to see you. We're married."

Taken aback, Hisana paled and sat down hard on her chair as the world felt like it had fallen out from underneath her. Looking to Rukia's left hand for confirmation, her throat constricted. "You married him... Wait, it can't be binding, he's a Vampire for heaven's sake! Don't worry we can still get you out of this - You're not pregnant are you?" she rambled, choosing to be oblivious to Rukia's reaction.

"...No..." Rukia whispered, though not from lack of trying. Rukia just didn't feel ready for that yet and Byakuya had told her that he was fine with it.

"How could you be so stupid...throwing your life away like this!"

"It's not like that! We love each other!" Rukia protested.

"LOVE? STOP BEING SO NAIVE! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE!"

"If he loves me enough to marry me, I believe I know the concept of love," Rukia said quietly.

"You know nothing. Giving into the charms of a cold heartless Vampire is nothing but delusional infatuation. Rukia, wake up and see sense!" Hisana choked, shaking her head.

Rukia felt a sad disappointment in her sister. She knew Hisana would take the news a little hard, but not to this extent. "I don't believe that."

"Well you wouldn't - Your actions prove how immature you truly are. After everything I did to keep him from you..."

"What do you mean by that? What did you do?" Rukia narrowed her eyes in confusion and vexation.

Hisana became quiet for a moment and took Rukia's hands in hers, looking at her pleadingly and gently said, "When you were a younger, he was searching for his mate in order to have an heir."

"Yes, I know, Byakuya told me," Rukia responded. It was after he had proposed that he'd told her all about his search for her. (What Rukia didn't know was, the lengths he had gone to achieve his goal). It also hadn't escaped her notice that her older sister was deliberately not saying Byakuya's name outright.

A pained expression momentarily flashed across Hisana's face. "I did what I did in order to protect you. As soon as he gets the baby that he wants, he'll throw you away like a piece of garbage," she said with underlying fury.

"That's not true!" Rukia shot back.

"Don't think he actually cares about you, because he doesn't. A man like him will take what he wants, regardless of the consequences."

"HISANA STOP!" That did it - Hisana froze like a statue. Rukia hadn't ever talked back to her older sister like this before. "I married Byakuya because I love him. That is binding enough. I'm sorry you feel such hatred for him, but I have made my choice. You've always been there for me and for that I'm grateful, but I'm old enough to live my own life and to make my own decisions..." Rukia paused and realised that her hands were trembling. Hisana's words came back to her and her face contorted into a shocked grimace, "It...wasn't a dream, was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hisana said testily. And she honestly didn't either, since Rukia hadn't shared what she thought was a dream, with her but with their father.

Shaking her head in part disbelief and part remembrance of Hisana not knowing, Rukia explained, "I used to dream that you were taking my blood... It wasn't a dream. I know that now."

Hisana gasped in shock. She had always thought that she had been so careful and Rukia didn't have the slightest inkling. "I never thought you'd ever have any idea...Yes, I took your blood to make him think it was me he wanted."

"But why would you do such a thing? And how long were you planning to keep it up?"

"I couldn't let him take you! You were so young, and you're my only sister. I would do anything to protect you," Hisana cried.

"All my life you kept me sheltered. I never had any friends and I was never allowed out. I mean...for years I believed Daddy worked at a Fish Market. You say it was to protect me, but all you've ended up doing is lie to me," Rukia said sadly as she stood up to leave. Hisana stood as well and tried to take hold of Rukia's hand again. Shrugging her off, Rukia looked at her older sister in a new, sorrowful light. "If only you had been honest with me. I would have understood."

"Rukia, please, you have to understand that we just wanted you to have as normal a life as you could, and without some monstrous vampire Lord claiming you as his mate," Hisana tried to reason.

"We? Did father know as well? And for once tell me the truth Hisana," sounding embittered.

"No he didn't, though I suspect he had his suspicions. When I said 'we' our father's goal was the same."

Taking a slow deep breath Rukia relaxed a little. She had loved her father so much. "Thank you. I'm sorry..." she looked at Hisana with a remorseful finality. "I hope in time you can find it in your heart to respect the decisions I've made, and maybe...be happy for me. Byakuya isn't the monster you think he is, and I have no regrets," and turning to address Ulquiorra, "Please take me home."

He took Rukia by the shoulders and disappeared, leaving Hisana to wallow in the consequences of her past actions, not knowing if this would be the last time she would ever see Rukia again...

**...**

Still holding her by the shoulders, Ulquiorra stared intently at Rukia. He felt for her over the emotional confrontation she had had with her older sister. "Are you...alright?" he asked, not really knowing what exactly to say.

"Yes...I think so," Rukia smiled bitterly. "I don't think I'll ever understand the need to lie to someone like that... but... that's just me..." she choked as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

Ulquiorra was torn between the desire to comfort her and the need to keep his distance. Rukia was the first true person he could ever admit to calling _'friend'_. "Rukia-"

She stopped him, "-It's alright. Thank you Ulquiorra, you're a good friend," and brushing away the tears on her face, added, "I think I'll go lie down."

Ulquiorra watched silently as she left. He knew she needed time to be alone and think...

...As Rukia tossed and turned, it soon became evident that attempting to rest was futile. Smoothing the sheet beside her in the spot where Byakuya would normally lie, Rukia felt the emptiness his absence created. Still fresh from her conversation with Hisana, she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest tightly. _"Was Hisana right? Once she gave Byakuya a baby, would she then be discarded?"_ The thought made her blood run cold, and she involuntarily shivered. Rukia didn't want to believe the things Hisana said, but there was still so much she didn't know.

Climbing off the bed, Rukia opened the bay window doors and stepped out onto the balcony to gaze up at the full bright moon. It was a glorious night, and the effect was calming. Then out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a figure dart past. "Hello?" Rukia called out. The figure stopped and looked up at her. It was a man with short black hair and tufts of red hair on one side. His appearance looked dirty and ragged and it seemed as if he was also badly wounded. "Are you alright? Do you need some help?" she called out again.

"...Help...me..." the man rasped.

"I'll help you-" she started, but the man took off into the woods. "-Wait!" making a split-second decision Rukia bounded over the railing and ran after him...

...Meanwhile back in the living room, Renji who had been secretly present all along, made himself known. "Oi you're treading on dangerous ground," he said to the Shifter.

If Ulquiorra was surprised, he did well to hide it. "I serve to protect her, and care for her as a friend, nothing more," he replied coolly.

"Yeah well see that it stays that way," Renji warned. Not only was it unusual for Ulquiorra to speak so much to him (if the Shifter wasn't insulting him, that is) but he had seen the Shifter's hands around Rukia's shoulders, which had to be a new record for someone who obsessively went out of their way not to make personal contact. "I don't have to remind you what Byakuya is like... Shit, remember what he did to me just for looking at her wrong..."

"That was different," Ulquiorra said with a touch of anger at the memory.

"Same principle. Look, my advice-" Renji broke off at having picked up a foreign scent, "-Wait! Do you smell that?"

"Rukia!" Ulquiorra phased to her and Byakuya's bedroom and barged in to see the bed coverlets were disheveled and Rukia was gone. Flicking to the bay window doors, they swung open in the light breeze.

Renji burst in after him, "Someone was here..."

"Rukia is gone. Get Byakuya. I'll track them, they couldn't have gone far," Ulquiorra took off out of the balcony.

Arriving there promptly, Renji sauntered past a protesting Nanao who was livid at his audacity to interrupt Byakuya's appointment. "You can't go in there!"

"Bite me," Renji shot back as he let himself into the boardroom.

Scowling in distaste, Nanao sat back down. It was his funeral afterall... "Not if you were the last vampire on Earth," she muttered under her breath.

Byakuya was far from impressed by Renji's intrusion. The group of business associates, shocked into silence, were less than thrilled themselves. Eyes narrowing into deadly slits, Byakuya was momentarily speechless at Renji's uncharacteristic nerve, then his mind flicked to his wife. "Rukia?-"

"Yeah-" Releasing Renji from his grip, Byakuya sped off before the former could say another word...

...Coming to a clearing she saw him standing there. "There you are," Rukia said a little nervously, "Why did you run off like that? You're hurt."

Drawing closer she had to suppress a gasp. The man was more injured than she first thought. It looked like he had been stabbed in the chest and his body was caked in dried blood and dirt. He was wearing a midnight-blue colored bodysuit that was ripped and torn in many places revealing patches of milky white skin. Rukia tentatively stepped forward holding a hand out. "I won't hurt you... What's your name?" she asked.

The man looked at her warily, then his face softened and he opened his mouth to reply. "...En-vy..."

"Your name is Envy?" Rukia repeated.

"I...can't...remem-ber..."

"Oh that's okay. I'm Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia," she smiled, partly because she was still getting used to her new name.

"Kuch-iki?" he became shocked and angry.

"Ahuh-" the rest of her sentence was cut-off as he suddenly grabbed her and held her by the throat. Rukia couldn't help but notice how unbelievably strong he was. She began coughing and tried feebly to claw at his fingers. "W-What...?" she spluttered in a choked gasp.

"Death to the Kuchiki's!"

**_(End Part i...)_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Erus: King Vampire. I'll be uploading Part 2 later on tonight.


	11. X  ii

Part 2 of Chapter 10.**  
><strong>

**Warning: **Contains coarse language, violence and implied sex. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>X - ii<span>**

Rukia's eyes began to shut as she fought to breathe. Her throat burned and her vision swam, slipping dangerously into unconsciousness. _"NO!"_ a voice inside her screamed. Was it her voice? She wasn't sure, but regardless, she had to try and fight. Blinking hazily at blood-red eyes that she had originally thought was a luminescent clear-green color, Rukia's will plummeted. _"A vampire...?"_

Bearing his fangs, he seemed to waver and his hold on her lessened enough for her to suck in rapid gulps of air. "You're human...you can't be a Kuchiki..." he said hoarsely. Tilting his head to the side he coughed up a spurt of black blood forming a pool on the forest floor.

"I c-can...get...help..." Rukia choked out.

He loosened his grip around her throat and his eyes turned back to green for a moment, then he sniffed the air. Envy seemed to look down on himself with disgust and back again at Rukia, "Not...strong e-nough," and staggering on the spot, he gruffly shoved Rukia away. Rukia doubled over in a coughing fit as her lungs rapidly refilled with air. When she glanced upwards in a haze, the mysterious man was gone.

"RUKIA!" Ulquiorra raced over to her and lifted her up with one arm while he brandished his sword with the other. "Are you alright? What happened? How could you just leave like that? Did you get hurt? Who was here?-"

"Ul-quiorra, that's a-lot of ques-tions...I-I'm...okay..." Rukia managed in between coughs.

The Shifter looked down at her sharply. Though the color was beginning to seep back into her face, the imprint of the perpetrator's stranglehold flared visibly on her skin. "You're not alright. Forgive me my Lady, I'm so sorry," Ulquiorra's scowl disappeared into sadness.

"There's nothing to forgive, and it was my fault, so I'm sorry-" sucking in her breath once more, Rukia finally felt well enough to stand upright.

Just then Byakuya showed up. Taking Rukia from Ulquiorra's hold, he carried her bridal-style and sped back to their home.

Left behind, Ulquiorra dipped a fingertip in the auspicious black liquid and rubbed it between his fingers. The aroma of sulphur hung in the air...

"Bya-"

"-Don't speak," Byakuya growled, his steel-grey eyes blazed with a burning fury and his face set in a stony mask. Rukia gnawed on her lip and clammed up, not daring to speak a word. Bounding back up over the balcony and through the bay window doors of their bedroom, Byakuya dumped Rukia unceremoniously on the bed. Then he locked the doors and window shutters tight, nearly snapping the lever in the process.

Rukia involuntarily flinched and tried to suppress a tickle in her throat that was threatening to erupt into another cough. She had never seen her husband so angry before. Byakuya noticed this and went to fetch her a glass of water, but in his anger the glass shattered in his hand. Rukia bolted upright to help, but Byakuya stopped her in her tracks. "Stay there!" he ordered and scooping up the broken glass shards up with his hand, he dumped them in the bin.

Meanwhile Rukia shifted uncomfortably back onto the bed. "Why are you mad?" she asked quietly.

"I told you never to go out alone," Byakuya said harshly.

"I know- I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-" Rukia stammered.

Byakuya's mouth drew a thin tight line, which told her he wasn't appeased. "That's not good enough."

"Yes but I saw this man-"

"-What man?"

"He looked hurt- and he was- he asked for help- so I went after him- I didn't think, I'm sorry," she rambled.

"Is that all you can say? I'm sorry?" Byakuya said coldly.

"I'm sor- Wait, why are you being so mean?" Rukia scowled.

"Mean? Do you really think I am being mean? You carelessly go help some stranger, nearly get yourself killed in the process and you think I'm being mean? How many times do I have to tell you to stop acting so recklessly, and to think before you act! Once again you disobeyed my orders," Byakuya reprimanded.

Now that got Rukia riled up. "Your orders? I'm not someone you can just order around! Don't you dare talk to me like I'm some underling, I'm your wife!"

"Exactly, so start acting like it-" he broke off as he hadn't meant to say that, he was just so angry.

Jumping off the bed, Rukia stormed over to Byakuya with her hands balled up into fists. "Oh, so I'm not living up to your expectations, am I? Not good enough for you, is that it? I'm not being the model Lady Kuchiki! Well you asked me to marry you remember, or did that part slip your mind? Maybe you should've thought about all that BEFORE you married a human!" she was seething.

"Rukia-"

"-And our wedding night...I didn't even know it was our wedding night until Renji told me- What, an hour or so beforehand...! You've got to stop treating me like this! You don't tell me what's going on!"

"Rukia-"

"-Or am I nothing but an incubator to you? Because if that's really all we have, then tell me right now-"

"-Rukia, enough!" Byakuya cut in, and grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her into a firm hold. Dropping his voice to a more quieter level, he continued, "Look around you..."

"What?-" Rukia stopped and surveyed the scene. She had been so busy ranting and raving that she hadn't even noticed their bedroom now looked like the epitome of a frozen tornado wasteland, save for the bed which was miraculously relatively intact. The effect was instantly calming. "Oh..."

Still holding her, Byakuya gazed down at her, his piercing grey eyes hard as stone. "Is that really what you think? That you are nothing but the bearer of my child?" he asked in a low voice.

"I don't know, I want to hear it from you," Rukia replied honestly.

Byakuya sighed, "You are unbelievably stubborn."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked now, blushing a bit.

"Yes," he murmured as he leant down to kiss her full on the mouth.

Rukia forced herself to still his advances. "Byakuya, please..." she pleaded.

"...I'm afraid to lose you."

"Don't be afraid, you're not going to lose me," Rukia cupped Byakuya's face with one hand and ran her fingers over his smooth marble skin.

Slipping the strap of her dress down, Byakuya leaned in and kissed her shoulder, then scooping her up he laid down with her on the bed. Cupping her breast Byakuya kissed her mouth and over her chin and down to her neck, then pulled away abruptly. Tracing a finger over the strangle marks around Rukia's throat, Byakuya felt the anger rise in him again. "Who did this to you? I will find him and carve him into a new Hell."

"Let's not think about it right now," Rukia whispered. Sliding her hand down, she fondled him to hardness. "Make love to me..." whimpering in his ear as she tugged at his shirt, ripping the buttons to reveal his lean toned chest. Shrugging it off, Byakuya unzipped his pants and discarded them. Then pulling Rukia's dress up and over her, he let the garment was pushed to the side to fall in a pile on the floor.

Laying on their sides, Byakuya plunged into her wetness while kissing and sucking the soft porcelain skin of her back and shoulders. His arms wrapped around her as he thrust deeper, harder and faster. Rukia moaned and cried out as waves of other-worldly titillating bliss ripped through her, and she nipped and sucked his fingers, driving grunts and groans from his mouth.

Byakuya's fangs slid out as his excitement heightened, yet he didn't want to hurt her. Rukia could feel him pull back. Her violet eyes glazed over and her raven-colored hair clung damply to the sides of her face. "It's okay," she breathed. So casting his inhibitions aside, Byakuya pierced the flesh above her right elbow. His face buried under his long ink-black locks. Their bodies locked together in a passionate embrace. Rukia's eyes momentarily flashed as they orgasmed together.

Later on in the night Byakuya dressed in black satin pyjama pants, stood looking out over the balcony with a blood goblet in hand. Wanting to be cautious, he had only taken a small portion of Rukia's blood, but it wasn't enough.

Thinking back on Rukia's brief description of the man she thought to help, Byakuya stared intently up at the sky as if the moon had the answers he sought. There was only one person he could think of who fit that description, and he was supposed to have been killed three hundred years ago...

Then his left arm began to twinge. Looking over with worry at Rukia in bed, she stirred and shivered slightly at having kicked the blankets off. Byakuya went back inside and smiled in spite of himself, pulling the blankets back up over her. Gazing down at his beautiful wife's face, he could see that she was smiling. Despite his curiosity, Byakuya knew better than to try and wake her up.

Leaning down, he nuzzled her hair. It had grown longer and now fell way past her shoulders. "I love you," Byakuya whispered in her ear and kissed her softly on the cheek. Rukia's smile subconsciously deepened.

Byakuya quickly got dressed, locked the shutters again and left the room. From now on the Manor would have a full team of guards arming the place and he made up his mind to train Rukia how to better defend herself against Vampires. For he would do everything in his power to never run the risk of her getting hurt ever again.

* * *

><p>Renji, Rukia and Ulquiorra were lounging around in the living room. Ulquiorra was trying to teach Rukia how to play chess well enough so she could finally beat Byakuya for once. While Renji, who was usually out on the town sucking on some poor woman...or two, had his nose stuck in a magazine that Rukia had given him - mainly intended as a punishment for the way he viewed women as either sex objects or food.<p>

"You chicks like WHAT?" Renji exclaimed, flipping the magazine upside down and shaking it like that would make a difference.

Distracted by the outburst Rukia moved a chess piece. "Checkmate," Ulquiorra said flatly.

"Dammit!" Rukia scowled and folded her arms across her chest in annoyance. "For a start, women are not 'chicks'. Chicks are baby chickens, and do we look small, cute and fluffy and chirp all day long to you?"

"Well...in your case two out of four ain't bad," Renji grinned and patted the top of Rukia's head.

"MORON," slapping Renji's hand away, Rukia's temple pulsed. "Keep it up and I'm officially taking you off my birthday gift list!" she threatened.

"What birthday gift list?" Renji asked dumbfounded.

"Yours of course..." then Rukia stopped and thought for a moment. She now realised that she didn't know any of their birthday's. "Wait, when is your birthday? And yours Ulquiorra, or Byakuya's for that matter."

"Eh we don't celebrate birthdays," Renji said nonplussed.

"What, never?"

"Never," Ulquiorra chipped in.

"Why not? Birthdays are the best," Rukia remarked.

"What's the point? We live for hundreds of years. In Byakuya's case, thousands," Renji shrugged, completely oblivious to the pained look that flashed across Rukia's face.

"Imbecile," Ulquiorra said in a low voice, shooting the tactless vampire a cold look.

"Eh sorry Rukia...wanna kiss and make up?" Renji apologised with a sly grin.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "No thanks, I'm good. It's true though..."

Ulquiorra could've killed Renji and his big mouth. "What if we started a new tradition?" the Shifter piped up in the hopes of making Rukia feel better. He was well aware that Byakuya had no intention of 'turning' Rukia.

"Where would we start? I lost count of my age after ninety-nine," Renji said.

"You're two-hundred and fifty-eight," Ulquiorra said dryly.

"Shut up," Renji retorted, "That makes me feel old."

"That's because you are," Ulquiorra bit back.

"Yeah and how old are you?" Renji wasn't even sure if Ulquiorra was right about his age or not, and he definitely didn't know the Shifter's age.

"Alot younger than you."

"Which is how old?" the vampire really wanted to know now.

"A real man never reveals his age," Ulquiorra smirked.

"Why you! I'll beat your dragon-ass into the next century!"

Ignoring the banter, Rukia mused, "You know that's a really good idea Ulquiorra."

"Pfft, what's so good about birthdays anyway?" Renji still wasn't convinced.

"Well you throw a party, get gifts and all the people you care-"

"-You had me at party," Renji interrupted, "Let's do it."

Rukia laughed while Ulquiorra just shook his head, "Typical."

"Okay, since Byakuya's the oldest let's throw him one first," Rukia said cheerily.

"Ha no favoritism huh," Renji mussed up Rukia's hair again, earning him a punch on the forearm. "When?"

"Um how about tonight? We'll have to move fast though..." Rukia got up from the lounge room rug and grinned, "He won't suspect a thing."

"Uh-oh she's got that weird crazy-look in her eyes," Renji dead-panned.

"This is all your fault," Ulquiorra said in a withered tone.

"Hey I wasn't the one who said we should start a new tradition," the vampire shot back.

"If you thought before opening that big mouth of yours, I wouldn't have had to."

Having left without the two men noticing, Rukia came back into the lounge. "I drew up a plan," she proudly displayed her mock-up to the duo.

"How did you have enough time to do that? And what is _that_?" Renji asked flabbergasted.

"I'm almost afraid to ask..." tilting his head from side-to-side, Ulquiorra was having a hard time making it out as well.

"Agh! That's us-"

"-Us? I thought it was a rabid bunny-cat hybrid doing a rain dance," Renji quipped.

The Shifter's emerald green eyes narrowed in distaste. "Huh... Oh my head..." Renji burst out laughing at Ulquiorra's facial expression.

"Clearly, that's not what it is," Rukia huffed.

"Clearly, your drawings suck," Renji remarked.

"No comment," Ulquiorra said in an expressionless tone.

"Fine! forget the drawing, we're wasting time, and we still need to get a present," Rukia stated.

"Okay you two go and buy a present and I'll take care of the rest," Renji was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I thought you didn't celebrate birthdays?" Rukia questioned.

"Yeah, but I know how to throw a party," the vampire replied.

Oblivious, Rukia nodded and smiled. "Great. Ulquiorra let's go," and she headed out the front door, grabbing her jacket off the coat-hook on the way.

"Bad idea," Ulquiorra muttered under his breath as Rukia streamed ahead.

**...**

At the shop, Rukia was verging on panic. "What do you get someone who has everything?"

"Something meaningful, like a personal token," Ulquiorra offered.

She sighed exasperatedly and her brow creased into a frown. "Okay, I'll try. Let me know if you see something..."

**...**

An aisle away Ichigo snapped out of his reverie. Somehow he'd let himself get suckered into accompanying Nel in shopping for her new apartment. After becoming Operatives, the pair were relocated to the 2nd Level apartments of the Academy. But now he thought he'd heard a voice from long ago. _"Rukia?"_ automatically moving in the direction of the distinctive tone.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? You're supposed to help me pick which color cushions to buy," Nel cut in, holding up a cushion in each hand.

Flicking back and forth between the two, Ichigo was hard-pressed to tell them apart. "Ah...that one?" he offered, choosing the one on the right.

"The blue one?"

"That's blue? They both look the same to me," he was starting to get a headache.

"If they look the same then why did you say this one?" Nel said in exasperation.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters. The one on the left is more green," Nel said like it was supposed to be obvious.

"Yeah I'm not seeing it..."

"Itsygo!" she was verging on 'tantrum-mode'.

"Quit whining and get both if you can't decide!" Then Ichigo heard that voice again, and he stalked off, rubbing his forehead...

**...**

"Agh I can't think of anything," Rukia crinkled her nose. She hadn't thought it would be so hard to find one gift. Ulquiorra looked at her thoughtfully. He knew how much she wanted to find the right present, and truthfully there wasn't anything that really stood out for him either. At least this shopping experience was alot less painful than the unfortunate experience he had had with Renji.

Spotting the racks of photo frames and ornaments, an idea formed in his head. Ulquiorra recalled an Artist whose studio was not far from here. Getting her attention, he told her, "Rukia, I think I know just the thing," one corner of Ulquiorra's mouth turned up - that was as close to a smile as he got.

"Really? That's brilliant Ulquiorra, thank you," Rukia brightened considerably and followed behind as he led the way out. "Good thing too, we shouldn't stay out here for too long in case someone recognizes us..."

**...**

Ichigo rounded the corner to see the aisle empty. _"I must be going crazy..."_ He thought to himself as he shook his head. In the pit of his stomach he felt an indescribable disappointment. Was he hoping for so much? _"Don't forget she's with someone else!"_ But still, as far as Rukia knew, he was dead. _"Agh stupid idiot. Stop it! Rukia is gone, so get over it!"_

"There you are!" Nel exclaimed, startling him again.

"Quit doing that!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Quit spacing out!" she shot back, then turned sheepish. "Here, help me with these," shoving a mountain of shopping bags into his arms.

"Geez did you buy the whole bloody store or what?"

"Well I couldn't decide, and you ran off on me," Nel pouted.

"Whatever." he grunted, heading for the exit.

Running a little to catch up to Ichigo's brisk pace, Nel's expression became concerned. "Were you looking for something?" she asked.

_"More like someone..."_ "Nope, it's nothing."

"Okay, if you're sure. Should we grab a bite to eat before heading back? I'm starved," the Shifter looked like she was about to start drooling.

"You, starved? That's a new one," Ichigo smirked and earned him a rib in the gut, to which he threatened, "Hey do you want to carry these bags yourself?"

"Stupid jerk..."

* * *

><p>Renji paced the entryway impatiently. Byakuya was going to come home any minute and Rukia and Ulquiorra still weren't back from shopping. At the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway, Renji freaked. "Fuck!" then thinking of nothing else to stall the vampire Lord, Renji quickly got Byakuya's sword and sped out to greet him before he could enter the house.<p>

Byakuya stopped and stared at Renji suspiciously. "Yours is not the face I wish to see," he commented dryly.

Doing his best to remain casual, Renji let out a short laugh, "I'd be slightly worried if it was."

"That is an understatement," Byakuya went to walk past him.

Holding out his master's sword, Renji stalled him again. "Byakuya, you're needed..."

"What is the situation?" Byakuya inquired and took his sword, though he was still suspicious of the younger vampire's weird behavior.

"Ah...trespassers on the border..." Renji said weakly, hoping that Byakuya would buy it.

"Which border? There is more than one," he arched an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed.

"Ah...the Western one...?"

"Very well," Byakuya left to do his duty.

After the vampire Lord was gone, Renji mentally kicked himself. "I am so fucking dead!" he groaned, and said aloud, "You'd better have a fucking awesome present, Rukia..." A short while later, Rukia and Ulquiorra finally returned home. "Where the hell have you been?" Renji practically pounced on them.

"Sorry, it took longer than we thought, but we got something really good," Rukia was flushed from dashing back as fast as she could.

"Okay, okay, just hurry up and change into something sexy!" Rukia rewarded the request with a filthy look, nevertheless continued upstairs to get formally dressed. "The sexier, the better! My life depends on it!"

"Ohh...what did you do?" Rukia sniggered.

"Just do it. Thanks to you two, I sent Byakuya to chase some phantoms to buy you slackers some time!" Ulquiorra just looked at him blankly, while Rukia kept strangely quiet. The minutes ticked by and Renji was becoming impatient. "Now isn't the time to act all girlie and take forever," he called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm going to ignore that," Rukia said as she descended down the stairs in a red satin full-length strapless gown. This dress had caught her eye the first night she was here, and like all of the other garments in her wardrobe, it fitted her petite-frame beautifully. Wearing red strappy low-heels to match and a white rose choker (to hide the bruising around her throat), her hair was loosely swept up with a white pearl hairpin.

"Yeah, I'm saved!" Renji aimed to slap Ulquiorra a high-five, but the Shifter just looked at him like he was an insect. Unfazed, Renji dropped his hand and went back to ogling Rukia as she made her way over to him. "You look drop-dead gorgeous Rukia," the vampire winked admiringly.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Um is everything ready?"

"Yep, I even got a cake," Renji grinned.

"Why? You vampires don't eat cake."

"Tch it's not real," he rolled his eyes as if Rukia should've known better and sped off to change himself.

Shaking her head after him, Rukia sighed. "That makes no sense..."

"Rukia-" Ulquiorra started then stopped.

"Yes?"

Ulquiorra was going to compliment her on her appearance, but changed his mind. "...Byakuya's present is in the lounge..." the Shifter said instead.

"Alright, thank you," she smiled, then observing his slight uncomfortable behavior, added, "You can get changed if you want. I promise to stay put and not run after strange men for five minutes." He gave her a brief nod and disappeared.

Both men made it back in four minutes. Renji's long crimson-colored hair swayed silkily down his back and in a black and white high-collared suit, the vampire looked rather dashing. Ulquiorra meanwhile chose a white military-style suit with green links that highlighted his exquisite emerald-colored eyes. "Wow, you guys look amazing," Rukia complimented.

"Yeah I know," Renji winked.

Just then the trio was startled by the ring of Renji's cellphone. It was Byakuya, who informed him, "I am walking through the door in two minutes. If you wish to surprise me, you had better make it quick."

Renji gulped to hide his nervousness. _"So Byakuya had known all along... Figures."_ the vampire surmised in thought. "Ah, now's not a good time. It's cool, I'll call you. Bye Baby." and he clicked off in a hurry. _"Baby?"_ The three of them said in their heads without the others knowing. Rukia and Ulquiorra had identical weirded-out expressions on their faces. _"Did I just call Byakuya 'Baby'?"_ Renji shuddered. "Ah forget it, let's just do this," and he ushered them into the ballroom, switching off the lights along the way.

Rukia gasped in awe when she saw the wonderful transformation. The most outstanding feature was the circular blood fountain in the center of the room. Three marble statutes of Nyx, the Goddess of Darkness stood grandly in the middle, and out of her mouths blood flowed into descending pyramids of crystal cocktail glasses lined along the base.

A hoard of perfectly dressed vampires stepped out about to pounce. "Nope, not yet," Renji waved them off back into their places.

"OMG, this is incredible! And are all vampires so beautiful?" Rukia whispered. Renji just grinned and moved to the far side of the room.

Ulquiorra linked his arm through hers. "Just this once, please. It would put my mind at ease," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Ulquiorra, me too." Rukia gave his arm a squeeze to let him know she felt safer too, and they went to stand in their position.

In the darkened room, Renji called out again. "Oi Rukia, what do we say again?"

"Surprise."

"Pfft Byakuya hates surprises."

"Too late now! That's just what we're supposed to say," Rukia hoarsely whispered back.

"Alright, whatever you say..." Then there was a shush from the crowd. "Did you just shush me?" Renji again.

"Renji, shut up!" Rukia raised her voice.

"Eh this isn't going to work. Rukia, go out there and strip."

"Dammit, I'm warning you!" Then everyone fell silent when they heard the front door opening and closing...

**...**

Byakuya suppressed the urge to laugh. His keen observational skills aside, it was apparent to him from the beginning that something was going on, and Renji's attempt to get him out of the way was lame at best. Still he knew that this had to be Rukia's doing and it made him happy, and he'd used the time to formally dress.

The vampire Lord detected the scent of forty-five vampires, his wife and Ulquiorra, also the fainter scent of another human female he didn't recognise. Turning the doorknob of the ballroom, he stepped into the dark room to the chorus of "SURPRISE!"

Illuminating the room by lighting all of the candles and sconces spread out around the room, Ginrei was the first to greet the guest of honor. "I am told the correct term for this occasion is 'Happy birthday'," the vampire Elder said kindly.

"Thank you grandfather," Byakuya bowed respectfully and smiled.

"The real thanks belongs to your wife. Interesting Human fancies..." Ginrei mused.

"Indeed," Byakuya replied as he searched the group for the face he really wanted to see. Though upon seeing Rukia, a rush of jealousy shot through him when he saw Ulquiorra's arm linked around hers. "If you'll excuse me grandfather."

Byakuya made it halfway there when Renji wheeled out a massive-sized cake. The whole room went deathly silent as none of the vampires knew what to do next. So Rukia started up the first verse of the birthday song, and the vampires slowly joined in. When the song ended a scantily clad buxom blonde burst out of the cake. Once again the room went quiet, and was thick with tension.

"Traditionally the birthday person cuts the 'cake' first..." one vampire in the group whispered to another.

"Oh goody, she looks tasty. I think I like birthday parties..." the other replied.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rukia thundered at Renji. The latter just looked at her haplessly. Storming over to the female in the cake, she spat, "Get out! And nobody eat her!" Instantly freaked, the woman forgot all about her payment and hot-footed it out of there. Feeling remorseful, Rukia whirled and fled out of the room, with Renji right behind her. "Renji, you stupid sonofa-" at slamming the patio doors she broke off and plonked herself down on the steps.

"Rukia I'm sorry, I thought that's what you did at birthday parties," he apologised.

"Bachelor parties maybe, but not birthdays!"

"Ah woops...not that Byakuya had one of those either..." Shooting him a death glare, Renji instantly regretted his words, "Sorry..."

Rukia buried her face in between her knees and groaned. "Just leave me alone," she sniffed.

"Yeah okay," Renji said quietly and left.

Soon thereafter Rukia heard someone approach and assumed it was Renji who had more to say. "I thought I told you to leave me alone," her words were muffled by her knees.

"Rukia." It was Byakuya.

Jumping up, she came to an abrupt stop before him. Gazing deep into his eyes, Rukia's lip quivered. "I'm sorry for my outburst," she apologised, feeling a mix of emotions. "I only wanted to do something special for you and I've ended up ruining everything," she sighed.

"No, you haven't ruined anything," Byakuya soothed, and folded Rukia in an embrace, "Besides, I'm not attracted to blondes."

"That does NOT make me feel any better!" Rukia shot him the filthiest of looks and struggled to break free. "Let me go!" she hissed when it became clear to her that he wasn't going to let her go.

"No."

"Byakuya!" her tone became pleading. She was still all worked up over the cake-girl incident.

Pulling Rukia in closer Byakuya breathed in her ear. "I learned something tonight..."

"What's that?" Rukia murmured. A part of her hated that he had such a mind-numbing effect over her.

"You're sexy when you're jealous..." Rukia uttered a small moan as Byakuya showered her with kisses. "However you should also know one more thing..."

"Ahh..."

"I also feel jealous when other men touch you." and ripping the side of her dress, Byakuya slid his hands under and around her butt and lifted her up. Locking lips in heated, passionate fury, an overwhelming urge consumed Rukia and she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. His eyes widened in surprise as she licked his blood with her tongue.

"You shouldn't do that," Byakuya said huskily.

"I want you..." it was such an insatiable need, and Rukia tried to bite him some more. At the edge of his control, Byakuya gave in and under the moonlight they made love...

Lying next to each other on the soft garden grass, Rukia rested her head on Byakuya's outstretched arm and gazed up at the bright full moon. Then she turned to study her husband's handsome face who was silently peering up at the night sky. Slowly, silent tears trickled down her cheeks as her mind raced through snatches of memories of their time together so far.

Sensing Rukia's eyes on him, Byakuya cast a sideways glance and saw her tears, the moonlight making them glisten like small crystals. Shifting himself to lean over her, Byakuya spoke gently, the worry etched in his voice, "Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Something is the matter," he said and brushed her tears away.

Rukia gnawed on her lip as Byakuya remained silent and waited for her to speak. "You're missing out on your party," she said at last.

"You are not crying over that," he cocked an eyebrow.

Truthfully, Rukia didn't know why she was crying, she had just become so emotional. "You think you know me so well," she quirked.

Byakuya wittingly smiled. "I know you better than you think."

"Really...then what am I thinking right now?" her violet eyes danced playfully as she twisted her fingers through damp strands of his hair falling forwards.

"I am not a mindreader..." Byakuya replied a tad defensively. Enjoying his slight discomfort, Rukia laughed. "We are getting off the subject," he added.

"Maybe," now smiling and hugging him, Rukia whispered, "Happy birthday. Don't forget to open your presents."

"I was only interested in yours," the edge of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Was?" instantly picking up on the use of the past tense.

"It will look very good in my office," Byakuya smiled fully now.

Rukia rolled over to lie on his front. "How did you know?" she gasped.

"I told you, I know you better than you think..."

"Vampires..." Rukia chuckled and Byakuya laughed. Resting her head on his chest, they stayed there a little while longer in peaceful quietude.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his office, Byakuya cast a quick glance at the clock on his desk. He had one more appointment before he went home, and he couldn't wait. With five minutes until his appointment was due he buzzed his receptionist. "Yes Mr Kuchiki?" Nanao answered.<p>

"What is the name of my last appointment?"

"One moment. Miss S. Phinx...?" Nanao read from her planner.

Byakuya instantly scowled. "Cancel it."

"I'm sorry Mr Kuchiki, she's already here."

Even as Nanao spoke the words, Yoruichi slunk into Byakuya's office with an unmistakable twinkle in her eye. "If I didn't know better, I would think you're ignoring me," the Headmistress pouted and perched herself on the vampire Lord's desk, crossing her legs.

"With good reason," Byakuya said curtly, not looking up from his work.

"Aww Byaku-bo, now you've made me come all this way to see you. Did you miss me?" shuffling along to directly face him, she spread her jeans encased legs apart and leaned in. Her well-endowed cleavage coming within inches of his face.

"Hardly," Byakuya said thinly as a dark look formed across his face. Knowing the Shifter's tricks, he didn't dare move.

At his refusal to take her bait, Yoruichi sat up straight. "Hmph, nothing? I'm hurt."

"I doubt that, and I don't do Beasts," he said icily.

Then the shiny glint of a ring on Byakuya's left hand caught her attention. Yoruichi did a double-take and gushed like a schoolgirl. "Did you get MARRIED?"

"How astute of you."

"HA! ...Never in a million years did I see that coming..." and she jumped up off the desk and poked her head back into the reception area. "OH you didn't marry _her_ did you?" indicating to Nanao.

The receptionist bared her fangs and hissed, "I can hear you Shifter!"

"Did you come here for a reason, or just to annoy me?" Byakuya remarked.

"Both," Yoruichi smirked at Nanao, shut the door again and sat in the chair opposite with her arms folded behind her head and hers legs crossed again over the armrest.

"Then get on with it, She-Lion."

Spotting the portrait on the wall of a beautiful raven-haired, violet-eyed young woman, Yoruichi wondered how she missed it in the first place. "So, how is my former student doing? Adorable feisty thing," she smiled from ear-to-ear in delight. Byakuya simply glared at her without bothering to reply. "You know it wasn't very nice of you to kill one of my Operatives, not to mention thirty-odd guards," Yoruichi continued.

"Your people threatened mine. Be grateful that that was the least of the damage."

"Which I had no prior knowledge of...which _you_ already know, or else you would've voided our Treaty," Yoruichi said flippantly, then straightened up in the chair. "So then you wouldn't happen to know how his body up and disappeared, would you? Some new vampire ritual I'm not aware of?"

"No," Byakuya replied. He opted to keep whatever matters he could to himself.

To anyone else they wouldn't sense the slight change in the vampire Lord's demeanor, however the Headmistress wasn't just anyone else... "Hm 'dead man walking'...whatever is the world coming to..." and she also sensed that there was more to this development than Byakuya was letting on, but it would be pointless trying to fish for information.

"Well as much fun as this is..." bursting out with laughter, her sentence died off as she stood up. Byakuya eyed Yoruichi warily. Knowing her, there was more to come, and sure enough, "Does Rukia know that Ichigo is alive?" the death glare was unmistakable and all of the small objects in the office began to shake. Yoruichi's face turned mischievous. "Aha, but _you_ know, don't you.. I can just see that coming back to bite you, if you ask me."

"I'm not asking," Byakuya growled.

Standing upright with her arms folded across her chest, "By not telling her you're only going to hurt her more. These things have a way of coming out, and when it does... let's just say that right now I don't know who I feel sorry for the most... You weren't there to see it - 'them', but doesn't it make you wonder?"

"Leave," he said menacingly. So with a sigh and a shake of her long purple pony-tailed head, Yoruichi raised one hand in a wave and disappeared.

Relaxing his tightly clenched fists, he watched as the blood faded away and the nail marks healed perfectly. If Rukia ever found out that he knew all along, she would never forgive him, yet unwillingly to admit to the wisdom of the Shifter's words, the vampire Lord pushed it out of his mind. The fact that dead men were refusing to stay dead was really beginning to irk him. Cursing in his head, Byakuya went to the one good thing in his life that he was determined to hang onto at all costs...

* * *

><p>Rukia woke up to pitch-black darkness and the space beside her in bed empty. Sitting up with a start, a wave of nausea hit her and she lurched over knocking the side of her head on the bedpost. "Argh!" crying out in frustration.<p>

"My Lady are you alright?" Ulquiorra called out from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Please stop calling me that, you don't have to be so formal with me," Rukia answered.

"Is that an order?" he asked jokingly as he entered the room. Then upon seeing Rukia clutching the side of her head and appeared to be in some pain, he rushed over worriedly. "Rukia, what did you do this time?"

"You don't want to know..." Rukia snorted and peered up at him sheepishly.

Ulquiorra tilted his head to one side and gave her a look that said she was probably right. "Are you hungry?"

Rukia thought about it for a moment, but the idea made her feel queasy. Making her mind up, she decided to take a nice dip in the hot tub. "Maybe I'll eat later, but thanks anyway. I think I'll wait in the spa for Byakuya to get home."

"Very well, I will stand guard at the door."

"It's okay, have the night off. With all the guards swarming the place, there's no way any outsiders will get in," came the reply.

"Rukia, on this I cannot obey you," Ulquiorra said firmly.

"Really, I don't mind. How much trouble could I get into in a hot tub?" Rukia reasoned.

"No comment," Ulquiorra smirked. "I would prefer not to tell Byakuya on you," the Shifter added.

"You wouldn't...?" Their first real argument had been over this very subject, and Rukia didn't fancy going down that road again. So at Ulquiorra's straight-faced expression which told her that he in fact would tell, she caved. "Fine, you win." Giving her some privacy, Rukia got changed into her swimming suit and a white cotton robe and headed off.

Rukia loved the hot tub. It was situated outside where she could gaze up at the moon, and on a night like this when the moon was full and bright, only added to the distinct beauty. Lighting the tall lamps that surrounded the tub in a circular shape, Rukia disrobed and hung it on the standing trellis near the sliding door that led back inside. Climbing up the few steps, she sat down on the edge and dipped one slender foot in to test the water and jerked it back because the water was too hot. "Ah what did you expect Rukia, it's a hot tub," she muttered to herself while shaking her head. With a cunning thought, Rukia summoned her power inside of her and blew out a thin icy cloud to settle over the water, cooling it to a more comfortable degree. Smiling to herself, she settled in and closed her eyes to allow the feel of the water wash her cares away, not noticing a figure had crept in and was watching her intently.

"Lalalaa laa la..." Rukia sang to herself in what was probably the wrong key, but she didn't care. Then giggling to herself, she moved to the deeper end and relaxed.

The figure sped around the perimeter to face Rukia's back once more. As soon as he was certain that the woman in the tub was relaxed enough he snuck up behind her and blindfolded her with one gloved hand around her eyes while the other hand silenced her mouth.

Rukia's eyes flung open to see nothing but dark leather and her body jerked upwards in alarm. The man's grin disappeared when Rukia bit down on the hand covering her mouth and the barrel of a pure-white gun rammed up against his neck. "Touch me again and you die, then my husband will drag you back from hell and kill you again," Rukia threatened with deadly calm.

"Is that so?" the man teased, letting Rukia go.

At the sound of his voice Rukia spun around still aiming her gun at him. "Byakuya! That was mean!" she spat, "I should shoot you right now just for that."

Grinning that wicked half-smile of his, Byakuya's eyes lingered over her wearing a white and red bikini. "Yes, you should..." he murmured. Rukia knew that look, and it stirred feelings of passion and excitement in her. "Though I should warn you...I'm still faster than you," as he pried the gun from her hand, placed it on the steps and pulled Rukia closer to the tub's edge.

"Not always..." Rukia breathed and splashed Byakuya with water, making him laugh. Her face was flushed from the steam and her skin was hot to the touch. "Now are you just going to stand there, or would you like to join me?" smiling impishly.

Byakuya recomposed himself and forced himself to say one word, "Training."

"Um right now?" Rukia asked in a uncertain voice. Byakuya nodded while resisting the urge to jump her right then and there. Though a little disappointed at the rejection, she nevertheless agreed and started to climb out of the tub. "Okay, let me get dressed first. I'll just be a minute-"

"-No. Stay like that," stopping her by grabbing her by the arm.

"Huh? In my swimsuit?" she questioned again. Getting another nod, Rukia had to run a little to keep pace as he near dragged her to the middle courtyard where they trained. Once there Byakuya spun around and crushed her sweet lips with his, causing her to swoon instantly. "Ah no fair...I'm not going to get much training done if you keep this up..." Rukia breathed.

"Who said I play fair..." And then before she even knew it, Byakuya stabbed her thigh with his katana. Rukia's breath whooshed out of her in shock and she was speechless as blood poured out from the wound. The look of pure hurt and betrayal on her face pained him, but he forced himself to stand still and wait.

Rukia transformed before his eyes and what he was waiting for presented itself. "Bad, bad husband!" Resurgere/Rukia's voice cried. Anima Vastator slid out of her thigh and crashed to the ground.

"It was the only way I could think of to summon you."

"Still, that's terrible!" and then taking notice of her attire she freaked. "Agh what am I wearing?" trying in vain to cover herself up with her hands.

"Rukia is, not you," Byakuya corrected her, looking none to pleased at the remark.

The relic poked her tongue out at him and muttered crossly, "I'm sure fashion used to be alot more dignified."

"Resurgere Mortuis, I called you here for a reason."

"What is it?" she asked in a distracted tone while pulling on her bikini bottom string in the hopes of making it stretch out. Which turned out to be a mistake, since it snapped. "Oh god, bad idea." Turning his face away, Byakuya took off his shirt leaving him bare-chested and held it out for her to take. Accepting the garment, Resurgere/Rukia stared openly at his nakedness and blushed. "A vampire with shame?" she giggled, though the misty look in her eyes belied the fact that she liked what she saw.

This was the first time that Byakuya had seen Rukia wearing his shirt, and he thought it made her look sexy. But pushing those thoughts aside, he set his face in an expressionless mask and continued. "With you residing in her, is it possible for Rukia to be turned into a vampire?"

The question surprised her greatly, and she chose her words carefully. "No, that cannot happen at this time."

"Tell me why..." the vampire Lord was well-practiced at hiding his emotions, and the relic didn't particularly like this attribute of his.

"My power will reject the change. Anyway, it's not what she wants, and you wouldn't go against her wishes...Mind you this is coming from the man who just stabbed her," Resurgere/Rukia babbled grouchily.

Byakuya then posed another question of a different nature. "Who possesses Cadent Viventium?" _(Fall of the Living)_.

At the mention of Resurgere Mortuis' direct counterpart, she scowled. "I do not know."

"You cannot sense its presence?"

"No."

Byakuya inched closer. He could smell the fear rising in her. "You're hiding something..."

"I really don't know who has it now, but I do know that centuries ago, before he was exiled, it used to be in the hands of a Pure-blood vampire Lord of absolute incredible power," Resurgere/Rukia reluctantly admitted. "Vampire, I suggest you do not summon me again. Not only is it cause for spousal abuse, but each time you do it runs the risk of my whereabouts being discovered," she added, the contempt thick in her tone.

"Very well," he concluded. Byakuya was regretting his action as it turned out to be a high price to pay for so little. Thankfully, Rukia would have no memory of it all...

"Before I go, would you mind?" the relic requested and pointed to Rukia's thigh. A flicker of puzzlement flashed across Byakuya's face, but he did as he was asked. Filling his mouth with his blood, he began licking the wound and consequently healing it. "That tickles," she giggled.

"Stop that, it's disturbing," Byakuya growled. Picking up on the relic's heightening senses, it made the vampire Lord distinctly uncomfortable. As soon as the cut was healed, Byakuya distanced himself as far as was politely possible and waited for the return of his wife.

Admiring him one last time, Resurgere/Rukia smiled and said, "My offer still stands... It could be fun."

"If you were to be combined with Cadent Viventium, what would the result be?" Byakuya already knew the answer, but it was confirmation he sought.

"Immortality." and without a moments further hesitation, the relic disappeared.

* * *

><p>Scratching his way out of his tomb of rotting soil, Envy stood above ground and shook the dirt from his weak body. For several days and nights he had lain there, and yet he felt no better. Then he doubled over as another spurt of black blood erupted from his mouth. It was getting worse. His body seemed to be decaying and on top of that, he had no recollection of how he got to where he was. <em>"What was he? ...How did he get here?"<em>

Running his fingers over and through the stab wound on his chest, a snippet of memory flashed through his chest. _"Kuchiki...Kuchiki..."_ That young woman had claimed to be a Kuchiki, but she was human. And even as he tried to choke the life out of her, she still wanted to help him. No... It was that vile clan of vampires that he detested... _"Wasn't he one once? ..."Was he even a vampire?" _Clutching his head in his hands he jerked back when noticing his skin color was now the color of pale ash.

Then a rectangular-shaped portal appeared much like a door sliding upwards and a cloaked figure stepped out, beckoning to him. "Come Invidia, we have long awaited your arrival," the deep, smooth male voice called, and went back into the portal. Compelled by an invisible overwhelming force to obey, Envy followed and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alot of dialogue in this part, and relationships are starting to fray as sins of the past come back to haunt. I ended up having to clip some parts so it wouldn't get too long again.

Invidia = Latin for Envy. Their are Four Ancient relics in total. Three have featured so far: One weapon; _Anima Vastator_ - Destroyer of the Soul. Two seals; _Resurgere Mortuis_ - Rise of the Dead. _Cadent Viventium_ - Fall of the Living. The fourth is also a legendary weapon.**  
><strong>

**An extra special thanks to; AkuRokuTurkTrainee;** Thank you for your reviews. You're the best! And I really like how you get this story. Also I'm glad you think Latin was the right language to use for the relics.** CielDoll, PAMILA DE CASTRO, quietreaper, YuzurihaNoRyuu, and ****ANF-Byaruki; ******You are all so great! Please know that it is your reviews that keeps this story going. So thank you all for your constructive feedback, especially in regards to the love scene in chapter 9 (and the fight scenes in 6,7 and 10). As my first attempt to write one, I was pretty nervous about how it would come across. **JessicaTrueBlood; **Thank you for your feedback and for the vote of confidence in my writing. Even though this is my 2nd fic, it's essentially my 1st as I've never written anything as indept as these stories before. I'll definitely be happy to write an Ichi/Nel fic for you after I've done this one. **KunoichiDoll, lobsterstarfruit,** **BexBlueDragon, XLightningX, diana, pigsinthesky, and BlackAngel'sWrath; **All of your reviews are greatly appreciated. Just knowing that there are people actually reading my fic makes this so much more worthwhile.** Thanks again for reading and for taking the time to review!** MUCH, much, much appreciated. I read and take into consideration each and every one of them.


	12. XI

Chapter 11. This is an in-between chapter. As always, Thank you for reading. Ichigo & Nel feature a bit more in this chapter. Also the fourth relic is revealed.**  
><strong>

**Warning: **Contains coarse language, violence and implied sex. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>XI<span>**

A cloaked figure stepped through the portal and led Envy down a long corridor. Multi-colored lights danced along the walls and the way behind them faded into nothingness as they made their way forward. Though the corridor appeared straight and narrow to the eye, Envy soon felt himself lumbering downward.

He was beginning to lose sensation in his left leg and more dribbles of black blood trickled out of his nose, ears and the corner of his mouth. Gliding along, the cloaked figure did not speak a word. Eventually the way led out to a darkened room. "Stop." Envy stood stock-still as if he had no control over his own body, then he doubled-over and retched.

"Weakling," growled another man leaning up against the side of the wall. Envy looked over out of one eye at the direction of the voice. He had short spiky ice-blue hair, cerulean-colored eyes and half a bone mask along one side of his jaw. With his arms folded across his well-toned chest, the man wore a prideful look and grinned like the world was beneath him.

Envy's gaze flicked back to the cloaked figure who had now removed it, and wore instead a long obsidian-colored tailcoat over an ivory white suit with gold trim. And waist-length silky brown hair the color of dark cocoa and one purple-black eye, the other red. He was supremely beautiful, and Envy could feel the power that radiated off of him with every pore of his being. Envy's fangs unwittingly slid out in uncontrollable yearning.

The man smiled bearing fangs of his own. "I am Dominus. Bow before me."

"I...bow be-fore...no one," Envy rasped.

Dominus smiled unwaveringly then slammed a portion of his power into Envy making him sag to his knees. Envy grunted in pain as his decomposing left leg smashed on impact. "Yes, bow Invidia. With the Orixus seal's awakening my children have risen and together we will forge a new world."

Envy raised his head enough to see Dominus now wielding a glaive. Its pole was wrought in the purest white gold and its head was finely gilded in the shape of three-fanged Angels. One crouching on the left side, the middle one kneeling and the third one on the right standing with its white feathered wings pointing upwards. "Gloria Carnis, Vigilantibus," _(Glory of the Flesh, Awake)_ Dominus incanted, and the legendary weapon glowed with a dark purple and black ethereal light.

With a motion of his hand, Gloria Carnis was sent hurtling towards Envy who was unable to move, the glaive piercing his chest. "I will reclaim what is mine, and in return you will have all that you desire my sweet Invidia," Dominus oozed charisma and confidence. A black ethereal glow engulfed Envy and a circular object resonated on his chest, the longest point of the glaive latched firmly to it. Dominus gripped hold of Gloria Carnis and withdrew it as well as Cadent Viventium, the Nexus seal.

Envy felt the change as every cell in his body twisted and grew, becoming whole again. Power surged through his entire being. A tattoo in black script blazoned on his left wrist, but he didn't feel it. "Yes Master," Envy's luminescent clear-green eyes shone.

Pushing up from the wall, the male with the ice-blue hair strode past Envy with a malevolent grin. "Welcome to Hell." A similar tattoo was visible on the left side of his lower abdomen, which read; _**Superbia.**_

* * *

><p>Closing her silver-colored eyes, she allowed her former teacher's mantra fill her mind. <em>"Think Rukia. See. Feel..."<em>

Her opponent was strong and fast, very fast. Keeping her breathing in check, she clicked the trigger of her gun at the same time as a bat was flying overhead. Raising a slender pale hand to form an ice dagger, Rukia glimpsed a mirror-view of a blur on her far-left, then with a smug look she dashed away in the opposite direction.

Moments later the figure swung out where she once stood up against the tree, letting out a surprised grin of his own when he discovered she wasn't there.

**_Pow!_** The sound of a shot rang off, but he easily dodged the bullet with a tilt of his head. Byakuya spun around and smiled even more at the empty space. She was getting faster, he knew. Then another blur up ahead and another bullet zeroed in on him.

"You're going to have to do better than that," he taunted, being answered by a hearty chuckle and a swarm of ice shards heading in his direction. Smirking, Byakuya swiftly deflected them one by one with faster-than-lightning strokes of his sword.

Cutting the last ice shard, he felt the point of a gun dig into his lower back. "How about this?" Rukia murmured behind him.

His hand shot out making the gun fire off at the side and sent it flying. "Never let your guard down. And always be prepared," Byakuya stated.

Bringing her left hand to her lips, Rukia exhaled a blizzard of ice particles that froze all in its wake as they touched the ground. One long frozen root held Anima Vastator in its icy grasp. "You were saying?"

Byakuya was filled with pride and desire at her tenacity and quick-wittedness. _"So perfect..."_ "Now it's my turn." Anima Vastator broke free of the ice and met Byakuya as the vampire Lord sped to Rukia's side. She grinned and then they traded blows, ice and steel clashing as if in a lover's dance.

* * *

><p>Ichigo knocked on Nel's apartment door with a duffle bag at his feet. Hearing loud blaring grunge music coming from the other side of the door, it took several attempts, some growling and a deliberate misuse of his soul band communicator to finally get his partner's attention.<p>

"Sorry Itsygo, I didn't hear the door," Nel apologised and let him in.

"No surprise there... What are you listening to?" the so-called music sounded to him more like pots and pans clanging together. Then he stopped and gaped at Nel who looked hotter in a grey sports midriff top and boxer shorts than he'd ever seen her before, and that included seeing her naked (more than once). Thankfully Nel was too preoccupied to notice his staring and Ichigo picked his jaw back up and waited for an answer.

"Oh it's this new underground band. Can you believe Rangiku was just going to throw this CD out?" the Shifter answered, disappearing back into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I can," Ichigo retorted. "You know you shouldn't hang out with her so much. That woman is seriously dangerous, and will flirt with anything that moves."

"Aw she's not that bad, besides I didn't see you making a run for it when we all hung out on the weekend. What was that neat move you made that night?" Nel giggled.

Ichigo cringed inwardly. The 'move' his dear, infuriating partner referred to was when he'd gotten a bit too drunk and thought he was the Son of Frankenstein. He also thought Rangiku was a Siren, and blocked his ears every time she opened her mouth, but the final straw came when he kept trying to pat Toshiro (a.k.a. Captain Frosty) on the head and told him to go fetch. This event earned him an excruciating training session the next night by none other than Captain Frosty himself. There was another incident that happened later that night, but Nel didn't think Ichigo really needed to be reminded of that...

"Yeah, yeah rub it in," Ichigo grumbled.

In the bathroom, Nel was suddenly grateful for the wall separating them. "So what's with the bag? Are you planning on running out on me?"

"Ah here's the thing," coming to stand outside of the bathroom door, his tone turned a little sheepish. "Those idiots in Housing have stuffed things up, and my new apartment won't be ready for a couple of days. So...would it be alright if I stayed here til then?"

Nel spun around to look at him and began jumping up and down, making Ichigo go red in the face. "Stop doing that, you'll poke your eye out," he muttered under his breath.

Coming to a halt, she gave him a mischievous look. "Alright, but on one condition..."

Ichigo groaned. "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious! Mr. grumpy-head. Take it or leave it," and Nel went back to the bathroom mirror to finish applying her make-up. "I'm sure Rangiku won't mind you staying with her."

Ichigo instantly visualized the wind-type dressed in dominatrix gear and whipping his backside raw while down on his hands and knees in a loincloth and dog collar, scrubbing the floor. Shuddering, he relented. "Fine, I'll do it, but only one game."

"Three."

"Two, and that's final," came the grunted rebuttal.

"Deal!" and Nel rushed out of the bathroom with mascara wand applicator in hand and gave Ichigo a huge bear-hug. "Yaaayyyy roomie!"

"Nel, get off me!"

"Don't forget, that's two games of my choice-" she let him go and wagged a finger in front of his face.

"-Don't say it..."

"-Dragstar racing and E.V.O.C 5!"

Ichigo was actually stumped. "Hey not bad. Here I was thinking you were going to make me play something lame like pop-beat party anthem or something," he nodded appreciatively.

Nel hid her embarrassment - that was going to be her third choice. "I can make bookings for the virt-sim rooms while I'm out tonight. How about for tomorrow night?"

Ichigo had sat himself on the couch when Nel shooed him away from the bathroom and closed the door. Now she came back out all dressed up in a short fuchsia-colored halter dress and matching high heels. "Yeah that sounds good- Wait, where are you going tonight?" he asked staring again.

"Out."

"Yeah, I got that. On a date?" he pressed, trying to sound casual.

"Not really," Nel replied. She was too embarrassed to tell him that she had to go back to work because she'd overspent on new furnishings, but it was just her luck that Ichigo would end up here to see her. She was trapped.

Ichigo stood up and looked at her evenly. "Nel, where are you going?"

Her big cloudy-grey eyes grew wide and her lips quivered, but this time she was determined to not let it slip. "Right, well this was fun!" Nel started with an overly cheerful voice, chucked a spare keycard at him and gathered her purse. "Remember to lock-up if you go out. Bye!"

Ichigo caught the key neatly in one hand, and scowled after his partner. Nel had left so quickly he could see the line of carpet-burn marks along the floor. He didn't like this one bit. Tossing the keycard in his hand, Ichigo counted to ten in his head then grabbed his jacket and followed.

**...**

Nel hurried into the worker's entrance of Cascada's, greeting the bouncer along the way. Heading to the dressing room she was met halfway there by Madame Halibel herself. "Neliel my girl, what a pleasure to have you back with us," the establishment owner greeted her warmly with a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Madame. It's only temporary until I can pay off my debt though," Nel replied honestly.

"I understand. Such a shame, you are one of my best girls." the blonde Madame gushed. "And you're right on time. A certain redhead is here tonight. Perhaps you'll get lucky."

Nel's smile wavered slightly. _"Of course he is,"_ she groaned in thought. Renji. After she had recovered from the infection she had made a point to try and get something started with him, but she'd obviously gotten her wires crossed and after one date, he had let her down hard, via text message. Renji was the last person she wanted to see.

"Those heels are nice, but mine would go better with your dress. Here, take them," the Madame critiqued and handed over her 5 inch black stiletto heels. Nel looked at them worriedly for a brief moment then put them on. If the well endowed Madame could wear them and not fall over, she could too.

"Thank you," Nel said sincerely and entered the private room for selection.

Sure enough Renji was there, and by the looks of it had just made his choice. The relieved sigh caught in her throat when he looked up and noticed her presence. The other woman was a dark-haired doe-eyed beauty with smooth olive-skin that she hadn't seen before. Renji watched as Nel walked confidently past, determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her inner hurt. But that all went to hell when Renji spoke up, "I've changed my mind."

"You can't do that!" the new girl cried.

"Yeah, I can," his hard glare shut her up. "I pick Nel."

Nel froze. This she didn't expect, nor want. A hand prodded her in her lower back and the curt whisper from the Madame in her ear told her to move it. So in a somewhat hazy state, Nel followed behind Renji as he left the club. Once outside though, she rounded on him. "So _now_ you want to pick me? How about I save you the trouble and you can just text me later!" Nel said stormily.

Renji knew he deserved that. That had been a lousy thing to do, and he was glad that Rukia never found out about it or she would've kicked his ass... "I just want to talk."

"So talk. You've got three minutes before I walk, and you can keep your stinking money," she huffed.

"Look, it was a shit thing to do-"

"-You're telling me," Nel interrupted.

"But it's complicated. I'm not who you think I am," Renji was finding it extremely difficult to say the right things. Byakuya and Rukia's relationship didn't give him much to go on - those two were oddly in synch with each other, even when they fought.

"What, are you gay?" Nel decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, that and three minutes weren't up yet.

"Pfft no."

"Married?"

"Hell no- Wait, why did you ask if I was gay?" Renji grumbled.

Shrugging her shoulders, Nel let it slide, "Then what? Because so far I'm hearing nothing."

"First let me ask you something..."

"Your clock," she shrugged again.

"Where have you been? It's been months since you worked here. So, why are you back now?" Renji asked earnestly. That made her stop and think. She couldn't very well say that she was a Shifter Operative - the Academy frowned upon that, and personally after what her old best friend went through, she wasn't likely to make the same mistake. "You can't tell me, can you?"

Nel shook her head sadly. "No, I can't."

"The same goes for me, but trust me when I say I'm doing you a favor here. I like you Nel, I really do. I always have- but 'we' are not a good idea." Nel was staring so deep into his eyes, she actually thought they had flashed red for a brief moment.

"I want to know why," she said firmly.

Renji took a deep breath. If he'd learned anything from Rukia, and her stupid magazines, now was a good time to be brutally honest. "Because I'll just end up hurting you. I'll cheat on you, make you cry, I'll keep saying stuff you don't want to hear, and I drink- too much."

"Oh is that all," Nel bit sarcastically. "Or you could just be saying all these things because you're afraid to try. How do you know unless we give it a shot? Think about it," and she turned to walk away, determined not to let him see her cry.

At that, Renji grabbed her by the arm. "I wish I could tell you differently, but I'm just 'not-that-guy'. Still, how about you and I have this night together, for old times-"

"-Hey jerkoff, let go of her," a male voice broke in.

The interruption instantly got Renji's back up. If it was the bouncer trying to step in, he was going to thump him one. "No one's talking to you-" turning around to see who was doing the talking, Renji came to an abrupt stop when he saw a guy with orange-colored hair and amber eyes burning with fury.

Nel was also taken by surprise. "Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"Ichigo? So you're Ichigo?" Renji smirked to hide his amazement.

"I don't care who the fuck you are. Let her go right now, or else..." Ichigo had a feeling this was that Renji guy Nel talked about all those months ago, but he didn't give a damn if the King himself was standing there right now. No one was going to treat his partner like this, much less some idiot, and now he was glad he made the decision to follow Nel afterall.

"Or else what?" even so, Renji released his hold on Nel's arm.

"Simple, I smash your face in, and you never touch her again," the half-Shifter said calmly, hands still in pockets.

"Yeah, come and try me carrot-top."

The two males were fired up and about to lay into each other when Nel placed herself between them. "STOP IT!" Looking at Renji, she said, "I'm glad you were honest with me. Have a nice life." then taking Ichigo by the arm, Nel dragged him away and whispered, "Thank you."

"That's what partners are for... Geez you sure know how to pick them," Ichigo grunted.

"Hey at least I'm not still hung up on someone I can't have," Nel retorted.

"Shut up."

Renji secretly followed them back to the Academy before speeding home. _"So Mr Jealous was alive afterall..."_ and to top it all off, Nel and Ichigo went to the Soul Academy where Rukia used to attend. He was going to have to inform Byakuya of this right away...

**...**

Speeding back to the Kuchiki Manor, Renji stopped by the kitchen at hearing the commotion and the aroma of baked goods wafting in the air. Ducking his head in, his jaw dropped at the sight of Rukia in an apron and oven mitts taking a biscuit tray from the oven and placing it on a cooling rack on the bench. "You- made cookies?" Renji was stupefied.

"No silly, they're not just any cookies, they're Chappy cookies," Rukia smiled sweetly which freaked him out even more. Spanning the kitchen, every space of bench was covered in what had to be around a dozen baking trays filled with an assortment of pancakes (also in the shape of a bunny), waffles, cupcakes, and of course, dumplings as well as cooking ingredients.

"What the fuck?" Renji gaped.

"At least you weren't forced to help," Ulquiorra muttered. He was wearing an apron of his own and held a spatula in one hand.

At the sight Renji lost it. "Damn I wish I had a camera! Can anyone say 'whipped'..." the vampire cracked up.

"Don't say it," Rukia and Ulquiorra said in unison.

**_Whoop-cha!_** Badly imitating the noise of a whip cracking, Renji grinned like a foolish bear. Rukia and Ulquiorra looked at each other and groaned. "That's not even what a whip sounds like," the Shifter remarked.

"Keep it up and you can help us with the cleaning up," Rukia waved a wooden spoon at the vampire threateningly.

"If you can eat all this, I'll clean up for a month," Renji challenged. "Seriously, what are you going to do with all this food?" looking at all the tasty treats, he was beginning to think Rukia was losing it.

"Um...good point, I didn't think of that..." she admitted.

"Really? Did you NOT see where this was going?"

"Well no, to be honest I just felt like baking something, but I couldn't decide what so I just kept going. It's a good thing I have Ulquiorra for assistance," Rukia smiled again. "Now, unless you're here to help, get out of my kitchen!"

"Geez, talk about mood-swings," Renji muttered, then said to Ulquiorra. "She's all yours. Good luck on keeping your balls after tonight, because the male population is requesting a recall," barely dodging the flying tray of dumplings that splattered on the wall where he once stood.

Rukia looked at the destroyed dumplings forlornly. "Damn, I wanted to eat those."

"Yet you threw the tray..." Ulquiorra commented dryly.

"One of these days that mouth of his is going to get him into some serious trouble," she smiled fondly and shook her head.

Casting a sideways glance at her, Ulquiorra didn't notice that one of his fingers was bleeding, but Rukia saw it. "Here, let me," and pushing the bowl and mixer in front of him aside, she took his finger and stuck it into her mouth to stem the blood flow. Ulquiorra went as rigid as a washboard. Sensing the drastic attitude change, she stopped. "My sister used to do this to me. She said human saliva-" at the mention of Hisana, Rukia broke off and gazed up at Ulquiorra apologetically. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate," she started to leave the kitchen.

Too stunned to speak properly, all Ulquiorra could manage was a thin rasp. "Are you going?"

Rukia nodded glumly and kept walking. "I need to speak to my husband," her voice sounded hollow.

Walking down the hallway, Rukia heard Byakuya and Renji's voices coming from the study. It wasn't until she'd come right up to the door, knocked once and turned the knob when she heard Renji say, "...So are you going to tell her?..."

"Tell me what?" Rukia said quietly. Both men stopped and stared at her. Renji looked a tad guilty about something, whereas Byakuya remained his usual composed self. Then her attention was diverted by a bright pink envelope with a red heart on it placed openly on the desk. "WHAT THE-"

Byakuya stood up in a hurry. "-It's not what you think-" he began.

"-REALLY?" to say that Rukia was fuming was an understatement.

"I'm out," Renji said as he hot-footed it out of there.

With an audible sigh, Byakuya went over to Rukia with the pink envelope in hand. "Read it, and you will see it is an invitation to dinner," he said calmly.

"Oh... pink?" calmer, Rukia opened it up and read the card. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that it was from Kenpachi's House. Apparently his mate Riruka had returned, and as was the custom, Lord and Lady Kuchiki were formally invited to attend. "I'm sorry, I just thought..."

"I know what you thought," Byakuya soothed, lifting her chin up with one slender white hand. "Believe me when I say that you need not be concerned. No one else can compare," and he kissed her lovingly on the mouth.

Rukia gulped. A tiny part of her had the urge to not tell him about her sucking Ulquiorra's finger, but then she dismissed the notion. Look how mad she had gotten over a simple pink envelope, and the last thing she wanted was for there to be secrets between them. Holding a hand up to still their kissing, Rukia took a deep breath and began, "Byakuya, there's a little something I should tell you. It's nothing really, and I'm to blame, since I was the one who did it, but I thought you should know..." apprehensive about what his reaction would be, Rukia was rambling.

Sitting them down on the chaise lounge, Byakuya silently waited, and vaguely wondered if he would end up killing someone...

* * *

><p>Kisuke had just poured himself a cup of tea when his live-in partner appeared in their apartment wearing her usual impish grin. "Ah Kisuke, you remembered you have a home outside of your lab," Yoruichi grinned.<p>

"Hm my feline goddess, forever destined to return," he drawled.

"Eventually," still grinning she went into the bedroom to get changed. "I had an interesting conversation with a certain vampire. Say, how is Ichigo and Nel's training progressing?" Yoruichi called out.

"Does my wicked cat have mischief up her sleeve?"

Then Yoruichi reappeared in the room wearing a devilish smile, thigh-high gold vinyl boots and nothing else. Kisuke sloshed his tea cup back into its saucer, forgotten in place of the sight before him. "I'll let you in on it depending on how well you screw my brains out," the Headmistress concluded.

"Intriguing..."

* * *

><p>The next night, Rukia had just finished getting dressed for their dinner at Kenpachi's house. She had settled on a pale grey and lilac slip dress to go with her midnight blue velvet cloak that was her official sign of her initiation to the Kuchiki clan.<p>

Having some time to spare, Rukia's eyes darted to the beautiful katana her husband owned. Byakuya wielded it frequently these days, and she sensed an unseen bond between the two. Truthfully, the weapon intrigued and scared her a little. Rukia couldn't put her finger on it, but she seemed to connect with it somehow. Going over to where it was standing upright by Byakuya's bedside table, Rukia gingerly picked it up and held it between her hands, watching with interest as it seemed to vibrate and pulsate with a light red glow. It was surprisingly lightweight.

"Rukia." Byakuya stood by the door. Startled, Rukia dropped the katana onto the floor and rushed over, hoping he wouldn't notice her guilt. "What were you doing?" he asked her softly, taking note of her flustered appearance.

"Um nothing, should we go?" Rukia replied hurriedly while securing the silver crest clasp on the collar of her velvet cloak. Byakuya looked at Anima Vastator standing upright next to his bedside table, and nodded affirmatively at Rukia as they both exited their bedroom.

Downstairs in the entryway Renji stood waiting, all dressed up. "Oh hi Renji, are you coming with us?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, it's a vampire thing," Renji grimaced, then replaced it with a small smile at Byakuya's hard look.

"Okay, cool." Byakuya and Renji headed for the door, but Rukia remained there, "What about Ulquiorra? Shouldn't we wait for him?"

Byakuya stopped and turned. "He is not to attend," the vampire Lord said curtly and continued on. Rukia looked to Renji for confirmation, who just shrugged and turned around as well.

"Um alright," she replied and joined the pair, casting one last glance about the Manor. Rukia had gotten so used to having Ulquiorra with her that it almost felt strange.

The limousine cruised up the driveway Kenpachi's sprawling Mansion. This would be the first time Rukia had visited here, but eyeing the large black rustic gates, she grinned. The comparison between this and the Kuchiki Manor was vast. The dank larger-than-life 'medieval' look pretty much suited the vampire sub-Leader's personality, she thought. The interior however, caught her completely by surprise. Walking inside, Rukia could've sworn she'd gone through a portal - The walls were a pink and white candy stripe color, the furnishings and decor were an assortment of lime green, purple and pink hearts.

The image of Kenpachi in a bunny costume sprang to Rukia's mind, and she clutched Byakuya's arm to stop herself erupting into gales of laughter. Byakuya casting a glance downwards remained composed, though his sparkling eyes told her that she wasn't alone. Renji also, coming up from behind whispered in her ear, "Your face is priceless..." before standing to attention as Kenpachi, Riruka and Yachiru came to formally greet them, the latter bounding up to the trio first.

"Byakushi, Ruki-Ruki," the young vampire grinned, then glancing at Renji, added, "Squiggles."

"Squiggles? Why am I 'Squiggles'?" Renji huffed.

"Because it looks like someone 'squiggled' on your monkey-forehead!" Yachiru poked her tongue out at him, and held out her hands. Rukia reached into the underside of her cloak and drew out a large bag of sweets and nudged Byakuya who reluctantly produced his own offering.

Yachiru beamed then stood expectantly in front of Renji who just scratched his head. "Little greedy guts, you've got more than enough," he drawled.

In the blink of an eye Yachiru pounced onto Renji's neck and shoulders and grabbing his ears, began shaking him wildly. "Cheap lousy fanger! I'll teach you to come empty-handed!"

"Eh you, get off me!" Renji twirled around in an effort to shake her off. Unsuccessful, he silently pleaded to Byakuya and Rukia for assistance.

Byakuya had to suppress a smirk while Rukia tried hard not to laugh. "No way, you're on your own."

Then Renji let out a growl and sent Yachiru flying. "You bit me! Nasty, little pink-haired bi-"

"-RENJI!" Rukia and Riruka exclaimed, while Byakuya shot him a look that read; _"You're letting one vampire girl get the better of you?"_

Yachiru landed nimbly on her feet and grinned a smarmy smile. Chastened, Renji clammed his mouth shut and skulked behind Byakuya and Kenpachi who thumped the Kuchiki couple on their backs, nearly knocking the wind out of the diminutive Lady Kuchiki.

"Hope your fangs fall out," Renji snarled at Yachiru.

In response she flipped him the finger behind her mother's back. "Squiggles is a stingy-head."

"My Lord and Lady," Riruka bowed curtly through thinly-veiled distaste, sniffing at Rukia's human scent.

Acknowledging the courtesy with a nod, the men departed for the den while Riruka beckoned for Rukia to join her and Yachiru in the waiting room.

**...**

"How's married life? It's a wonder you haven't killed her yet," Kenpachi grinned.

"I could say the same for you. At least mine doesn't insist on decorating," Byakuya smirked.

"Tell me about it. I swear that sun is looking pretty fucking good right about now. It shuts her up, but one more pink heart, and I'm gonna have to kill her," Kenpachi lounged back in his armchair, lit a cigar and passed the case to Byakuya and Renji. "And how's the sex? Give me all the juicy tidbits Kuchiki or we can go settle this outside," the look on the sub-leader's big brutish face said he didn't mind either way.

Then booming laughter filled the den as the men talked... Renji sniggered in his head - if Rukia knew the way Byakuya was with Kenpachi, she would probably kill them both...

**...**

Rukia and Riruka sat in awkward silence. The female vampire with long magenta-colored hair tied up in two side-on ponytails and eyes the same color, was only a few inches taller than herself and far from what Rukia ever imagined Kenpachi's mate to be like. Riruka's nose twitched from time to time, and Rukia once again felt very aware of her humanity.

More minutes ticked by as both women were unsure as to how to take each other.

"Um I like what you've done with the place..." Rukia said hesitantly.

"Thank you...my Lady," Riruka allowed herself a small smile. Then she burst out, "How do you do it?"

"Do what? Being married to a vampire Lord?" Riruka nodded, making her long ponytails swish. "Well so far so good, and by good I mean not dead," Rukia chuckled softly. "Have you come back from some place? I haven't heard any mention of you until now," she continued.

"Papa says at least it's only for half the year," Yachiru piped up in between mouthfuls of candy.

"What Yachiru means is I only stay here for six months of the year since I'm originally from another clan," Riruka explained.

"Oh okay, that's interesting," Rukia didn't know what to say about that, so she changed the subject. "I like your plushie Yachiru. Does it have a name?"

"It's mine, and her name is Lovey," Riruka corrected. "Do you like cute things?"

Rukia inwardly sighed with relief. This was a topic she could relate to. "Chappy fan no.1," she giggled.

Riruka seemed to warm up then, and the two women chatted until a maidservant entered the room and bowed. "Dinner is served."

"Thank you." the females stood and went into the dining room to see the men were already seated. Out of round silver bowls lined with filigree heart edging, they were served with blood soup. The obvious exception was Rukia who was served a salmon mousse frittata instead. But picking listlessly at it, the aroma of the blood soup was making her eyes water.

Polite chitchat was made, though the vampires occasionally slipped into conversing in Latin. Rukia groaned inwardly. Even though Byakuya was teaching her the language, she frequently got distracted and doodled in her textbook. So much so, that she'd started using Renji's old textbook so that Byakuya wouldn't discover her drawings. _"Damn how annoying is this? Even Renji knows Latin fluently!"_ She made a mental note to concentrate more.

Snapping out of her reverie, Rukia realised the room had gone quiet and all eyes were on her. "Um, sorry?" she apologised, blushing a little.

"How do you like your meal?" Riruka asked again trying to be polite even though Rukia had barely touched it.

_"Oh I know this one."_ Rukia sat up straighter and in an attempt to impress them, responded in Latin, "Nutrientibus mea gallus," she smiled happily. What happened next was far from Rukia's expectations. Riruka and Yachiru's jaws dropped, with the former clapping her hands over her daughter's ears. While Byakuya and Renji spurted blood soup out of their mouths in shock.

Kenpachi burst out laughing. "Your Latin is coming along nicely," he boomed. Rukia went the deepest shade of red she had ever gone before. Not permitted to leave (even in their own home) Riruka looked at Byakuya, who with a brief nod of his head, calmly stood up and wiped the soup neatly from his mouth.

Yachiru bounded over to Rukia and whispered into her ear, "Anyone who can make my papa laugh is yay cool," the young vampire grinned before being led away by Riruka. Bowing respectfully to Byakuya and Rukia they departed.

"Come Rukia, we are leaving," Byakuya said coolly. Renji still coughing and spluttering was almost as red as his hair, followed meekly behind.

"What did I say?" Rukia hoarsely whispered as she ran a little to catch up to Byakuya walking briskly out of the door.

The vampire Lord remained silent until they got into the awaiting limousine. "You would say something without knowing the meaning?" he said at last, not knowing whether to be annoyed or amused.

Rukia bit her lip, but at least her husband didn't appear to be angry. "Well I was talking about the food, right? Saying it was good...?" looking uncertainly at the duo.

Renji chose to answer. "Not exactly," then looking to Byakuya further added, "Should I tell her, or you?"

"What did I say?" Rukia repeated, paling in dread. _It couldn't be as bad as what she was thinking... maybe._

"You said, 'suck my balls'," Renji blurted.

_No, it was much worse!_ "WHAT! OMG! Kill me, kill me now," feeling faint, Rukia seemed to crumple. A pair of strong arms promptly caught her and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm so sorry," Rukia whispered into Byakuya's chest.

"It's fine, you didn't know," Byakuya replied while stroking her hair.

"Agh you two get a room," Renji sighed.

"However I suggest you practice more," the vampire Lord added, ignoring Renji's remark.

"Yes Byakuya," Rukia affirmed and rode the silent journey home hugging him.

Arriving back at the Manor, Rukia decided now was a good time to practice her Latin. "Do you have time right now?" she asked Byakuya.

"That's fine, I will be with you in a little while. First I will buy you a new textbook," he replied.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you...?" She really should stop being so surprised at how much Byakuya knew...

As if reading her mind, the vampire Lord said, "Only Renji would have something like that in his book. For the moment you can use mine." Byakuya gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left, while Rukia made her way upstairs to the study. The thought of using his textbook intrigued her as she hoped to catch an insight into the kind of person he used to be...

But upon getting there, Rukia all of a sudden didn't much feel like studying. Picking up Byakuya's textbook up off his desk, she was about to settle down in the chair when her stomach lurched and she consequently dropped the book onto the floor. "Damn," she muttered to herself, and getting down on her hands and knees she crawled under the desk to pick it up.

"Heh that's a good look for you."

Her fingers had just enclosed around the reading material when startled, Rukia banged her head on the desk leg. "Ow!" shuffling out from under the desk, she rubbed the sensation back into the side of her head.

Renji helped her up the rest of the way and looked at her with concern. "Geez have you been banging your head alot? Because you sure have been acting strange lately..." his tattooed brow twitched into a frown.

"You're the one who snuck up on me!" Rukia said miffed, then added, "And yes, I'm fine...I think." Truthfully she was beginning to wonder herself - especially during dinner at Kenpachi's house. As lovely as the salmon mousse frittata looked, and she knew how much of an effort they'd gone to in accommodating her, Rukia actually had to resist the urge to grab Byakuya's spoon and eat his soup. And thinking back to when she bit him, then the incident with Ulquiorra's finger... The very thought that she might be developing a craving for blood frightened her immensely.

"Earth to Rukia," Renji waved one hand in front of her face while the other held her firmly upright. The vampire had a feeling that if he wasn't holding her she would probably fall down again. "Oh geez do you need a doctor?"

Finally snapping to, all Rukia heard was 'doctor'. "No really, don't worry about me," then in an effort to change the subject she added, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, thanks to you I have to go catch my own dinner," Renji grumbled.

"It was _your_ textbook," Rukia couldn't help but laugh.

"Eh? Well that explains it. What are you doing reading from my book anyway?"

"I don't know, it was a good idea at the time. Who writes things like that in an education tool?" holding Byakuya's textbook up to show Renji. The page displayed had his rendition of the Four relics in pictorial form.

"I didn't do that, and I would say that your drawings have gotten better, but they really haven't. What's that lumpy thing supposed to be?" rolling his eyes.

"What?" turning the book around, Rukia remembered whose it was and marveled at the art. "Amazing," she gasped admiringly, her eyes sparkling.

Renji smacked his own forehead. "Only you would say that..." one small fist shot out and connected with his arm. "If I wasn't a vampire, that might actually hurt a little."

"You should be used to it by now," Rukia quirked an eyebrow.

"True," with an unashamed grin, the hint of his fangs showed. A weird curious expression passed over Rukia's face and raising her hand, she gripped Renji's jaw and squeezed his face to inspect his fangs more closely. Renji stunned by her action, disengaged her hand and decided he'd best leave. "Shit, what's with you? I'm out of here before you get me into more trouble."

Overcome with what, Rukia wasn't sure of, she yelled out, "Get your ass back here and take it like a man!" but he was already gone. Clapping a hand over her mouth, she stiffened. "You're right behind me aren't you?"

"Yes," came Byakuya's silky baritone voice, a brand new language textbook in his hand. Having two entrances into the study, he looked at his wife and waited for a possible explanation of what may or may not have happened.

Turning around as if in slow motion to meet his gaze, Rukia suddenly had an overwhelming craving for dumplings, and there was only one place to go for them. "Dumplings," Rukia said, near-drooling at the thought.

"Dumplings?" Byakuya repeated, a little loss for words. _"What did dumplings have to do with it?"_ Rukia had been acting a little strange these past several days, but this took it to a whole new level...

"Ahuh," and taking the book from him and placing it on his desk, she grabbed him by the hand and urged him to move. "You remember where we met again on that night?"

"Of course."

"Well, Nana makes the best dumplings in the whole wide world," she beamed.

Arriving there however, the shop was boarded up and yellow 'crime' tape hung criss-crossed over the entrance door. The light sign overhead had been smashed out, along with a few of the side windows. "No!" Rukia stood there stunned. A man on the other side of the street was hurriedly making his way home. Dashing across, Rukia stopped him. "What happened to Mrs Mori?"

The greasy-looking portly and balding man stared nervously at her. "This neighborhood is going to the pack," he said, not answering the question. Byakuya stared at the man in an outwardly cool and composed expression on his face, but there was something about him that the vampire Lord didn't trust. Despite the middle-aged man's appearance of being scared, Byakuya didn't sense any emotion of that nature, in fact the man was like a closed book. _No scent..._

"Please, just tell me what happened," Rukia asked pleadingly.

Then his gaze flicked to Byakuya, and understanding perfectly, the vampire Lord gave him some money. Rukia scowled, but held her tongue. The man held the note up to the streetlight to check it's authenticity before continuing. "I don't know what happened..." two sets of death glares warned him that he would have to do better than that- "But they're saying it was vampires. Can you believe it! As if vampires exist..."

Rukia looked at Byakuya nervously, then questioned the man again. "But how is Mrs Mori? Is she alright?"

"Killed, I'm sorry to say. Some funny-colored guys were here earlier. A woman with bright yellow hair and the freakiest white eyes...obviously contact lenses, but why you'd want to I don't know...the youth of today-" eyeing the young couple, he stopped short. "Anyway she was ordering the others around, then Mrs Mori was wheeled out, and next minute I knew, they were all gone."

"Oh god!" devastated, Rukia didn't know what else to say.

"Don't know what else to tell you, but take your girlfriend and get out of here," and he skittered off around the corner.

**...**

Out of eyesight of the pair, the man checked to make sure that no one was around, then satisfied he loosened his tie. Filled with disgust his form shimmered and changed and in its place stood a beautiful voluptuous woman with golden bronze skin and shiny blonde hair. Doing up the zip of a sunshine-yellow catsuit just short of a black-ink tattoo above her left breast, she shook all over.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned to see the man she had copied minutes ago standing rigid with fear. Ice blue eyes turned blood-red. "You really shouldn't have seen that..." and in a flash she sank her fangs into the man's neck and ripped his throat out, stilling any possible scream for help...

Picking herself up and any evidence of what had transpired after devouring the man, she failed to notice one fuchsia-colored shoe left behind.

**...**

Summoning Ulquiorra, Byakuya instructed the Shifter to take her home, but Rukia wasn't happy. "Wait, what are you going to do?"

"If the culprit was indeed a vampire, I must find the one responsible and deal with the situation," Byakuya stated.

"I'm coming with you," Rukia began.

"No." and with his signal, Ulquiorra phased Rukia back home.

Spinning on her heel, she rounded on Ulquiorra. "Dammit what did you do that for? We can't let him go on his own!"

"When will you learn? Byakuya can take care of himself. You, on the other hand. Your safety is paramount," the Shifter informed her firmly, but gently.

"I'm not powerless..." she trailed off. This was all so much, and she felt a little light-headed. Steadying herself, the momentary flash of dizziness subsided and the shock of the beloved takeaway bar owner's passing gripped her again. Rukia knew deep down that she didn't have to worry about Byakuya, but she couldn't help it. That vampire (possibly named Envy) was still out there, or it could be another dangerous vampire, and not to mention that Gifteds were probably patrolling the area as well. "If you want to protect me you'll just have to come with me," Rukia said determinedly and transforming, she cocked and loaded her gun.

"Very well," Ulquiorra smiled. "Call the Guard and I won't stop you."

"Huh? I can do that?" she inquired.

"Yes, you are our Lady and if you command it we do it."

"Alright, do it." with an affirmative nod, Rukia, Ulquiorra and a team of vampires sped off back to the city.

Hearing word of the alert, Renji met them at the front door. "Heh shorty is getting her spunk on," the crimson-haired vampire wore a foolish grin and matching Rukia's pace, completely missed the withered look Ulquiorra shot him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Superbia = Latin for Pride. The Latin word 'Dominus' (which for the purpose of this story, I am using it as the alias for the central villain) - has many meanings, primarily Master, Lord, etc.

**An extra special thanks to; PAMILA DE CASTRO; **Hello! Thank you so much for your constant support for this fic. With so many awesome fics on this site, it's great to see more fics for this pairing too.** Tessaiga; **Thanks for taking an interest in this story. In answer to your questions, I'll say this; Yes, she will find out - When, How, and What her reaction will be, I can't say right now (spoilers).** **YuzurihaNoRyuu;** **Thank you for your feedback. I think it's a hard question, because on one hand he should tell her and on the other, not so much.** AkuRokuTurkTrainee;** You are so VERY GOOD! *grins* Thank you once again for your wonderful reviews and feedback for this fic.** dethangelx; **Thanks so much for your review and I hope you continue to like what's coming up.** **quietreaper; ****I had a frenzy moment...Actually I didn't originally plan to write about the Last Clan war, but in the end I just had to. And yes, I too think Kenpachi is awesome!**** ****ANF-Byaruki; ********Thank you, greatly appreciated.******** **lobsterstarfruit;******** CielDoll;** **JessicaTrueBlood;** **and** **KunoichiDoll ** **BexBlueDragon, XLightningX, diana, pigsinthesky, and BlackAngel'sWrath; **All of your reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Thanks again for reading and for taking the time to review!** MUCH, much, much appreciated. I read and take into consideration each and every one of them.


	13. XII

Chapter 12. The previous chapter was a lead-up to this one. Another slightly dark chapter. Not much ByaRuki this time, but I hope you enjoy reading it anyway. And I'll make up for it in the next chapter. **  
><strong>

**Warning: **Contains coarse language, violence and Character death. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>XII<span>**

In his grandiose Mansion situated in the North-Western territories, Ginrei positioned himself in his plush velvet armchair in front of the softly gleaming fireplace. His private quarters were immense enough to be an apartment in itself and gloriously decorated with floor-to-ceiling marble corner pillars, silk tapestries depicting various momentous occasions of his lengthy existence. Ginrei preferred to live in a place reminiscent of past eras, evident by the lack of modern technology with the sole exception of a silent alarm system.

Gazing wistfully into the flickering flames, Ginrei sat perfectly still until his human Familiar rapped lightly on the bedroom door, awaiting permission to enter. "Enter."

A young woman with long black hair tied back into two pigtails, entered as quietly as she could manage while hauling an odd-looking portable machine. Dressed primly in a maid's outfit that she had personally modified to suit her taste, Loly Aivirrne adored her master and served Ginrei with the utmost loyalty. So much so that she had taken it upon herself to be his responsible carer and often lost her temper at anyone who didn't adhere to her strict regime.

Sensing her master was in one of his contemplative moods, Loly silently went about her business, unclasping the buckles of Ginrei's shirt with deft, experienced hands. Then she hooked up the intravenous line of the plasma machine to Ginrei, making a small cut with an Artemis knife to attach the tube. Instead of preying on humans, the Pure-blooded vampire Elder elected to feed once every fortnight via this plasma machine, designed at his behest by Szayel.

Quickly done, Loly stood up straight and asked him, "Would that be all Master?"

Ginrei looked at his Familiar with kindness in his eyes. "That is all," he replied.

"Then I bid you goodnight," with a soft kiss on his forehead, Loly bowed and left the bedroom. She was well aware of his pending sleep, and had already made up her mind to share his fate when the time came.

It would take several minutes for the bag to drain, so Ginrei allowed his mind to wander yet again. All the Years, Decades, Centuries, Millennia. Ages and Eras come and gone. The rise and fall of countless Powers and Governments. To the Loves and Losses of his House. Numerous battles eventuating to a three hundred year peacetime...

Soon he would take his Eternal rest, content in the knowledge that his grandson Byakuya would continue in his stead and uphold the honor and traditions of the Kuchiki clan. And beyond. The only event he would not see would be the birth of the new heir, but Ginrei made peace with himself over that too. For he had no doubt that that would happen in all due time.

Rukia, the human bride, his grandson's true-mate had surprised him in how well she had adapted to being the wife of a vampire Lord. Her strong will and sense of character and even her obvious love for Byakuya affirmed to Ginrei that their pairing was a right one. Ginrei could see how Rukia completed Byakuya and for that reason alone she won his admiration.

Above the regal fireplace hung a large oil painting of his cherished eldest daughter, proudly wearing the Kuchiki clan cloak that Rukia now bore, her devoted husband and Byakuya as a baby cradled tenderly in his mother's arms. Such a wondrous time that was...

The vampire Elder spoke softly to the figure of Byakuya's mother, "My daughter, you would be so proud. Your son has learned love at last."

An intruder suddenly appeared in the room moments later. "Hello father, the prodigal son returns."

The voice was wrong. In place of his once silky adolescent voice, his speech now sounded deep, raspy and dull. Though his scent remained the same and without even laying his eyes on the man behind him, Ginrei knew his identity. "How is it you came to be?...Koga," the vampire Elder said clearly.

"My inner power. I always had it in me, you just wouldn't see it." Striding around to see Ginrei in full view, Koga sounded almost regrettable. A mixture of horror and sadness flickered over Ginrei's face briefly before resolving into a hardened mask. However the emotion wasn't lost on Koga who let out a bitter laugh. "My face? My body?" The black with red tufts of hair on the side and his luminescent clear-green eyes resembled the same person, it was dried sagging skin comparable to white misshapen clay and a stretch of bone across his nose that hinted otherwise. "My chest?" Koga continued and tearing away the blue material clothing his front, a black veiny cyst-like growth thudded over the flesh where his heart would be. "Granted, a few things are different, but I'm better now. I'm alive. I stand here and now. Aren't you happy for me?" raising his arms in the air, Koga bowed as a swan would spread its wings.

No, the vampire that Ginrei once knew was not the thing standing before him three hundred years after his supposed passing.

Ginrei shifted barely an inch when Koga paralyzed the Elder to stillness with telekinetic power. "No, please don't get up," if not for the intent, it would be endearing. Turning his neck to glare at the painting above the mantelpiece, Koga's expression turned to one of pure hatred.

The younger of Ginrei's twin daughters and his former wife was a mouse of a woman who feared practically everything, including Koga himself. It was any wonder with how different the two vampire sisters were that she could possibly share the same parentage as Byakuya's mother. And then she had to go and die without providing him an heir to challenge Byakuya's ensuing ascent to Lordship, which by rights should have gone to him first. In some sort of recompense, Koga raked his nails across the family portrait, rendering the image to shreds.

"You should've respected me more, respected my power. I was your son-in-law! Yet you always favored that son of a whore!" Koga raged. It was now time to do what he came here to do.

He briefly left the room and returned with Loly bound and gagged, dragging her by the pigtails and dumped her down on the rug in front of Ginrei's chair. Loly squirmed and struggled feebly against her bonds. Pink eyes looked pleadingly into steel grey ones. "Koga, do not involve the innocent. Let the girl go." Ginrei said monotonously.

"No, and it's unbecoming of a man your age to keep the company of such a young girl. You are a true fool father. More misguided loyalties...I will make things right again. I will have everything that should've been mine. My only regret is that you won't be alive to see it. You should have been proud of me, believed in me!" Grabbing a fistful of Loly's hair once again, Koga yanked her head up. "If there's any last words you'd like to say to her, now would be the time..."

Filled with a resigned defiance, Loly gazed at her Master. A final silent exchange of farewell passed between them...

With one swift movement, Koga slit her throat, stilling the blood flow with his hand as her heart stopped beating. Then disconnecting the intravenous line out from the plasma machine, he stabbed it into Loly's body. Koga watched as her dead blood wound its way into Ginrei's system, infecting his being. Ginrei's skin hardened and cracked and his veins rose to surface, at first greeny-purple then turning a reddish-black splintering and combusting.

"Goodbye father..."

"This means nothing. You will not succeed, Koga," Ginrei spoke his final words.

"My name isn't Koga, it's Envy." The deed done, he opened a portal to Hueco Mundo and left the premises.

* * *

><p>Taking a brief glance at the overturned '<em>Closed<em>' sign on the front door, Byakuya sifted silently amongst the rubble and damage of the popular Takeaway bar. It wasn't hard to tell that there hadn't been much of a struggle, and whoever was responsible had made an awful job of it. The trail of blood marks streaked across the shop tile floor indicating the body was dragged from across a serving table to the kitchen. The butcher's block, which by the looks of it was originally built into the ground, had been dislodged and rammed up against the commercial grill stove, twisted at an odd angle. This feat alone would've required someone of superhuman strength. Two Chef's knives, a turning fork and a waiters corkscrew jutted out of the wooden tabletop, stained with blood and a yellowy mucus. Also remnants of burnt flesh stuck to the grill's hotplate, and cooking oil dripped down the splash back.

This woman, fondly referred to as Nana, hadn't simply been murdered, but tortured first. Byakuya had seen worse things than this, but he was now grateful for sending Rukia back home - She did not need to see this grisly scene. As the two were closely acquainted, the notion entered his mind that Rukia's relationship with Nana might be connected to her murder.

_**Rukia**_. From the girl on that fateful night to the woman in the ice cream parlor, Byakuya had drawn her into himself, and watched as her innocence seeped away. From her acceptance of him, the first stain of bloodshed, her virginity, to her love. He had taken it all. What Byakuya had given in return was secrets, his expectations, the desire for a true-heir and peril at near every turn. All for his own selfish needs.

Rukia had changed his existence, just as his world was darkening hers... Byakuya was consuming her life and until now had refused to see it.

Hisana, Renji, Yoruichi, and Rukia had pointed to a reality he deliberately blinded himself to. What he wanted, needed, was to know that she loved him of her own accord. Byakuya decided then that he would tell Rukia the truth, even if it meant losing her. For even though he'd never actually said it outright, Byakuya truly did love her.

Moving into the makeshift office and living room, the area seemed relatively untouched and the locks showed no signs of being tampered with, which told him Nana knew her killer.

Strangely the vampire Lord didn't detect the trace of any other scent. The vampires responsible must have been after something in particular to go to such lengths. Humans, Vampires, Gifteds or Shifters all had a unique blood signature, and it was unlikely a Soul. Though Souls were bloodless, their auras left a distinct soul residue and were only able to solidify their forms during _Witching Hour_ in which they became highly aggressive in their desire to feed on the living. No, this was something else entirely...

Byakuya found no further clues to ascertain the nature of Nana's killer, so he set the kitchen stove alight and walked out.

Back out in the eerily still night, Byakuya's keen eyesight caught the flicker of a shadow move in the adjacent darkened alleyway. His instincts told him that the person responsible had been there, monitoring his movements whilst in the shop. However as he was about to go in that direction, he was suddenly surrounded by a sky-high wall of torrential water, and detected the scent of a Gifted.

Jumping down from the top of the building above, Kaien raised his trident and pointed it at Byakuya who eyed him with a stony look. "I'm going to ask you this only once, vampire. Did you have anything to do with the murder of an innocent old lady?" the Aqua-type Operative asked.

Byakuya took in the man's appearance, without reflecting his emotions. The first thing he noticed was how much the man looked like that orange-haired man, Ichigo. The resemblance was striking, too much for his liking. _"A brother perhaps?"_ Regardless, it was not a face he wished to see, and the vampire Lord could see himself ripping that awful face to shreds simply for its likeness. Disregarding Kaien's question, Byakuya said instead, "Your face...irritates me."

Kaien's expression hardened. "Again-"

"-If I allow you to finish your sentence, you would've asked twice now," Byakuya said crisply. "However the answer is 'no'."

Just then Miyako, who was forever by her husband's side, came to a stop outside of Kaien's aquatic circle. "Kaien?" her deep brown eyes flickered nervously between him and the vampire. Like Kaien, she could sense how powerful Byakuya was, and that he was no ordinary vampire, but most likely a Pure-blood. As such, Pure-bloods were renowned for having far superior abilities than regular vampires.

"Stay where you are honey, everything's going to be alright," Kaien responded, watching Byakuya intently with his weapon still raised.

Miyako withdrew a chakram and dashed to her husband's side, moving into an attack stance. "Together through life and death," she whispered.

The misty look in Kaien's eyes was unmistakable. "Miya, please..."

"Shiba Kaien, you should know better than that," Miyako tittered.

Byakuya observed the pair. He sensed fear in the woman. "You would die for each other?"

"Yes, not that a vampire like you would possibly understand the meaning of love!"

"Now honey, let's not get the vampire pissed," Kaien let out a short laugh. Vampires were formidable opponents as it was _without_ provoking them further, and he was still hoping that he could convince this one to let his beloved wife go.

"I am not afraid," she exclaimed, although she clearly was.

"Do not proclaim to know me, human." Byakuya stated. "And you're lying, you fear for his life..." The vampire Lord sensed a hint of something else, however his expression remained impassive.

"As your husband-"

"Don't throw that crap at me!" she cried to Kaien, while indicating Byakuya.

_"So they're married."_ This made him think instantly of Rukia. Kaien was obviously protecting his beloved as he would. Yet that didn't change the fact that he didn't care if this couple lived or died. "You are not the ones I seek. My interest is in the one who committed this crime. Be on your way."

Miyako knew her husband like the back of her hand, so it took her less than a split-second to grasp Byakuya's merciful offer and grabbed Kaien's trident, pointing it downwards. Kaien shot her a desperate look. _"A vampire is still the enemy."_

She shot Kaien a look of her own. _"For us..."_ She didn't know why this vampire would chose not to get into an altercation with them, but Miyako would accept this as an omen that perhaps this time she would be able to carry their baby to term. After two miscarriages, Miyako had to stay positive, and when she was out of the danger period, she would tell Kaien the good news. "Thank you vampire. Perhaps I misjudged you," she smiled gratefully, then turned to her husband and pointed to the shield of water. "Kaien, you can let it down now."

_"Pitiful, as if a mere tide of water could stop me,"_ Byakuya thought to himself.

"Right." Kaien saw the smoke rising off the roof and moved his hand around and round in a circular motion then heaved the tidal wave to land over the shop which doused the mounting flames. Byakuya glared at Kaien one last time before speeding away. "I still don't like that guy."

"Odd..." Miyako replied. She didn't know what to make of the vampire. Still for whatever reason, they both hoped never to cross paths with him again...

Heading down the alleyway where the shadow disappeared, Byakuya saw a fuchsia-colored high-heel shoe lying discarded by the wayside. Stooping to pick it up, he examined it just as his cellphone rang. Holding the phone to his ear, Kenpachi's voice came through on the other end. "Kuchiki, it's your grandfather."

Needing no further prompting, Byakuya left the mysterious shadow and the city behind him, vaguely noting the barrier going up to signify the beginning of _Witching Hour_.

* * *

><p>From the opposite direction Rukia, Ulquiorra, Renji and twenty of the vampire guard dashed back to the city as fast as they could, but Rukia found her pace slowing as she grew tired. <em>"What was the matter with her? And why was she feeling funny?"<em>

It was then that Ulquiorra noticed her lagging behind, when at first she was leading. Seeing her face set in fierce determination, he kept quiet. But suddenly as Renji and fifteen of the vampire guard passed through the city border, an intense light ruptured around them and the barrier shot up. Rukia, Ulquiorra and five guards were separated from the larger group.

"My Lady we cannot proceed," one guard stated.

"Damn!" Rukia let out a frustrated hiss. _"Witching Hour. Damn it to Hell!"_ she glowered at the obstacle preventing her from reaching Byakuya.

Renji stopped on his side and looked at her apprehensively.

Thinking back to her own experiences during the cursed hour, deep fear and trepidation gripped her heart for the man she loved. This was the main time that Gifteds fought to defend the city from the hoards of Souls and Shifters whose only purpose was to feed. Byakuya was in there, now caught in the precarious position between foes on all sides. 59 minutes was too long to wait... She had to try...

"No, no, no, no..." Rukia dashed forward, and summoning her ice beam, released a large concentrated blast at the barrier. It didn't appear to have any effect, but she wasn't about to give up just yet. Delving deeper, Rukia fired again, only this time sustaining the beam.

"Rukia!" Renji and Ulquiorra said in unison from both sides of the barrier.

_"Is it working? Come on work dammit!"_ Rukia wasn't sure, but she kept going, blocking everything else out. A buzzing, almost tingly-sensation began to spread through her and Rukia could vaguely feel a slight shaking. Her eyes burned as she dug even deeper still and a dull ache began to spread in her chest.

"Rukia," they both said again, their tone almost pleading, though she couldn't hear what Renji was saying.

Then a pair of smooth hands enclosed over her wrists, gently willing her to stop. "Don't, the barrier is too strong," Ulquiorra said quietly and held Rukia's hands tightly in his when she finally let go.

Renji knew that Rukia wouldn't be able to hear him, so he gestured to his headsets.

"What? I can't hear you!" she tried to say. Ulquiorra handed her the electronic communication device to use. "Oh... thank you," and putting it on, she still couldn't hear him. Taking it off her head again, Rukia stared at it forlornly. "Mine's broken."

"Try turning it on first."

"Ah I knew that," she gave him a sheepish smile, turned it over in her hands and finally found the correct switch. Rukia put the headset back on and walked up to the barrier, placing one hand up to it. "Can you hear me now?"

"Yeah. It's going to be okay. We'll find him," Renji soothed and put his own hand up over hers.

The beginning of tears forming in her eyes, Rukia whispered, "What if something happens to him? I can't lose him...I've lost so much already..."

"Hey this is Byakuya we're talking about. Nothing's going to happen. He's got enough power to tear this whole city apart, so he's not going to let anything happen if it means not coming back to you."

Rukia gazed through the barrier and up into Renji's red eyes. He could be the biggest idiot sometimes and half of the things he said made you want to slap him to kingdom come, but there was that other, sweet side of him that no one else saw. And Renji would deny black and blue that it existed, though Rukia knew and it was because of that side of him that she loved him as a dear friend. "Thank you Renji," she said earnestly and staring out from the other side of the barrier, willing time to speed up. "And be careful."

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." Shooting Rukia one more cheer-up grin, Renji and the fifteen guards set out to search the city. They would have to be extra cautious of Gifteds, as well as Souls and Shifters running rampant through the city.

Ulquiorra stood nearby, straight-faced and stared pointedly ahead. No harm would come to Byakuya, of that he was sure of. Though by some twist of cruel fate that something did happen, he swore that he would never forgive his master for hurting Rukia that way.

* * *

><p>Nel and Ichigo made their way back to her apartment, and having lost to her partner in the games, she had to make dinner. But there was no dampening her mood as Kisuke had officially declared their training sufficiently completed. "Yay! No more training, we're officially Operatives!"<p>

"Yeah, I don't get it, what with Captain Frosty riding my ass all week I thought we'd be stuck training forever," Ichigo remarked with a shake of his orange spiky-head.

"You might want to rephrase that," Nel commented wryly.

"Ah shut up! You know what I mean." Nel laughed and headed for the kitchen to make a start on her culinary creation. Not seeing anywhere else to sit besides the breakfast bar, Ichigo followed behind. "So what's for dinner?" Ichigo inquired while casting a wary look at the odd assortment of ingredients. He was trying to determine whether or not it was a good idea to accept the dinner offer.

"It's a surprise," Nel replied while pulling out a large frying pan.

"Your surprises normally means trouble."

"No, trouble is your middle name... Any luck with your apartment?" she asked somewhat shyly. Even though Ichigo was a sometimes grumpy pain in the neck, it was nice having the company and he was actually tidier than her - Not that that was saying much. As Ichigo hadn't failed to point out more than once, housekeeping wasn't her strong point.

"Nope, not yet. Sorry for the hassle."

"Itsygo it's alright, I don't mind. It gets lonely by myself," dumping all the ingredients into the hot sizzling pan.

"Ah aren't you-" Ichigo started.

Nel spun around, cutting him off, "-What?"

"Forget it." he was about to ask if Nel was planning on cutting the vegetables up, but thought better of it. "I guess. Is that why you used to keep coming into my room when we were in Las Noches?"

"Weeelll, that and to drag your sorry hide out to fight. By the way, you talk in your sleep," she sniggered.

Ichigo wasn't sure if she was right or not, but that was preferable to the Shifter's bad sleeping habit. "At least I don't drool."

"Shut up," Nel huffed and pouring the contents of the pan onto two plates, she placed the steaming dish of mush on the table.

Ichigo looked at the plate like it was something alien. It smelled good, but looked weird. "So was the surprise that it didn't take long to cook, or whether I live or die?" Ichigo remarked as he tried to make out what the different ingredients were by the coloring.

"Just eat it," Nel said, picking up a fork. Shrugging, he did the same. If she was game, so was he. But taking a mouthful, they both made a beeline for the sink and spurted it out.

"Oh gross." - "Fuck that's awful." Nel and Ichigo said at the same time. In a desperate attempt to wash the taste out, Nel ran the cold water tap full blast and drank like a severely dehydrated person.

Ichigo watched her, a stupid grin breaking out on his face. "Your cooking sucks Nel."

"Yeah well, I don't even like cooking..." she gasped in between swallows of water.

"Now you tell me," Ichigo rolled his eyes. At that Nel attached the hand-held hose and sprayed Ichigo with water. "HEY!" and as payback, he picked up a handful of the poisonous concoction and threw it at Nel. Dropping the hose in surprise at the retaliatory attack, Nel lunged for her own plate and dumped it all over Ichigo's front. "Just for that you're going to get it..." he growled.

"Waaaahhhhhh! Ahahahaha..." Nel squealed as she made a run for it, "Somebody saaavvveeee meeeee from this big orange-haired beeeaaassstttiiieee!"

"Who are you calling a beastie, you Unicorn," Ichigo laughed, flinging flying handfuls of the remainder of dinner at Nel while chasing her around the apartment.

Silently cursing herself for being a lousy housekeeper, she narrowly escaped obstacles that tried twice to dislodge her footing. Then she found herself crashing down to eat carpet. Hot on her heels, Ichigo dived to catch her before she fell, but didn't quite manage to make it and hit the floor. Nel partly landed on the couch then bounced off and slid to a stop on Ichigo's stomach, ripping a pained grunt from her partner. "Ow. Get off me, Nel!" he groaned.

Still laughing, Nel fell to the side and lay down, puffing and panting from all of the running around. "That was fun," she said playfully, pulling bits of dinner out of her long wavy teal-colored locks.

"Next time I'll cook," Ichigo stated as he sat himself up to inspect the damage.

"You got it," Nel grinned cheekily.

**...**

_**[Yellow Alert]...An alert sounds in the Barrier Enforcement control station.  
><strong>_

"Sir, there's been an attempted barrier breach in the western quadrant," Kiyone informed her Captain.

Toshiro who was monitoring an unusual conglomerated increase in activity, stopped what he was doing and directed his attention to the cadet. "Report."

"Data indicates a large concentrated blast was fired directly at the barrier. Shield stabilized at 65%, sir."

_"What was going on out there?"_ Toshiro considered his options for a brief moment, then informed Kiyone, "Send in reinforcements. All presently inactive Operatives from 10-18."

"Hmm..." Out of nowhere Kisuke made his presence known, appearing to take a great interest in the current going-ons.

Toshiro cast a wary eye at the Science teacher. It was unusual to see him here, but this night was becoming full of surprises. "Was there something you wanted to add?"

"May I suggest also sending Operatives 19 and 20..."

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't so much of a suggestion as an order," Toshiro remarked. Kisuke smiled, though his grey eyes told Toshiro that he hit the nail on the head. "I gather you know what you're doing," the Captain said further.

"Call it a hunch," and grinning that smarmy smile that made you want to smack his face, Kisuke sat down at the workstation and poured himself a cup of tea. "Would you care for some tea?"

_"You and your damn tea..."_ "No," Toshiro snapped and went about ignoring the Science teacher, hoping this night wouldn't get any worse.

**...**

"Ah you've got something on your face..." Nel stared at her partner, and waved a finger over the side of her face to indicate said area.

"Where, here?" Ichigo rubbed at his jaw.

"No, there."

"Here?" going up a bit further.

"No silly, there," and Nel swiped at his nose and mushed the glob of food along Ichigo's upper lip to create a food-mustache, then she burst out into fits of laughter at his facial expression. "Oooohhh Itsygo, you look so manly..." breaking out into another round of giggles that brought tears to her eyes.

"Ha-ha very funny," Ichigo said, though he did think it actually was pretty funny. In truth, he hadn't felt this good in awhile - Leave it to Nel to be such a brat and make him laugh at the same time. Slinging an arm around her neck, Ichigo pulled her into a hug with their faces barely within inches of each other.

Nel stopped laughing in an instant and stuck her hand over his face. "Ichigo, I get it, but stop doing this. We can't go down that road, not when you're still in love with Rukia."

"Am not," Ichigo muttered, dropped his arm and shuffled slightly away. He knew he was being stupid again.

If the topic of conversation wasn't so serious, Nel would've laughed at Ichigo's near childish indignant look. "I know you still say her name in your sleep... You are, and you need to stop trying to use me as a crutch."

"Yeah, you're right. You deserve better than that," Ichigo began mentally kicking himself. He wanted to say that he didn't mean Renji, but then he would be a hypocrite. Nel was right. As much as he didn't want to, he was still in love with Rukia. If he could just see her again...

"Yes, I do," though her eyes belied her sadness. This was the second time a man she cared for said that to her. For once, Nel just wanted to love and be loved in return. "And you can stop beating yourself up while you're at it," she added, leaning her head up against the seat of the couch.

Ichigo got up and extended a hand to help her. "You know I care about you, right?" he asked.

"I know," Nel smiled and let Ichigo pull her up.

"And you know I'd die before I let anything happen to you..."

"Yes, I do, even though you can be the biggest jerk," her smile widened.

"Says the brat..." Just then Toshiro beeped them on their communicators. Ichigo was the first to answer. "Hey Toshiro."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"Yeah yeah, what's going on? Thought we weren't meant to start our first mission until tomorrow night," Ichigo continued.

"Call it a warm up - unless you're not up for it..." Toshiro smirked.

"We're in. What's the mission?" Next to Ichigo, Nel rolled her eyes at her partner giving into his male pride so easily.

"Reinforcements for _Witching Hour_. Meet me in my office in 10 minutes for a debriefing."

With his trademark scowl, Ichigo was about to protest, but Nel preempted him, "Thank you Captain, we'll be right there."

"Good," and Toshiro clicked off.

Shaking her head, Nel dragged Ichigo towards the bathroom. "Unless we plan on making them die laughing, we'd better clean ourselves up."

"Give them some of your cooking...that'll kill them," and he was rewarded with a punch in his arm.

**_(In the bathroom)_**

_"Hey when did you get that tattoo?"_

_"What? ...I have a tattoo?"_

_"It's nice. What does it say?"_

_"I don't know! I can't read that writing, I don't even know how it got there in the first place!"_

_Ichigo face palmed himself. "How else would it get there?"_

_"Itsygo, I've been wraped and bwranded," coming to the only possible conclusion, apart from the obvious one._

_"Don't even joke about SHIT like that!"_

_"Waahhh I'm not joking...maybe it'll come off," Nel grabbed Ichigo's hands and expelled fluid into his palms. "Here, use my spit to wipe it off."_

_"Gross Nel! Besides, I'm not touching you there!"_

_"What's the big deal?"_

_"IT'S A FUCKING TATTOO! THEY DON'T JUST RUB OFF! AND THAT WASN'T YOUR SALIVA!"_

_"Oopsie, my bad..."_

_Grrrr!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Nel dashed along the tops of the buildings. They were ordered to investigate the possible breach site in the western quadrant. Too perilous to cut directly across, they planned to make their way around the perimeter.<p>

No matter how many times he saw the city in this cursed Hour, it still freaked him out some. Aside from the houses and buildings safeguarded by barriers, the city looked like a demonic playground and twisted streets now alive, giving way to a whole new breed of horror. Even the air seemed to sag with an unnatural heaviness leaving a foul musty odor. The portal to the Soul Realm that tore itself open for one hour every night hung like a grotesque gaping mouth high in the sky. _"If only there was some way for the portal to be_ _closed for good,"_ Ichigo said in thought.

"Do you ever wonder why it's shaped like that?" Nel mused, looking above.

Casting a fleeting glance back up at the portal, Ichigo shrugged. "Not really, it's just an elliptical shape, nothing wonderful about it."

"See that's what I first thought too, but the more times I look at it, it's actually not. If you look at the edging you can kind of make out two perfect circles and two elongated shapes-"

"-You're seeing things. First you get a tattoo that you have no idea how it got there," Ichigo rolled his eyes for effect, "Now you're imagining you can see funny shapes in the bloody portal. When we get back you're going to Las Noches to visit Isane."

"That might not be a bad idea," Nel agreed.

Ichigo gave his partner a surprised smile. "It's about time you listened to me."

"Only when you might be right, which is less often than you think," Nel teased.

Continuing on, Ichigo's step faltered slightly as they passed the body of a dead Gifted lying facedown in the orangey-purple lined street. Although saddened, it was a fact of their kind of life. Almost every night someone died, many more were injured, even critically. It made Ichigo wonder if humankind would ever fully realise the sacrifice the Academy made to protect them.

Reflecting on his own family, his father Isshin who was Head doctor at a medical clinic in this town and his twin sisters Karin and Yuzu, blissfully unaware of his respective position. As far as they were concerned Ichigo attended an all year-round exclusive boarding school training to be a biologist. Apart from his time spent in Hueco Mundo, for which they had been told he went to a remote Island for a science field expedition, Ichigo made a point to call them once a week.

Passing through the North-eastern quadrant Ichigo spotted three vampires warring against a hoard of Souls. "Vampires?" He had no clue as to why the undead race were here at this time of night, but the addition of vampires would complicate matters if they noticed them. "Let's keep moving, and stay close to me."

"Wait Itsygo, they're fighting Souls. We've got to help them!" Nel exclaimed and rushed off.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! NEL, GET BACK HERE!" Ichigo roared after her, but she was apparently refusing to listen. Nel landed gracefully in the street and took off in the direction of the vampires, out of his view. "DAMMIT!" hooking his sword over onto his back, Ichigo followed suit, whipping his chain out to brace his descent. Being above ground, they'd misjudged the actual distance.

But as he was about to head down the same street Nel had disappeared into, the same three vampires sped past him with a fourth joining from behind. Coming to a brief stand-still the fourth vampire took one good look at Ichigo then thinking he wasn't worth bothering about, sped off again to join the other trio. "What the HELL is going on here?" Ichigo muttered aloud.

**...**

Nel stopped dead in her tracks. The three vampires she had seen from the rooftop, wearing midnight blue-colored bodysuits leered at her. Splaying her hands out like that would dare them to consider, she attempted to reason, "We're on the same side! I can help..." trailing off at the cold looks on their faces.

Suddenly unsure of themselves, the trio sniffed in her direction and bared their fangs. But still they did not move to attack.

Nel's eyes flashed and a sly grin fell across her face. "You got me-"

"-Nel?"

Looking up with a start at the person who interrupted by calling her name, her demeanor instantly changed. "Renji, thank god you're here! Help me...I'm scared," she whimpered.

Renji informed the guards it was alright and to continue their search for Byakuya. Rushing over to her, he held her face in his hands and inspected her thoughtfully. "Hey it's going to be okay. You're not hurt are you?"

Nel shook her head slowly as her cloudy grey eyes began to well up with tears, she fiercely hugged him back. "Thank you Renji, you're so good to me."

Renji was more than a little surprised at Nel's sudden change in attitude, but after these recent events, he couldn't deny that them together felt good...and right. "Come on, let's get you out of here," Renji took her hand and whisked her away.

"No, don't worry about me. Save yourself," Nel pleaded.

"There's no way in Hell I'd leave you here."

Ducking into a narrow alleyway, Renji took advantage of the moment's respite to say what was on his mind. "I'd ask what you're doing here, but I already know. I followed you last night- You're in that Academy that teaches you to hate us vampires-" Nel was about to open her mouth to interrupt, but Renji stopped her. "Just hear me out. Look, you were right- I mean you are right. Let's try this. I want you Nel, and I'm willing to try," he searched her face for some sort of a reaction. _"Say something...anything! ...Damn those women's magazines turning me fruity. I sound like a girl!"_

Just as he was about to resign himself to the fact that he was too late to try, Nel nodded her head and gave him a small smile. Renji accepted the action as consent and drew her into a tight embrace. Her large cleavage smothered up against his front, he couldn't wait to play with those puppies. Giving her a quick, fierce kiss he forced himself to let go. Now wasn't the time. It would have to wait until later.

Renji checked back out the street for any incoming. He could see the way was clear for now, but it most likely wouldn't be for long. They were only about halfway into the hour-long fateful period. Then his eyesight settled on what appeared to be the white hind-leg of an animal, jutting out from the alleyway on the opposite side of the street. "Eh, is that a horse?-"

Nel's eyes shifted and narrowed into near slits. She wouldn't be undone now, not when she was so close to escaping... "You really are fucking stupid."

At that, Renji turned in amazement. _Did he just hear what he thought he did?_ And before another thought crossed the vampire's mind, she thrust an Artemis dagger into his stomach. Renji looked down at Nel with a tormented grimace on his face as blood spurted from his mouth and the stab-wound. "Why...?"

As Renji slid to the ground, he feebly clung to Nel's blouse and ripped it in the process. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was a black-script tattoo above her left breast which read; _**Avaritia.**_

The headset he had on made a clunking noise when it hit the concrete. On the other end, Rukia became startled at the unidentifiable sound. "Renji! Is everything okay?"

Nel scowled and yanking the device off his head, she threw it far out into the street away from Renji's reach. Then remembering her torn blouse, Nel kicked Renji in his side who was splayed out on the ground. "Bastard! Do you know how much this silk blouse cost me!" she spat.

"Greed, are you done playing yet?" the voice of a male spoke gruffly behind her.

Nel turned around to see Pride leaning up against a building wall. "Brother," she cooed.

"Fuck up Hag. Don't ever call me that," he growled in response.

"You think you're so superior."

"That's because I am." Pushing himself up off the wall, Pride leered at her in a domineering manner. "You sure have made a mess of things. Now the city is crawling with Vampires and Gifteds."

"It's _Witching Hour_, what do you expect! Besides, I got the old lady. She wouldn't talk, so her bad luck," Nel huffed.

Pride flashed his fangs and chose to ignore her little insult, instead he informed her, "Dominus wants you, Now! And change, you look fucking revolting." Opening up a portal leading to Hueco Mundo, Pride exited the city.

Greed kicked Renji in the back one last time before following her fellow Sin. "That was the worst I've ever had, vampire dog!"

* * *

><p>"Nel! Nel! Pick up DAMMIT! NEL!" Ichigo growled into his communicator. Frantically dashing through the streets and alleyways in the hopes of finding his missing partner, and foremost, alive. <em>"Why wasn't she picking up!"<em> Thinking of nothing else, he contacted the Academy. "Toshiro-"

"-Captain-"

"-Don't care. Give me a trace on Nel's soul band. Now!"

A request like that meant only one thing. Toshiro didn't waste anymore time. "Got it. Uploading now. Kuro-" _(Click)_. Ichigo cut the transmission. The half-Shifter would remember to thank Toshiro later... _"Just hang in there Nel, I'm coming for you..."_ and he followed the directions on his soul band.

But arriving at the location in record-breaking speed, to his dismay he found nothing and no one. "FUCK!" miserably scrutinizing the area for any sign of Nel.

Patching to Toshiro once more, Ichigo yelled at the Barrier Enforcement Captain, "You gave me the wrong directions!"

There was a slight pause on the other end... "No. Kurosaki, the signal has been terminated."

"The HELL you say?"

"Odelschwanck has gone rogue," Toshiro clarified.

Ichigo knew that was Academy-speak for 'abandonment'. "You stuck-up popsicle. You're wrong, and I'm going to prove it."

Facts were facts. As sad as it was, these things happened as Toshiro knew better than anyone. In a cold calm tone, he made himself explicitly clear. "Kurosaki, this is your only warning. Complete your mission solo and return to base immediately." _(Click)_

First Rukia, now his partner Nel. It didn't make any sense. He'd become extremely close to Nel, and this wasn't something she would do. No, there had to be more to it. "Nel, I'll find you." he vowed.

Just as Ichigo was about to head off again, he spotted a headset lying discarded on the concrete pathway, Ichigo rushed over and picked it up. Holding the earpiece to listen in, he heard the voice of a woman on the verge of tears. It hit him like a ton of bricks - He knew that voice. He wasn't crazy - It couldn't be - It had to be... _"If there is a God..."_

**...**

Rukia was beside herself. Not only had they not found Byakuya, but now Renji wasn't responding to transmissions. After hearing some strange thump and scratching noise, she hadn't heard a word since. "Renji! Renji, answer me you IDIOT! RENJI, QUIT FOOLING AROUND!" Rukia screamed into her mouthpiece, her voice thick with emotion. "Nothing could've happened to him, right?" Renji was stronger than that.

"What's the matter?" Ulquiorra next to her expressed his concern.

"I don't know, he's not saying anything." Rukia's brow knitted into a frown. _Something was wrong_. She knew it in her gut.

"It isn't like Renji to hold his tongue." Looking at each other, they came to the same conclusion. They were going to break-in. "We'll try, together. If you start to get hurt, we stop," the Shifter held her gaze steadily, but firmly.

"Deal," Rukia affirmed.

So Ulquiorra shimmered into his beast form of a Wraith Dragon and stood to attention. "Ready?"

Rukia nodded, and summoned her ice beam alongside Ulquiorra's Nega-void breath, they fired at the same time.

_Ice and Nega-void streams compounded at the thing standing in their way that could mean the difference between life and death..._

Clinging to the desperate hope that it wasn't too late, Rukia pleaded through the headset once more. "Renji, if you can hear me. I promise I won't punch you for a month - two months, but you have to do something for me. Don't die on me, alright...please..."

**...**

In the moments it took Ichigo to process the identity of the speaker, the transmission cut off. He stared heatedly at the now defunct headset like it was to blame for giving out. Throwing it in anger to the ground where it smashed into lots of little pieces, Ichigo left.

But if he had remained in that area a moment longer, he might've heard the desperate whinny of a critically wounded animal...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bit of a rush to get this chapter uploaded, as I'm a bit short on spare time at the moment. Hope the editing is okay.**  
><strong>

**An extra special thanks to; Renji55; **You make a very interesting point about the Electra/Thunder issue, love it. A huge credit to you! Also I'm honored to have you as one of my readers.** 1nunna-chan1; **Thanks so much for your review. I'm planning on putting some more fight scenes in upcoming chapters.** CielDoll; **I tried to be a bit quicker in updating this time, thanks as always. **lobsterstarfruit;** Agreed, and thank you for your insightful feedback. **YuzurihaNoRyuu;** Thank you so much :) I've wanted to slot that bit in somewhere, but never found the right fit until then.** AkuRokuTurkTrainee;** That's a really good one :) I cracked up laughing so hard after I read your review, thanks for that! **quietreaper;** Glad you liked it! And thanks so much for your constant reviews. **PAMILA DE** **CASTRO;** Hello, and thank you always! **Tessaiga; dethangelx;** **ANF-Byaruki; JessicaTrueBlood; and** **KunoichiDoll BexBlueDragon,** **XLightningX, diana, pigsinthesky, and BlackAngel'sWrath;** All of your reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Thanks again for reading and for taking the time to review!** MUCH, much, much appreciated. I read and take into consideration each and every one of them.


	14. XIII

Chapter 13. Another long chapter, but hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and for taking the time to time to review. All feedback is welcome.**  
><strong>

A big Thanks to Renji55 for pointing out the variance in Electra/Thunder.

**Warning: **Contains coarse language and implied violence. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>XIII<span>**

_"Move... Move... Come on, move..."_ She tried to raise up on her haunches, but failed. Her entire body felt doughy and bruised, her head pounded in her ears. Drips of blood ran down from a contusion on the side of her skull where she had smacked concrete after being knocked down. Her long teal-colored mane hung in clumps with some strands sticking around the indents of her horn.

When Nel had dashed off to aid the vampires, she was ambushed by another before she'd even got there. Bewildered by the appearance of Madame Halibel, the thought never crossed Nel's mind that her boss would attack her. And then by some trickery, Nel saw Greed bound away in her image in the direction that she herself planned to go.

As Nel lay there badly injured and unable to move, she thought at one point that she'd heard Renji's voice and then Ichigo's a bit later. Blinking through hazy eyes, Nel could see a figure sprawled out on the ground a little further up. Long crimson-colored locks fawned around the unmoving body. Fighting through dizzying waves of unconsciousness, the Unicorn achingly dragged herself on all fours, inch by inch along the ground. If she could only reach him...

_Renji_. Filled with a sudden desperation, she crawled over to him, nudging him with her horn when she got within reach. It was Renji, but why wasn't he moving? Nothing but a puff of a cry came out of her mouth, and the momentary burst of adrenaline left her as she collapsed alongside him. Finally unable to sustain her Shift, Nel changed back. Two thin strips of green cloth covered her most private areas with large blaring red welts and extensive bruising criss-crossing the rest of her body. A black-ink tattoo with the word _**Humilitas**_ was visible across the middle of her back. Her breath coming out in short, shallow puffs, she spoke as audibly as she could, "Ren...ji..."

Renji stirred, and barely opened his eyes to see Nel lying beside him, the weak beat of her heart growing fainter still. His first compulsion was to move, but he quickly realised that that was going to be easier said than done, and his gut felt like it was on fire. The fatal metal of Artemis steel was working its way up through his system, slowly putting an end to his existence.

Despite common misconception, there were only four real ways of killing a vampire; 1. Decapitation. 2. Dead blood. 3. Daylight, and 4. Artemis steel. Other methods didn't do the trick, or some of them may hurt like hell, but a vampire could heal if they were given the time to regenerate.

"Now I know I must be dreaming..." Renji grimaced. His red eyes were becoming a dull brownish-copper color. "Nel if you stabbed me...why are you lying on the ground too...?"

"I...It...was-n't me..."

That didn't make a shred of sense to Renji, but somehow it made him feel slightly more at ease. "Shit, I didn't think it would hurt this much..." Renji could feel his insides drying and shriveling up and Nel could taste her own blood on her lips. They were both dying and they knew it... So Renji decided that now was the time he could redeem himself for all the misdeeds he'd done. "Oi Nel, you've gotta stay awake," with great effort he pushed himself up into a sitting position against the wall.

"I'm c-cold."

Renji pulled Nel onto his lap and hugged her. He could see the massive contusion on the side of her head. "Sorry, I'm not really warm."

"Actually you're hot," Nel murmured.

"Eh that's my line," Renji grinned, then grimaced as another shot of pain hit him. Truthfully the vampire was burning up and he wasn't sure how much time he had left. Also realising his headset was missing, the memory flooding back of the other Nel casting it away, meant he couldn't signal anyone. Puncturing his wrist, he smeared his blood over the contusion on her head. Gazing into Nel's cloudy grey-hazel tinged eyes, Renji truly saw the woman he cared for. "Heh it is you," he let out a short laugh. "You missed my moment..."

Nel blinked up at him in confusion as her vision began to clear, but Renji shook his head. There was no point now... He heard the sound of people fighting nearby, and determining they were other Gifteds, Renji heaved Nel out into clear view. "HERE!" calling out.

A few of them stopped what they were doing and dashed down to rescue her. Nel raised her hand out to Renji. "H-Help...him..."

"Don't worry, we'll take you to safety," one Gifted replied and took Nel away.

Renji smiled and closed his eyes, slumped up against the wall.

* * *

><p>Byakuya arrived at his grandfather's residence and the army of vampire guards bowed as he strode past. He couldn't sense any alteration in their manner so news of the situation hadn't been leaked. Entering the large entryway leading to the staircase to the second level, Byakuya exchanged looks with Kenpachi then silently proceeded to Ginrei's private quarters.<p>

"Byakushi..." Yachiru whispered sadly to Byakuya's retreating back, her young face lined with light red smears of blood tears. Perched atop her father's shoulders the young vampire leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder. They were all taking the tragic news hard.

Szayel mourned and sniffed into a bloody red handkerchief that started out white, while Nnoitra just stood up against the wall with his arms folded and his feet crossed over staring at nothing in particular. Not even Szayel's crying had garnered a sneer or insult out of the vampire sub-Leader.

And even though Cirucci was the closest in terms of distance she was the last to arrive. "Speak of the devil," Kenpachi drawled dully.

"Interesting hairpin," Nnoitra finally spoke, barely moving his lips. His dark gray eyes squinted intensely at Cirucci. Szayel snapped out of his misery and did the same.

"Is it true?" Cirucci hissed at them, her purple eyes blazed with grief and anger. Then reading their faces she was about to start for the stairs, but Kenpachi stuck an arm out to bar her way and Szayel moved to stand at the foot of the stairs, well aware his speed outmatched hers.

"Leave it alone," Kenpachi said calmly.

"I want to see for myself!" Cirucci's gaze kept flickering to Nnoitra, who seemed different somehow. He too had his attention locked on her.

Taking into account their demeanor, Cirucci's look turned to pure shock as realisation sunk in. "You don't think **I** did it, do you?"

"Did you?" Kenpachi nevertheless asked the question on all four of their minds.

"You DO!" once again Cirucci didn't answer the question and looked ready to bust a gasket. "I WON'T answer to you vile scum!" she could call them any name under the sun for all the good it would do her. They weren't going to let her pass, and that was that.

"Now that you mention it, that hairpin you're wearing is hideous. Is it made of bone?" Szayel narrowed his eyes at the offending accessory with distaste. Though Cirucci never did have decent fashion sense to save herself, this garish, weird-looking bone pin sticking out of her hair on the left side of her head had to be a new personal worst.

Cirucci scowled. Truthfully she hated this thing that had just appeared out of nowhere, and she couldn't seem to get rid of it. Tearing it out of her head had strangely hurt, and it had grown back by the next night. But she wasn't about to tell them that.

Thankfully Cirucci didn't have to divulge any information, as Kenpachi pointed out. "You're noisy, put a fist in it."

"Byakushi can probably hear you two arguing about silly hair stuff," Yachiru said.

"She's right," Szayel waved a hand in the air, but didn't move from his spot.

Cirucci on the other hand simply scoffed at father and daughter and turned her back on them all. "You all seem to forget that Ginrei was MY Maker. I will avenge my Lord!"

None of them had forgotten that fact. It was hard not to when Cirucci acted like that gave her superiority over them, but there was no denying the mutual feeling. "Agreed," they all concurred.

Upstairs Byakuya kept staring at his grandfather in his bedroom. This was the second murder scene he had seen in the space of an hour. This one he found hard to endure. The vampire Elder was rendered vulnerable for seven minutes. Who could've been strong enough to overpower him? And who knew that at this exact time his grandfather would feed?

The logical suspect would be Ginrei's human Familiar Loly, only she too lay dead and Byakuya quickly surmised that she was merely a tool to aid his death. And their relationship had been a brief substitute father and daughter one, a development only possible since his grandfather's newfound acceptance of humans. Knowing the cause, Byakuya could abide to a certain extent.

The macabre blood exchange - Loly with the cut across her throat and drained of blood, an Artemis knife lay accusingly on the blood-soaked rug. Apart from them and the adored painting of him and his parents damaged beyond repair, nothing else had been touched or taken.

Ginrei's blackened body slumped eerily in his armchair, the fateful intravenous line melted and charred at the point of contact on his skin. This was no state for the great Kuchiki Elder to be in, so Byakuya ripped the attached cord from his grandfather and crushed the machine to pieces. Then picked him up and placed him tenderly in his bed, raising the coverlets to his chin. For anyone could tell, Ginrei could have been sleeping.

Byakuya sunk to his knees as if in prayer, closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Grief and anguish tore at his chest, heartache wracked through his entire being. _"Forgive me grandfather..." _He had been taught to contain his emotions and that giving into them were for the weak. Even when Byakuya was told of his parents passing, he didn't mourn, not like now. He loved his grandfather immensely, the one who raised him. Pondering this, he became filled with anger and sadness.

The vampire Elder had been disrespected by being unable to rest peacefully. Without a doubt his grandfather would have died with his pride and dignity intact, however the insult still remained. He and his human wife Rukia were the last of the Kuchiki line - but even that wasn't exactly true anymore. There was one more who walked the earth and every instinct told him that he was the one responsible for this untimely death, just like the assault on Rukia.

_Koga_. Byakuya swore over Ginrei's dead body that his uncle would suffer the consequences for tainting the name of the Kuchiki clan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Barrier down to 42%]<strong>_

Ulquiorra and Rukia could see it working. The barrier was breaking, but Rukia was feeling the exhaustion of burning up so much power so quickly.

_**[41%]**_

A thin trickle of blood dripped down Rukia's nostril.

_**[39%...38%]**_

"Rukia."

"No, keep going."

_**[37% - Toshiro's temple pulsed. "What is Kurosaki doing?"]**_

Rukia was trying to keep Ulquiorra from knowing how much she was hurting, but she could feel her strength waning. If she could only hang on a little longer. _"Don't give up,"_ Rukia urged herself onward. A small grunt forced out of her mouth, and her eyes blazed as the Gifted delved into every inch of reserve she had. _"I will never give up!"_

_**[30% - "Captain!"]**_

"Caelestis Ignis," (_Heavenly fire_) suddenly Unohana Retsu appeared next to Rukia, and summoning a powerful blast at the barrier. Being a pure-blood vampire adept in Light magic, this wouldn't be too much of a task with the three of them combined. And already they could see the barrier was almost gone.

**_[14% - The barrier's dropping fast! Breach is imminent!]_**

"Dr Unohana, why are you here?" Rukia asked, the surprise evident.

"We aren't enemies Rukia, and please, call me Retsu," she smiled. "The bigger question is why you're trying to break through the barrier."

Grateful for the vampire Doctor's assistance, Rukia smiled in return. "We have people in there."

"I see," Unohana was somewhat startled by Rukia's usage of the term 'people', nevertheless she pushed that aside and nodded. Afterall, the circumstances that lead her here tonight was a matter of great importance, enough to break her banishment over and Rukia was one half of the very pair she needed to talk to. "There is something I want to discuss with you and Byakuya that I believe you both need to hear," Unohana added.

"Is it about my sister?"

"No, your sister is fine..." in a manner of speaking, that is. Though Hisana was alright health-wise, she clearly missed Rukia despite her denial. "This is another matter. Perhaps best left for later."

"Alright," Rukia agreed, pushing past the limits of her power, her hands and arms shook violently.

_**[7%...6%]**_

"In any case it's good to see you. Married life suits you, and the same can be said about your husband. Say, is he finally learning to share?" Unohana laughed softly. At her comment, Ulquiorra shot her a dark look.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rukia didn't quite know how to take the vampire Doctor's comment.

"With Byakuya being at his grandfather's residence, and you here...I would've thought he'd never let you out of his sight."

_**[4%...3% - This is bad...]**_

Rukia chuckled. It was true that Byakuya was rather protective of her, and at times borderline-possessive, but she just saw it as his way of caring. "He has his moments," Rukia said fondly, then Unohana's words sunk in. She didn't like the sound of that. "Wait, did you just say that Byakuya is at grandfather's?"

"Yes, I did."

"When?"

"Not too long ago, several minutes perhaps. We vampires can get around," Unohana quirked. "Is there a problem?" she asked thoughtfully, in light of Rukia apparently being uninformed.

"No-no problem." _"Though I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"_ she finished crossly in her head. If Byakuya was at Ginrei's, then he wasn't locked in during _Witching Hour_. That explained why they weren't able to find him before, afterall, how big was this city really to a group of vampires? Rukia sighed at the huge weight lifted off her shoulders - now they only had to find Renji instead of both of them.

"That's good. They say the first year of marriage is the hardest..."

"Whoever said that should be shot," Rukia muttered darkly, while Ulquiorra shot her a knowing smirk. He knew better than anyone (well maybe Renji) his Lady's constant frustration at Byakuya's communication skills, or the lack thereof.

_**[0% - Barrier breached...]**_

"We're through," Ulquiorra announced. All three of them ceased firing.

Rukia clutched her knees to steady herself. Standing upright, she went to make a start, but ended up stumbling forward in another wave of dizziness. "Are you alright?" a worried look etched on Unohana's face.

"Ahuh, I'll be fine, just stood up too quickly," Rukia fibbed. She wasn't fine, and she knew it. "Anyway, let's go," starting off again at a more slower pace.

"Liar," Ulquiorra said in a low voice, coming up beside her.

Rukia shot him a reproaching look. "It'll pass-"

"-Rukia, I am a doctor. If you like I would be happy to run a check-up. Are you taking any vitamins and supplements?" Unohana gently prodded.

"Vitamins?"

The vampire doctor's smile widened. "Why yes, you should definitely be taking a daily regimen of vitamins and natural supplements to keep yourself fit and healthy. No doubt you would have quite a vigorous sex-life with Byakuya as a partner."

Rukia didn't know which part of that last sentence she objected to more and as a result she went red as a beetroot. Even Ulquiorra looked a tad uncomfortable. "That's too much information," the Shifter said tersely.

"Um thanks, okay..." this wasn't a topic that Rukia wanted to discuss either.

Unohana put a hand to Rukia's forehead. "My, you feel rather warm. In fact you're positively glowing," the vampire Doctor knew it was more than that, and she studied Rukia's perfect oval face, who responded with a weirded-out look.

"Ah...human, remember, and we did just break through the barrier..."

"Even so... Have you been experiencing any drowsiness or nausea?"

"No." - "Yes." Rukia and Ulquiorra said at the same time. At their contradicting answers the two exchanged a brief silent debate and judging by the indignant look on Rukia's face, Ulquiorra won.

"Any odd cravings?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra answered before Rukia could open her mouth, thinking back on her recently developed culinary tastes.

"Feeling lethargic? Uncoordinated?" this time Unohana directed her line of questioning at Ulquiorra instead.

The Shifter replied with a smirk, "More than usual?"

"Mood swings?"

"Definitely," Ulquiorra replied flatly. That too hadn't gone unnoticed by all three males in Rukia's constant company. So much so, that even Byakuya had begun to question him and Renji about what may be affecting her. And Rukia wasn't a topic to be discussed lightly around the vampire Lord.

"Hey, I am still here!" Rukia complained, planting her hands on her hips.

"I see," Unohana smiled knowingly. It took Ulquiorra less than minute to click, and he looked slightly uncomfortable again. "Perhaps I will see you later tonight, and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," the vampire Doctor added.

"Um ookay..." Rukia was lost, but decided not to argue. "I think we should go."

"Very well, you two go on ahead. I'll catch up when I've taken care of this barrier," Unohana said. Her eyes sparkling like blue crystals, she looked over Rukia to confirm her initial assessment. "Yes, I would say about two months surprised..." Rukia was about to protest when suddenly they had company.

"You two again, I should've known!" Soi Fong glared at the pair. The Security Captain was famous for keeping grudges, especially unavenged ones. A beefy-looking guy with a majorly receding hairline holding an over-sized flail came up behind her, huffing and puffing. Soi Fong shot her partner a filthy look then disregarded him as if he wasn't there.

Firing a thunder arc wave at Rukia, she simultaneously dashed to Ulquiorra's side and barely grazed his shoulder with a slash of her wrist-blade. Rukia deflected the incoming strike, only for it to spark off into three smaller bolts, rounding in on her from different directions. In her weakened state Rukia didn't like her chances at stopping all three, so she braced herself for a blow that never came.

Shielding her from harm, Ukitake appeared out of nowhere and absorbed the electric bolts. Then he shot them back out at a row of trees, causing a blockage. Soi Fong and Omaeda jumped out of the way thoroughly annoyed. "I have HAD it with traitors!" the Captain hissed.

"Sensei!" Rukia cried. It had been months since they'd seen each other last.

"Juushiro, you've still got it," Unohana smiled appreciatively. Having resealed the barrier, the vampire doctor had now caught up to Rukia and Ulquiorra.

"Hello Rukia, Retsu and...?" Ukitake smiled in return.

"Ulquiorra," Rukia replied before the Shifter could and shot him a playful look.

"Ah Ulquiorra, it's good to meet you," Ukitake said kindly, and inclined his head towards the trees and the damage he created. "I haven't forgotten how to fight. It's just like riding a bike."

The trio looked at each other and shook their heads in a shared 'moment'. "It really isn't..." - "I've never seen you ride a bike..." - "No comment..."

Their brief happy moment was suddenly cut-off, as Ukitake turned serious. "It won't stop them for long. Retsu, take Rukia and go," signaling to the vampire.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Rukia was delighted to see her former teacher and father figure, and though his presence was puzzling the last thing she wanted was for him to get into trouble.

Ukitake placed his hands about her shoulders, the joy at seeing his former student clearly plain on his face. "It is so very good to see you well, however there's no time right now. You must go, but I promise to see you again soon and we'll talk then," he vowed, then looked to Ulquiorra to persuade her to listen if she tried to object. The Shifter nodded his head in silent acknowledgement.

"Alright sensei, I'll be waiting," and giving him a quick hug and peck on his cheek.

From the other side of the felled trees Omaeda released his Banshee cry. Ukitake, Rukia and Ulquiorra blocked their ears to safeguard themselves from the attack, but with enhanced vampiric hearing Retsu fell to the ground and clutched her head in agonizing pain. Soi Fong and Omaeda were already cleaving their way through the obstacle.

"GO!" Rukia followed after Ulquiorra as he picked Retsu up and continued in their search for Renji.

* * *

><p>Rangiku fell in step behind Ichigo as he was making his way to the Western quadrant. "Oooh Captain Frosty is spitting ice-chips. What trouble did you get up to this time hnn?"<p>

Ichigo involuntarily stiffened at the teasing high-pitched voice. Casting a backwards glance, sure enough there was the boisterous wind-type Gifted with her long blonde wavy locks bouncing behind her and her large cleavage squeezing to bursting in the plunging neckline of a dark grey catsuit. "Ah you can talk," Ichigo retorted. "And you're here because...?"

This only made Rangiku giggle. "I thought you'd like to know... and this one's for free." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "They found Nel-"

"-Is she alright?" Ichigo cut in and abruptly stopped.

"She's been badly hurt, but she'll live."

"So?" what he really wanted to know was if there was any truth to the abandonment theory.

"So, don't worry your pretty orange head about it, it's all going to work out. Until Nel recovers, I'm your new partner," Rangiku informed him with as much gusto as she could manage.

Ichigo's face relaxed and he resumed dashing, but that didn't stop him from speaking his mind. "What genius thought that one up?"

"Hnn it's not like there were Operatives lining up to fill the spot. You're young and still new at this, but you're already working up a bit of a reputation and that scares some people." Less than two minutes in and Rangiku already felt like slapping the rookie. "Me, I like a good challenge," she declared. Rangiku boasted the ability to be able to drink anyone under the table, and so far she was undefeated. Ichigo just grunted in response. At least Nel was going to be alright.

Their progress however was soon hampered as a swarm of savage flying Shifters circled the reddish-brown sky overhead with Souls approaching them from both sides, reminding the two Operatives that the Hour hadn't yet passed. Ichigo transformed and released an arc wave of dark energy and hacked a jumper right through its center as it lunged for him. Meanwhile Rangiku aimed a tornado blast up towards the fliers. More Gifteds caught in their own battles danced around them as the last enemy wave made their stand.

* * *

><p>Thirteen of the original fifteen vampire guard fell in step to surround Rukia and Ulquiorra. "Your Lord is safe. Have you any word from Renji?" Rukia asked them while doing a mental headcount in her head. So they had lost two so far...<p>

"No my Lady."

"Search again. Spread out through the city, and avoid conflict where possible. Stay alert and be prepared. We are not leaving without finding Renji," Rukia stated. Nodding in acknowledgement, they set off in four groups of three in different directions, while one remained behind. Ulquiorra smiled, admiring Rukia's authoritative stance. Noticing this, Rukia blushed a little. "What? Did I say something wrong?" she suddenly felt self-conscious.

"No, nothing wrong at all." he then focused ahead. Several winged Shifters flew above assessing the targets on the ground, the wiser ones dodging a tornado hovering in the nearby distance. Roars and cries rang out through the city.

"Oh god," Rukia had forgotten how brutal the Hour could be. A band of Souls dropped down from the sidelined buildings with one landing right in front of the guard. She shot it dead on the spot.

The guard then sped off to check the surrounding alleyways while she and Ulquiorra dealt with the foes. "No sign."

"I will go on ahead. With my greater powers, I will have the advantage," Unohana said.

"Alright, thank you," Rukia replied gratefully. She knew the difference in power between the pure-bloods.

Block by block they fought their way through the city. Then reaching one junction, a Shifter split into four with one of them cutting the head of the guard as he set off down one backwards alley. "Look out!" Ulquiorra secured his tail around Rukia's waist to lift her clear of the swooping Shifter and blasted two parts with his Nega-void breath, killing one. From her high advantage point Rukia wasted the other with rapid, fatal shots.

Being placed safely on the ground again, Rukia's face filled with sadness at the dead vampire. "Damn! I'm sorry..."

"Nevermind. There's two more."

They both dashed forward in pursuit of the remaining two parts evading and dispatched them with swift, efficient ease.

**...**

Unohana came to a stop near an alleyway where she had picked up Renji's scent and two Souls who had also been drawn by the smell. "Ligare Virga (_Binding rod_). Lux Sagitta (_Light arrow_)." Reciting the magic incantations she raised two fingers to entrap the two Souls with a binding spell, followed immediately with strike magic and killing the immobilized spirits instantly.

Reaching Renji, it didn't take long for Unohana to surmise what had taken place. "Artemis steel..." brushing the hair from his tattooed face she studied the redhead intently. He still lived.

Renji stirred again. "Are you...my mommy?" he tried to focus on Unohana's blurry image.

"Same old Renji," she smiled. Taking off her gloves, Unohana bit her right wrist and held it over his mouth. "Drink, this will hurt," and with her left hand she gutted into Renji's stomach and tore out his infected innards. Renji growled through the pain, biting down harder. Her pure-blood washing into him, the bone, muscle, flesh and skin regenerated quickly, restoring his physical state.

"Thanks Retsu, I owe you one."

"I can only say that I am glad to have reached you in time," she smiled fondly.

"You and me both," Renji grinned back, then frowned, "Rukia?"

"I don't have to tell you, you should know by now..."

"Ah dammit." They both shot off to rejoin Rukia and Ulquiorra.

**...**

Just when they thought things couldn't get uglier, the fleshy ground rumbled underneath their feet and a huge boil-like growth rose to the surface. Swaying unsteadily, Rukia and Ulquiorra looked on as it grew to a tremendous size and erupted, a great big Shifter emerging from the growth with a hoard of tiny Souls known as will-o-wisps. It roared in their faces.

"Oh god what is that thing?" Rukia stared at the creature horrified.

"I have never seen anything like it, but anything that stands can and will be killed," Ulquiorra stated and set to work bringing it down.

Rukia released her ice roots with one deadly frozen limb piercing the flesh of its shoulder. At the same time a thin black blade pierced through the Shifter's core killing it in one fatal blow. She dashed forward in amazement and annoyance. "Stay back, you could get hurt!" she reprimanded the interrupting figure.

Meanwhile Rangiku cracked her whip through the part Ulquiorra was targeting, making it dissipate. Recognizing the Shifter from months ago, the Operative simpered, "We keep meeting like this, and you'll have to buy me a drink." earning herself a filthy glare from the Wraith Dragon.

Ichigo and Rukia froze on the spot and stared at each other for a few minutes in shock. The coloring was different, but the stature, the voice, the defiant look on that memorable face- "Rukia?"

Slowly shaking her head in disbelief, Rukia's face twisted into a grimace. "Who are you, and how do you know my name!" she yelled into his face.

"Rukia, it's me," Ichigo took a step forward and held his hand out to her.

Rukia jerked back, the revulsion marring her pale features and eyes wide as saucers. There was no way she could go through this again. "No- No! It can't be... you're not... you can't... is this some sort of sick joke?" her voice broke out in choked gasps.

"No," he sounded strangely calm. A noticeable side effect in his Gifted form was how his demeanor became placid, almost brooding and despondent. Ichigo could see the varying emotions cross her face. _"Idiot!"_ he chided himself. Being in this form wasn't helping the issue so he changed back. The shock was instant. Rukia felt like a fist had plunged into her heart and stopped it cold. That look on her face tore his own heart to pieces. He could see what this revelation was already doing to her, and a part of him regretted exposing the truth, regardless of how accidental it had occurred. "I'm sorry...this isn't how I wanted it would be..." and he meant it, swallowing the urge to scream.

"B-But you're dead- " tears were beginning to well up and her knees became jelly, causing her to sway. Ichigo closed the distance and reached for her, but the moment was gone and Rukia snapped to. "Don't touch me! You have no right!"

Like a shot Ulquiorra held his sword to Ichigo's throat, then Rangiku did the same with her weapon towards Ulquiorra and Rukia pointed her gun at the blonde.

"I want answers and I want them now," she said, and coming to her senses she lowered her weapon and urged Ulquiorra to do the same. Rangiku begrudgingly followed suit. This wasn't a scenario she particularly wanted to view.

"I didn't die."

"So it was a lie?" she swallowed hard.

"No, it was a mistake," Ichigo's amber eyes filled with remorse. This was killing him worse than having her not know.

Rukia's cheeks glistened with tears as the anger began to subside into sorrow. "I don't believe you..." she whispered hoarsely, even though it looked like she was starting to.

Ichigo felt disheartened. "You don't believe I'm telling the truth or that I'm really me?"

"Both..." she wasn't really sure how she felt. _Was it hurt? Happiness?_ There wasn't such a thing as second chances, and yet here he was. So much had changed since then. Almost in a different lifetime.

"When Nel and I went to Hueco Mundo we got separated from the group-"

"-Is Nel...?" Rukia interrupted.

"Yeah, she's alive too."

"Ah... I'm glad...I-I'd like to see her some time..." this time she spoke so quietly, Ichigo wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly. "Go on."

"It took days for them to find us, and by the time we got back, you'd already left the Academy. We didn't know that we were declared dead so we stayed and fought in the war. If we knew, we would've come back straight away, you have to believe me," he pleaded.

Ulquiorra and Rangiku could only watch painfully bearing witness to the emotional train-wreck that was enfolding before them. Their gazes flickered back and forth uneasily between the two participants. Yet they continued to obliterate the will-o-wisps. Of all the times Ichigo and Rukia would meet again, this had to be the worst.

Rukia shook her head and then stopped to take it all in. "How do I know it's really you...?"

Then looking out of the corner of their eyes, they caught two Souls ready to pounce from both the left and right side. "Duck." shooting an ice dagger up at the one on the left, Rukia then dropped low just as Ichigo brought his sword down in a two-handed swing. And rising up again, they went back-to-back to face off against a fresh hoard of Souls. A rain of bullets, ice, arcane, wind and void crashed down on the street.

"Your favorite color is white," Ichigo began.

"Pfft that's easy."

"Your Chappy obsession isn't one of your good points."

"Insulting, and still obvious," her tone was softer than her words.

"You punched the lights out of a guy two times bigger than you for picking on Nel. And once you hid under my hospital bed so that you could stay past visiting hours were over..." Ichigo was saying all this while they continued to fight. Rukia concentrated on the enemies, but she was listening too, and smiled at the memory. She ended up being so tired the next night that she'd fallen asleep in class. Ukitake-sensei had seen right through it and citing a fake errand, he kindly let her go...

"You care about others, when you should care about yourself more, but in saying that, you're too stubborn for your own good."

_"Ichigo..."_

"Your favorite flavor is strawberry. You don't like drinking tea. You argue too much, and you can't draw to save yourself. One thing that really annoys you is when people make a fuss about you. But then you always try to see the best in people, even when they don't deserve it, which annoys the hell out of me sometimes."

"Ichigo..."

"One day you want to be a mother, but you're scared you won't be a good mother because you never had one. And you think you're not pretty, but you don't know how beautiful you really are-"

"-You talk too much," Rukia whispered hoarsely, the tears flowed freely now. As her arm swung backwards readying another attack, Ichigo quickly grabbed her hand in his own. Rukia blushed at the touch, but didn't move her hand straight away.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked.

"I-I want to..." and she meant it, but there was still one thing... "When you did know, why didn't you call me and let me know? All this time I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to say sorry about that..."

Rukia half-smiled. "You haven't changed."

Turning her around to face him, Ichigo spoke in a low voice. "You have," and their gazes locked for a moment before she dropped her eyes. "Rukia, come back with me."

"I can't." She couldn't look at him. A feeling akin to guilt began to creep into the pit of her stomach. Suddenly all she wanted to do was get away.

Without realising it, Rukia nearly did just that when Ichigo's next question stopped her. "So, you're still with _him_?"

"You know about Byakuya?" Rukia gasped. It was pointless trying to hide it, not that she wanted to.

A pained look flashed across Ichigo's face then hardened into a scowl. He didn't care to know that man's name, and she wasn't denying it either. "Two months..." Ichigo growled.

"That's not fair," she mumbled.

"Who said anything about 'FAIR'!" Amber eyes became fierce.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Rukia shot defensively.

"SO? IT DIDN'T TAKE YOU LONG TO GET OVER ME!" Ichigo yelled back. Rukia flinched. Ulquiorra appeared at her side when he heard the commotion, while Ichigo glared angrily at the Shifter. "This is between me and Rukia, SO BACK OFF!"

"Trash! How dare you speak to my Lady like that," Ulquiorra said thunderously with one hand on the hilt of his sword. Nothing would give him more satisfaction than cutting Ichigo down right where he stood.

_"Lady?"_ Ichigo scowled even deeper, while Rukia stilled Ulquiorra once more. "Please, don't."

All of this tension was making Rangiku's head hurt, and the Operative genuinely felt sorry for the two. "Why don't we all get a drink and loosen up a little?" the wind-type was of the firm belief that if you couldn't fix it with alcohol, then it was unfixable. Nobody bothered to point out that that was where most of her issues stemmed from...

"NO!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled in unison.

Ulquiorra made a mental note to stay as far away as he could from the blonde - Quite frankly the woman and her dependency on alcohol freaked him out. "You have issues..." he muttered to Rangiku.

Nevertheless, Ichigo feeling calmer, resumed talking in a quieter voice. "Do you love him?" he didn't know why he was asking her this, it just came out.

"Yes..."

"More than me?" Ichigo groaned inwardly. _"What's with the dumbass questions? Oh look Ichigo, have you seen your fucking self-esteem anywhere? Because it up and took a HIKE, you MORON!"_ The only indication to his thought process was the flicker of another deep-seated scowl.

"I'm not answering THAT!" Rukia huffed.

"Why not? Is it because you're afraid of the answer?" _"Stupid, stupid, stupid."_

Rukia balled her fists up and looked ready to smack him. "NO, IT'S BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ASK ME A STUPID QUESTION LIKE THAT AND EXPECT A FAIR ANSWER! THERE ISN'T ONE!" she was positively fired up and all of a sudden began to feel very light-headed.

Now even Rangiku couldn't brush-off what was happening and scolded her temporary partner, "Ichigo, you have alot to learn about women!"

However their moment was soon interrupted when twelve of the vampire guard returned with Unohana and Renji and positioned themselves to surround their Lady. At the arrival of more Gifteds, the vampires bared their fangs and hissed.

"Vampires? You're in with the vampires?" Ichigo finally registered what he was seeing in front of him and taking a step closer, he looked resolutely at his former girlfriend. "What's gotten into you? You don't belong with vampires."

"I don't expect you to understand, Ichigo. I'm sorry," Rukia simply nodded in response, confirming his assumption. Then Renji sidled up next to Rukia and she squeezed his hand in happiness at seeing him alive. "You had to go and make us worry about you...don't ever do that to me again."

"You got it shorty," he smiled at her then also stared at Ichigo. This was becoming a habit and it was getting on his nerves. "Damn Ichigo."

"Huh, do you two know each other?" Rukia asked a little taken aback.

"Yeah...jerk."

"Renji, you'd better not have had anything to do with Nel getting hurt," Ichigo growled at the vampire. In the short time they'd met the two disliked each other and now the half-Shifter discovered the punkass redhead was Rukia's friend.

"Seriously shut up," Renji growled back and bared his fangs, his eyes turning blood-red.

Tensions rose as Gifteds on one side and Vampires on the other scrutinized each other for the slightest hint of hostile action. As this was all happening, one male Gifted trembled, wielding his sword with shaky hands. Filled with overwhelming panic, he couldn't take it anymore. Levitating the shards of a nearby damaged metal lamp-post, he fused them together into razor-sharp spikes, the soft chinking sound masked by the last dying cries of the Souls and Shifters disintegrating as _Witching Hour_ was about to end.

Unohana sensed the man's murderous intent and signaled Rukia, Renji and Ulquiorra just as the eight spikes flew at them.

Renji sped to the frightened Gifted and crushed his right hand like putty. "Fucking humans."

The man screamed and howled in pain as the barriers disappeared and the city returned to normal for another day and night.

"I've had enough, let's go home," Rukia said with one quick glance at Ichigo before departing, sandwiched in by Ulquiorra and the vampires.

Ichigo wouldn't soon forget the look of anger and betrayal on Rukia's face. Once again her kind unjustly threatened the ones she cared about...

As they were dashing back home, Renji had known Rukia long enough to know when something was on her mind. "You're making that funny face when you're thinking too hard," he remarked.

Rukia furrowed her brow and took a moment to answer, staring pointedly ahead. "Does Byakuya know that Ichigo is alive?"

"You already know the answer to that," Renji said simply.

"How could he not tell me? Again!" she sighed to hide the bitterness, but failed.

"Would it have made a difference if he had?" the vampire chose not to look at her in case he didn't like what he saw.

"I...I don't know, but that's no excuse for keeping it from me."

At her words Renji and Ulquiorra traded looks of concern, continuing the journey home in silence.

* * *

><p>Riruka was waiting for them when they arrived home standing at the door with her arms folded across her chest and one foot tapping impatiently on the ground. The vampire was seriously annoyed at having to wait so long for Rukia. "About time you showed up. Byakuya wants you."<p>

"Well he can forget it! I don't want to even look at him right now," Rukia was so livid that she didn't trust herself to not lose it.

"I would, but I rather like my head- on my body," Riruka smiled sardonically. She was actually starting to really like Rukia and her spirited nature and she could even say that Rukia's human scent didn't bother her anymore. "Also, it's not a request."

Rukia scowled. By it not being a request, it was in truth an order. Sure Byakuya had given her orders before, but not like this. But despite the seeming importance, she quelled her curiosity and held firm. "No. If he has something to say to me then he can come do it himself!" and Rukia stormed upstairs to her old bedroom.

Riruka looked to Renji for assistance who just shook his head. "Don't look at me, I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to, and you heard the Lady," he said in a slightly amused tone.

"Humans," Riruka scowled as she sped away. She would get Kenpachi to tell Byakuya and then that way she wouldn't lose her head.

Renji watched her go then stared up at the stairs unsure if he should try to talk to Rukia or not. If there was anything the vampire knew was that Byakuya didn't take refusal well... "I'll go," Unohana concluded.

"Yeah thanks." turning to Ulquiorra who hadn't said a single word the whole way back, Renji said to the Shifter, "We've got a problem." Ulquiorra nodded and they went to discuss tonight's event in private.

Rukia was curled up on her bed and sobbing into her pillow. At hearing the light knock on the door she was about to tell whoever it was to go away when she heard Unohana's gentle voice from the other side of the door. "Rukia, may I come in?"

Brushing the tears from her eyes she said in a quiet voice, "Yes."

Unohana entered, took one good look at the sorrowful woman and gently embraced Rukia. While distracted, the vampire Doctor pricked Rukia's finger and put the droplet of blood into a small vial. Giving it a tiny shake she placed it on the bedside table to await the results. "You poor girl."

"What am I going to do?" Rukia sniffed into Unohana's chest.

"Only you can answer that. Rukia, trust your heart." the vampire Doctor did her best to comfort her though there was so much pain. Still, referring back to the test tube, Unohana eyed it thoughtfully. "Also you may like to know, you are with child."

"What? Are you sure?" Rukia gasped.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"OMG... This is supposed to be a happiest night of my life, and yet it's the worst," a fresh wave of tears sprung forth. Her whole entire life and changed so dramatically that Rukia didn't even who she was anymore. Now she'd wound up married and pregnant to a vampire Lord who didn't even trust his own wife by keeping things from her. _"How many secrets were there? What else didn't she know? ...And now that I know Ichigo is alive..."_

Rukia felt shattered all over and crumpled dejectedly back onto the bed. Unohana took that as her queue to leave. "I will let you rest. Call me if you need anything."

Nodding and biting her lip, Rukia said lastly, "Please don't tell him. H-He should hear it from me."

"That would be best. Farewell," Unohana said gently.

"Thank you."

**...**

Returning to the vampire Elder's residence Riruka promptly informed Kenpachi of Rukia's refusal. "She won't come."

Kenpachi gave her a passing glance, the annoyance evident in his tone. "Does she know?" Riruka shook her head. In accordance to vampire protocol no one was to know about this tragic turn of events except for them, the Leaders.

"Blasphemous wretch! Who does she think she is being disrespectful like this!" Cirucci said angrily.

"Cirucci, I'd watch what you say about Rukia. Byakuya won't like you cussing his woman," Kenpachi spoke up.

"So what? I'm only saying what everyone here thinks! We're Vampires for god's sake! Humans are our FOOD! In allowing matters to reach this far, we have lowered ourselves."

"Speak for yourself," Riruka blurted with Yachiru nodding vehemently in agreement.

"Cirucci, SHUT UP!" Szayel pleaded.

"NO, I will not shut up! I would stake my life on it that what has happened here tonight is all because of that pathetic human tra-"

Cirucci didn't finish her sentence as Byakuya swooped down, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground, crushing her windpipe with a second's touch. Any harder and he could have ripped her head clean off. The tiles cracked and indented the outline of the female vampire's body.

"That can be arranged," Byakuya said in an expressionless tone, his mouth a tight thin line. Staring up with terror into the vampire Lord's raging blood-red eyes, Cirucci could only manage a silent scream and shook her head begging for mercy. Knowing that his beloved grandfather wouldn't have wanted them to react this way, Byakuya let go and stood upright. "You will never speak of Rukia that way, or I will gladly grant you an end to your existence," he threatened her.

If Cirucci could speak she would outwardly atone for her behavior, but inwardly her rage boiled. _"I will gut you and your insolent human whore to pieces, if it's the last thing I do!"_

Then addressing the other Leaders Byakuya informed them, "See to it that this incident remains between us." all the vampires nodded their heads in acknowledgement. "Go now, we will reconvene here at Sunset." and with that said, Byakuya sped back to his home, hurt and angry that Rukia would defy him.

* * *

><p>She didn't realise she'd drifted off until he spoke, his voice harsh and cold, "Why did you not come when I sent for you?"<p>

"Byakuya?" Rukia hazily opened her eyes and pulled herself up into an semi-sitting position. Looking around she registered that she was in her old bedroom. Blinking rapidly she could also see the pregnancy test was gone, but she knew it hadn't been a dream. Gazing back at Byakuya, her breath caught in her throat. He was so beautiful it made her insides melt. Rukia felt torn between the desire to kiss him or slap him.

Right now though he looked pained and so cold. "Answer me," his voice matched her thoughts.

This instantly got her back up. _"What did **he** have to be so mad about?"_ Initially surprised, Rukia scowled. "Don't you dare give me that look. You've been keeping things from me..._again_," she hissed in a low voice.

"I don't know what you mean." that mask devoid of emotion was back, and she hated it.

"That would be a first," Rukia retorted icily and glared at Byakuya. "I'm talking about Ichigo. He's alive and you didn't tell me." A hint of surprise flashed across Byakuya's face before settling into anger. Not trusting himself to speak he made no reply. "How long have you known?" still not getting a response, Rukia marched over to him and screamed, "HOW LONG?"

"Since the night we left the city," Byakuya admitted, standing deathly still.

Rukia was aghast. She had never felt so incredibly hurt before. Even when she found out what Hisana had done, this felt a hundred times worse. "All this time...you knew and you never told me..."

"Rukia-"

"DON'T! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO ME RIGHT NOW JUSTIFIES WHAT YOU DID! YOU WATCHED ME AS I GRIEVED THE LOSS OF MY TWO BEST FRIENDS, AND YOU SAID NOTHING! I TURNED TO YOU AND YOU JUST LET ME SUFFER..." Rukia screamed and cried. Sucking in a breath, she shook all over. "How can I ever trust you again?"

Any shred of remorse that Byakuya may have felt dissipated at her words. "Is that how you feel?"

"Yes. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I love-" She was about to say that she loved him, but Byakuya didn't let her finish. Despite how angry and hurt she was, she knew her heart was his and not Ichigo's.

"-Then I have nothing else to say to you," Byakuya interrupted angrily. "I am a vampire Lord! I do not need the pity of a mere human." _"I was a fool to think that I could have you..."_

"Mere human? How could you be so cold?" Rukia was shocked to the core. Then Byakuya turned to leave the room, but she tried to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"It's insulting! Since I am nothing but a substitute for you, there is no need for you to pretend anymore." Byakuya left Rukia in stunned silence.

Rukia thought she was going to die. _"He just left? How did it come to this?"_

Just then Renji burst in. "Hey was that Byakuya I just saw leaving?" Rukia felt herself nod. "I heard you two fighting. Everything okay?" clearly judging by her tear-streaked face it was far from it.

"Oh Renji, I don't know what I'm going to do..." Rukia curled into his side seeking comfort.

"What happened? And tell me this has nothing to do with that orange-haired punkass."

"Renji!" but she knew that wasn't a proper answer. "Byakuya left... It was just one stupid fight!"

"Oh shit Rukia," Renji frowned and looked down at her with sadness in his eyes. If Rukia had told Byakuya that she was leaving him for her ex-boyfriend, he knew his Master would be devastated and what was worse is that he'd be alone forever. A vampire binding to another is for the whole of their existence. "Is there anything you want to tell me..."

Her violet eyes were puffy and haggard from her nap and crying."I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"And he ran out on you! I'll kick his Lordly ass!-"

"No, no, I haven't told him yet...I was just so mad...then we argued...and he just left..." Rukia felt so confused, hurt and a little frightened at the prospect of becoming a mother.

"Look, it'll work out. There must've been a good reason for Byakuya to up and leave, but come tomorrow night you two would've kissed and made up by then," Renji rubbed her back in soothing circles hoping it would help her to relax.

Rukia chuckled slightly and raised an eyebrow at him. "I hope you're right."

"Heh this is great! I'm going to be an uncle! At least this explains why you've been acting so weird," Renji said excitedly.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it's working," Rukia smiled as she closed her eyes and thoroughly exhausted, drifted off to sleep.

Renji carried her to her marital bed and placed her gently under the covers. Leaving her sleeping peacefully, there was only one thought on the vampire's mind. _"Wherever the fuck you've gone, you'd better be back by sunrise..."_ For he was sure that as soon as Byakuya found out that Rukia was carrying his baby, then nothing would keep them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll keep this short - Tite Kubo is a genius, pure and simple. Playing on Canon and how the Espada all originally signify something, I've changed it to Sins and there will be seven of them. **  
><strong>

**An extra special thanks to; YuzurihaNoRyuu; Gerychi; 1nunna-chan1; **AkuRokuTurkTrainee;** PAMILA DE CASTRO; ****quietreaper; ****Renji55; **CielDoll;** ******** **lobsterstarfruit;******** ******Tessaiga;** **dethangelx;**********ANF-Byaruki;**********************JessicaTrueBlood;** **and** **KunoichiDoll ** **BexBlueDragon, XLightningX, diana, pigsinthesky, and BlackAngel'sWrath; **All of your reviews are greatly appreciated.


	15. XIV

Chapter 14. Been really busy again, so it took me awhile to finish writing this chapter. This one is on the lighter side. As always, Thanks for reading and for taking the time to review. **  
><strong>

First of all a HUGE thanks to Everyone who has supported this fic. I'll keep going, but on the off-chance it gets deleted I'd like to say it's been fun :)

**Warning: **Contains coarse language and implied sexual activity and orientation. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>XIV<span>**

Byakuya had gone to his 'sanctuary' to think, and though it had helped him a bit, the place was now reminiscent with thoughts of her. He had proposed to her there. And she had accepted in her own wonderful fashion. There was no doubt in his mind that he had never known anyone quite like her...nor did he want to. He could've had any woman he wanted, but the only one he really wanted was the petite raven-haired woman who laughed, loved, fought, cried and who was so very much alive.

Out of anger, something he didn't usually give in to, he had called her a 'mere human', but wasn't the emotions he felt rather 'human'? It was wrong and he regretted it now. It was true that he still needed to let Rukia in more, though what stopped him was the fear that the more she knew the less she would love.

And it would not serve his means to push her away now, so Byakuya returned home and went straight to where he knew she was - their bedroom. _"At least she was still here..."_

With the light dimmed and the shutters drawn, he could make out the slight figure resting in the huge bed. He smiled a little at the sight. Rukia in a sea of satin.

Going nearer Byakuya couldn't help but stare at her. Her long dark locks splayed around her perfect oval face with the exception of one stubborn bang in the middle of her forehead. Long, thick black lashes hid her startling violet eyes from his sight and her pale pink lips were slightly parted as she slept. His grey eyes turned misty, even at the hint of dark shadows under her eyes. To him she was as beautiful as the first night they met, perhaps even more so because she was his. Rukia, his wife.

Deciding it would be best to let her rest, Byakuya got undressed and slipped under the covers, noticing with a tad of annoyance how quiet and dead to the world she was. _"She must be tired,"_ he thought to himself. Still, it irked him at getting the silent treatment when the last words they'd spoken were so heated. Though he was somewhat surprised that she would be sleeping this early, and so deeply too. _"Was she ill?"_

Closing his eyes momentarily, they snapped open again at the gnawing feeling inside. Rukia was normally a fitful sleeper. "Rukia?" gently turning her face towards his, she didn't stir. "Rukia?" Byakuya tried again with a small shake of her shoulder. Still nothing. Now he became alarmed and bolting upright, he lifted Rukia up and held her in his arms while searching for the cause of her unnaturally comatose state. "Oh god, Rukia, wake up!" "What was wrong with her?" he thought desperately in his head.

When Rukia didn't wake up to his pleas, he scooped her up and Byakuya listened to the sound of her heartbeat as he cradled her in his embrace. Relieved to hear one, he became shocked to hear the faint, but distinct rapid beats of two more. Byakuya was so astounded. Then a dreaded thought came over him and biting into her, he drank a bit of her blood to check for the taste of any chemicals. Once again relieved when unable to detect any, it wasn't enough to curb his concern. _"So what was the matter with her?"_

Byakuya let out a frustrated cry. The suns first rays were coming up and there was no more time as his body would soon shut down. This would be the second time the vampire Lord would curse the daylight for rendering him helpless and he thought again of the relic's offer to give him humanity. So much power was pointless when he couldn't even protect the one thing that meant the most.

Having no other choice, Byakuya summoned Ulquiorra for assistance. "Keep watch and see that she is taken care of."

The Shifter nodded without saying a word, plucked out one eye and leaving it to float in the air, he promptly departed. Byakuya laid them back down in bed, he swept her hair aside and kissed her gently on the mouth. Holding her close to his bare chest, the vampire Lord whispered a promise in his head. "I'll give you whatever you want, just don't leave me."

With his grandfather passing, and now this, it seemed that fate was testing him...

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Dream sequence)<strong>  
><em>

_"Daddy...Daddy...get up, Daddy...DADDY...!"_

_Rukia startled awake. "Who's voice was that? Was it hers?" She didn't know, and it made her head hurt. The flicker of the possible memory forgotten as quickly as it came._

_Rubbing her eyes slowly, Rukia focused on her surroundings; The bed she recognized. It was her bed swathed in dark red and silver satin, the material felt like liquid silk against her skin. She looked around and saw that the king-sized four-poster bed lay in the middle of a clearing. White and pale grey ash trees encircled the mist-covered floor and rising up in smoky tendrils around her._

_"Where am I? What is this place...?" Looking around, she was all alone. She couldn't be dead-_

_**"My baby!"** Placing her hand over the slight curve of her stomach, she felt the tightness there and breathed a sigh of relief at feeling the fullness of her belly. Instinct told her that her baby was alright- but it wasn't just her baby- "Byakuya. Where was he?" she thought in her mind's eye._

_**"Hello, is anyone out there?"** Rukia called out into the misty emptiness._

_The echo of a small cry resounded in her ears and she saw an outline dart through the shadows. Crinkling her nose, Rukia flung back the covers and jumped out of bed, planting her feet on the ground. Only to find that she had plunged knee-deep in a thick oozy liquid. Rukia froze. Looking down as she waded through, the liquid splashed around her legs and turned the white lace nightgown she was wearing a dark rosewood red. "Is this blood?" she stopped again and dipped a cursory hand in the pool, panic threatening to enshroud her. But then hearing that strange cry again, Rukia forged ahead._

_The pool led her deeper and deeper into the forest of white trees and slowly the river of blood gave way through the clearing fog. Stepping out onto dry land, Rukia looked like the epitome of a blood-splattered bride. She hadn't heard that cry again, but making her way through the bushes and hanging vines of pale grey, silver and ash, two voices could be heard talking quietly to each other. Using the deathly-colored woods as a cover, Rukia espied two figures. There was a young woman and a man, both who looked to be in their mid-late teens. The girl had long straight ivory-colored hair and shining golden eyes, dressed in a pure white kimono with a light gold sash around her waist. Her aura glowed, giving her the presence of a deity. The male on the other hand had short brown hair so dark it was almost black with eyes the color of molten lava, offsetting his head-to-toe attire of black and dark brown leather. A purply-black aura surrounded him and Rukia strangely thought of Light vs Dark as she gazed upon the two forms. There was wisdom and an age-old quality about them..._

_**"...Cadent, they are coming,"** the girl said simply._

_**"Yes, I know. It has begun,"** the one named Cadent responded almost sadly. **"Will you not stop this? Why do you cherish this human so?"**_

**_"She is Life. I am Life. And there is still hope."_**

_**"Resurgere, we were one once and it is fated we will be again. History is destined to repeat itself. The World will fall, my love,"** he looped his fingers through hers in tender affection. Resurgere smiled happily at the touch._

_It had been hundreds of years since they'd last seen each other, and this encounter would be brief. Created out of necessity, their purpose and power designed to counteract each other. Cadent Viventium and Resurgere Mortuis - the Nexus and Orixus seals. If the two ancient relics were forged together it would grant the wielder immortality. Should the other two relics - Anima Vastator and Gloria Carnis unite as well, unimaginable power would be granted. All four together meant the total destruction of the World and dominion over the Soul Realm to forge a new world._

_Nine hundred years ago the apocalyptic age nearly dawned, but forces were able to overcome the Pure-blooded vampire Lord threatening their existence then and was exiled into the Soul Realm. Somehow gaining his freedom Dominus had revived his plans for destruction yet again. And with the rising of the Sins, the vampire Lord claimed two of the four relics._

_**"They will protect each other,"** Resurgere affirmed, **"There is an end to all things, including this."**_

**_"We will see. Farewell."_**

_**"Farewell my love,"** Resurgere and Cadent each shed a tear of liquid fire and gold dust and with a passionate lingering kiss, he faded away._

_The young girl turned her attention to Rukia hiding in the brush and smiled. **"Thank you, now wake up Rukia,"** she mouthed._

_Rukia shook her head unable to understand what the white-haired girl was saying other than her name. **"I don't understand."**_

**_"Wake up..."_**

The voice changed. "Wake up, please Rukia-"

Rukia gasped and jolted awake tasting water on her lips and smelling the aroma of lavender. One strong arm held her while gently soaping her back with a sponge, the hot spray of water pelting her skin. Rukia blinked and gazed into the underside view of Byakuya with her in the shower, holding her like an invalid. It was his voice she heard as she heard it now in an almost dull mantra, whispering repeatedly.

_"What on earth?"_ Fully dressed with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Byakuya was completely drenched. Shifting her weight, Rukia blushed when she saw that she was completely naked. Feeling the change, Byakuya dropped the sponge like a hot coal and stared at her face. Seeing his drawn face, she frowned. This was getting weirder and weirder... "Um...did I miss something?" Rukia didn't quite know what to say.

Meanwhile Byakuya wasn't sure if he was about to laugh or cry. "You're finally awake," he whispered hoarsely.

"Ah...yes?" Rukia clinched her arms together and buried herself into him. Whatever the explanation for their current situation, at least he was back.

"Are you actually blushing?" he added sounding a bit insulted.

"Well, I'm not wearing any clothes, and...ah..."

Now Byakuya's expression became smug, "I have seen you naked before, many times in fact. After all this time, you would still blush?"

"I can't help it," she gave him a smile that would melt butter, then she became serious. "If I knew how we ended up here...?"

A look of surprise flashed across Byakuya's face and holding her tightly and nuzzling her neck, his voice came out in low even tones. "Rukia do you know how long you've been asleep for?"

"That's a strange question."

"It's been five nights. You've slept the whole entire time," Byakuya caressed her back, partly to reaffirm that she was indeed conscious and not a figment of his imagination. "What's the last thing remember?"

"OMG five nights!" Rukia furrowed her brow in concentration, "I remember being so exhausted after using my powers, and then..."

Byakuya listened intently as she told him the dream she had. No one had been able to give him a reasonable cause for her condition and in otherwise fine physical health, there had been nothing he could do but wait...and hope that he wouldn't lose her too.

Rukia took a deep breath after retelling her tale, and said earnestly, "Thank you for taking care of me. It's never been about pity...I made a commitment to you because I love you, and if you had just listened to me the first time, you would've heard me say that."

Byakuya could tell that she genuinely meant it, and he then spoke the question on his mind, "Rukia, are you pregnant?" Hadn't he waited for this very day for such a long time...?

"Yes, we're going to have a baby, so promise me, no more secrets," she beamed.

"If you only knew..." "My past-"

"-Is past, I'm talking about now. I know you're not that person anymore," she said sincerely.

Byakuya smiled in content. "I promise. I love you Rukia."

Her hold became fierce. Though she knew he loved her, Rukia hadn't actually heard him speak those three wonderful words before... "Say it again."

"I promise," he dead-panned.

Rukia pulled back to shoot him an indignant look. "Not that, the other thing."

Grinning that wicked half-smile reserved solely for her, he whispered once more, "I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything," she whispered back.

Leaning her up against the shower wall, Byakuya hungrily covered her mouth, face and neck with kisses.

"I was hoping to surprise you," Rukia murmured when they broke apart.

"You did, I was very surprised when I heard their heartbeats."

"Their?" jerking in his arms.

Byakuya let out a short laugh at her response. It felt so good to have her back again. "Yes, two hearts beating not one."

"Are you saying we're having twins?"

"Yes," he laughed again, reveling in the warm feeling of contentedness.

"Ah... Oh that's right, your mother was a twin. Grandfather will be pleased," Rukia wondered what the vampire Elder's reaction would be when hearing the news that two heirs were on the way. But as she was thinking on this, Byakuya stepped out of the shower without a single word. Rukia stunned at the sudden change in demeanor, snapped the water valve shut and followed after him, slipping into her dark red bathrobe as she went.

Byakuya had shed his sodden clothes and put on his matching bathrobe when Rukia saw him seated solemnly in an armchair and looked blankly, seemingly right through her. She took one good look at his face and knew straight away that something was horribly wrong. Rukia rushed over and linked her arms around his neck. Whatever it was, she would stand by him.

"Rukia..." Byakuya's voice sounded eerily hollow and he seemed to crumple into her.

She had never seen him like this - that gut-wrenching face - Rukia hoped to never see it again. "What is it?"

"Grandfather will not lay eyes on our children," came the dull reply.

"Why not?" she frowned. Surely this revelation didn't have anything to do with her - As far as she was aware Ginrei treated her rather kindly for a vampire of his nature and standing.

"He no longer walks the earth."

_"That's- Not possible!"_ Rukia's whole body went stiff and her heart shattered like shards of broken glass. "Byakuya, I'm so sorry... We'll get through this together..."

Finally able to seek comfort in one another, husband and wife passed the night in an emotional rollercoaster of turmoil of mourning for Ginrei and preparing for the arrival of their babies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flashback)<strong>_

_[Operator**:** Please state your name and Status]_

"Kisuke...I need to see Urahara Kisuke," the male voice of a Gaia-type Gifted breathed heavily into the Academy intercom. His earthen-brown hair hung limply in sweaty, bloody clots and his clothes were ripped and torn to reveal the multiple injuries he had sustained. A particularly nasty gash on the side of his neck stretched down to the top of his collarbone and a deep wound above his hip left a bleeding trail behind him. Even if he lied about his Status he wouldn't get past the bio-scanner.

_[Operator: Please adhere to protocol. State your name and Status]_

"Just bring me Kisuke!"

_[Operator: Sir-]_ The transmission broke off when in his frustration the Operative pounded one fist on the intercom in anger and frustration, smashing it with a palm-sized boulder. The device crackled and spluttered with its exposed wires sizzling in the air.

"Damn," he sighed. They definitely wouldn't let him in now, but all he could think about was how this night had gone from bad to worse. What he had originally thought of as an easy job, had turned into a massacre. In hindsight he should've listened to Juushiro, and not taken the mission.

Lumbering away from the Gate, he focused his attention on making it home until an arm gripped his to hold him steady. Looking out of one bloodshot eye, the other swollen and bleeding, he saw the very figure of the person he needed to see. "Kisuke-" his breathing got heavier.

Seeing the extent of his injuries, Kisuke called for a medic on his soul band.

"No, don't bother... They knew we were coming. It was an ambush...T-The other nine...all dead," holding a gold circular disc in his hand up to the Science teacher's line of sight, he continued, "This is what they all died for? ...Vampires...What is this?"

Kisuke eyed the item thoughtfully. Unsure exactly of what it was, it nonetheless looked to be of an Ancient origin, and the desire to study it was compelling. "Hm perhaps I should take that," reaching out to take it.

An overwhelming urge to keep the strange item consumed him. Also he could begin to feel a pulsating warm glow emitting from the disc held tightly in his hand. "I don't think so," he said with conviction. "I'm telling you this was a set-up."

"Allow us to attend to your injuries. Think of your daughters," Kisuke called out as his friend stumbled away.

"I am. After everything I've sacrificed for this place, you and the Academy can rot in Hell!" Leaving the gate behind him as fast as he could, his will pushed him far enough to make it home. "Hisana...Rukia...I'm sorry."

**_(End flashback)_**

* * *

><p>"HALT!"<p>

Arriving at the Kuchiki Manor, Unohana and Ukitake were suddenly surrounded by an army of the vampire guard. Three of them stepped forward and the one who appeared to be the Leader signaled the other two to search the two visitors for any dangerous possessions. Satisfied, the two guards stepped back while the Leader radioed in. "Wait here to be escorted," he informed the pair.

Unohana nodded and Ukitake smiled politely. Taking in the lush, elegant Mansion and surroundings the teacher was rather pleased with his surrogate daughter's ascent into higher society. "I'm glad to see Rukia is being well taken care of," he commented.

"Yes, as much as she can be, I suppose." Despite Byakuya's obvious feelings for his human wife, Unohana still wasn't entirely convinced of the vampire Lord's capacity to fulfill Rukia's emotional needs.

Renji sauntered up to the pair and nodded to the guards. "Hey Retsu, who's your guy friend?"

"Ukitake Juushiro," reaching his hand out to shake Renji's.

"Yeah, right. Rukia's old teacher. They're inside waiting for you," Renji returned the handshake, eyeing Unohana curiously.

"Before you open your mouth, the answer is 'no'," Unohana guessed his thought correctly.

"Eh that's a waste, what with a rack like yours," Renji shook his head and grinned. Unohana just sighed and walked on ahead with Ukitake following behind wearing an amused smile on his face.

Ukitake walked into the meeting room after the two vampires and said, "Is it safe to come in? I'm too old and stringy to be eaten."

"Eh we don't eat people, just drink blood," Renji stated, setting himself down in the nearest chair.

"As our honored guest, you have nothing to fear," Byakuya informed Ukitake, glaring at Renji to behave.

"Sensei." rising from her chair, Rukia rushed over and enveloped him in a hug.

Ukitake chuckled and firmly hugged her back. Looking suspiciously at Byakuya, he inquired of her, "You're being well looked after I take it?"

Rukia exchanged looks with Byakuya and both wore unmistakable beaming smiles on their faces. "Yes sensei, and we're happy to announce that we're expecting our first babies," she told him cheerily.

"Oh my, that is...great news. Babies, did you say?"

"Ahuh, twins," Rukia nodded affirmatively.

"Double trouble," Ukitake joked, giving them a kind smile at the same time. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you."

Byakuya accepted the compliment with a nod and gestured to the chair closest to the visitors. "Please, take a seat."

Having more to say, Rukia sat down again then waited until they were seated before speaking, then looking at Byakuya for confirmation who again nodded, continued, "While you two are here, Byakuya and I have a request to ask of you."

"Yes, what is it? I have yet to say 'no' to you Rukia," Ukitake's gaze flickered briefly to Byakuya then back on Rukia. Though Unohana had brought him up to speed about Rukia's relationship with the vampire Lord, it didn't stop him from feeling uneasy.

"We would like to ask you and Retsu to be our children's godparents," Rukia concluded.

Ukitake and Unohana traded surprised yet happy looks at the proposal. "I'd be delighted," the teacher accepted practically straight away.

"It would be my honor," Unohana replied being more surprised, considering her initial disownment of the Kuchiki clan.

Byakuya picked up on Unohana's train of thought and simply said, "There is no law against it."

"Retsu, I also wondered if you'd be my midwife. Since they'll be half-vampire, I'd feel better having you as my doctor," Rukia asked.

"Rukia, I'd be more than happy to." Unohana was touched by the consideration.

"Thank you both."

"So what is it you wished to discuss with us?" the vampire Lord broached the initial matter for their meeting.

Trading a nervous look, Ukitake was the first to speak and he directed his question to Rukia, "Rukia, do you know where your father put the vampire relic he took?"

"No, I don't and I don't want to either. It's because of that thing my father died," shaking her head. "Why do you ask?" Byakuya questioned, keeping his emotions in check.

"Alright, how do we put this...?" Ukitake said slightly puzzled by the answer.

"What do you know of the black markings?" Unohana stepped in and pulled up her right sleeve to reveal to them a black-ink tattoo that read; _**Caritas**_.

"And I have recently acquired one myself, only it says _**'Humanitas'**_. We believe this development has something to do with the relic, though we aren't sure what. Considering the relic belongs to your clan Byakuya, and your father was the last known person to have it in his possession Rukia, we thought it best to discuss it with you both." Ukitake then showed them the placement of his marking below his right shoulder blade.

"Charity and Kindness, is that right?" Rukia questioned her translation of the Latin inscriptions.

"That's right," Unohana replied. "Part of the seven heavenly virtues..."

"Hey I saw someone with a tattoo just like that, but hers translates to Greed," Renji piped up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I won't forget in a hurry, that bitch stabbed me!" Renji deliberately left out the part where at first he'd thought it was Nel.

"Envy..." Rukia recalled the name Byakuya's uncle had called himself when they met.

The two Pure-blooded vampires looked at each other with concern. They both existed when the world was nearly destroyed all those years ago. "Byakuya could this mean the seven sins and the seven virtues?" Unohana asked quietly.

"At the rising of the Seven, the Age of the Vampires will sound the End of Humankind," they both quoted from the history scrolls taught to every noble vampire clan. Byakuya's heart sunk. Once again Rukia was at the heart of it and she didn't even know it...

"Are we dealing with vampires?" Ukitake queried, looking at Rukia with worry.

"Greed, or whatever the hell her name is, can change forms," Renji informed the group.

"Like a Shifter?"

"Only with fangs. I'll tell you for sure when I drag it out of her as I'm ripping that bitch to shreds," making it clear he wanted payback for nearly killing him.

Accepting this information, Ukitake voiced his solution regarding his beloved former student. "Say they are vampiric beings, maybe it would be best if Rukia were to come back with me to the Academy. Since the soulless can't enter there."

"What is the Academy's involvement in this?" Byakuya directed his question to Ukitake as the vampire Lord would prefer not to have to deal with the She-Lion and her irritating pack of Operatives.

"The Academy's code of ethics clearly states no involvement without direct threat to them or the majority of the populace. They will not care to become caught up in vampire affairs, but I can take Rukia where she and your unborn twins will be safe," Ukitake responded.

"As I thought. In any case, their assistance is not needed, nor wanted," Byakuya said coolly, then he contemplated the teacher's suggestion. It killed him to think of such a thing, but he saw the wisdom behind it. "Rukia, you will go."

"No way! In case you haven't figured this out yet, marriage is a partnership and I'm staying with you- WE are staying with you!" Rukia dismissed the notion instantly and wondered how many times she would have to drill it into his head.

"Byakuya-" Unohana paused at the stern look from the vampire Lord, but shook her head. Rukia needed to be told, so she continued what she had started to say. "Byakuya holds one of the four relics - his katana... Which means that if they really are after the relics-"

"-They'll come after you!" Rukia finished, having risen out of her seat with hands placed firmly on her hips.

"That is correct. " Byakuya said with a resigned sigh, and stood up as well to hold Rukia by the arms. "My only weakness is you. They will come."

"Then let them come, and they'll soon learn they're messing with the wrong family!" Rukia said defiantly.

Byakuya's mouth twitched into a smile, filled with pride and consternation at her stubbornness. He knew then there was nothing anyone could say to convince her otherwise. "So stubborn."

"A family trait, I'm afraid," Ukitake quirked.

"Great, what fun we've got to look forward to," Renji laughed.

"We are here to aid you however we can, and we'll find the others," Unohana said with Ukitake in full agreement.

Rukia wrapped her arms around Byakuya's waist and rested her head against his chest. "You can stop trying to do things on your own, we're all in this together."

"As you wish, I will concede this once," he murmured and rubbed the small swell of her belly with one hand.

Then the party took the time to lighten the mood by getting acquainted with each other. Ukitake and Rukia most of all enjoyed catching up. Whatever was to come, moments like these would be treasured forever.

* * *

><p>Slipping out of the covers, Rukia quickly got dressed and saw Byakuya in his 'sleep' state and it terrified her.<p>

Smoothing a hand over her stomach in part reassurance, her thoughts went to their children being half-vampire, half-human and she contemplated the world they would be born into. What with the other vampire clans (and some even in their own clan) still of the opinion that their union was blasphemous and a revived, crazed uncle out for revenge, Rukia dreaded to think. And with the knowledge that they couldn't put Ginrei to rest properly for another six months, Byakuya and Rukia were feeling more than a little on edge.

But pushing that all aside for the moment, Rukia focused instead on the personal matter she was about to attend to - Today was the anniversary of her father's death and she would go visit him at his grave.

Leaving the bedroom, Ulquiorra met her at the end of the hallway. "Are you sure you want to come with me? It is daytime afterall," Rukia asked him.

"Trouble seems to follow you day or night."

"Well when you put it that way," she smiled somewhat sheepishly. Then Rukia felt movement from the twins and before he knew it, she grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and put it on her stomach. "Can you feel that?"

Ulquiorra gave a brief stiff nod, not daring to speak. When the time came, he would serve them just as he served their parents, but an odd feeling of emotions stirred in him and he didn't want to think on those things. The Shifter took his hand back and said curtly, "We should go."

"Right," completely oblivious, Rukia smiled as she led the way to her destination.

Passing through the city like normal civilians, Rukia and Ulquiorra aimed to make it to the Sacred Tombs well before midday.

Along the way, they stopped at a cafe when Rukia became drawn in by the food smells. To her dismay she was refused her request of raw fish cubes in strawberry sauce until Ulquiorra informed the cook of her pregnancy. With the added incentive of a side bonus, her wish was granted and Rukia sat down to eat her customized dish with gusto. Ulquiorra tried hard not to stare while she ate and let his mind drift away. He supposed there were worst concoctions Rukia could be eating, but seeing how the dish looked made him feel a little queasy.

"This is soo good..." Rukia commented, garnering a noncommittal sound from the Shifter as he went back to staring into space. "So Ulquiorra, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

At the mention of 'girlfriend', Ulquiorra broke out of his reverie and looked at her sharply. "I'd prefer not to say."

"Oh...well I've never seen you bring anyone home, so I just figured," Rukia was a tad surprised by his reaction, but in all the time they'd been friends she knew of his personal quirks.

"I am not like Renji."

"That's true," she smiled, not giving up easily. "But you have one then?"

"No comment," Ulquiorra replied stiffly.

"Huh? ...Oh I see, it's because you don't want Renji to find out that you're being so secretive. You know you shouldn't let him get to you, it would be nice to see the woman who's stolen your heart." Polishing off the last bite of the tasty morsel, she handed her empty plate to the passing waiter.

Ulquiorra cast a flickering glance over her and said through thin tight lips, "You're just hormonal."

"Whatever," Rukia snorted, deciding to drop the subject for now. "Well whoever this mysterious woman is, I hope she makes you happy."

Feeling less talkative the pair continued on their way, at first Rukia pondering Ulquiorra's change of mood then becoming solemn as they neared the place where her father rested.

Coming up to the right place, Rukia made Ulquiorra wait for her nearby while she entered in through a secret way. "I won't be long," she said. The Shifter nodded in acknowledgement, and watched as she disappeared around the back.

When Rukia had come to the Soul Academy she had quickly learned the truth about her father being an Operative who ultimately chose to stay with his family whilst taking on various missions to sustain his lifespan. In exchange for the ability to harness their powers without restraint, an Operative traded their life and gained a soul contract. Their work on missions was paid out in differing amounts of time depending on the nature and severity of the job.

Finding out that her father's body had been brought to the Sacred tombs after his death, Rukia had begged to see him, but her request was denied by the council. So Ichigo had done her a massive favor and risked possible exile himself by making a secret passageway that so far hadn't been discovered. Using his Shifter abilities, he dug a tunnel underground. And Rukia hoped it still hadn't been found, though her concern was quickly unfounded when she saw it was indeed still there.

Rukia made sure it was safe then she went in, careful not to hurt herself along the way. Then going over to her father's grave, she knelt in front of the tombstone and fashioned a rose made of ice then placed it gently in the center of the marker. The ice rose would soon melt, giving no sign of her intrusion.

"Hello Daddy, I have so much to tell you..." Rukia whispered as tears trickled softly down her cheeks. She didn't have much time lest she be discovered, but she would tell him all that had happened to her since the last time she had visited. "...And Byakuya and I are expecting twins. I wish you could be here to meet them. You would've spoilt them rotten," she let out a soft chuckle. "Hope you're happy wherever you here. Miss you."

With one final touch on the headstone, Rukia said goodbye and stood up to leave. Turning around she came face to face with Ichigo who was standing, hands thrust in his pockets, a short distance away giving her a respectful amount of space.

"Ichigo, you remembered?" Rukia asked shyly.

"Yeah, how could I forget? Rukia, I'm sorry," Ichigo was also apologizing for their last encounter.

"Don't be. Thank you, it means alot to me that you came here today." going over to him, Rukia looked up at him as if seeing him anew. "Despite what's happened, I hope we can still be friends."

"Won't your vampire have a problem with that?" he responded with the unmistakable hint of anger.

"It's my decision who I chose to be friends with, but if you're going to be like that then I guess we can just forget it," Rukia replied huffily, and she started to walk away.

Ichigo reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Hey..." for once the right words escaped him, "Rukia, the last time you asked me to do something, I lost you. So don't blame me for this."

Rukia was tempered instantly. She couldn't deny that he had a very good point, and it wasn't his fault that she felt guilty simply by looking at him. Now being committed to Byakuya, Ichigo was her 'what could've been'. Then her eye caught the counter displayed on Ichigo's soul band. Counting backwards, all new official Operatives started off with a ten-year lifespan. "You didn't!-" Rukia gasped in shock.

Looking at his soul band, Ichigo shrugged dismissively. "Yeah, got nothing else to lose."

"What about your life? And everyone who cares about you?" Rukia steamed at him.

"I did it to protect the ones I care about," Ichigo dropped his hold with a disgruntled expression on his face. "Why do you care?"

"I-I..." she still felt bitterly confused.

"There was a time when you thought the same as me."

Rukia shook her head sadly and said in a quiet tone, "That was before-"

"-Before you shacked up with the enemy," Ichigo finished for her in his own words. Getting her back up, Rukia scowled, but he wasn't done yet, "So I guess this makes us enemies huh."

"It doesn't have to..." even as Rukia said it, she knew it wasn't true, and it was all she could do to stop from screaming. "This sucks."

"You're telling me..." Ichigo folded her into a hug where they remained for awhile not saying another word. There was nothing more to be said that wouldn't cause them even more pain...

Returning home after her eventful graveside visit, Rukia wearily snuck back into bed and let sleep take her again.

Beside her a frozen Byakuya fumed in his head. A vampire's 'sleep' state rendered them immovable, but not unconscious, and he could smell another man's scent on his wife.

* * *

><p>In the Northern territories, Cirucci raged in her stately Mansion. She was absolutely livid over Byakuya increasing their Security edict because it put a damper on her more secretive missions, namely her search for the Orixus seal.<p>

When she had betrayed the former Northern sub-Leader to that blasted Soul Academy in order to claim possession of the seal under the guise of enemy theft, Cirucci was beyond furious when one Gifted not only survived but made off with the relic as well.

"GAAHHH!" Cirucci screamed in fury, smashing and throwing her living room furniture around to vent her anger. "I- _(smash)_ -AM- _(crash)_ -SICK TO DEATH- _(crack)_ -OF THAT PIECE OF HUMAN WASTE!"

Picking up a small end table, she flung it across the room. When she didn't hear the expected crash of splintering wood, she whipped her head around to see Nnoitra had caught it deftly in one hand, tossing and catching it repeatedly.

"No?" tossing the table one final time, he let it break against the wall as was originally intended and grinned. "Destruction of property... I like it."

"What do you want?" Cirucci eyed him warily. Of all the clan Leaders, the seven foot tall, lanky vampire had always bothered her and she thought him certifiably insane.

Ignoring her question for the moment, Nnoitra looked around then asked, "Where's the ginger girl with the huge tits?"

"Szayel has her," Cirucci answered honestly with a sour expression.

"Pity," he licked his lips in disappointment and inched closer causing Cirucci to involuntarily step backward. "I thought you'd like to know that the Lady Kuchiki is expecting," Nnoitra stood still while explaining the reason for his visit.

"Why would I-" she began, then thought about it and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "That's perfect!"

Deep in thought, Cirucci failed to notice Nnoitra had advanced right in front of her. Leering down, he sneered, "Wonders never cease, you actually look happy."

"I just might be," then Cirucci backed up as far as she could go, letting slip on her face the terror she felt and asked shrilly, "Why are you looking at me like you're going to eat me?"

"Well I am feeling a bit peckish," without waiting for a reaction Nnoitra grabbed Cirucci by the hair and pinned her up against the wall. Flicking his lengthy tongue out, he licked the side of her face. Cirucci shivered and closed her eyes to feel the full effect of his ministrations. It had been a long time since he had last bothered to touch her as his tastes varied and were irrespective of gender.

Then swiping a candlestick left standing on the mantelpiece, Nnoitra thrust the object in between her legs and worked her with sharp jagged thrusts, as he sunk his fangs into the flesh of her shoulders, arms and sides, devouring chunks of skin, muscle and bone. Cirucci moaned through the streams of blood tears flowing into her mouth and her body shuddered in pain and pleasure as he feasted on and violated her.

She was too preoccupied to notice the appearance of a black-ink tattoo with the word **_'Gula'_** marked on Nnoitra's tongue, the vampire sub-Leader being the embodiment of Gluttony.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was working away when the phone in his office rang. Rukia was still asleep which didn't surprise him considering her day trip earlier.<p>

_(Ring...ring, ring...ring - Caller ID: PURPLE BITCH)_

Reading the display, Byakuya sighed. Even though it was an apt term for the vampire sub-Leader, it was yet another thing he would have to get Renji to undo before his kids learned to read. Turning the speaker phone button on, he answered, "Yes?"

Cirucci's voice sang out. "Byakuya, congratulations to you and the Lady."

"Thank you," he responded, highly doubting that she was being sincere. Then hearing no further word, Byakuya put his papers down, took a seat and picked up the receiver. "You didn't call just to thank me, so what is it?"

"Perceptive as always my Lord," Cirucci simpered, yet again failing to sound genuine, "I wonder how the Lady is coping in a house with only males? And a Shifter and vampires no less...Pregnancy can be such a trying time..."

On his end Byakuya looked thoughtful. He didn't trust Cirucci one bit, but so far she hadn't said anything wrong. "What are you suggesting?"

"I thought perhaps it would be of great benefit if the Lady were to have a human female for company."

"I'm listening," Byakuya had to admit it was a rather excellent notion and he didn't see anything untoward about the arrangement. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"My Familiar Inoue Orihime. She's a lovely girl and I'm sure they would get along well," she cast the final net.

He wasn't blind to Cirucci's treatment of her Familiar, but he did have the impression that Orihime seemed like a good-natured person and the offer was too good to refuse. Even though Ulquiorra hadn't overstepped his boundaries as Rukia's guardian, Byakuya wasn't comfortable with the amount of time he spent with his wife. "Very well, however if your Familiar proves to be unsatisfactory I will have her head."

"As you wish my Lord," attempting not to sound too ecstatic at his quick acceptance, and as long as her goal was achieved Cirucci didn't care what fate awaited the white mage. "I'll send Orihime around within the hour."

"Fine," and with that Byakuya hung up.

Several minutes later Rukia rapped lightly on the door and ducked her head in. Freshly showered, her raven-colored hair hung wetly about her face with the perfumed scent of lavender. Noticing the studious look on his face, Rukia asked politely, "Are you busy?"

"It can wait, I much prefer spending time with you," Byakuya said as he lifted his head up towards her and motioned for her to come closer. "There's something I would like you to have."

To his surprised delight Rukia bounded up and straddled his lap. She smiled impishly as she ground her hips into his pelvis and slowly traced the soft spot of his ear lobe with her tongue. Byakuya let out a small groan and his fangs slid out, only for Rukia to pull back and gaze up at him expectantly, "You first," she teased.

With a low growl Byakuya composed himself, determined not to be distracted from the subject he was about to broach. "Before that, how did it go today?" Byakuya asked earnestly. He had of course remembered that today was the anniversary of her father's death.

"Alright, I guess," Rukia answered somberly.

"I only wish I could've accompanied you." rubbing circles up and down her back to ease the tension building within her.

"Me too. It's a shame you never got to meet him."

"So who did you go with?"

"Ulquiorra of course," she replied, but there was something else she wasn't telling him and subconsciously began biting her lip which was a nervous habit of hers. And Byakuya knew it wasn't Ulquiorra's scent that had been on her.

Holding her chin up with one hand, he questioned her a third time. "Who else was there?"

Feeling the weight of his piercing gaze, Rukia dropped her eyes. There was no way of avoiding his question without lying and that she couldn't do. "Ichigo..."

"Rukia look at me," Byakuya had known the answer before she'd even said it, and his expression hardened. Guarded violet eyes met steely grey ones. Sure of her complete attention, he stated firmly, "You are never to see him again, do you understand?"

Rukia understood that if she did he would most likely kill Ichigo. Even though she loved Byakuya, she couldn't bear the thought of Ichigo getting hurt because of her. And her former friend had said that they were enemies now. "Trust me, I don't ever want to," and Rukia buried her face into his neck, kissing him sweetly and feeling his lean toned chest through the fabric of his shirt to reaffirm that she meant what she said.

His mind at ease, Byakuya opened his desk drawer and handed Rukia a beautiful polished silver gun almost identical to her pure-white one. Along the barrel and casing were engraved with snowflakes and roses, the initials 'R.K' etched on the hand grip.

Holding the weapon aloft in her hands Rukia appraised it, raising an eyebrow. "Romantic," she quirked. It was finely crafted and exquisite to look at, but a surprising gift all the same.

"In your condition it would be best if you limited the usage of your powers in case it hurts the twins. So I had this custom-made for you, equipped with Artemis steel bullets," Byakuya explained. If they could just get through the next five-six months when their babies would be born then he wouldn't worry so much.

"I can't use that! It's fatal to vampires!" Rukia thought the risk outweighed the reasoning.

"Exactly."

"But what if I accidentally shoot you, or Renji or one of the guards...I wouldn't forgive myself..."

"Renji, you have my permission to shoot," Byakuya smirked.

"I'm serious," she tried to stay stern, but couldn't resist giving into his infectious happy mood. Rukia loved it when he smiled and laughed. And sometimes Renji really did warrant some form of physical punishment.

"So am I. Please take it just in case, and for once don't argue."

"Fine, I'll take it," then turning the gun over in her hands, she breathed, "It's really lovely. Did anyone tell you that you have excellent taste." Rukia raised it and stared out of the sight, extremely satisfied with the specifics.

"I know." his eyes lingered over her. Rukia was so breathtaking with a natural elegance, enhanced even more so by the radiance of impending motherhood. Watching her and the way she handled the gun with expert ease was quite literally turning him on, and the rise in his groin told her that fact. "You are so beautiful."

Byakuya dipped his head to crush her lips with hers and Rukia was so ready to make love with him. Her libido seemed to make her more horny. Rukia barely had enough time to place her Artemis gun on his desk, before Byakuya slipped his hands underneath her buttocks and lifted her up onto the desk and she was so very wet. They tore at each others clothes in frenzied excitement and her bare legs clinched around Byakuya's waist as he shifted to enter her. Their bodies rocked together in perfect, passionate rhythm.

Though Byakuya was the one and only man she had ever had sex with, she knew what an amazing, considerate and mind-blowing lover he was. When they made love it was like reaching beyond the stars.

**...**

Downstairs Kenpachi, Riruka and Yachiru arrived on time for their scheduled appointment. When learning the news of Rukia's pregnancy Riruka had offered to take her out shopping for baby things, believing the dominantly male household was insufficient for the task. While Kenpachi thought to use the time to catch up with Byakuya.

Renji groaned at the thought of Yachiru throwing a tantrum at him again for having no candy for her and was about to bolt upstairs to get Rukia when Ulquiorra stopped him with a withered look. "I wouldn't..."

"Damn oversexed maniacs," Renji muttered under his breath. Coming face-to-face with Yachiru, a solution formed in his head and he spoke up before the young vampire could attack. "Oi Pinky, how would you like to take a trip to the Candy store. My treat, and you can get anything you want." Though technically it would be Byakuya's treat as he still had the vampire Lord's platinum credit card.

"Anything?" Yachiru confirmed, unsure if she should believe him or not.

"Yeah, even the whole damn store if you want."

Receiving a consensual nod from her parents, Renji and Yachiru sped off with wide grins on their faces, the former also being happy to get some babysitting practice in.

Moving into the living room to await the Lord and Lady, Kenpachi poured himself a drink while studying the selection of fine expensive vintages on display, connecting the years long past with a recollection of major events.

Shortly thereafter Byakuya and Rukia made their appearance redressed and freshly showered after their little interlude. The foursome passed winks and greeted each other casually before the women decided to take their leave.

Just as Rukia and Riruka were about to leave, Kenpachi downed the last of the liquid in his glass and grinned at Byakuya. "The wallpaper in my house used to be black."

Fully understanding the implication of the statement, Byakuya caught the two females at the front door. "I'm going with you," he informed the pair.

"Really, are you sure?" Rukia eyed him dubiously, knowing full well that her husband didn't particularly like shopping.

"As protection," Byakuya said thinly. She was 100% correct in her assumption.

Raising an eyebrow, Rukia's hands moved to her hips. "Does the word 'overbearing' mean anything to you?"

"I didn't mean you," he smirked and walked a little in front to his waiting limousine. "God knows what you two would end up buying for my son."

"Figures..." Rukia laughed.

Then they were interrupted by a female voice. "Kuchiki-san?" Orihime stood at the entrance clutching a suitcase out in front with both hands, and focused her attention on Rukia. Seeing the puzzled expression on her face, Orihime bowed respectfully. "My name is Inoue Orihime. Please call me Inoue. I was told you were expecting me?" shining blue-grey eyes flickered between the three vampires.

Riruka turned her nose up at the young woman, while Rukia looked questioningly at Byakuya. "Hello Inoue," she said with a polite smile.

"Is this a bad time? I can come back another time," Orihime said shyly.

"No need, you may go inside and make yourself comfortable. Ulquiorra can show you about the house," Byakuya stepped in, being rewarded with a _'when-we-get-in-the-car-you're-going-to-explain-yourself-and-it-had-better-be-good!'_ look from Rukia.

"Thank you my Lord and Lady," Orihime bowed again and walked confidently indoors, her hips swinging cutely with each pace.

Byakuya and Rukia turned to face each other and said at the same time, "I'm not looking." - "You look and I'll shoot you." Then wearing almost identical smiles, Byakuya held the car door open for Rukia and Riruka to get in.

"Looks like I'm tagging along too. Three's company," Kenpachi thumbed in the direction of the house and got in the vehicle last.

Glancing back at the Kuchiki Manor as the limousine cruised out of the driveway, Rukia smiled in thought. _"Maybe this Inoue was the mysterious woman Ulquiorra was keeping secret..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I decided the Virtues had to be put in as well as a Light vs Dark 'thing'.

SnoYuki; I can't thank you enough for your appraising review, and I hope you continue to enjoy what's to come. Be well, Hugs :D

JessicaTrueBlood; Hey glad to see you back. I'll forgive you for taking so long *winks* ...it's not like I can talk anyway. Sent you a PM for something I thought you might like :) - but Orihime's part in this story has just started, so probably not.

1nunna-chan1; I completely agree with you *grins* - I'd love to see their pairing being made Canon too. That would be absolutely BRILLIANT.

AkoRokuTurkTrainee; You're awesome! Finally found the right time to have Orihime enter the picture.

**Also an extra special thanks to; CielDoll; YuzurihaNoRyuu; quietreaper; **Gerychi; ** PAMILA DE CASTRO; Renji55;******** **lobsterstarfruit;******** ******Tessaiga;** **dethangelx; **********ANF-Byaruki;**********and** **KunoichiDoll, ** **BexBlueDragon, XLightningX, diana, pigsinthesky, and BlackAngel'sWrath; **All of your reviews are greatly appreciated, and motivates me to keep this story going.


	16. XV

Chapter 15. This one is a bit on the softer side. I won't be able to update the next one for another week as I'm going to holiday. As always Thanks for reading and taking the time to review.

**Warning:** Contains coarse language. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>XV<span>**

Orihime was awed by the sheer size and beauty of the Kuchiki Manor, as she walked indoors. The opulence of the interior of ivory and ash marblesque walls, black obsidian pillars and polished limestone floors were offset by plush milk-white rugs. In the entryway a large silver-wrought tree fanned the wall and from its branches hung dark blue crystal glass teardrops, and the cathedral-style archway lead to a massive center staircase with a red velvet carpet runner laid out through the middle.

To either side of the staircase large marble busts of former Kuchiki Lords stood proudly on pedestals and portraits of their wives were displayed on the wall behind their respective Lords and husbands. Black iron-wrought wall sconces blazed brightly alongside the grandiose black crystal chandelier, the flickering lights casting a radiant glow the color of buttermilk.

It was more beautiful than Orihime expected. In comparison to the dark, dank and hideously purple Sanderwicci Mansion this place was noble and elegant. The effect made her feel instant regret for her true purpose in being here.

Ulquiorra came into the room, surprised by the appearance of a guest. In a pale green cardigan over a white blouse, green, red and white flower-print skirt and tan-colored boots, he saw Orihime in full-figured view as opposed to their previous encounters when she was covered head-to-toe in a red velvet cloak. And he was surprised to realise how beautiful she actually was.

Doing a curtsy Orihime was the first to speak, "My name is-"

"-I know who you are," _"Another human..."_ Ulquiorra wore a placid expression on his face though in reality he felt tense all over. His gaze took in the suitcase she was clutching so nervously that her knuckles were turning white. "Why are you here?" his tone turned cold and suspicious.

"I'm here for Kuchiki-san," the polite smile plastered on her face matched her soft voice.

"She isn't here."

Orihime shook her head slightly and clarified, "I mean I'll be staying to help..."

_"Is she an imbecile? To make a claim like that would mean her head."_ Staring fixedly at her, Ulquiorra contemplated the situation, then decided it had to be true. There was no way she would've gotten past the guard without Byakuya's consent. Abruptly turning on his heel, Ulquiorra led the way to the guest bedroom until more permanent arrangements could be made. "This way."

Orihime followed dutifully behind, trying to recall Szayel's mentoring. And though she and Ulquiorra had never actually spoken to one another before, his reaction to her presence was confusing.

The same polished limestone floor lined the hallway only this time a chain-link pattern was engraved on it and interwoven with winged mythical beasts, Angels and Succubi. Orihime felt like she was in the house of royalty as she walked on the exquisite art.

Passing by a bedroom with the door left open, Orihime stopped and stared, marveling at the charming luxury. In the blink of an eye Ulquiorra blocked her view and banged the door shut. "Never go in there," he warned.

Orihime flinched a little. "Is that your room?"

_"I'm being punished..."_ "No." Ulquiorra was already feeling distinctly uncomfortable with this new development, and he was attempting to avoid looking at her because every time he did he couldn't help but look at her cleavage. _"Now you're thinking about THEM! Curses! Kind of hard not to - Oh god!"_ the inner struggle reflected by the glassy look in his eyes and the warmth spreading across his face was ultimately quelled when he allowed the image of his dark place to settle in his mind. Staring at a point above Orihime's left shoulder, Ulquiorra repeated an earlier question, "Why are you really here?"

"T-To help Kuchiki-san i-in her preg-nancy," Orihime stammered.

"You aren't needed. I can look after her myself."

Blinking back the onset of tears that were threatening to flow, Orihime was a little lost for words. It wasn't so much his tone of voice, but his words that were harsh, and she was taken aback at his obvious attachment to Rukia.

But then the thought of going back to her Mistress brought all the emotion to the surface. Szayel had only been marginally better - at least he never beat her, in fact he paid her as little heed as possible, being more repulsed than anything. It was only when Szayel was teaching her how to please a man that he took slight gratification in her presence.

"Please... don't send me back. It's so horrible there. I don't mean to intrude. You won't even know I'm here! Please..."

Ulquiorra's mouth twisted into a slight grimace and he turned away to hide the guilt he was beginning to feel. It wasn't her fault that she reminded him so much of who he used to be.

Then Orihime noticed the streak of blood on the door knob of the 'untouchable' room and she looked at his finger. "Oh you're bleeding," and without a second's thought Orihime took hold of his finger and healed the cut within seconds.

"Do not touch me human," Ulquiorra said coolly, snatched his hand back and walked away.

"S-Sorry...Ulquiorra..." fading into a barely audible whisper.

"Here." Coming to a stop outside of the door furthest down the hall, Ulquiorra pointed to it and disappeared without another word.

Orihime went into her new room and sat down on the bed, smiling in spite of herself. Even as a guest bedroom this room was spacious and lovely. Bouncing on the spot she pinched herself and giggled. "I actually have a bed now," and flopping backwards on it Orihime reveled in her large comfy bed. There was still time to get Ulquiorra to warm up to her - all she needed was information and then Cirucci would release her. And if she did well enough by then Ulquiorra might actually want her to stay. Daydreaming about the Shifter's exquisite emerald green eyes, Orihime felt a rising hope.

Unbeknownst to her, one green eye had witnessed the entire scene.

* * *

><p>Shopping for the impending Kuchiki heirs, amid the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' and 'oh-so-cutes' with his own 'no's' and 'not necessary's', Byakuya's head pounded with what had to be a vampire's version of a stress-headache. After getting over his initial amazement at how many things one baby apparently needed, not to mention two, the vampire Lord was left wondering what had possessed him to take part in this shopping expedition in the first place.<p>

But he could also see that exercises like this shopping trip was helping Rukia prepare for the time ahead, knowing how apprehensive she was about motherhood. And though she hadn't said as much, he knew she was worried about them being part vampire.  
>His own concerns were over this whole 'Sin' saga since he was reassured by the relic's words that Rukia's well-being would be taken care of.<p>

Then Byakuya decided enough was enough and practically dragged Rukia away from the racks before another bunny plushie ended up in the cart. Proceeding through to the counter to buy all the stuff, the woman balked at it all and called for an assistant to help.

Kenpachi thumped Byakuya on the back, relieved the ordeal was almost over. "This is just the beginning. Wait til they're actually born and then you'll be in for it."

"To think I have waited so long for this..." Byakuya had meant it as a good sentiment despite the passive look on his face masking his annoyance at the cashier who was going slowly on purpose to try and pick up their conversation.

Nearby Riruka was animatedly talking to Rukia about her baby shower.

"We'll meet you two out front." Kenpachi gestured to Riruka to quit her yapping and to come along. Having known Byakuya all his life, it was obvious to him that deep down the vampire Lord had finally achieved what he hadn't thought possible - happiness. _"Gods be good things don't fuck up now,"_ he silently mused.

"Cash or card?" _"And your phone number."_ the woman at the till register finished in her head, making googly-eyes at the incredibly gorgeous tall, dark haired man she had the fortune of serving.

Ignoring her, Byakuya opened his wallet to pay the cashier and noticed straight away the absence of his platinum card. Flipping his cellphone out, he punched some numbers in then flipped it closed again and looked at the cashier who was now hard-out staring at his eyes.

"Um..." her attempt at remaining collected was failing miserably.

Byakuya handed her another card and turned away with an irritated look on his face. Rukia let out a chuckle and bounded up holding a blue and yellow stars bunny outfit that had caught her eye on a promotional display rack. "Aww this is so cute," she gushed.

"Rukia, you think everything is cute," Byakuya arched an eyebrow.

"No, not everything. Buying our babies swords is not cute," Rukia said in mock-seriousness.

"They will learn to fight," he said simply.

"Before walking?" she shook her head in part fondness, part exasperation. "Besides we don't even know what we're having. What are you going to do with all this boy stuff if we have two girls?" That outcome was most likely considering the higher rate of producing females in both family lines.

"We are having more children," the hint of a smile on his face.

This made Rukia choke a little. The thought that Byakuya would want more kids never crossed her mind. "How many do you want?" putting the outfit up on the counter to purchase.

"Six." barely keeping a straight face.

"Will that be all?" the cashier asked begrudgingly, eyeing Rukia with disappointment. It was just her luck that the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on was taken. _"Weren't all the good ones taken?"_

"That is all, and have the goods sent-"

"-For morning delivery," Rukia finished for him and signed the delivery order that the cashier handed to them. Then they both walked out of the store and resumed their conversation. "Six is pushing it, don't you think?"

"Fine, more it is then," Byakuya said.

"You're not supposed to go higher!" Rukia laughed.

"Well at 'six' we were a third of the way there."

Rukia swatted him playfully on the arm, "Okay before I turn into a baby-making factory repopulating the clan, how about we take it one at a time, well two."

Byakuya laughed. "Anything for you."

Kenpachi and Riruka parked out front, then said to the pair, "We're going to shoot off and let you lovebirds spend some time alone. You'll need it," Kenpachi grinned.

"Rukia, don't forget your baby shower next week, and no men allowed," Riruka added giving Byakuya a pointed look as they parted company.

"I won't. Bye," Rukia called out after them.

Holding the car door open for her as befitting a gentleman, Byakuya asked, "Would you like to go home?"

"No, if it's alright with you let's go someplace else. It's not like we're in a rush, right?"

"I know just the place." Byakuya got in after Rukia and informed the driver of their new destination.

**...**

Meanwhile at the Sweet Shop, Renji got to the till register also and promptly handed the cashier Byakuya's credit card. Yachiru was perched up on the shopping trolley handle bars much to his chagrin. "Pinky, do you even know how to act like a normal girl? Get off the trolley bars," he whispered hoarsely at her.

"Squiggles, you wouldn't know normal if it hit you in the face," she retorted while unwrapping the plastic off of a giant lollipop.

"I'm sorry your card was declined...Mr Kuchiki...?" the cashier eyed him dubiously, looking at the card.

"What?" knowing what she knew there was no way it should've declined. There was no max limit on platinum cards. Flushing with the onset of embarrassment, Renji prompted her to try again.

"No sorry, still declined."

Renji gulped. This only meant one thing... "Damn stingy bastard," and he began pulling out his own wad of cards. Looking sheepish he handed them to the cashier who let out a small sigh. "Heh this might take awhile."

"Byakushi cut you off didn't he," Yachiru sniggered.

"Ah shut up." then he said to the cashier, "Any chance I could sell you this girl? Apart from her addiction to candy, she's not that bad." At the comment, Yachiru bit his hand. "Ow! Eh maybe put a muzzle on her too."

"That's a horrible thing to say about your daughter," and snatching the cards off Renji she gave him the filthiest look and began the tedious process of cashing them all up.

"She's not- Eh forget it."

**...**

In the backseat of the limousine, Rukia was resting her head on Byakuya's chest while he had one arm wrapped around her, as they drove to the surprise location. The city street lights filtered in through the car sunroof which was now open to allow the cool air to waft in. Feeling the heat, Rukia slipped her purple trench coat and yellow scarf off and resettled back in his arms, vaguely wondering what it would be like to hear a heart beating in his chest.

"You're tired," Byakuya stated as he stroked her hair.

"Mm a bit...a little rest and I'll be fine. When our babies are born everything is going to change..." fading into slumber.

As Rukia rested, Byakuya took the time to make the arrangements for their impromptu outing from his cellphone. Even though it was short notice, his plans were finalized within minutes. Then resting up against the backseat Byakuya listened to the gentle rhythm of Rukia's soft breathing and smiled. Sometimes these things took awhile, but in the end he always got what he wanted...

* * *

><p>Pride looked Greed up and down as she made her way to stand outside of Dominus' chamber and mentally undressed her. "So that's what you really look like."<p>

He took in her true appearance of bronze-colored skin, startling green eyes even more enhanced by blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. Her most distinct feature was her well-endowed bosom practically busting out of a black and canary yellow high-collar catsuit, which also hid the bone mask covering her jaw.

Then gesturing to his crotch, he said with a fulsome grin, "Your sweet, tight ass would look good bouncing on my king rod."

Greed glared dispassionately at Pride and changed forms. Now two Grimmjow Jaegerjaques stood there instead of one. "You can't afford me." This pumped-up Shifter was so full of himself and had yet to show her why he was worthy of his status as a Sin.

"Fucking freak," Pride scowled, his interest suddenly dissipated.

She shifted back and waited with eyes closed and arms folded. Resisting a detainment order, the former Aqua-type Gifted Tier Halibel was mortally wounded by her once fellow Operatives, and harbored a bitter grudge against them. Saved by Dominus who turned her into a vampire, she had gained the ability to be a copycat since becoming a Sin.

Ichimaru Gin a man with silver-colored hair and closed eyes, came out of the chamber to collect them for a meeting. "Master will see you now," he announced.

Gin was smiling like he always did, but it wasn't ever a warm or kind smile. It was cunning and sly and made the hairs at the back of ones neck stand up. His very aura made peoples skin crawl for some inexplicable reason. Even now, Greed felt that indescribable loathing at being in such close proximity. There wasn't much known about him, and he also didn't appear to do anything other than accompany Dominus' around like a second shadow. Gin turned back the way he came and they followed him.

Dominus sat comfortably on his throne, his head propped up casually with one arm. The pure-blooded vampire Lord was resplendent in clan colors of ivory and gold and looked every bit the epitome of a Fallen Angel. Despite his outward appearance of calm, he had a merciless and vindictive nature unknown to all except Gin, his right-hand man.

The chamber was devoid of decor and furnishings with the exception of his throne and a smooth, small obelisk in the center of the room. Everything was painted in a pearly-white color which gave off a clinical effect.

Kuchiki Koga and Coyote Starrk were already present, the latter appearing to be asleep in his chair.

"Welcome back Avaritia," Dominus' smooth voice echoed through the barren room.

Greed went down on her knees and bowed. "Forgive me my Lord," she atoned.

"It's alright, I'm not upset. One cannot resist one's nature, nor sins and your sin is excess, is it not? Please, sit." he replied languidly.

Taking a seat, Halibel felt a hunger spreading through her just by looking at him. Dominus seemed to sense this and smiled at her.

Pride preferring to remain standing, eyed Starrk who was a new addition to their little 'gang'. "So what are you? Dozy?" sniggering at his own quip he whipped his viper tail at the sleeping Sin. Without opening his eyes Starrk caught it deftly in one hand before it could connect and threw Pride's tail back at him.

Greed looked at him contemptuously then cast a curious glance at Starrk who still hadn't said a word nor opened his eyes. As first impressions went he was a refreshing change from the usual males she had to put up with. Out of the other two, Halibel would rather be in a room with Envy, but in her opinion he was a lunatic waiting to explode.

"I have a task for each of you," Dominus said, then uncovered a control panel on his chair's armrest to reveal a virt-sim screen with a push of a button. The images of three people appeared on screen. Reaching up with his hand, Dominus plucked out their profiles one by one and assigned them each to Greed, Pride and Envy.

"About fucking time," Pride grinned at his target, who was none other than his younger sister Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. "Payback's a bitch."

"Do you think you can get the job done without dying?" Dominus asked expressionlessly.

"I'll get her, and her loser friend too."

"See that you do."

"She must be so proud to have a wonderful brother like you." Greed did not like Pride one tiny iota.

Viewing his own target, Envy contemplated. "No doubt my nephew would have increased security. Are you concerned about casualties my Lord?"

"No, I care not, however your target isn't to be eliminated but brought here instead," then focusing on Greed, Dominus instructed, "Yours you can kill. The Virtues believe they can band together, but they will soon see their efforts are futile."

With a wave of his hand Dominus dismissed them. Pride was the first to leave, Envy second who wasn't exactly thrilled at having to retrieve rather than kill and Greed last, giving the sleeping Starrk one final look before leaving also.

"And me?" inquired Starrk aka Sloth.

"I want you to pay our friends at the Soul Academy a little visit..."

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rangiku stepped up to the gate for Operatives to re-enter the Academy and touched their soul bands up to reveal a panel in the barrier. The intercom now displayed buzzed to life.<p>

_[Operator: State your name and Status.]_

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Operative 19. Status; Arcana."

"Matsumoto Rangiku, Operative 10. Status; Wind."

_[Operator: Clear. You may proceed.]_

A click sounded for the gate lock releasing and the barrier gave way. Striding up through the pathway, they both stopped a short distance and stood under the Bio-scanner as was required of them. The lasers moved over them to check their vitals and to detect any trace of foreign antibodies present.

"You handled yourself pretty well out there," Rangiku commented. "Still, ease up a bit, you're so intense, and it wouldn't kill you to take a break."

"Someone's got to do it." Ichigo stated implacably.

Rangiku gained clearance and stepped through the other side, while Ichigo received a red flag once again. The camera overhead zoomed in to verify the subject, but Ichigo stared back calmly. "Every time." He gave the side of the machine a thump with his fist.

_[Operator: Refrain from damaging the equipment...]_

Frowning he remained quiet and after a few moments, the lasers rescanned him and the light turned to green, allowing him to rejoin his temporary partner on the other side.

Continuing onwards Ichigo's long black hair shrunk back into his short spiky-orange hair, dark cherry red eyes returning to amber and his grey and black outfit, glove and chain melted away into slacks and a t-shirt.

Beside him Rangiku pouted, she much preferred Ichigo in his Gifted form. "So I'm meeting Kira, Captain Frosty and Momo at the bar. You should come hang out with us," she said.

"I'll pass. I'm already late picking Nel up, and I'll be lucky if she doesn't kick me." Ichigo grunted.

"Bring her along too."

"So you can get her drunk? No way! See you later," he began walking off before Rangiku stopped him.

"Hnn well say hello to her for me, and don't keep her away from us for too long... Here, I forgot to give you this earlier," Rangiku chucked him his payment chip and flounced off in the direction of the bar, reflecting on her growing fondness for Ichigo...when she didn't want to smack him that was.

Ichigo caught the chip and swiped it through his soul band, flexing his wrist. The counter stopped for a few seconds to readjust its time then resumed ticking backwards. It now read; **_11-05-03-19._**

A group of females were huddled in a corner nearby. One bold young woman broke off and started towards him when Ichigo caught the action from the corner of his eye. "Ichigo would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Not really," he kept walking, trying to be polite.

"Are you seeing someone?" the woman gasped.

"Yeah, and she's got a mean kick, so piss off." Ichigo hadn't meant it the way it sounded, but he was too damn tired.

The woman scampered off, looking about ready to cry. "He's got a girlfriend," she reported back to her friends.

_"I don't know why you like him so much, he's so rude." ... "Told you so." ... "No, you didn't! Thought they were just partners." ... "Partners always end up together." ... "Not true."_

Ichigo just kept walking.

Arriving at the medical division, Ichigo gave the medic on duty a wave. "Hey Hanatorou, is Nel ready?"

Behind the ward's desk Hanatorou was dangling precariously on a step ladder trying to put some boxes up on the shelf. Whirling around at the sudden intrusion the medic lost his footing and swayed side to side clutching the ladder as it threatened to topple over. Ichigo rolled his eyes, yet managed to grab hold of Hanatorou, steady the ladder and settle the boxes before the office area turned into a paper dumpsite.

"Aha thank you, and yes," Hanatorou smiled gratefully.

"You're an accident waiting to happen..." Ichigo half-smiled and mussed up the medic's hair with one fist, being met with a sheepish grin. "Is she mad?"

Still smiling he replied, "Yes. Congratulations by the way."

"What for?" shooting him a weirded-out look, Ichigo face palmed himself when it sunk in. _Five bloody minutes and the whole Academy thought he was officially_ _dating Nel_. "We're not- Ah forget it." There was no point in bothering, everyone was only going to think what they wanted to anyway.

"You're late," Nel stated as she swung her legs to and fro on the hospital bed.

"I'm here now aren't I?"

Observing his foul mood and looking exceedingly tired, Nel relented. "You're working yourself too hard."

"Someone's got to kill those bloody vampires. Damn fangers are everywhere."

"You know if you keep this up sooner or later you'll run into Rukia again. What are you going to do then?" Nel asked quietly. Ichigo was pushing so hard trying to break the world's record for slaying the most vampires and it was adversely affecting his emotional state.

"I'm counting on it," Ichigo said with determination in his eye.

Nel's pretty face turned into a scowl and she socked his arm. "You know I thought you were stupid, but I didn't realise how BLOODY STUPID!"

"What are you getting so worked up about?" he grumbled rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"It sounds to me like you've got this messed up idea of getting at the vampire Rukia is with."

"That thing has probably brainwashed her into thinking she's in love with him," when he said it out loud, it sounded weak.

"Lame Itsygo, even for you," Nel was thoroughly pissed off, and realised the medical ward probably wasn't the right place to be having this discussion. So grabbing her overnight bag off from the chair, she shoved it at Ichigo to carry and stormed off, saying as she went, "The dark cloud hanging over your head is getting old. Get over it before you get yourself killed...please..."

"I don't know how, but I can try," he had to admit it was kind of touching how much Nel cared. Then remembering what the medic said, Ichigo asked, "Hey any idea why Hanatorou would congratulate me?"

Nel recoiled from the door, and mustered a weak smile. "Um...not really... Maybe since you're here as a visitor instead of a patient...?"

"Whatever. Lately you've been in here more times than me," Ichigo rebuffed and walked up beside her. "Still weird... Yeah and everyone thinks we're dating."

"What? How?"

"Short story. Either way they're all dumbasses."

**_..As they left the ward, sobbing could be heard from one of the rooms. "Honey, we'll keep trying..."_**

**_"Kaien I can't. I just can't do this anymore...it hurts too much." Miyako wept with a broken heart over her third miscarriage..._**

Ichigo and Nel had continued the rest of the way home in silence, deciding to resume talking when they got indoors. She was wonderfully surprised to see the apartment looking all clean and tidy. "Itsygo, you cleaned up for lil' ole me!" beaming with happiness Nel rushed in and spun around in circles with her arms out.

"No big deal. Rangiku and Shuhei helped out, and I think there's dinner left in the oven." Going in the kitchen, he returned with a stack of food containers crammed full with takeaway food. Shrugging cheerily at each other, they sat down on the couch and started to dig in, thankful it was still warm.

"You two seem to be getting along better," she commented with a cheeky grin.

"Don't even go there!"

Her giggles subsided at the thunderous look on his face. Nel was halfway through her second helping when her mind went back to the tragedy in the hospital room. She put her plate down and looked thoughtfully at Ichigo. "Do you think you'll want to have kids?"

"Haven't really thought about it, but don't think so, especially now," Ichigo shrugged. "Why?"

"Um weelll...you know that night-"

Just then the communicator on Ichigo's soul band beeped and Rangiku's slightly slurry voice sounded out. "Vampire attack in Central. Captain wants us to go."

"Right, meet you there." clicking off, Ichigo stood up and looked at Nel apologetically, "Sorry Nel we'll talk later okay."

"I'll go with you," Nel said rising from the couch.

"Nope, not going to happen." And before she could protest any further, Ichigo dashed off.

Nel scowled after him. _"What to do? What to do?"_ drumming her hands on the table in concentration. Then a lightbulb went off in her head, and fishing out her cellphone she dialed Renji's number. "Hi Renji," she murmured when he picked up.

"Hey yourself."

"We need to talk, it's important." Nel sucked in a deep breath waiting for his answer, then smiled when he was agreeable. After giving Renji the directions to their designated meeting place, she hung up and left the apartment.

Ten minutes later Nel spotted the crimson-haired vampire waiting on the corner of the street with a young pink-haired girl next to him perched atop a fire hydrant and sucking on a giant lollipop. Renji took one look at Nel's puzzled expression, and rolled his eyes. "Don't ask-"

"-Short story?" Nel laughed.

"Yeah, something like that," Renji grumbled.

"Boobies," Yachiru declared, staring at the Shifter.

"Waaahhh?" Nel was gobsmacked at the seemingly random remark.

"OI! WHAT KIND OF NICKNAME IS THAT COMING FROM A GIRL?" Renji yelled.

Yachiru shrugged nonchalantly and continued to eat her treat. "I just say it how I see it. Now Squiggles and Boobies are we going, or do you want us to stand out here all night?" and she jumped off the hydrant and started skipping down the street.

"Bloody kids." Renji and Nel began following behind at their own pace. "It's damn good to see you," he grinned.

"You too. I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah. So what did you want talk to me about?" curiosity was getting the better of him.

"How long have you got?" she asked a little sheepishly.

"For you baby, all night long..." Nel playfully ribbed Renji in the gut and let it all out...

* * *

><p>In the cool serene night the myriad of lights from the city above the river twinkled on the water's surface intermixed with rays of moonlight dancing in the cloudless sky. The quaint pier stood desolately by the river's edge. The waves lapped in tune with the gentlest of breezes.<p>

All was quiet until a large raft the size of a floating stage quietly anchored on the jetty. Rice paper lanterns and strings of white fairy lights encased the raft in warm, glowing light. Bouquets of red and white roses, orchids, violets and baby's breath lined the rafter posts and intertwined in the hanging vines placed around the borders.

A chef was already preparing dinner on a teppanyaki grill and a waiter was chilling the wine in preparation for the arrival of the guests.

Cruising to a stop at the Pier, Byakuya took a moment to survey the arrangements and satisfied he then roused Rukia from her nap. "We're here," he breathed silkily in her ear.

"And where is here?" she replied with a groggy half-smile.

"Open your eyes and you'll find out."

"They are open..."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow, clearly seeing that her eyes were in fact still closed. "Rukia."

The way he said her name in his deep baritone voice made her giggle. "It's cute the way you say my name like that," Rukia peered up at him with wide violet eyes and a teasing smile. Of all the things Byakuya had been called, Rukia was the only one to call him 'cute'.

"You're cute when you look at me like that." Holding her chin up, Byakuya traced along her mouth with his thumb, making her smile deepen. Then giving herself a little stretch she sat up straight, thinking they'd better vacate the limo and enjoy the night. The shared look between them told her Byakuya was thinking the same thing.

"Bring your jacket in case it gets cold," Byakuya helped her out of the limousine and with their hands linked led her down the boardwalk to the waiting raft.

Rukia's eyes widened in amazement, her knees locked and she suddenly became rooted on the spot. "OMG... how is it floating with all that weight?"

Byakuya stepped onto the raft and turned around to see Rukia frozen on the pier. "Take my hand."

"Ah..."

"Are you afraid?" the hint of amusement in his tone evident.

That did it. Rukia wasn't afraid and she was going to show him. "No, why would I be...?" But stepping out onto the raft, the slight shifting movement unsettled her footing and she stumbled forward. Strong, lean arms caught her swiftly before she hit the floor. Her cheeks coloring slightly, Rukia mumbled, "I meant to do that...I was just testing your reflexes."

Byakuya laughed. "If you wanted to be in my arms, you don't have to test me."

"I'll remember that," Rukia huffed indignantly. Then gazing at the extravagant waterside dinner for two, astonishment overwhelmed her. "Byakuya, this is too much," she blushed even deeper.

"No, nothing is too much for my wife."

The chef, waiter and helmsman all politely greeted the Kuchiki couple. "Good evening."

"I will be your chef this evening, and anything you would care for, it is my pleasure to cook."

The waiter stepped up next and bowed respectfully. "And I will be your waiter, and am at your service."

Byakuya signaled the helmsman to raise anchor and drift them into the middle of the river while Rukia made her dinner selection from the menu. Then taking her hands in his, Byakuya gave another signal and music started playing. "Dance with me."

Beaming proudly Rukia allowed him to lead her to the dance stage where Byakuya promptly lifted her up to rest her feet on his. With one hand locked together and the other tenderly grasping each other's backs, the two lovers danced to the haunting melody of _Sanguinem Surrexit_.

"This is our song," Rukia murmured. She could smell his scent of Sakura and sandalwood. "Do you...?"

"Vividly." The memory of their first dance together to this very same song played in their minds.

"It feels..."

"...Like a lifetime ago."

Dancing on in comfortable silence, Rukia's mind drifted to the near future. "Sometimes I wonder what they're going to be like."

Gazing lovingly at the mother of his unborn children, the vampire Lord answered simply, "They will have all of my strengths and none of my weaknesses."

Rukia pondered this truth, feeling an inadvertent tension spreading through her at the thought _"That means you can't ever see the daylight with us..."_

Byakuya stared pointedly ahead. He had been patient for hundreds of years for his true-mate and their offspring and yet his biggest weakness would deprive him of enjoying it to the fullest. _"But if I were human..."_

"What else have you been thinking about?" asking such a broad question to distract him from the melancholic feeling settling in him.

"Well I've been considering some names."

"Such as?" He was curious as to Rukia's thoughts.

"If it's a boy how about naming him after grandfather?"

"What about your father?"

"We can always name a second son after him," Rukia said with heartfelt sincerity, knowing how much this consideration would mean to her husband.

"As you wish. And girl's names?" then Byakuya stopped when a thought popped into his head. _"Please don't say-"_

"-No, not Hisana," as if reading his mind.

"I'm relieved to hear you say that. It would be- (awkward)-"

"-Weird-"

"-To say the least." Byakuya finished.

They laughed. "Now we really do sound like a married couple."

"There's a good reason for that."

"I think we should name our daughter Reina, after your mother. I never knew mine," Rukia said softly.

"You would do that for me?" Byakuya was touched by her thoughtfulness.

"Yes."

"It's a fitting name. With any hope she'll be just like her mother." Byakuya and Rukia locked lips and continued to dance on the river under the moonlight.

**...**

As they were driving back home after their seaside date, Byakuya laid down on the backseat of the car with Rukia asleep on her back on top of him. It had been a beautiful night, but it had taken its toll on Rukia who was just past her third month of pregnancy. With one protective hand on her stomach, feeling the tiny shifts and movements of their unborn twins, while the other wrapped around protectively across her shoulders. Byakuya observed that Rukia seemed to be coping with the physical side of the pregnancy quite well considering their half-vampire heritage.

Then listening to the thrum of three heartbeats, his brow furrowed when picking up one of the twins heartbeats sounding fainter than he'd heard it before.

Suddenly their family bonding moment was interrupted by the driver slamming on the brakes and screeching to a halt. "What the?-"

"What is it?" Byakuya demanded, helping Rukia into a sitting position when she jolted awake.

"What's going on?"

"There's a girl just walking out on the road. I nearly ran her over!" the driver shaken.

"But you didn't hit her, I presume?" Byakuya confirmed.

"N-No master."

"Then no harm done. Continue."

"Wait, you can't do that! It's late and dark. We can't just let some girl walk around the city," Rukia protested.

"Rukia, it is none of our concern," he replied somewhat exasperatedly, but he could already see that she wasn't going to listen.

"I just want to make sure she's okay. Stay here if you want," and sure enough Rukia bounded out of the car without another moment's hesitation. Anything short of forcibly bringing her back, Byakuya would have to follow.

Outside in the street, Rukia saw the girl they had stopped for. Walking dazedly at a snail's pace she wore a white singlet over a grey sports tank and dark blue gym shorts. With shoulder-length dark hair tied back in a ponytail, the teen looked to be in a trance-like state, repeating the same words over and over in a barely audible whisper, "Protect the seal...protect the seal..."

"Do you need help?" Rukia asked. When she got closer, to her surprise she recognized the girl straight away. "Karin?"

At the mention of her name Karin stopped and turned around. "Rukia?" Clarity seeped back into her eyes, then her gaze shifted to Byakuya who had gotten out of the car, and the customary Kurosaki scowl became present on her face.

Rukia couldn't fathom what Ichigo's younger sister was doing walking about at this time of night, and it was much too late for Soccer training. "What are you-"

**_Slap!_** Karin slapped Rukia right across the cheek. "That's for breaking Ichi-nii's heart."

Rukia's hand shot out to stop Byakuya from making a move. "I'm sorry, I never meant to," raising her other hand over her stinging cheek, her eyes welled up at the force of the impact. But it wasn't the slap that hurt her, it was the circumstance that compelled Karin to do it. Yet it was almost welcoming to have had someone do that - the guilt, tragedy and hurt...

"Hope you're happy," Karin said sarcastically and dashed away.

"Karin, wait! Let me call your Dad- or someone..."

"No, let her go," Byakuya said calmly as he closed his eyes and scanned outwards to ensure Karin stayed safe.

"Ah." Rukia stood by and waited, thankful for his safeguard measures. All of a sudden Rukia felt a convulsion stab through her body and her skin turned clammy and numb. Her knees buckled from underneath her and instinctively clasped her stomach. Then she brought them up to eye-level when the feeling of an oozy, sticky liquid touched her skin and she stared into blood-covered hands. "Byakuya?" Rukia whispered hoarsely as another sharp stabbing pain shot through her abdomen. "I shouldn't be bleeding...why is there so much...blood...?"

Byakuya sensed her drastic mood change, rushed over and swooped Rukia up. "Our babies?" forcing himself to remain calm.

"Call Retsu..."

Cradling Rukia with one arm, Byakuya used the other to dial Unohana's cellphone as he sped them to the hospital.

Two rings and she answered. "Byakuya, is it Rukia?"

"Yes."

"It's too soon!" Unohana exclaimed on the other end.

"I know that!" Byakuya growled.

"I will ready a room." And with that both disconnected the call.

Rukia gritted her teeth against the pain, dripping in a cold sweat that had broken out all over her.

"Rukia, drink." Biting into his wrist, he held it her lips. She grabbed hold and drank, but more blood spilled out of her mouth than what was going in. The only thought running through the vampire Lord's mind was, _"This isn't supposed to happen!"_

Then reaching the hospital Unohana was waiting for them outside of a private emergency entrance. Taking Rukia from his grasp, she sped her to a critical care room and laid her gently on the bed. "Did you give her your blood?" Unohana asked as she went about to try and stabilize Rukia's condition.

"Yes, though she didn't take much."

"I see. I will have to ask you to leave," the vampire doctor instructed.

Byakuya reluctantly left the room, only to come face-to-face with a furious Hisana. Boiling inside, this was the last person he had any remote interest in seeing.

"I warned you!" Hisana hissed, rising from a chair to stand.

Byakuya's piercing gaze bore into her, and said, "You know nothing." Then he turned away and went back to staring in through the window. His wife was in there, pale as a ghost with machines hooked up and tubes sticking out of her.

Hisana looked into those grey eyes and what she saw was fear, suffering, torment and...love... That simple statement told her the truth she had fought so hard to deny. Observing her former boss, Hisana felt an aching resentment over the way he gazed upon her sister, and she mulled over the memory of the night everything started to go wrong...

...By accidental means Hisana had Rukia's blood on her when she went for her job interview with Kuchiki Byakuya, and much to her astonishment she got the position as one of his receptionists. The head of the Kuchiki Corporation was so handsome and charismatic that Hisana became smitten. Then when Byakuya began paying her more attention and showering her with flowers, thoughtful little gifts and promoting her as his personal assistant, Hisana's feelings for him deepened.

However on Byakuya and Hisana's first official date the babysitter had to cancel at the last minute and Hisana was forced to take her along, though she had Rukia seated at a table nearby so as not to disturb their dinner date. That started a chain reaction of the date going from bad to worse with Rukia leaving the restaurant to go home and forcing Hisana to cut the date short.

Shortly thereafter Hisana found out that Byakuya was a vampire, which made her reluctant to continue dating him, but he was so charming and endearing that he quickly won her over. As time went by her feelings escalated into love, but she realised that he was only with her because he believed that she was his mate.

Driven by her desire to have Byakuya's love for her own, Hisana deceived him by obscuring her scent with vials of Rukia's blood. However Fate played a cruel trick on her the night her father died. Byakuya turned against her, and after being rescued by Unohana Retsu, she was forced to flee with Rukia. Thankfully her younger sister had no recollection of that event.

Her love for the vampire Lord turned to bitter ashes and she would never forgive him for spurning her, not once but twice when five years on from that fateful night Byakuya finally found Rukia. Hisana's bitterness disintegrated into hate...

...At this very moment Byakuya had never hated Hisana more. Despite the physical resemblance, he couldn't understand how the two could be related. From the first moment he'd met Hisana he had never felt any connection, chemistry or attachment to her. Based on the knowledge that she was his mate, he found it a chore to be in the company of such a dull and dispassionate human woman. Throughout his time with Hisana he often wondered if she really was his intended, as he always found himself sucking on some other woman's neck shortly after they parted.

Then again love was never a factor in the first place, so when Hisana learned he was a vampire Byakuya pursued her until she was right where he wanted her to be.

Until that fateful night when he learned the truth - She wasn't the One. Her sister was. And their father shouldn't have been there.

Byakuya had been appalled by the reality of the situation, opting to wait until his true-mate came of age before searching for her again. When he did find her - Rukia - everything changed, and it had led them here...

What seemed like an eternity later, Unohana came out of Rukia's room. The sun would rise in only a few minutes. "Byakuya, we must go. I have a crypt here in the hospital for emergencies."

Without a response, Byakuya went into Rukia's room and held her hand, kissing it softly. Rukia's eyes fluttered open, but all she could manage was a weak whisper, "I'm...sorry..."

"Don't be. Rest now. I love you..." Byakuya soothed and kissed her lips. _"One, two... and three...fainter still..."_

"She is stabilized for the time being. There isn't anymore time," Unohana interrupted. She could see how much their situation pained him but there simply wasn't any other alternative. Byakuya couldn't care less about the rising sun and it irked him that once again he was forced to leave Rukia's side in her time of need.

"I will stay with her," Hisana stated. Byakuya glared at her, masking the distrust he felt for his sister-in-law. "I am not about to harm my own sister," she added scathingly.

"Our children is a different matter," came the curt reply, and he summoned Ulquiorra and Orihime to guard Rukia as well.

"Byakuya. Now," Unohana urged again. They sped off as the sun began it's ascent to the sky.

As if this night quite possibly couldn't get any worse, Byakuya found to his shock-horror there was only one coffin. "No. This will not do."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures," Unohana responded. It was their only choice.

"Retsu..."

Unohana knew he needed to hear it. "A complication has arisen, but there is still hope. If your son and daughter are anything like their parents, they will pull through."

Without another word Byakuya regretfully climbed into the coffin with Unohana hoping against hope that he would not waken to a worse fate than what had already befallen him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm not aware if/what Byakuya's parents names are in Bleach Canon, but I really like the name Reina so I just put that in. If anyone can correct me on that, that would be awesome.

****Also an extra special thanks to; ReckoningDay; PAMILA DE CASTRO; JessicaTrueBlood; SnoYuki; quietreaper; AkuRokuTurkTrainee; CielDoll; YuzurihaNoRyuu; 1nunna-chan1; **Gerychi; **Renji55;******** **lobsterstarfruit;******** ******Tessaiga;** **dethangelx; **********ANF-Byaruki;**********and** **KunoichiDoll, ** **BexBlueDragon, XLightningX, diana, pigsinthesky, and BlackAngel'sWrath; ****All of your reviews are greatly appreciated, and motivates me to keep this story going.


	17. XVI

Chapter 16. As always Thanks for reading and for taking the time to review. Appreciate it.

**Warning:** Contains coarse language, and sexual connotations. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>XVI<span>**

_Beep, beep, beep...!_ The annoying and loud blare of Ichigo's alarm clock finally broke through his subconscious and rousing the Operative from his slumber. Ichigo slammed his fist down onto the electronic device and knocked it to the floor. Pushing his legs up over the side of the bed, he stretched out, yawned and rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes. He picked up a t-shirt, gave it a cursory sniff then put it on as he left his room and walked down the hallway.

"Hey Nel, you awake?" Ichigo yelled as he passed her room two doors down. Hearing no response he just shrugged, deciding there was no way he was going to go in and check, picturing the Shifter was probably splayed out in a tangled mess of teal-colored hair and puddles of drool.

As he passed through the hallway and into the lounge his foot stepped on the remote control lying on the ground switching the television on. Ichigo grumbled at how quickly the place got messy again, wishing his flatmate had better housekeeping skills. Picking up the remote he chucked it back on the coffee table and traipsed into the kitchen.

Ichigo scratched his head then flicked the kettle on. Only half-listening to the news, his ears pricked up when he heard an unlikely name...

_**(News broadcast)**_

_"In breaking news tonight, Kuchiki Rukia, the wife of elusive billionaire businessman Kuchiki Byakuya, Head of the Kuchiki Corporation, was admitted to Hospital last night with what is suspected to be a fatal illness._

_This is a tragic turn of events for the young couple who have only been married for eight months. Mr Kuchiki made this statement earlier, and I quote; No comment."_

_The news reporter turned offscreen waving the report in front of her face, "What was the point in giving me this? This isn't a statement!" - and throwing it back gruffly at the beleaguered Production manager, she returned back to face the camera."Useless..."_

_Readjusting her smile for the camera. "Our apologies. This is Arisawa Tatsuki reporting for KNN-"_

**_(End News broadcast)_**

Ichigo froze. His heart stopped, the color draining out of his face. The plate he was holding slipped from his fingers and crashed to the ground, splintering into pieces. The first shock - It was Rukia. The second - She married him. And the third - A Vampire. "Fatal illness MY ASS! THAT VAMPIRE BASTARD FUCKING TURNED HER!"

Blazing with an uncontrollable fury, Ichigo left. The whole of the second level Apartment building shook with a compressing dark force engulfing them.

**...**_  
><em>

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. [Call goes to voicemail] - (Nel's voice) "Hello!" ...(giggles) "Fooled you!" (Ichigo's voice) "Nel no one would actually buy that." (Nel's voice) Itsygo you big mouth! (Ichigo's exasperated voice) "You know the drill." - Click. Beep. End voicemail recording:_

"Ichi-nii? Call me, as soon as you get this message, please. We need to talk to you... Don't watch the news-"

(Karin could be heard yelling in the background) "What did you say THAT for? Tell Ichi-nii NOT to do something AND HE'LL DO IT!"

"Ichi-nii, just phone us. Bye."

**...**

Storming up to the gate, Ichigo was stopped by the Operator. In an emotional rage he changed forms for the first time into a half Gifted/Minotaur being.

_[Operator: Step away from the gate. Clearance has not been granted.]_

"HERE'S MY CLEARANCE." and released a Dark Pulse that shattered the gate barrier. The alarm alert sounded as he left the Academy behind him. Unbeknownst to him a black-ink tattoo was emblazoned on one horn. **_Industria_**. Ichigo was the fourth Virtue signifying 'Diligence'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The Night Before...)<strong>_

Yachiru skipped on ahead while Nel was in deep conversation with Renji as she confided in him about her pregnancy. Dumbfounded and not really knowing what to say, he just listened and tried to comfort her as best as he could.

Arriving at Yachiru's home, who really liked Nel from the moment they met, the young vampire said her goodbyes. "Goodnight Boobies. Squiggles."

"How long is she going to keep calling me that?" Nel muttered under her breath.

"Til she rots," Renji grumbled, thinking the young vampire had already left.

Unfortunately for him, she hadn't and yanked him away by his long crimson hair to give him some private words in parting. "I'm going to give you some advice."

"Yeah? This should be good," Renji said sarcastically.

"She's too good for you." Yachiru tapped his nose to ensure he was listening.

"Knew that already."

"You like her, and I don't know why but she likes you too, so quit being a blockhead and get together," she stated.

"Come on, you heard our conversation. It's not that simple..." he looked over at Nel who was waiting anxiously just out of earshot, but then Vampires had more superior hearing than Shifters.

"Make it simple Squiggles," Yachiru smiled wisely and bounded away into her house.

Renji shook his head and laughed to himself. Imagine taking relationship advice from a vampire girl. "Eh whatever."  
>Going back over to Nel, they resumed their conversation. "So what you're saying is you think that Rukia should talk to Ichigo and get him to back down?" Renji was trying his best to understand Nel's reasoning because after listening to what she had to say, he was hard-pressed not to just go and smack Ichigo up.<p>

"Weelll...maybe more like sorting out the unresolved issues between them."

"Holy shit Nel! Unresolved my ass! Your friend just needs to get over it and stay the fuck away from her, or else he'll become one dead carrot," he growled. It wasn't so much that he cared what happened to Ichigo, it was for Nel's benefit, and Rukia's. After what happened last time this was the last thing she and Byakuya needed.

Nel's expression became one of sadness. "That's what I'm afraid of...but you don't have to get so mad about it," she sniffed.

"Hey I didn't mean to yell at you. Trust me, the last thing I want is to piss you off." lowering his voice. Something fell into place in Renji's mind. "It's his isn't it?"

"Yes," she responded straight away.

"And?"

"And nothing! There's nothing between us, we're just friends. IT WAS JUST ONE, BIG, STUPID MISTAKE. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! HE WAS TOO DRUNK TO EVEN REMEMBER IT HAPPENED! A-And he doesn't want it..."

Near breathless and on the verge of hyperventilating, Renji grabbed her by the shoulders to cease her ranting and raving. He wasn't sure if he'd even heard her correctly. "Can you repeat that?"

_**SMACK!**_ Punching him in the arm had a therapeutic effect on her, but at the same time she felt crumpled and destroyed inside with these pent-up emotions. Finally it all became too much, and she broke down, sobbing into his chest. "I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Hey..." he cajoled, waiting for her cries to subside. When it petered off enough for her to be attentive, Renji lifted her face up. But at the sorrowful sight, enveloped her once more. _"Yikes. How can such a gorgeous girl have such an ugly cry-face."_ "Please stop crying, seriously."

"WAAHHH My life is O-VER."

"Oi Nel, don't say that. Carrot-top is the biggest idiot. So, how about it?"

"How about what?" she looked up mystified.

"You and me. Whatever you decide is cool with me, just let's do it together," he smiled seriously.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah. You're the only one I can see myself die with."

"OH RENJI!" smiling through the streaks of tears, Nel sneezed into his shirt and wiped her face clean. Renji's skin crawled, feeling undeniably disgusted, yet happy at finally taking the plunge. Then her expression became so crazily serious that it freaked him out some. "Do you mean it?"

"Yeah. I'll prove it. Come meet the family."

Her cloudy grey eyes grew wide. "Will they try to eat me?"

"DAMMIT! What do they teach you people in that screwed-up Academy? We don't eat people!" Renji grumbled also recounting that Ukitake had had the same concern on his first visit.

"Wow alright Mr Testy," Nel grinned, a cheeky smile illuminated her face. "Sooo how fast are you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." And Renji proved it in record time, wanting desperately to change his shirt.

Nel squealed in delight, laughing like a hyena. "Yay, that was fun! Let's go again!"

"Another one," Ulquiorra muttered seeing Nel jumping up and down off Renji's arm.

"Eh this is Ulquiorra. Ghost boy meet Nel and vice versa."

"Hi Ulquiorra ghost boy. You're like me!" she gushed at the fellow Shifter.

"Not even close..." then his eyes narrowed at Renji. "Your shirt...?"

"Oh are you cold? Is that why you're so white?" Nel completely misunderstood and turning her back to Ulquiorra, began to take her shirt off, completely forgetting that she had nothing on underneath.

"NO!" Both Renji and Ulquiorra yelled in alarm. "Where do you find these women?" the Shifter said in a withered tone at the vampire.

"Shut up. Your just jealous because I get some," Renji hoarsely whispered back and hurriedly pulled her shirt back down. "He meant MY shirt, Nel, you know since you used it as a handkerchief."

"Oh." - "Wait." Nel and Ulquiorra said at the same time, the latter taking a second look and pointed his finger at a marking on her back.

"No way you freaky Dragon, go get your own!"

"Imbecile." Ulquiorra's head was beginning to hurt over the second painful surprise guest of the evening. "Nel, where did you get that tattoo on your back?" As much as he didn't care to, it was better than speaking to Renji directly.

"That? I really don't know. If it hadn't been for Itsygo-"

"-She means Ichigo-"

"-Then I wouldn't have known it was there in the first place," she finished.

Ulquiorra felt like smacking his head on a brick wall, impaling the vampire on his sword then smacking his head again. "Renji."

"Yeah I know..."

"Byakuya will not be pleased."

"You think I don't know THAT!" he yelled.

All of a sudden Nel felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "Byakuya, is that who Rukia's with now?"

"Yeah. Ichigo is a bit of a sore-point," Renji replied.

"You don't say," Nel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She'd figured that much out from tonight's earlier discussion. "So we can't see each other because he's my friend?"

"There is a more important issue at hand - your tattoo. Renji, look at it and tell me you recognise it."

Curious and annoyed at the same time, Renji did just that. Registering the script and understanding its meaning, his red eyes looked sad. "Fuck, NOT YOU!"

"Not me, what? Can you read it?"

"Where's Byakuya and Rukia?" Renji asked, ignoring Nel's question.

"Out."

"Renji-"

"-Nel, stay here and don't leave. I'll be back soon," then directed at Ulquiorra, "Touch her and I'll skin you alive."

Unaffected by his threat, the Shifter responded coolly just before Renji left the Manor. "I don't touch anyone I don't care to."

"Would someone tell me what just happened! And where did Renji run off to?" Nel was confused and angry at the same time.

"Humility. That is what your tattoo says. It is one of the seven Virtues," Ulquiorra answered a previous question.

That meant nothing to Nel at all. "I don't get it."

"You will." He said ominously and disappeared before his irritation got the better of him.

"Well I was right about the cold thing..." she muttered at his abrupt departure. Feeling distinctly uncomfortable at being abandoned she plonked herself on the stairs and waited reluctantly for Renji's return. Sniffing dejectedly, she glanced around the Manor and mused to herself, "Nice house."

**...**

Searching the city in vain, Renji tried Byakuya's cellphone, then Rukia's and finally Retsu's but all his calls went straight to voicemail. _"You all picked a fine time_ _to be unreachable!"_ As a last resort he called Ukitake.

Thankfully the teacher picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Whitey, you wouldn't know where her vampiness MD is would you?"

"Ah Renji. Sorry I don't," Ukitake chuckled on the other end at having distinguished the caller by the use of the nicknames. "Maybe I could help?"

"Yeah you know that whole Virtue-business, well we've found another one and I'm pretty sure you know her."

"Very well. May I come by the Manor tomorrow evening?"

"Sure, I'll let His and Her Highness know you're coming." And saying a quick goodbye, they hung up. Renji returned to the Manor with a steamed Nel sitting bored on the stairs, braiding her tail for something to do.

"So how do you like sleepovers?" winking at her which brightened her mood considerably, he scooped her up and disappeared into his bedroom. He would have to keep her at the Manor until Ukitake visited.

When Byakuya summoned Ulquiorra to the hospital, and requested Orihime's presence as well, the Shifter decided against disturbing Renji also. It was nearing sunrise and the red silk scarf tied to his doorknob meant only one thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Before Sunset...)<strong>_

Hisana, Ulquiorra and Orihime waited in Rukia's room as the minutes ticked precariously by. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The heart-rate monitor and intravenous line beeped and swooshed noisily against the otherwise silent room. Noticing the flutter of Rukia's lashes and crinkle of her brow, Hisana got up from the chair and moved closer.

"Don't touch her," Ulquiorra said.

Hisana scowled, kept going, but just looked over Rukia with concern. "How does it feel watching from the sidelines and knowing you can't have what you desire?" she said with a bitter edge in her tone. That simple warning had confirmed her suspicions that the pet did indeed have feelings for her younger sister, and Ulquiorra wasn't alone. People seemed to naturally gravitate towards Rukia. There was something about her that everyone just felt a need to stay close and protect her. "It's any wonder Byakuya still keeps you around, or is that my sister's doing as well? Always having to save the underdog."

"Your words are filth," came the steadfast response.

The two sisters could pass for twins and yet their personalities set them poles apart. Orihime looked on glumly, wishing she wasn't present. Breaking the silence yet again, her stomach growled to let her know that she was starving and hadn't eaten since the previous night. Looking sheepish, she flushed with embarrassment hoping the noise hadn't been heard. It had.

"Don't you feed the other pets?" Hisana gazed blithely at Ulquiorra, not caring either way.

Orihime slightly offended and overwhelmed by the tension and rudeness from Hisana who hadn't even bothered to say a word to her other than insult her, decided to step out for a bit. "Can I go?"

"I am not your keeper. Do as you wish."

At the slight Orihime blinked back a fresh wave of tears, causing Hisana to feel sorry for her. "I'll go. I assume that works for you, vampire slave?" and without bothering to wait for a reply she stormed out of the room.

Leaning up against the door she breathed in deeply and fought to compose herself. Images of Rukia's weakened state flooded her mind, fury bubbling through her. _"This is all HIS fault!"_ All the anger and bitterness bottled up from the years of keeping Byakuya at bay, overwhelmed her. A plan formed in her head and instead of going down to the cafeteria, Hisana slipped into the nurses station and stole Ulquiorra's sword Murcielago, who wasn't permitted to take the weapon into Rukia's room for safety reasons.

Then hiding the sword made of Artemis steel under her jacket, she rode the elevator up to Unohana's secret crypt of which she was the only other person besides the vampire Doctor that knew the access codes to get inside. Doing just that, Hisana opened the coffin, also locked electronically and stared down at the two sleeping vampires. Hisana gasped, her courage faltering momentarily when she saw that Unohana lay on top as if shielding Byakuya.

"To the very last you still remain loyal. I'm sorry Retsu for what I'm about to do, please forgive me, but she's my sister."

Closing her eyes she withdrew Murcielago and stabbed through Unohana into Byakuya, ramming the sword down as far as she could. They both gasped out of reflex but neither opened their eyes. Blood poured out of the piercing wound in Unohana as the fatal properties of the Artemis steel overrode her vampiric regenerative capabilities.

Taken aback, Hisana felt the all-consuming remorse of her actions and slamming the coffin lid back down and locking it again, she ran back upstairs.

Tears of blood rained down Unohana's marblesque face, mortified that her closest friend would sacrifice her as a means for Hisana's vendetta against the vampire Lord. _"Hisana, is your hatred so strong that I mean so little to you?"_

The sword did not pierce Byakuya, but he too knew what had transpired. Feeling the warm spread of Unohana's blood soak his body, an encompassing rage began to burn inside him, fully realizing the depths that Hisana would sink to.

Reentering the private hospital room where her sister pregnant with twins lay fighting for survival, Hisana placed a sandwich wrap on the small side table by Orihime and resumed her seat, trying to hide the shaking in her hands.

"Thank you," Orihime whispered. Hisana gave a curt nod and nothing more, losing herself in the deep recesses of her mind while Ulquiorra watched her intently out of the corner of his eye. His instincts told him that Hisana wasn't to be trusted.

* * *

><p>An hour hadn't yet passed when Rukia finally blinked awake. Her throat felt like sandpaper and a low dull throb pounded in her head. Running her tongue to moisten dry, cracked lips, her body felt numb all over. The first person she saw was Ulquiorra standing mutely nearby and it made her smile. She'd come to depend on the Shifter a great deal, and just his presence was reassurance enough, but who she wanted to see most of all wasn't there. Also present was Orihime who she'd only met the night before. And to her surprise so was her sister. "Hisana?"<p>

"Rukia, you're awake," the older sister smiled.

"Where's Byakuya?"

"Shh don't think about him right now. You need to be strong."

"Why? What's going on?"

"In your current state I don't think that's a good idea."

"No, I do, and please tell me where my husband is."

Hisana scowled a little at that, then tried to pass it off as nothing. "Asleep. It is daytime Rukia, or did you forget that?"

"Oh..."

"With Retsu." Ulquiorra shot Hisana a dark look knowing full well that she didn't need to mention that part, nor had she been prompted to.

"What do you mean 'with Retsu'?" Rukia knitted her brow in confusion.

"I mean they're asleep together... I fear you might have a concussion-" feigning ignorance.

"-Um, why together?"

"Oh I have no idea, convenience I suppose," Hisana shook her head. "I wouldn't worry about it. You worry too much about that vampire of yours and not enough for yourself."

"There wasn't time to return to the Manor and he wanted to stay close," Ulquiorra explained.

"Ah." Catching the resentful look Hisana gave Ulquiorra, Rukia became a little uneasy. _"Was she trying to make me jealous?"_ Sure she felt a twinge of regret that she couldn't share everything with Byakuya but then they normally slept in the same bed so it didn't make that much of a difference. And Byakuya didn't want her to become a Vampire. _"Why not...?"_

Pushing that thought aside, Rukia went back to mulling over Byakuya and Unohana. She was aware of their history together and knew at one point Ginrei had proposed their pairing, which hadn't eventuated. Both Pure-bloods had a unique relationship, and those that knew the truth would be hard-pressed to wonder why it was so amicable considering that it was the Kuchiki clan that destroyed Unohana's. Then again it was Byakuya who had honored her submission and without that she wouldn't be alive today.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Rukia tried to clear her mind. Unohana had told her before she went under anesthesia that the main cause for the declining health of her babies was emotional stress. The other factor was one unborn child seemed to be sucking the life out of the other, an unfortunate side-effect common in twin fetuses. From what she gathered, they had to make it to at least another two months before they could be safely delivered.

Peering out from slightly blurry vision Rukia surveyed the blood drip attached to her along with the heart rate monitor and fetal monitor. In a private suite all to herself, the suite looked like a more sterile version of a hotel room. Still this wasn't home, and she'd never liked hospitals, even more so now.

"Rukia how about you come home now?" Hisana urged as gently as she could manage. She had to convince her younger sister to leave with her before the truth of what she'd done to Byakuya reached them.

"No, Rukia must remain here."

"Ahuh that's right. Kuchiki-san should stay until Unohana-san says it's alright," Orihime put her two cents in.

"I know what's best for my sister, and a hospital isn't the best place."

"Hisana, please. I'm staying. They're right, and as much as I dislike hospitals I can't go yet. Besides I'm not going anywhere without Byakuya." The tiny shift in movement from the twins caused Rukia to grimace a little.

"See, look what your meddling is doing?" Hisana's face darkened in a worried frown. Sensing how volatile the situation was becoming, the other three decided not to correct her.

Upstairs in the coffin Byakuya willed his hand to move. Gripping the blade, he inched it out of Unohana, cutting himself in the process. _"Byakuya, leave it. Let me die. I'm not afraid."_ she said with unmoving lips. Refusing to listen he patiently continued, painfully drawing it out bit by bit. His own blood trickled down the submerged blade and onto Unohana.

Back in the room Rukia gasped as the twins jerked inside her womb. All of a sudden Byakuya's scent filled her nostrils. **_"Father..."_** the thought ripped through her mind and she held her stomach in pain. It was as if they were crying out to Byakuya in some sixth-sense way.

"Rukia?" - "What's wrong?" - "Kuchiki-san?"

"Byakuya...?" Rukia uttered weakly.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at Hisana and went for his sword that wasn't there. "Where are they?"

"Nevermind that! Get a Doctor!" Hisana screamed. Perhaps she had misjudged a possible connection between Rukia and Byakuya and panic started to set in. Blood began to seep the white coverlet. Ulquiorra disappeared. As soon as he was gone, Hisana grabbed hold of Rukia and pulled her off the bed. "We have to go."

Rukia jerked from the action, the entangled blanket wrapped around her lower body. The attached cords snapped back making her scream and pass out from the pain. Her body lolled dumbly, in a caricature of a Marionette.

"You can't!" Orihime's instincts kicked in. "Ligare Funem." (_Binding Rope_). Cords of pale yellow kinetic energy roped around Hisana's limbs. As if stung, she let go and Rukia crashed to the ground with a sickening thud.

Quick as a flash Ulquiorra returned and tenderly picked Rukia up and placed her back in bed. "Heal her," he commanded.

Orihime nodded her head and bathed Rukia in a healing light. "Percuro." (_Heal_).

"Do you think Rukia will forgive you for this?" Ulquiorra pressed Hisana who realized her folly. "Give me the access codes."

"3-2-8-4-3-7." On a numerical pad the digits spelt 'Father'.

Murcielago's pommel hit the coffin lid. Byakuya shifted his hand and arched the blade sideways making them both groan in pain. The sharp steel continued to re-cut his hand each time deeper and deeper, until finally he managed to edge the sword out.

Then they heard the click of the electronic lock and the sound of someone entering the crypt again. _"Byakuya, you have my thanks. Should we meet again in another lifetime."_

In the vampire Lord's mind all he could think about was Rukia and his two unborn children. _"Were they safe?"_ He hoped to Heaven and Hell that they were...

The coffin lid sprung open. Ulquiorra reached in and grabbed his sword, sheathing it in its scabbard. With his draconic strength he heaved Unohana out and placed her on the ground, then went back to survey any damage done to his Master. Byakuya's eyes snapped open and his fangs slid out. "Feed her."

As Orihime healed Rukia, a resonating circle emitted on her chest and her eyes fluttered open revealing orbs of swirling liquid gold and silver. She seemed to smile in gratitude at Orihime. "Gratias Magus," _(Thanks Mage)_ she breathed and raising a finger to her lips made the gesture of silence.

"Kuchiki-san?" Orihime whispered back, her grey-blue eyes blinked in confusion at feeling the ancient magic. _"Resurgere Mortuis?"_

Fading back to their normal violet color, Rukia closed her eyes and fell asleep. It was some mercy that when she awoke she wouldn't have any recollection of her own sister's deeds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(After Sunset...)<strong>_

Byakuya stood right next to Hisana in one mere step. Without looking at her his voice dropped to a low growl that would chill the tips off icicles. "If I ever see your face again I will kill you."

"You wouldn't-"

"-Make no mistake, it is for Rukia's sake that I haven't already." His face calm and collected, he didn't allow her to finish her sentence.

"Retsu?" Hisana beseeched her longest living friend.

"Hisana, you would so easily trade my life as an end. Believe me when I say I do not wish to ever lay eyes on you again either," Unohana replied with stony malice.

"Now run."

That one command. Hisana knew without a doubt that Byakuya meant it. "I wish you Hell on Earth." she gulped in a quick sharp breath and fled.

Exchanging looks the pair were in silent agreement. "This is the better way," Unohana said simply. "She will have to live with the consequences of her actions."

"I know. However, this is the second time I could have killed her but in the end chose not to. There won't be a third." He strode into Rukia's room to see her happy and well and positively glowing, evidently none the wiser. His gaze flickered briefly over Orihime then resettled back on his wife.

Embracing her with a passionate force he hadn't before, she beamed up at him, savoring the moment. "What was that for?"

"I'm just happy to see you." He kissed her forehead then let her lean her head on his chest.

"Can I go home now? The food here is terrible." Rukia asked with a smile.

Byakuya laughed. "I wouldn't know."

Then he looked to Unohana for her dismissal. "I will run a few more tests, otherwise I see no problem with that. Most patients thrive better in their home environment."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Being notified of what had transpired, Renji and Nel crashed into Byakuya and Rukia's bedroom as soon as they could.<p>

"RUKIA!" Nel bounced happily, engulfing her friend in a huge hug. Byakuya glared at the female Shifter with distaste and went to unhand her from his wife, but Nel slapped his hands away. Renji and Ulquiorra's jaws dropped.

"Did you just slap me?" Byakuya said tersely, struggling to fathom the unthinkable.

"Don't kill me," Renji moaned.

"Hands off vampy, you've had her long enough," Nel snapped, holding Rukia firmly against her bosom. The vampire Lord was utterly amazed.

Seeing Nel and Rukia in the position they were in, Renji's mood changed, a foolish grin spreading across his face. "Is it wrong that I'm getting turned on right now?"

_"OH GOD!"_ Ulquiorra shuddered violently. "Do you even think before you speak?"

"Apparently not." Nel muttered.

"Get out! All of you!" Rukia said, then speaking to Byakuya, she added, "Even you. Girl-talk." Byakuya, Renji and Ulquiorra took one look at Rukia's lethal expression and left the room.

"Eh that's cold," Renji grumbled.

"I believe the term for this is we are now in the doghouse," Byakuya said coolly.

"Speak for yourselves," Ulquiorra muttered glumly. None of the three women in there were his partner.

"Women are such strange creatures..."

The minutes ticked by. "What do you think they're doing in there?" Renji mused.

"Quiet." If Byakuya punished Renji for every one of the crimson-haired vampire's unseemly thoughts, he would've been slaughtered an infinite number of times. The three men stood quietly out in the hall and waited for their banishment to end.

Orihime watched pleasantly as the two best friends huddled together on Rukia's bed talking animatedly and catching up on each others lives.

"How is he?"

"Coping the only way he knows how," Nel sighed. Their heads touched together against the pillows as they sat up on the bed. "But don't worry, I'll stand by him always and make sure he doesn't hurt himself too much."

"Thanks, it's good to know that he has you," Rukia smiled wistfully.

"Rukia, are you happy?"

"Yes." then turning to Orihime, Rukia suggested she come take up a spot on the bed and chat with them. "Sorry Inoue, we haven't had much time to get to know each other."

"That's alright Kuchiki-san," Orihime beamed at being included. She'd never had any semblance of a friend before, let alone girlfriends.

"So tell me all about you and Ulquiorra. I've been dying to meet the one who's been putting a smile on his face," Rukia mused over the brief awkward conversation she had with the notoriously chaste Shifter.

"The one with the intense green eyes?" Nel asked for confirmation.

"The one and only."

"Ooohh goodie. Spill, spill Inoue."

Orihime didn't know what to say as the two barely knew each other and Ulquiorra hadn't made much of an effort to change that fact. Not wanting to impose, she was merely biding her time for a more opportune moment to get better acquainted. Also it was now obvious to her that Rukia was unaware of his feelings towards her, and not herself. "There isn't much to tell..."

"Don't be shy, we won't breathe a word, promise."

"What's he like in bed?" Nel cut right to the chase. Her and Rukia burst out laughing at the thought while Orihime blushed furiously.

Outside the three males exchanged worried looks at each other after hearing the sound of raucous laughter. "That's dangerous," Byakuya said dryly. Renji and Ulquiorra nodded their heads in agreement. But, happy wife meant happy life. "Chappy." Byakuya left.

"Strawberries." Ulquiorra followed behind.

"Hey why do I have to get the flowers?" Renji sulkily trailed last, grumbling as he went, "We are so whipped..."

"Nel, I'm never going to look at Renji the same now!" Rukia was in stitches.

"Heehee, your turn... Oh wait, do you remember this?" Nel pulled out her cellphone and brought up a photo of her and Rukia at the Academy on the screen.

"Yes, I do!" she grinned, then remembering she still had photos of her own, told Nel where they were being kept. "Top drawer third on the left."

Nel went over and opened the drawer, then she pulled a set of handcuffs out and dangled them impishly in the air. "Kinky."

"Well, you know..." Rukia turned beet-red.

"Ohh I _know_..." Grinning from ear to ear, she put them back in the drawer and grabbing the stack of photos returned to the bed and spread them out to examine. "That one!" Singling out the photo that in her opinion was the best of the lot. Rukia had short hair then and was sandwiched in between her two best friends. Nel was making bunny ears at the back of Ichigo's head who was uncomfortably squeezed in with a begrudging expression on his face - probably due to the impromptu picture-taking session.

"OMG!" Rukia and Nel burst out in another round of giggles.

"Who is that?" Orihime stared wide-eyed at the figure of the orange-haired man.

"Itsygo." - "Ichigo." They said in unison. "That was the last day we were all together," Nel added.

Before the pair could immerse themselves in past grievances, Rukia's cellphone rang. "Hello." the happiness in her voice echoed through the phone.

"Hello you, it's me."

"Hi me," she giggled.

"Is it safe? I miss you."

"I miss you too. And yes, it's safe. I promise not to bite."

The caller laughed. "But I do."

"In a good way-" Rukia broke off at hearing some commotion on the other end. "Byakuya, is everything alright?"

A slight pause later he answered. "Relax, everything is fine. We are due for a clan meeting, however I will cancel it if you wish."

"No no, you should go. It's your duty, and I really feel fine," she assured him.

"Very well, I will see you afterwards. Tell Inoue she is to attend."

"Okay, bye then." Rukia clicked off as soon as she heard Byakuya hang up. "Clan meeting Inoue. Byakuya said you must go."

"Alright." She got up to leave.

"Nice meeting you Inoue. We should hangout some more," Nel said with genuine cheeriness.

Orihime flushed with happiness. _"Is this what it's like to have friends, and to be included?"_ "Thank you Nel, Kuchiki-san," and bowing she finally departed. Pondering all the while at how lovely Kuchiki-san and Nel was. The seeds of doubt in continuing to aid her Mistress started to grow...

* * *

><p>With all the Kuchiki clan sub-Leaders present at the Cathedral, their monthly coven meeting began.<p>

"My Lord, how is the Lady?" Cirucci said in an attempt at cordiality.

"Resting. For that reason, you will understand this meeting will be brief," Byakuya replied.

"Understood." they all murmured their agreement.

"What news?"

Riruka took it as her cue to introduce the first order of business. "The Kasumioji clan has requested to pass through our territories for the arranged marriage of their Head to the Head of the Kannogi clan. They have also asked for our support in added security along with an official invite for you and the Lady. Will you accept?"

"I see no problem with that. Any objections?" Byakuya addressed the others. No one objected. "So be it."

Nodding at Riruka, she sat back down again, frowning a little at Nnoitra's blatant staring. Ever since she'd arrived, his attention had been primarily focused on her, much to her discomfort. Riruka hadn't ever considered Nnoitra dangerous, but now it was that underlying hungry look in his eye that was beginning to freak her out.

Szayel was the next to report, shifting her focus off the vampire sub-Leader. "A couple of my men were vanquished by Operatives, other than that all is well." his flippant tone lowered the seriousness of the situation.

"And your reason for not assisting?" Byakuya questioned.

"The fools were asinine enough to exsanguinate a human within the city limits, hence it saved us the trouble of executing them ourselves. All is not lost however, I took the opportunity to analyze the battle data of the two Operatives. Highly intriguing. One was a female wind-type and the other, quite dashing in a rough-around-the-edges way I might add-"

"-Spare me the addendum."

"Forgive me my Lord," Szayel cleared his throat and continued, "I believe him to be a rare Arcana type, though I've never seen one before."

"Very well, send me a copy of your data."

A beep signified Szayel's battle data had been electronically sent to Byakuya's phone. "Another copy has been sent to your personal computer," the vampire Scientist affirmed.

"Good. Anything else?"

"Your leave my Lord. I have a prior engagement also," a subdued Cirucci asked. No one else had a word to say.

"Very well, dismissed."

For a change, Cirucci was the first to leave the Inner sanctum. Stepping out swiftly, she drew Orihime into the shadows to question her in private on any findings. "Have you learned anything yet?" her purple eyes scrutinized the female human. Orihime emphatically shook her head trying to hide the apprehension and appear innocent. "Well don't get too cozy there! And hurry up! You don't want to make me angry!" Cirucci sped away before anyone could pick up on their conversation.

Orihime stumbled away and returned to Ulquiorra's side. Casting a flickering glance at her, he silently placed a hand on the tip of her shoulder and phased them back to the Kuchiki Manor.

* * *

><p>Byakuya, Renji, Ulquiorra and Orihime all returned to see an agitated Nel and Ukitake. "Where's Rukia?"<p>

"Sleeping. After the day today, I feel her pain," Nel waved the television remote around for effect, her long locks bouncing around her nodding head.

"Just as well...this was broadcasted not long ago." Ukitake indicated for Nel to playback the recorded news segment.

Pressing buttons on the remote Nel became giddy. "Talk about perks... Ah here we go..."

All of them stood and watched the report of Rukia's admittance to hospital from a fatal illness. "Shit! Sneaky little bastards," Renji steamed, curling his lip at the frozen onscreen figure of the anchorwoman Arisawa Tatsuki.

"I will be at my office." Byakuya would get to the bottom of this incident quickly.

"Master," Ulquiorra stepped forward to request accompanying him.

"No need. My wife remains here, therefore so will you." His expression unreadable, Byakuya left without another word.

"Nel, we should also go," Ukitake signaled their intention to leave. Nel nodded her head and sidled up to Renji to give him a kiss goodbye.

"Wait, why do you have to go?" Renji was feeling sorry for himself at not having spent much time with his girlfriend that night.

"Erm..." she mumbled nervously.

Renji's brow knitted into a frown. "Orange-haired punkass?" Taking one look at her face, he knew he was right. He groaned aloud. "Does that idiot even watch the news?"

"No never, but word will spread fast. Either way I need to warn him." linking her fingers through his long crimson locks, she then cupped his face to look directly at hers. "He's still my friend."

"I'm going with you."

"Are you sure? He won't like that," she giggled.

"I don't care what the fuck he likes. If I see that jerkface I'll smack some sense into him to keep away from Rukia," he growled.

"Renji-"

"-Rukia nearly lost one of her babies and her sister attempted to assassinate Byakuya, just about killing Unohana in the process. They don't need this SHIT!"

"You're right, I get it," Nel agreed. "We'll deal with it."

"Me too," Ukitake concurred. The trio promptly left the Manor and headed back to the Academy.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stopped tensing, then striding out of his office he glared at Nanao with underlying fury. "This is never to happen again, do you understand?"<p>

"Y-Yes Mr Kuchiki, I just thought-"

"-I do not pay you to think, only obey." and he left his receptionist despondent. Byakuya made it into the elevator when his cellphone rang. A flash of annoyance passed over his face. He was beginning to hate the dreaded thing, but checking to see who was calling, the thought faded. "Yes?"

"Byakuya, the test results are back. If you don't mind I would like to discuss this with you first in private-"

The slight whooshing sound told Unohana that Byakuya was already present. With a smile she disconnected the call, and stood up from her chair. "I take it now is a good time?"

"When it comes to my family, of course," he smirked. "Well?"

"Simply put, Rukia is fine."

"Then why are you concerned?"

"The mage Inoue has strong healing powers."

"I am aware of that."

"Then is it possible that she holds the Seal?" Unohana looked thoughtful.

"No."

"You know who does, don't you?"

"Yes."

Unohana sighed, concluding the truth of the matter. "She doesn't know, and you won't tell her."

"It is safer this way. I don't know how she came to possess it, but the fact remains and I will protect her."

"I see." Just then the weight of the world seemed to fall on Unohana's shoulders. "Byakuya...have we lived too long?"

The vampire Lord pondered her question for a moment before answering, smiling as he said, "If there is one thing I've learned is that it's not how long you live, but the quality of life you lead." Unohana smiled in return. Yet another piece of proof that Rukia had changed him. "What will you do?" he asked her now.

"I will manage."

"A godparent is liken to a relative in human society. It would be unfortunate to have to appoint another." It was his way of extending his home to her as penance for Hisana's betrayal.

Unohana understood the implication perfectly. "Very well, I would like that," she nodded her head in acceptance.

"Rukia will be pleased." With that Byakuya left the the vampire Doctor's office, relieved at the night's prospects. All he wanted to do now was to join his wife in bed, feeling mentally drained from the eventful night.

Walking through the empty Hospital visitor parking lot, he suddenly halted and eyes flashed blood-red. The carpark and streetlights all went out one by one, enshrouding the area in darkness. Gazing out nonchalantly into the blackened night, Byakuya called to the figure nearby. "You should've stayed dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you," a male voice replied.

The flash of steel glinted in the moonlight as the two men met each other with forceful intent.

**...**

Returning from accompanying Nel and Ukitake back to the Academy, Renji was a little disappointed at not having met up with Ichigo, but the two had assured him that they would see to it that Ichigo would stay away from the Kuchiki couple. So for a change in pace he then reflected on the huge turnabout of the past twenty-four hours. He'd gotten his very own piece of sunshine, and he hoped desperately that he wouldn't stuff it up. If by some stupidity he did, there was no doubt in his mind that the probability of his survival would be zero, what with Nel and Rukia alone.

Then Renji came to an abrupt stop and peered into the shadows. "Eh shouldn't you be dead?"

"Do I look dead to you?" a cool voice responded.

"No, but I've seen roadkill more attractive. Looks like the devil beat you with the ugly stick a hundred times over before giving up in shame."

"You have a big mouth," the other snarled.

"That's what all the pretty girls say..."

As the two forms collided, the resounding echo of thought swept through the mind. _"Lust is my Sin..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Clipped a few bits again to save on chapter length, but I hope it hasn't impacted the consistency too much. I've written Hisana out of the storyline now, so sorry to any Hisana-fans. I don't like her, I've never liked her and I probably never will. Though in saying that I wanted to give her some sense of character, whether I succeeded or not...oh well.

****Also an extra special thanks to; TaiTaiFishie;**** Thanks, I'm glad you like my story. I'm not big on Twilight - the whole 'sparkle' thing is meh, but that's just me. **AkuRokuTurkTrainee; **Thanks, I tried not to make their first meeting too awkward and I'm glad the fluff was okay. That subject I tend to struggle with.** **Nathalie Shiffer;**** Thanks so much for your review! Personally I don't like Karin or Orihime either. **** 1nunna-chan1; PAMILA DE CASTRO; quietreaper;**** You got it :) I was thinking in hindsight the last chapter was a bit messy, so thanks for that. **loverukia;** ReckoningDay; JessicaTrueBlood; SnoYuki; CielDoll; YuzurihaNoRyuu; **Gerychi; **Renji55;******** **lobsterstarfruit;******** ******Tessaiga;** **dethangelx; **********ANF-Byaruki; **********and** **KunoichiDoll, ** **BexBlueDragon, XLightningX, diana, pigsinthesky, and BlackAngel'sWrath; ****All of your reviews are greatly appreciated, and motivates me to keep this story going.


	18. XVII

Chapter 17. This is split into two parts again as I felt it would be more appropriate. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Any feedback welcome.

**Warning: **Contains coarse language and implied violence. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>XVII - i<span>**

Starrk and Kiyone entered the Communications division to see Shuhei flat on his face at his terminal. Looking around, Kiyone could see that the other Comms assistant wasn't there, though in all honesty she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Either way, right now the current scene was making them look bad in front of their Las Noches comrade.

"Ahem. Captain." Kiyone tried to politely rouse Shuhei, but he didn't stir nor respond. "Captain!" now looking apologetically at Starrk who fortunately didn't appear to be bothered. "Captain Hisagi!"

Shuhei mumbled a little, yet still stayed asleep, so Kiyone marched over, grabbed him by the scruff of his hair and lifted his face up. As it turned out the Captain had fallen asleep in his dinner, apparent by the plate of spaghetti mushed on his face. Pasta sauce and strands of spaghetti hung off his cheeks.

"That's sad," Kiyone muttered. This wasn't even her department, the cadet was actually assigned to the Barrier Enforcement division, but came here to help whenever she could. Nowadays though due to a lack of spare time, she didn't get much of a chance to do that.

"W-Wh-What?" Shuhei stammered hazily while making squeezy motions with his hands.

"Pull yourself together Captain!" she yelled, pumping her fist at him. Kiyone could only imagine what he was dreaming about and she would bet her life that it involved a certain strawberry blonde wind-type. Just as recognition flooded back to Shuhei, Kiyone released her grip on his hair and let his head flop back into the spaghetti for making her think about his dream state.

Shuhei bounced back almost straight away looking a tad miffed at the slight, then at seeing Starrk he sat up straight. "Hey Starrk, long time no see. What brings you to this side of the pool?"

Starrk closed the distance and the two Communications Captains did their secret handshake in greeting, smiling as they did. "Change of scenery. The girl is restless," he replied, tapping the side of his head.

"_Who are you calling GIRL? I'm not a child!" _Lilynette growled. Shuhei laughed. _"Keep laughing 69. At least I don't have spaghetti on my face!"_

"You don't have a face," Starrk pointed out. At the puzzled look from Shuhei and Kiyone, he tapped his head again, then gestured to Shuhei. "You have a bit of..."

Going red with embarrassment to match the color of the sauce, Shuhei snatched up a cloth napkin and wiped his face clean. "Overworked and underpaid...same old story..." laughing uneasily.

"Yes, same old."

"_What a cool guy." _Both Shuhei and Kiyone said in thought at the Shifter's laidback attitude.

"So who's manning the Station?" clearing up his mess, Shuhei straightened up his terminal to make it more presentable. He'd been here for three days going on four, and vaguely wondered if he'd ever see the outside world again.

"A couple of new guys. Thought we'd give them a chance to settle in and see what you lot are up to," Starrk answered and sat himself down in the chair Shuhei offered him.

"Alright, it's good to see you. We've been real flat out lately. Lots of weird stuff going on."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah...and something is stirring those Vampires up because we've had more run-ins with them than we've ever had..." Shuhei said tiredly, absent-mindedly rubbing the five-o'clock shadow growing on his chin.

"Vampires huh..." Starrk continued to look non-plussed.

_**...**_

_**(Meanwhile at Las Noches...)**_

In the Communications division Pesche peered curiously at the controls on the terminal. Starrk had left him in charge while visiting the Soul Academy, and the Shifter cadet was determined to do a good job. Meanwhile his partner in crime Dondachakka was bouncing and rolling around muttering to himself. Pesche didn't mind, he was too busy concentrating on trying to recall if or what Starrk instructed him to do, tapping his chin with his finger in time with his foot. He didn't see Dondachakka heading straight for him, consequently bowling him over. All arms, legs and beetle-like face, Pesche went flying through the air, landing with a crunch on top of the mains terminal. Picking himself up and rubbing his sore backside, he looked apprehensively at the controls, hoping that nothing had gone amiss. Met with silence, Pesche let out the breath he was holding and turned to Dondachakka who was one second away from resuming his impression of a cannonball.

Then a beep sounded and a computer voice spoke. _[The soul-shield is currently inactive. To reactive this function press the 'control' key to confirm.]_

Pesche looked thoughtful. "That sounds important..."

"Soul-shields keep the vampires out dontchaknow," Dondachakka stated.

Pesche started to air-punch and striking various poses in preemptive recognition of the award he would be given for 'saving' Las Noches from vampire attacks, not at all knowing which button was the 'control' key.

_[Terminal: Press the 'control' key to confirm reactivation.]_

"Which one is the 'control' key?"

"In the movies it's always the big red button dontchaknow."

"Where do you watch movies?" Pesche asked his comrade, nevertheless spotting a large red switch under a clear plastic cover, opened the lid and flipped it up. Then he saw another smaller red button right next to it. "Gah..." Shrugging, he pressed that button too.

_[Soul-shield activated.]_ The duo breathed another sigh of relief, and Pesche resumed his victory dance until a development presented itself. _[Self-destruct sequence has been initiated. Adhering to protocol, impact will begin in the lower levels. Countdown to self-destruct in 12 hours. Evacuate immediately]_

"O-oh, dontchaknow."

Pesche stood frozen on the spot then literally visualizing his medal disappear in a puff of smoke, began pressing all the buttons in no particular order. If he didn't fix this soon the whole of Las Noches was going to be blown to smithereens.

_**...**_

"Where's...the other guy?" after all the time she'd spent temping she still didn't remember the other Comms assistant's name.

"Food poisoning... I think." Shuhei was having trouble remembering what was what, and hoped his lapse in memory hadn't meant him forgetting something important. The other two could tell as plain as day that Shuhei had reached the end of his tether.

"If you want to take a break I can hold the fort down here for awhile," Starrk offered.

Smiling at the Shifter's generosity Kiyone decided to take proactive action and drag Shuhei out of here whether he liked it or not. "That is so nice of you! Thanks Starrk."

"Ah thanks but you're visiting, I don't want to trouble you," Shuhei tried to protest.

"It's no trouble."

"See, no trouble. If you don't go and get some rest, mold will start growing on you to go with that fuzz on your face." Kiyone latched onto Shuhei and pulled him out of his chair. The slight scratching noise further made her point. With a serious expression on her face, she added, "Break time. I will use force if I have to!"

"I believe you," Shuhei muttered and allowed Kiyone to drag him out. "Thanks man, if you ever need a favor, I got your back."

"No sweat."

Plonking himself down on the chair Shuhei just vacated, Starrk promptly started dozing, much to Lilynette's chagrin. _"Starrk! We didn't come here for you to trade sleeping spots! Get up you lazy bum! And did you just sit down in that crusty chair?"_

"Be a good girl and let me sleep. There's plenty of time."

"_STARRK!" _To demonstrate how rife she was getting, she clawed the confines of the headspace she habituated.

"Stop that, it's worse than putting up with your purring."

"_I'll go then."_

"Be my guest. Don't get lost," Starrk grinned, and tipping his head to one side, he thumped the other side in a butting motion. Lilynette in her astral shape spilled out of the ear canal and tumbled onto the terminal desk. Rubbing her rear she shot him a petulant look and assumed the form of a Hellhound. "That's no way to treat a lady."

Starrk opened his eyes and gave her a serious smile. "Nice. Be careful in there." Lilynette returned the sentiment with a bow of her head and dissipated into the computer terminal. Just then the alarm alert sounded off. "Lilynette, we don't need any distractions right now."

"_I know," _her voice rang out. Seconds later the alarm stopped. Satisfied, Starrk went back to sleep while his partner started to download all the data files. In his dormant state, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and streams of microscopic data flashed at a blinding speed through his eyeballs.

* * *

><p>Bursting into the apartment she shared with Ichigo, Nel yelled out, hoping her partner hadn't awoken yet, or was at least ignorant. "Itsygo! Itsygo!" When it wasn't apparent he was up, she dashed into his bedroom. He wasn't there either, and the bed was made. <em>"Did he even come home last night?"<em> Nel suddenly became worried for a different reason. Ichigo had gone out to deal with a vampire attack in Central and he had been on the brink of exhaustion.

Thinking the worst, it was Ukitake who caught sight of the broken plate on the kitchen floor that alerted her to the reality of the situation. "Nel, I believe that says it all."

Wracked with guilt and fear, Nel stood there stock-still eyeing the plate pieces. "Where could he have gone?"

"If Ichigo did indeed see the news broadcast, my guess would be the hospital," Ukitake said gravely.

"You're right sensei, that makes sense," and she turned towards the door ready to bolt. When she saw that Ukitake wasn't following, she called back. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll catch up after I deal with this mess."

"That's okay, I don't mind," Nel responded, not wanting her teacher to have to clean up after her or Ichigo.

"I insist, now go, hopefully nothing bad has happened," Ukitake insisted and set about to work.

"Okay, thanks." Nel shot off without another moments notice. _"Please be alright Itsygo, or we'll never forgive you..." _Her hand subconsciously went to her stomach to soothe the uneasy feeling she had. Whether he wanted it or not the fact still remained that in two months time she would give birth to his baby, since a Shifter's gestation period was only three months, at most four.

Running out of the Academy her mind was focused solely on finding Ichigo, that and wondering if her offspring would inherit his blazing orange hair. Scrunching up her face, she sincerely hoped not. If that was the case, there would be no denying who the father is, and knowing Ichigo he'd feel obligated to stand by her and their child. That she couldn't do, it just wouldn't be fair to the both of them, nor Renji and she wanted to stay with him despite the fact that he was a vampire and Renji was willing to stand by them because he wanted to.

Their first night together had been out-of-this-world amazing, and Nel was almost positive that her heart now belonged to Renji.

After Nel left Ukitake took out a handkerchief and coughed into it, his whole body shuddering with the impact and his chest flared up with pain. The last few days he'd been feeling a little under-the-weather and the cloth coming away with blood told him his illness was worsening. Still he was needed, and he wasn't about to let his health get in the way of aiding his students, former or otherwise so he finished sweeping up the broken shards and followed Nel.

* * *

><p>Stirring awake Rukia turned sideways and felt the empty space beside her, a little disappointed at falling asleep yet again, and Byakuya not being there. <em>"Was he still at the clan meeting? Surely not..."<em> Then where was he? Rukia sighed dejectedly. If the meeting was finished then something else must've come up, which didn't surprise her. He was always so busy, and even though she understood that, it didn't stop her from missing him. They didn't seem to spend much time together and lately it seemed like even less.

Her biggest concern was the twins. Two months was all the time she needed to get through and then they would be safe.

As if they could sense their mother's thoughts, the twins shifted in utero. Rubbing her belly to soothe them, Rukia decided a breath of fresh air would help. So she got out of bed and went out onto the balcony overlooking the moonless night sky. The vampire guard were going about their business as usual, bowing respectfully as they passed Rukia above. She smiled and nodded in recognition in return, even though she still felt uncomfortable at the formality. Stepping back enough to be out of direct line of sight, Rukia continued to ease the twins as their movements seemed to increase.

"How about I sing you a song, little ones?" Rukia cooed, smoothing her baby bump at the same time. The jolt of movement affirmed their answer. "This song is special to your Daddy and I."

Then Rukia began to sing the haunting melody of the vampire love song _Sanguinem Surrexit;_

_**Sanguinem Surrexit**_** - Blood Rose** (English translation - _Literal translation in italics_)

_**O Sanguinem Surrexit **_(Oh Blood Rose - _Oh, the Blood Rose_)

_**Quamvis abscondita **_(Though you are hidden_ - Although hidden_)

_**Tua odorem vocat ad me **_(Your scent calls to me - _Your smell is calling to me_)

_**Splendorem ubi tenebris regnat **_(Shine where darkness reigns - _Light where darkness reigns_)

_**Radians decoris **_(Radiant beauty - _Radiating beauty_)  
><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**O Sanguinem Surrexit **_(Oh Blood Rose - _Oh, the Blood Rose_)

_**Licet tempore transit per **_(Though time passes by - _Even though time passes by_)

_**Tuum corde canticum manuque **_(Your heart song beckons - _The song of your heart and hand_)

_**Super Telluribus firmamento **_(Over Earths expanse - _Over the expanse of the Lands_)

_**Fatali ad prope **_(Fated to draw nigh - _Fated to close_)

_**...**_

_**O Sanguinem Surrexit **_(Oh Blood Rose - _Oh, the Blood Rose_)

_**Licet Nubibus in sanguinem **_(Though shrouded in blood - _Although shrouded in blood_)

_**Perforabit mea cor lapidem **_(Pierce my heart of stone - _Pierce my heart of stone_)

_**Vobis florescat enim me **_(Until you bloom for me - _You may bloom for me_)

_**Enim aeternitas **_(For Eternity - _For Eternity_)

_**...**_

_**O Sanguinem Surrexit **_(Oh Blood Rose - _Oh, the Blood Rose_)

_**Licet nos decidet et adolebit **_(Though we fade and burn - _Though we may fall and burn_)

_**Nostrum amor immortalis **_(Our love immortal - _Our love is immortal_)

_**Unita ut unum **_(Intertwined as One - _United as One_)

_**Mors non dividere **_(Death cannot divide - _Death does not divide_)

_**...**_

_**O Sanguinem Surrexit **_(Oh Blood Rose - _Oh, the Blood Rose_)

_**O Sanguinem Surrexit **_(Oh Blood Rose - _Oh, the Blood Rose_)

_**Dilectus Meus **_(My Beloved - _My Beloved_)

_**Sanguinem Surrexit **_(Blood Rose - _Blood Rose_)

_**...**_

The twins became calm, and Rukia smiled in contentment after she finished singing. "You like that, don't you?" Gazing out into the dark-enshrouded night, she hummed the tune again while waiting for Byakuya to come home.

Standing guard on the roof above Byakuya and Rukia's bedroom, Ulquiorra had heard the whole rendition of the vampire love song. It made him feel a sense of sadness, though he couldn't be entirely sure that was the right feeling. The concept of emotions other than pain, anger, and hate escaped him, not having been faced with anything else remotely signifying love, happiness or kindred spirits before Rukia entered into their lives. In the past Byakuya, Renji and Ulquiorra went about their lives somewhat independently. Aside from Ulquiorra's responsibilities as a Familiar along with Renji, and bodyguard, they were virtual strangers under the same roof.

Pondering that train of thought, Ulquiorra vaguely wondered if Rukia knew of the six women that Byakuya had killed in his search for her, not including the other possibles. All tracked and targeted from the supposed likeness of the vampire Lord's intended mate.

Pushing that thought aside, Ulquiorra's mind turned to the subject of women. He had never been with one and the very thought terrified him. He didn't like to be touched as a direct result of the years of abuse he suffered at the hands of his former master from childhood but lately he began to wonder what a simple kiss felt like. Something so small that people took for granted was a big deal to him. He wasn't even sure if there was one specific person he would kiss.

Cursing himself for allowing his mind to wander along such an uncertain path, Ulquiorra subconsciously rubbed at a spot on the left side under his collarbone. Some time ago his own black-ink tattoo had appeared there out of nowhere marking him as the first Virtue of Chastity. Not wanting this development to get in the way of his protection duties to Rukia, he would simply wait and learn its significance before revealing the fact.

* * *

><p>The clashing of swords rang out, splintering the night silence as the two men sparred in a sword-lock. Byakuya was incredibly strong, yet his assailant seemed to be formidable. Driving their blades up to try and gain the upper hand, they broke apart, skidding to a stop some feet away. Under his footsteps the ground cracked and split and rubble dust wafted up into the surrounding air.<p>

Facing him, Byakuya's voice called out to the other man, "Why do you persist in involving yourself in Rukia's affairs, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Because the Rukia I know doesn't belong with you in your world. Now let me ask you a question. Have you turned her?"

"A pointless question coupled with a pointless reason. You are a prime example of the true ignorance of your kind."

"I had her first..." Ichigo narrowed his eyes into the deep-seated scowl.

"A childish notion."

Bouncing his sword off his shoulder blade, Ichigo just stared at Byakuya while the vampire Lord did the same. Ichigo had come here to see Rukia for himself. He needed to know and he needed to make sure she was alright, yet he had to ask himself what it was that he was fighting for. Was it her soul, her being? They had parted company twice now with the same result - Rukia kept running back to this guy.

Ichigo was actually quite intelligent and his own words came back to him. Ever since his meeting with Rukia at her father's graveside he was convinced that her life now was a product of circumstance. What would've happened to them if he hadn't gone missing and Rukia had never left the Academy on the misinformation that he had died? Would they be married today instead of Rukia being the wife of a vampire mogul?

"You know what I think? I think you were there for her when she needed someone, and for that I'll thank you, but you see there's just one thing - I'm not dead. Rukia has always had a sense of loyalty and sticks by people. It doesn't change the fact that you're no good for her. She deserves better, and to be with her own kind."

Byakuya felt his blood begin to boil. No one was going to try and take Rukia away from him, not least of all Kurosaki Ichigo. "You're implying I am merely a substitute..."

"You're smarter than you look, Fanger," Ichigo smirked.

Ichigo was still very much in love with Rukia and his instincts told him that she was still in love with him too. On what level or degree, he didn't know, but this vampire was standing in their way. When she had first come to the Academy, Ichigo had the impression that she was just another one of 'those' girls, only a pint-sized version. But he soon learned otherwise. If someone were to ask him when he fell in love with her, he couldn't say. It just seemed like he always was and love wasn't something that was easy to give up on. At least not for him.

And then there was Nel. They were close now, and that was great and all, but it wasn't the same. He didn't feel towards his partner the way he felt about Rukia. That time he asked Rukia who she loved more, she didn't answer - and still hadn't.

Ichigo couldn't let go. Not until he knew for certain...

Leveling his sword at Byakuya, he fully transformed and spoke with deadly calm, "Rukia still loves me, I know it. I'm going into that hospital and I'm taking her with me."

"I will see to it that you never lay eyes on her again." Rife with jealousy, Byakuya reached his limit of this pretentious brat and his ridiculous belief that Rukia still loved him. If there was one thing the vampire Lord did not do it was 'share'.

"Oh yeah, and how do you propose to do that?"

"By killing you."

During the course of their conversation, the ground shook, fixtures wobbled on their stands and the hospital park light creaked in submission to the invisible force of Byakuya's power. Dried fallen leaves blew off the trees and shrubs nearby leading to the pathway of the Hospital cemetery swirled around in the air like a giant invisible hand had scooped them up and dropped them from the sky.

Then a low-resounding screech drummed and a blacker-than-black whirlwind rose from the ground and smoldered around Ichigo. "This is how it's going to play out. I'm going to send your undead ass back to Hell and then I'm taking Rukia back to where she belongs - with me."

"You are gravely mistaken, Kurosaki Ichigo. Such a petty threat from an insignificant creature such as yourself is but ash to the wind. The world will cry in shame at your scattered remains. Be grateful that you will die by my hand on this night."

The thin black sword of Ichigo's weapon matched with the black and burnished silver of Byakuya's katana. The two men dashed and sped, turning into blurs of blinding speed as they traded blow after blow, neither gaining the upper hand. Ichigo swung his blade in a backwards slash and Byakuya deflected with his own, then shot his left hand up in an open-palmed punch. Instinctively blocking with his body, Byakuya connected and the force of the impact crushed the bones in Ichigo's left hand. The chain linked around his fingers up to his shoulder blade most likely dampened some of the strike.

Resolutely numbing his mind to the pain, Ichigo drove forward with a downwards overhand swing. It grazed Byakuya's cheek enough to draw a thin trickle of blood, but the vampire Lord simply smirked at the Gifted's preconceived notion that landing the smallest of cuts attested to his superiority. Ichigo's dark red eyes hardened as the cut on Byakuya's smooth white skin healed instantaneously. "You're no ordinary vampire..."

Without deigning to reply, Byakuya raised his sword upwards and chanted, "Dividere." (_Divide_)The black feathered tips of two of Anima Vastator's wings tore off into hundreds of razor-sharp blades and zeroed in on Ichigo.

Sliding easily into an attack stance, Ichigo dashed around slashing at them with his sword and evading the blades as more moved in to take the place of the ones destroyed. A few blades nipped at his black robe and one scissored off a lock of his long black hair. A few more clinked off the chain wrapped around his left arm, yet none found its mark. Byakuya chanted again and sent forth two more sets of wing blades. This time by the control of his hand the blades speed increased dramatically.

"They're moving faster?"

Ichigo upped his own speed also, and closed in to strike Byakuya from the center as the swarm of blades flew in from behind and on both sides. Out of nowhere another group of blades blocked Ichigo's sword, forcing him to jump backwards out of harms way. Moving even faster still, Ichigo took flight and released a Dark energy pulse shattering them. The torrential blast carried down onto the ground to where Byakuya calmly stood. The vampire Lord nonchalantly side-stepped the blast as it fizzled out destroying the cement guardrail of the Hospital parking ground.

"Redire," (_Return_) Byakuya commanded. With a chinking metallic sound, the wings of Anima Vastator returned, made whole again.

Ichigo let out a smirk. "Is that the best you've got? Thought you were going to kill me, Byakuya."

"Your impudence will be your downfall."

Anima Vastator rumbled with an ethereal glow and at its Master's telepathic command split into it's ultimate form. _'Convergentibus Septem Inferna'_ - Converging Seven Hells. Forming into the seven Angel blades of its fourth form _'__Septum Inferna'_, those again continued to split and divide into seven more Angel blades, multiplying continuously until the area surrounded the duo with swords too numerous to count.

Ichigo let off another pulsating blast and swooped down, swinging his sword to strike. Byakuya sped forward to close the distance and their swords clashed, the sound of steel on steel ringing through the air.

A flurry of Angel blades converged on Ichigo as Byakuya drove him backwards with one slash at a time, a new blade appearing in his hand after each strike. Struggling to keep up against the intense speed, Ichigo's strength waned and his reaction was a second too late to evade the next strike. Steel drove into his gut with agonizing deftness. His blood poured out like a busted gasket. Then Byakuya summoned another Angel blade with his left hand and stabbed Ichigo on the right side just below his collarbone.

In stunned horror, Ichigo could only look dumbly at cold blood-red eyes. "Luceat." (_Shine_) Byakuya incanted. Consumed by a brilliant white light, the two blades locked in the precision points of Ichigo's body, erupted. As if in slow motion, his insides burned hot, bursting and cracking with blinding intensity. Flung backwards from the force, Ichigo tried to brace his fall with his sword, carving an indent on the ground before falling flat on his back.

His vision clouded as consciousness left him and death beckoned...

* * *

><p>Shivering a little from a sudden breeze blowing, Rukia started to become rather worried. Byakuya still wasn't back yet and the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach grew.<p>

Returning to the bedroom she went over to her bedside drawer to grab her cellphone. A stack of photos were left out and Rukia picked them up to place them back in her top drawer, though one was missing from the pile. There a lone photo caught her eye and Rukia gulped. It was one of her and Ichigo hugging. She didn't have to look to remind herself what he had scrawled on the back of the photo, but turning it over in her hands anyway, the inscription stared back at her almost accusingly. _'I love you midget'_. Her expression darkened and shoving the photos on top, she slammed the drawer shut.

Going back over to call Byakuya to see what was taking him so long, Rukia was halted by sudden movement from the twins. Gripping the bedside table for support, she attempted to breathe through the dull low throbbing pain as well as trying to keep calm. _"Why was this familiar...? Deja vu?"_ Rukia stumbled to the bed and sat down, rubbing her belly. Half-vampire twins were bound to be trouble.

Then a clawing sensation coursed through her along with...a thought?...speech? Astounded, Rukia gasped and gripped through the distressing feeling.

"_We want father..."_ The voice sounded somewhat feminine.

At hearing another voice, this one more masculine, her assumption proved to be correct. _"You're hurting mother. Stop hurting mother." _The pain stopped, but the tightness in her stomach remained.

"You know don't you? Something's wrong." Rukia whispered to the twins. Disregarding her cellphone she grabbed the silver gun Byakuya had given her and dashed out of the house. There wasn't a moment to waste.

Seeing Rukia rushing from the Manor, Ulquiorra looked sorrowfully into the night sky. Judging by her demeanor a situation had obviously arisen, but she hadn't even taken the time to get him first to accompany her. "When will you learn?" he asked himself and shot off after her.

Meanwhile Orihime paced the hallway trying to drum up the courage to knock on Ulquiorra's door and talk to him. Wringing her fingers clasped in the front of her dress, it was on her fifth attempt that she finally called out and rapped on the door. All the other occupants of the house beside her, Rukia asleep and Ulquiorra were out dealing with various situations, and with the Lady's delicate condition, Orihime thought it best to let her rest.

"Ulquiorra?" Receiving no answer, she walked dejectedly from the door getting lost in thought. Then her mood brightened when an idea formed in her head. Lifting a finger in the air, she smiled at the myriad of Angels, Beasts and Succubi on the hall floor and said, "Nothing says 'be my friend' like Sweet wasabi jelly bean donuts!" and Orihime set off for the kitchen to prepare her special recipe.

* * *

><p>The street was a total mass of destruction as Renji squared off against another vampire. He wasn't sure what his Pure-blooded enemy's true motive was, but Envy was proving to be rather hard to kill, and much to Renji's annoyance, he seemed to be almost toying with him.<p>

Dodging a punch, Renji grabbed his arm, drew him in and smashed him in the stomach with a forward punch. A streetlight crumbled like putty from the impact. Envy picked himself up and dusted off the front of his clothes. "You still don't know who you are yet?"

"Just shut your ugly ass the fuck up," Renji growled. Tearing another streetlight up out of the ground he swung it at Envy, catching the vampire and splattering him up against and through a building wall. "You know I've heard stories about you, and so far I have to say you're shit for a pure-blood. Even Revenants are better-looking."

"Oh you think so? The opinion of a mere 'turned'...I'm hurt," Envy laughed.

"What's so funny freak?"

"If my aim was to kill you, you'd be dead already. I think that's pretty funny..." He picked up the same pole he was hit with and launched it back at Renji. "Catch."

Renji braced himself and smashed his fist right through the middle, snapping the pole in two. The halves spiraled onwards, one hitting a parked car and the other crashing through a shop window. Lunging at each other, the two vampires became a blur of red and green as they dealt blow after blow. "Quit flapping your trap and fight me."

Pummeling Envy's side with a kick, Renji threw him backwards again, but the pure-blood landed nimbly in a crouching position sliding along the road with agile deftness and sprang back up driving his razor-edged nails into Renji's neck. "Almost... Is that better?" Envy sneered.

Blood oozed out of the wound in his neck. Renji would heal, but not as fast a Pure-Blood would. Passing it off, he advanced on Envy once again, who annoyingly kept speeding away. "Stay still you jerkoff!"

"Do you have the mark?" Continuing to simply evade while talking.

"What? Mark?"

"Tattoo."

Renji balked. "Are you fucking blind as well as ugly? I'm half covered in tattoos!"

This made Envy stop. Perhaps he had the wrong person after all, though now he was thrilled at no longer having to keep up the pretense. "Then you will be eliminated."

"Eh over my dead body."

"Exactly the idea." Envy shifted and changed. Clothed in a dark green bodysuit and leather jacket, his attire ripped to shreds as his body mass increased to triple its usual size. His muscles pulsated and rippled under a film of now almost translucent skin and a long thick scaly tail burst out from his rear. The piece of bone attached to Envy's face seemed to compress and groan as it too enlarged.

Renji shuddered violently at the sight. "Eww UG-I-LY! I'd lay off the funky spinach because it ain't doing you any favors."

Envy roared in his face, and charged. Renji didn't even see him coming. Grabbing him from behind, Envy latched on and began pulling Renji's head off his neck, attempting to decapitate the younger vampire with his bare hands. Renji fought and tried to shake him off. Apparently the transformation to the underside of a dog's backside also rewarded him with more speed and herculean strength. Pouring every ounce of effort he had left, Renji tore away Envy's grip, spun around to face forward and threw an uppercut. Envy's cheek snapped back, but Renji could've been swatting a fly for all the damage it did him.

Letting out another laugh, Envy latched onto Renji's face and picked him up by the nails dug painfully in. Throwing him to the ground, the two locked together as Envy flung him, riding the vampire like a bobsled. Renji's blood bubbled and spurted through the incisions made by Envy's nails. Roaring and laughing maniacally, Envy finally threw the vampire afar. A small-sized crater formed under Renji's body as he landed, his limbs split and cracked from the force. "Fuck..."

Emitting a pulse of green fire, Renji stared his doom in the face. Suddenly Nel phased in and absorbed the blast as if sucking in a giant big breath. Her cheeks to bursting, she fired it back out at Envy. "Foul beast, you will not harm one hair on his head," she declared, her grey eyes wrought with determination. On her way to the Hospital she had seen Renji fighting first.

"No, but I'd be more concerned for your safety Virtue, especially coming from him," Envy snarled and indicated to Renji.

Craning her head backwards, Nel's eyes became wide with fright. Either it was facing extinction, or Nel's timely appearance, but something clicked inside Renji then and he stood upright surrounded by a scarlet glowing aura. "Renji...?" she whispered faintly.

The inner struggle evident, Renji peered up at Nel with pained red eyes. "Nel. Run."

Never before had she seen him look so scared, but she wasn't about to abandon him now. "NO!"

No longer paying Envy any attention, Nel didn't even notice until it was too late. "Got you." She jerked and bucked in his hold, struggling to break free, but it was no use. "You made it far too easy, but do not be afraid, I don't intend to kill you either."

"I don't believe you!" locked in his stranglehold, there was no way she was getting out...not unless Renji got up and helped. "Renji..."

"Don't be so quick to die. I said I wouldn't kill you and I meant it, because **he** is going to." Nel shook her head in disbelief. Envy sniffed his hostage, then turned his nose up in disgust. "She's with child." Running one finger along her stomach, a thin trickle of blood spilled as his nail grazed her flesh. He couldn't stand the thought of this woman bearing a child when his own wife couldn't give him one.

"I want her," Renji stated in an eerily calm voice. Standing blithely, it didn't appear he had been involved in a fight only moments beforehand. There were no injuries and his waist-length crimson hair flowed like a river of red fire down his back. His clothes were still in tatters but through the holes and gashes in the fabric a black-ink tattoo emblazoned in the middle of his chest. _**Luxuria**_.

"What are you saying? Renji, whatever he's done to you fight it okay!" Nel pleaded.

"I want her."

"I'm sure you do," Envy said exasperatedly. "I propose a share. I'll rip this bastard child from her and you can play with the body. Embrace your true self. Kill her, Lust."

Lust raised his arms out to his sides. Out of one spurted forth a large snake patterned in bold shades of black, brown, red and gold, and out of the other came a large serrated blade that looked like a flattened club. The snake grew in size and reared its oversized fangs at Nel as she looked on rigid with fear, though she also couldn't deny how splendidly beautiful Renji looked.

Locking his gaze on the terrified Shifter, Lust strode towards her. "Baby."

Nel screamed as loud as she could. "ICHIGO!"

* * *

><p>The counter on Ichigo's soul band ticked to a stop. His pulse stilled. His breath faded and his consciousness drifted away. Life as he knew it fell from his grasp.<p>

Byakuya was about to turn away when Anima Vastator spoke up, **"**_**Expectare dominus. Adhuc vivit.**_**"** _(Wait master. He still lives)_.

"That's impossible."

"_**Etiam lamia oculi non videre. Ibi est aliud.**_**" **(_Even vampire eyes do not see. There is another_).

And sure enough, just as the legendary katana informed its wielder, an unknown entity lurking in Ichigo's being awoke. _**"You worthless sack of SHIT! Losing to a fucking Bloodsucker!" **_

"_What are you talking about? ...Who are you?"_

"_**SHUT- THE- FUCK- UP! Rukia-this! Rukia-that! It's SICKENING! Well I'm not going to let you get us killed over that Fangbanger! It's my turn now!" **_

Losing complete control over his self, a dense black fog crept over Ichigo's body, twisting and turning in a motion reminiscent of dripping wax and evolved into a rage-filled mutation of his Virtue self. The whites of his eyes turned black and his pupils became a golden yellow color. One horn protruded from his skull bearing his tattoo, stretched down into a bone mask painted in a red and white stripe pattern worn over the beast-half of his face. Long two-toned hair flowed out around him. Hands and feet grew into talons as a revived Ichigo staggered to a standing position.

He rip-roared with maniacal laughter at the vampire Lord's distinctly livid expression. "Your face is priceless, Bloodsucker! But it would look better torn to shreds."

Byakuya took hold of another Angel blade and aimed to strike but Ichigo caught it, snapping the blade in two. Then he slashed Byakuya's chest with his claws, tearing the cloth and drawing blood. Byakuya healed instantly, but Ichigo continued his rampage. "Same old tricks? I expected better," he sneered.

Anima Vastator rumbled with vitriol. The cackling laughter screeched through the air as Ichigo batted away one blade after another, cutting Byakuya repeatedly with his razor-sharp talons.

Then moving to strike again, Ichigo butted the hilt with his fist spinning it in the air and thrust it forward to pierce a few inches from Byakuya's heart. "I missed," laughing again. In retaliation Byakuya smashed Ichigo with one open-palmed strike backwards to flying. "Lucky shot," and picking himself up off the ground into a crouching position, he readied himself to charge again.

Suddenly a figure appeared and Ichigo lifted his head to stare into the barrel of a silver gun pointed at his forehead. There she stood locked and loaded with horror-filled violet eyes, disbelief at the sight of the creature before her.

Recognition seeped into his being and from the depths of his soul Ichigo called forth, "Rukia...?"

_**(End part i...)**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well I hope I managed to do some justice in portraying Byakuya and Ichigo's fight. What with their circumstances being rather different, it made things a little trickier.

Also the Song/Lyrics to _Sanguinem Surrexit_ I wrote myself for the purpose of this story, and the balcony scene.

As always a HUGE thank you to the reviewers! It really means alot me :)


	19. XVII  ii

Part 2 of Chapter 17. As always Thanks for reading. Any feedback welcome.

**Warning: **Contains coarse language, implied violence and sexual activity. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.

* * *

><p><strong><span>XVII - ii<span>**

Time seemed to crawl to an achingly slow speed. Could she do this? Could she really shoot Ichigo in the head? It was Ichigo as she'd never seen him before. Holding the gun steady in her hand aimed point-blank at the creature that was Ichigo. Rukia hesitated. Staring uncertainly into unknowing dense and dark pools of black and yellow, her heart leapt in her chest in trepidation.

"Well well, if it isn't the little fang-banging whore herself." Rising up to stand and grabbing hold of Rukia's gun, he moved it to his chest and sneered, "You know you shouldn't play with guns, you could hurt yourself."

_"Rukia... Stop. Don't hurt her..."_ Ichigo said to his alter.

"Stop it." Rukia said.

"Or what?"

_"Shut up... I- won't- let..."_

"I'm sorry..." Rukia had no idea how Ichigo came to be this way, but the fact remained and she only wished that the decision she was going to make right now, was the right one. Bringing her gun arm down, she fired a bullet in Ichigo's left foot.

Ichigo jumped back with a start, his wounded left foot streaking the ground with a blood trail. "You're a feisty one, I'll give you that."

It was one of those crushing moments when the very last undesirable scene was playing out right in front of your eyes, and didn't know how it came to eventuate. Rukia felt torn as two worlds collided - her past and present. Kuchiki Byakuya. A one thousand year old Pure-Blooded vampire Lord and her husband. And Kurosaki Ichigo. A Half Gifted/Shifter and her ex-boyfriend. With Ichigo she was happy and innocent, secure and content with a mapped out future of normalcy. With Byakuya it was passion and danger, their path ahead wrought with uncertainty, but she couldn't bear the thought of not being with him.

She looked at Ichigo and didn't recognize him at all. It was true that she loved him. He was her first love and he would always have that part of her. Now she discovered the basis of love on a whole new level and nothing would change her commitment to Byakuya. The two men fighting over her was not an option.

Byakuya sped to her side, resisting the urge to just pick her and take her away. "Rukia, you should not be here."

"We were worried about you," she whispered softly.

"We?"

"Our babies sensed trouble."

Byakuya gazed at the mother of his children with adoration, though he remained quiet. Everything he had to hope and live for was right in front of him. "I don't suppose you would leave if I wanted you to?"

"Not a chance," Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"I thought not." He knew that look. "Stay close to me."

"Hey Bloodsucker, you knocked her up too? ...That's too bad..." Ichigo laughed and straightened up, bouncing his sword on his right shoulder. Wearing a wicked grin, his tone became mocking, "Is it the whole 'I vant to suck your blood' thing that gets you all wet? Chicks dig that right..."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Rukia stepped back in alarm, her weapon still raised. "Ichigo, I don't know what's gotten into you-"

_"...I'm... sorry... I... don't..."_

"-Ichigo? That simpering IDIOT? Ichigo can't come out and play right now, so you've got me instead. It'll be a blast, you'll see!" Swapping his sword gingerly over to his feeble left hand, Ichigo linked his chain onto his sword and started twirling it in the air.

Scowling, he launched his spinning sword at her, holding firmly onto the chain. Byakuya deflected with his own sword, the metallic clash of steel ripped loudly. Rukia fired three more shots through the space in between Byakuya's left arm. Dragging his sword back, Ichigo's spinning momentum like a helicopter propeller stopped the bullets and reflected them back, but the vampire Lord cut them down one by one.

"Aim for the mask," Byakuya instructed Rukia only loud enough for her to hear.

"Right."

Summoning an array of Angel blades to shield Rukia, the pair dashed forward, falling into a pincer formation. The night sky lit up with the blaze of bullets and combating swords as the trio were locked in a strange dance of war.

Rukia tried her hardest to stay focused by constantly reminding herself that the Ichigo wasn't the enemy. She wasn't afraid. Byakuya was a skilled fighter and he had been training her for months before they learned of the twins conception. Aware that her movements were hampered by her pregnancy, she knew she had to do her best to remain careful and calm.

Just then the magazine clip on her gun ran out, leaving her with only one spare. Taking her eyes off Ichigo for a moment while she snapped the empty clip out and attempted to reload, he seized the opportunity and released a Dark pulse at her. The Angel blades moved in like crossing guards to defend, but the force of the blast knocked Rukia back and caused her to drop her gun as she braced herself to stop the sliding momentum. Her gaze shot to her gun out of reach for a split second, before Byakuya swooped in and tossed it back, then advanced on Ichigo. Rukia threw the ammo clip up just as the gun came careening towards her. Clicking expertly into place, she grabbed it and strode forward, gun raised high to take careful aim. This was her last chance to make the shot.

But waiting for the right moment was extremely difficult with the speed the two men were fighting at. Firing off one round it went wide, narrowly missing Byakuya, though thankfully he saw it coming.

_"Dammit!"_ she chided herself.

"Rukia, shoot," Byakuya called out.

"I can't, you're going to fast!" she yelled back. "I nearly shot you!"

"Trust me."

Rukia knew that tone. "I do..." she whispered and took a deep breath. Her eyes closed as she felt for her target rather than relying on sight alone. _"Think. Feel. See..."_

_"Rukia... Do it..."_

Bullets homed in on Ichigo in almost slow motion. He stood rigid as if stilled by an invisible force. _"I...won't...let you."_ One landed in his shoulder, another grazed his right ear and a third swept past his jawbone as Ichigo turned around to face Rukia. His body movements became clunky, the inner Ichigo pressing on his alter ego.

A further two bullets were heading straight for him. The fourth bullet shot through his horn. Just as it looked like the last bullet wasn't going to make it, Byakuya sped in and redirected the bullet to hit its mark with a single swing of his blade. Smashing into Ichigo's bone mask, his head whipped back from the impact, and wiping the smarmy grin right off his face. Pieces of bone shards crumbled to the ground as Ichigo sagged to his knees clutching the unmasked side of his face with his one good hand.

"You haven't seen the last of me..." his fading wail uttered in a slight screech.

Byakuya went to Rukia's side and held her, twisting his fingers through the strands of her long hair. "Oh god...did I kill him?" she murmured into his chest. Rukia could hear her own heartbeat thudding in her eardrums as she breathed through the rush of adrenaline coursing through her. Looking back at Ichigo, she disentangled herself from Byakuya's grasp and tentatively took a few small steps forward.

"Rukia!"

"I have to."

Ichigo's eyes changed to amber signifying his return to normal, but that expression on Rukia's face made him troubled and hurt at the same time. Stretching his hand out towards her, he said in a barely audible voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"I know... It's over now..." Rukia raised her hand to meet his when seven Angel blades levitated behind Ichigo ready to strike in an instant. Retracting her hand, she said seriously, "Ichigo, that thing inside you. What is it?"

He frowned unable to comprehend the question or how to respond. Also lowering his hand he brought it to his unmasked face. "I...don't...know... After your vampy friend over there stuck me like a pin cushion, 'it' just popped up and took over..."

"Well what were you doing here in the first place?"

"Apparently getting my ass kicked! What the HELL do you think I'm doing HERE? I came to save you," he muttered miserably

"I DON'T NEED SAVING!"

"AGH I forgot how argumentative you are!"

"And I forgot how pig-headed you could be! Stop trying to save people who don't need saving."

Ichigo gazed sorrowfully into large twin pools of violet, almost getting lost in them. "Do you still love me?"

"Ichigo, that's a stupid question." Rukia turned away, but Ichigo moved to stop her, lurching forward on his left foot. He staggered on the spot, grimacing from the pain. Rukia rushed back to help him keep his balance. Quickly regaining his footing by shifting his weight to his right foot, he grabbed hold and pulled her into an embrace. Instantly she went rigid while Byakuya looked on murderously. "Let me go."

"You shot me!" he seemed almost incredulous.

"You deserved it!" Rukia huffed, attempting to hide the color spreading on her cheeks at their close proximity. "I'll shoot you again if you don't let go of me," she threatened weakly.

"Go on then, trigger-happy midget," Ichigo teased.

"Pfft!" He had called her bluff, and she knew it.

"Thanks for not blowing my brains out."

"Too messy," she retorted, "But you're welcome."

Ichigo laughed, then meeting the vampire Lord's gaze, he hid a smirk. "Your boyfriend doesn't look too happy."

"Husband," Rukia corrected.

"Whatever... Protective much? And since when could Vampires get married anyway?"

"You idiot." She tried to wriggle out of his hold, but it was no use, he was just too strong. "Ichigo, let me go."

"Not until I hear you say it," he murmured, leaning into her hair to draw in that long forgotten scent of lavender.

"If I tell you, then you'll let me go?"

"Say it."

Raising herself to stand on tippy-toes, Rukia whispered into his ear. A lone tear slid down her cheek. "You know I do..." That was as good a response as he was likely to get, and it still made him pleased because it confirmed that he was right. "It doesn't change the fact that-"

"-You love him more," Ichigo finished, staring at Byakuya again who looked eerily expressionless.

"Yes."

They mutually pulled apart, having found some sort of closure at last. "You know that bites..."

"No pun intended-"

**_"-ICHIGO!"_** Nel's voice blared through the communicator on his soul band.

"NEL!" Ichigo and Rukia said in unison, with the former thanking his lucky stars that he'd given in to Rangiku equipping a tracer-mod on his soul band. The vivacious wind-type had pulled a favor from Kisuke to gain the unsanctioned chip, telling Ichigo that with his luck, it was bound to come in handy. Chipping into Nel's location from her own soul band, Ichigo dashed away as fast as he could in a hop, skip motion.

Rukia rushed over to Byakuya and Ulquiorra, who at some point during her interlude with Ichigo, arrived on the scene and informed them of possible trouble.

"It's Nel." Curling her hand around Byakuya's sleeve in a plea for his understanding.

"Very well, but at the first sign of trouble I will take you away and you will not refuse me."

"Um alright," she said a little uncertainly.

"And if that brat dares to touch you in an intimate fashion again, I will kill him," Byakuya's infamous death glare bored into the back of Ichigo's head, none to pleased with spending more time with the Operative.

Rukia stifled a giggle. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous..." Exchanging a secret look, the three of them fell silent and caught up to the orange-haired hop-a-long within seconds.

"Do you know where you're going?" Rukia asked, falling in beside Ichigo slightly ahead.

"Yeah, it's not far," he replied, then casting a glance backwards eyed Byakuya and Ulquiorra with slight disdain. "The company you keep has gotten weirder... Who's the mime?"

"Ichigo, quit being rude," Rukia snapped.

Ulquiorra shot daggers in the back of Ichigo's head. The Shifter recalled their meeting in the City during _Witching Hour_, and so far his impression of the Operative had become even less favorable. "I don't like that man."

"My thoughts exactly," Byakuya commented dryly. Speeding further along the hint of a familiar scent reached the vampire Lord's nose and he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Instructing Ulquiorra, he said, "Have Inoue brought here. I sense danger."

"Yes Master." Without another word, Ulquiorra disappeared back to the Manor.

_**...**_

Nel cringed as Renji approached. The giant snake that had horrifically materialized from his hand slithered slowly alongside its vampire master. He had called her 'Baby' - and she had screamed the name of her would-be savior. _"Would this be her End...?"_

Envy breathed on the back of her neck, the skin underneath his muscled arms shifted and moved like ball bearings, making her skin crawl.

"You're a Monster," Nel hissed and twisted her neck around to spit in Envy's face. The fury rising in the depths of her soul bubbled to the surface. There was still hope, hope for her and her unborn child.

Wiping the saliva off his cheek with the back of one hand, Envy passed it off as nothing, though he was no longer wearing that hideous grin. "The ramblings of the desperate..." Then he began to run his fingernail back and forth over her stomach.

Nel bucked again and kicked at his shin, to no effect, then stopped when the snake reared up in front, blocking out the dim streetlight. _"No!"_ Then it struck, its oversized fangs dripping with venom. Nel's eyes slammed shut against her will and her life flashed before her eyes. _"Renji..."_

Envy was rocked backwards as the snake bit down on his head and shoulders, continuing in a sliding motion and crashing into the side of another building. Released from the Sin's hold,

Nel blinked open to see a red swirly mist surrounding her and Renji standing over her. "Baby," he repeated.

Craning her neck backwards, she caught Envy grappling with the snake, straining himself free from its poison teeth with brute strength. Succeeding at last, he threw the snake off and glowered contemptuously at Lust, who kept his gaze fixed on Nel. Tainted by the reptile's venom, Envy decided to retreat for the time being. "Fine, you can have the slut to yourself. Return to Hueco Mundo when you're done playing." Opening a portal, Envy disappeared through it leaving the pair alone.

_"Hueco Mundo? What does that place have to do with it?"_ Nel thought aghast. Her birthplace was full of bad memories and she'd lost her whole family there. The last was her brother Grimmjow who was killed by Ichigo defending her. If that was the place where the Sins resided, they would have to go back there again, but then again one was still right in front of her. Snapping her attention back to Renji, she became overwhelmed with desire. _"Sooo_ _hunky..."_ She swooned in spite of herself.

This made Renji grin, who seemed to be waiting for this very moment. One hand firmly gripping her backside and the other cupping her dazed face, he drew her in with crushing force. Sticking her hands up in a half-hearted attempt to stop him, all thoughts went out the window and she loosely wrapped her arms around his back, feeling the large serrated blade now slung there.

"Zabimaru," Renji called to the snake, bidding it come. Obeying its master, Zabimaru came and slunk its huge body around Renji and Nel as if in a protective circle.

Stunned, any words Nel may have said dried up as Renji pressed his lips on hers, smoldering her in a mind-blowing passionate kiss. Drawn-out and lingering, sensations of raw hunger and fervor burst within her. His lips tasted like sweet honey and all manner of wondrous things. She felt like she could drown in it, and drowning she was, yet she didn't want this feeling to end.

But then the luscious passion gave way to a low thrum of light-headedness that almost hurt. Her life force sapping from her by their locked lips, Nel began to go limp, suddenly frightful again. "Renji-" she moaned, her speech distorted by kissing. Unable to stop himself and consumed with lust, Renji didn't let up and ground into her with renewed vigor, feeding his insatiable need to devour her. Nel whimpered in his macabre loving embrace. _"It hurts..."_

_**...**_

Ulquiorra appeared in the entryway of the Kuchiki Manor. Heading towards the staircase, the aroma of a strange cooking smell wafted in the air and alerted him to someone preparing food in the kitchen. So changing course, he bugged out a little at the sight. Down on hands and knees, Orihime was head-first in the pantry rifling around for the last remaining few ingredients she needed.

"What are you doing-?" Though pressed for time, he broke off and went closer.

Startled by his sudden appearance, Orihime bounced up, slightly off-kilter and bowled him over. Wearing matching horrified wide-eyed expressions on their faces, Ulquiorra phased them out with Orihime holding onto him for support.

If Ichigo wasn't wounded and therefore going faster, he would've smacked right into the pair. As it was he stopped short and looked curiously down at Orihime with a somewhat bemused expression. Ruffling his bright orange hair, Ichigo must've looked a strange sight. Torn clothes, blood-splattered stains and dusty debris all over.

"Hey," holding a hand out to help her up. "Who are you?"

His words weren't unkind. Orihime stared wide-eyed back up, took his hand and answered, "Inoue."

"Inoue huh. I'm Ichigo. You're with us?"

"Ahuh," she smiled shyly, unsure of herself. Coming face to face with the man in the photos, the images didn't do him justice and she found herself instantly attracted.

"Cool, let's go." Ichigo started off again. Rukia came up beside them and gave Orihime a cheery welcome.

"Wait Kurosaki-kun!" Letting slip she already knew him by saying his last name. "You're hurt!"

Ichigo stopped again and grunted, "Yeah, the midget shot me."

"You deserved it!" Rukia huffed defensively.

"Whatever," though he smiled, still amused. Just then something tugged at Orihime's heart and she decided then and there that she would do everything she could to see that smile on his face again. Rushing over she took a few minutes and used her magic to heal Ichigo's foot. "Hey, cool trick. Thanks. Do you do hands as well?" Ichigo joked. He'd never seen anyone who could do what Orihime just did.

Nodding her head, Orihime quickly healed his broken hand too, good as new. A blush crept on her cheeks as she stared mesmerized into his deep amber eyes. "You're welcome Kurosaki-kun," she whispered so faintly he didn't quite hear it.

Flexing his hand, Ichigo nodded in thanks and dashed away, Rukia, Byakuya and Ulquiorra closely behind. The latter cast a backwards glance at Orihime signaling for her to keep up, but after breaking into a run they both quickly realized that she was going to be left behind. Ulquiorra stopped and lightly took her hand to lead her along.

**_..._**

Zabimaru rushed towards an incoming presence before Renji and Nel could even tell, breaking the kiss of death they were locked in. Having finally caught up, Ukitake scrutinized the pair, suspicious of anything untoward. "Nel, Renji, is everything alright?" asking carefully.

Nel's cheeks glistened with tears as full comprehension set in. Staring at the personification of Lust, and the man she loved, her heart broke with the knowledge that he had nearly killed her.

"Nel?" Ukitake repeated, this time more sure of himself that something was wrong. It also didn't escape his notice that Renji appeared to be somewhat different, changed.

Renji gazed at Ukitake, his red eyes flickering in confusion, then he looked back at Nel in sadness. The intense red aura dispersed and he seemed normal again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Nel could only stare forlornly, unsure of how she truly felt. "Nel please, say something...do something... If you want to hit me, go ahead, I deserve worse than that."

_"Yes, you do. How can I trust you?"_ Shaking her head, she realized that she hadn't actually said those words aloud.

Renji barely grasped her shoulders for what felt like less than a split second when a growling voice interrupted him, pulling Nel out of harm's way. "I should've known." One arm protectively around Nel, Ichigo glowered at Renji. No love was lost between the two.

"You don't know a damn thing. Acting all high n mighty, sticking your nose in other people's business. Rukia isn't yours anymore! And Nel's with me!" Renji growled back.

"What?-"

"-So don't pretend to care. Wake the fuck up you fucking jerk! Not even standing by Nel while she's having your baby-"

"-Renji!" Rukia hissed. It was like watching an oncoming train careening towards you and your foot was stuck on the railroad track.

Ichigo had that exact same look on his face. "The HELL-?"

Realizing his grave mistake too late, Renji's face crumpled, wishing he could take back what he had just blurted. Rukia bridged herself between Renji and Ichigo and Nel. "I'm so sorry," she said sadly to Nel.

"It's okay Rukia, you didn't say it." Nel gave her best friend a reassuring smile. This wasn't how she wanted it to be but at least the whole truth was out in the open. "Hit him for me."

"More than happy to."

The remainder of the company watched as Nel led Ichigo away back to the Academy. They needed to talk in private.

"A moment," Byakuya mentioned to Ukitake and sped to his side.

"Yes?" came the amicable reply.

Casting a flickering glance in Ichigo's direction, his annoyance was still evident. "It is my deep regret to say that the boy bears the sign of the Virtue of Diligence."

"I see... That is suitably apt, I must say," Ukitake sighed.

"If by your version of diligence you mean intolerable, then you would be leaning towards the more appropriate term."

"I understand there might be some discord between the two of you, especially where Rukia is concerned."

"That is an understatement," Byakuya said cooly, looking at Rukia who was sneaking furtive peeks at them, wondering what they could be talking about.

"What would you have me do?" Ukitake inquired.

"As much as I do not wish it to be so, this matter will need to be discussed in a more appropriate setting. Come to the Manor, say tomorrow night?" the vampire Lord also looked over at Rukia. It appeared she had for now ceased ranting at Renji - emphasis on 'for now'.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. We'll come by tomorrow." And the two men went their separate ways.

"Explain yourself." Byakuya curtly informed Renji and picked Rukia up to carry her home, sped away.

"Yes Master." Renji shot off after them.

Ulquiorra and Orihime were left standing there, casting awkward looks at each other. _"I have no choice."_ the Shifter concluded.

"I made donuts," Orihime offered in an attempt to brighten the mood. Pressing his lips together he said nothing and phased them back to the Manor.

Arms clasped firmly around Byakuya's neck, Rukia breathed in his scent as the harrowing events of yet another near-disastrous night clouded her mind. The city oblivious lay behind them in a blur. _"How much more do we have to endure?"_ Her thoughts drifted to Nel and Ichigo and Renji, and Byakuya and Ichigo...again. It always seemed to come back to Ichigo. Peering up at her husband, she felt like crying. How she wished the two of them could just leave the world behind them and just live together in peace at last.

Noticing her gaze on him, Byakuya met it, but appeared indifferent. Naturally he had heard the entire conversation between his wife and Ichigo, and he couldn't help but feel pangs of hurt as well as jealousy. It wasn't enough that she loved him more. He wanted it all. If Byakuya could he would turn back time so that Rukia had never met Ichigo in the first place. For now this was the best outcome achievable. The concept of love was still a new experience for him since he had never experienced it before he met her.

"I know you heard..." Rukia said softly.

"There is nothing to be said." his deep baritone voice pitching even deeper.

"Maybe you think so, but know this Byakuya Kuchiki. I love you most of all. I would die for you."

Touched by her heartfelt declaration, his stone heart leapt in his chest. "As I would for you, Rukia Kuchiki."

* * *

><p>Hands thrust in pockets and looking positively stormy, Ichigo paced the apartment. "Why didn't you tell me?" he spoke at last.<p>

"You don't want kids," Nel whispered hoarsely.

"That's not the same thing, and you know it. Were you even going to tell me?"

"This isn't your problem!"

"But it's RENJI'S? How does THAT work? ...Of all the losers..." Ichigo could feel an urge to beat the crap out of something, preferably the crimson-haired vampire himself. He stopped pacing to see Nel gazing forlornly at the floor, her bottom lip trembling as if she was about ready to cry. Ichigo sighed. If there was one thing he didn't like it was making her cry, and he seemed to be doing that more often than not lately. "Not to sound stupid or anything, but how...? I think I would've remembered us...ah...you know..."

"You'd think, but no, apparently not. It was that night we had out at the bar with Rangiku and the others. You thought you were the son of Frankenstein remember?" Nel replied, finding this strain of topic more easier to handle, and involuntarily rolled her eyes.

"Okay that I remember," Ichigo flushed red at the memory, "But, we-?"

"Believe me, I never expected this to happen... Besides it was hardly glamorous."

At that Ichigo bit his tongue and crouched down in front of her, placing his hand over hers. "Look I feel like the biggest jerk right now, but I honestly don't remember. So please help me out here..."

"It...it just kind of happened..."

"Nel, the truth."

"Okay...we were drunk...you waaay more than me..." taking a deep breath before continuing, "Just lonely I guess."

Ichigo removed his hand and sat down to let it all sink in. "Did I...?" Unable to finish his sentence he fell silent again.

Nel blinked and looked thoughtful. "Let's not do this okay. It was nice, and I'm as much to blame for this... Friends?"

"Yeah." He relented somewhat reluctantly. "What about Renji? Are you going to tell me what happened between you two tonight?"

"When I figure it out I will, right now I'm tired. Goodnight Itsygo," she said tiredly, heading for her bedroom.

"Yeah." Ichigo waited a few moments then got up, shaking his head as he went to his own room. Stripping his shirt off, he laid down on his bed, put his right hand behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He was going to be a parent with his close friend, and she wasn't even mad at him for it.

It was true that he didn't want kids. As he'd told Nel when she asked him, he really hadn't thought about it and he never expected things to turn out like this, since they weren't in love with each other. But he did care for Nel and he definitely didn't want Renji to play the part that belonged to him.

Nel and Renji - Rukia and Byakuya - And him a third wheel. Alone.

Feeling a hoard of mixed emotions, he continued to stare until he drifted off to sleep. Truthfully, he felt wrecked, and he wasn't looking forward to this 'so-called' meeting with Byakuya and Ukitake.

* * *

><p>Orihime brought out a tray full of her special Sweet wasabi jelly bean donuts to the living room for Ulquiorra and Rukia to eat, pleased they weren't burnt by the time they all returned home.<p>

Sitting in the twin-seater couch, it was evident their minds were elsewhere. Ulquiorra looked distinctly uncomfortable, every bit the unwilling participant. Meanwhile Rukia sat and arched as close as she could towards the patio double doors where Byakuya and Renji were having a serious discussion. Even though the subject matter was deemed strictly between Vampire Master and Familiar, she was still curious to know what was being said and was a tad miffed at being kept in the dark.

"It won't do you any good," Ulquiorra said thinly in her ear. Then seeing the product of Orihime's efforts, he cast a wary eye at the oddly shaped food. He'd never eaten donuts before, but he'd seen them in food shop windows, and these lumpy things didn't look anything like those. Tilting his head from side to side, the Shifter contemplated. The donuts reminded him of something, but what?

Rukia shot him a petulant look, then noticing the tray of donuts, she smiled appreciatively and picked one up. "Thanks Inoue, it was really nice of you to make these." Orihime beamed at the compliment. "And making them look like The Seaweed Ambassador...very cool," turning the donut in her hand inspecting the baked treat.

"Thank you!" Ulquiorra uncharacteristically burst out. That was the answer.

Rukia giggled at his rare facial expression. If it had been Chappy-shaped then that would've made it perfect, but this was just as good. For some reason the Seaweed Ambassador reminded her of Byakuya, and she stifled another giggle at the thought before present company decided she was better off in a mental institution. Then sitting up straighter, she thought she overheard a bit of conversation. Frowning in concentration she strained to hear.

"Try one," Orihime urged Ulquiorra.

"I'm not hungry," he replied. The Seaweed Ambassador made him think of Byakuya and the thought of putting it in his mouth unnerved him. As a Familiar, the 'Connection ritual' was the closest form of contact he'd shared with the vampire Lord.

"Pfft." Rukia absentmindedly tossed her free hand in the air, and to still any further protest reached over and shoved her donut in Ulquiorra's mouth. He flashed a look of pure irritation, but as the flavors hit his tastebuds he couldn't help but admit that the donut was tasty. Odd, but tasty. "You like it don't you," smiling in triumph.

"How would you know?" Ulquiorra replied testily, knowing that she had yet to eat a donut. Taking the piece of donut hanging out of his mouth, he waited until Rukia's attention was diverted before speaking again. "You won't be able to hear them no matter how hard you try, Human."

That got the desired reaction and she whipped her head back to glare at him. Opening her mouth to speak, he promptly rammed the bit of donut in her mouth, satisfied he'd gotten her back. Raising an eyebrow, Rukia nevertheless came to the same conclusion Ulquiorra had, her face breaking out into a wide smile as she chomped happily away. "These are really good Inoue!" she exclaimed when she'd finished eating the portion.

"Really?" Orihime beamed again.

"Ahuh. You know it's nice having another women around. Saves me from having to put up with male-overload..." All but poking her tongue out at the Shifter, her implication was clear.

"No comment." The corner of Ulquiorra's mouth twitched up. "I could tell you what they're saying, but just for that, I might not."

Just like that he had Rukia in beg-mode. "You know I'm right." Another point for Rukia.

"Fine..." taking another donut, Ulquiorra listened carefully for a moment then informed the two women of what was being said. "Something about a change in Renji... Can be controlled... Byakuya still being Master... The only way a Familiar can be released is at the death of its Master... Lust can be controlled..."

Their nodding heads abruptly stopped. "Huh?" - "Pardon?" Rukia and Orihime said at the same time.

"Lust can be controlled? I have no idea what that means."

"What you said before that?" Orihime asked in a bare whisper.

"The only way a Familiar can be released is at the death of its Master? That part I understand. It's true."

"Are you sure? -It's the only way?"

Ulquiorra looked a tad confused by Orihime's questioning. "Yes I'm sure. You should know since you're also a Familiar."

Emotion suddenly overwhelming her, Orihime darted out of the room and rushed to the solitude of her room. "Inoue?" Rukia started to call out then thought better of it, assuming this was a moment where Orihime needed space and hopefully in time would open up to them.

Just then Unohana entered the living room and smiled in greeting. Delighted to see the vampire Doctor, Rukia rushed up to give her a hug. "It appears I will be staying indefinitely," her smile widened at the affection.

"Byakuya said that?" Rukia asked hopefully.

"In his own words."

"But does this mean?"

"Yes, also indefinitely." Unohana put bluntly.

"Ah." was all that Rukia could say. She supposed she should be concerned for her sister's welfare yet for some reason the sympathy wasn't there. It was like there was a piece missing and she felt that if she did know very unsisterly-like feelings would surface.

Having sensed Unohana's presence Byakuya strode through the patio doors. "Timely appearance Retsu, I wish to speak with you." His steel-grey eyes belied no emotion as he looked at Rukia then left the room again. Unohana nodded and followed.

_**...**_

Curled up in a fetal position on her bed, Orihime was stunned beyond belief. In truth she hadn't known and if she took Ulquiorra's word that meant Cirucci had lied to her about releasing her in exchange for gathering information since there was no doubt in her mind that her Mistress would meet her death in order to free Orihime. It was clear now that Cirucci had no intention of letting her go and the sensation of betrayal ravaged the depths of her being.

Ulquiorra and Rukia - Ichigo and Nel - After having a taste of freedom, she wanted more than anything to keep it, but she was still the outsider. Now, even more so. Tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she clutched her pillow, Orihime never felt more alone.

* * *

><p>Later on in the night, Rukia crept into the bedroom to see Byakuya sitting absentmindedly in his armchair, swirling a blood goblet in his hand. Without saying a word, he followed her with his eyes as she placed her gun back on the bedside table, then went over to the drawer and pulled out a white lace nightgown, one of her favorites. Little Chappy buttons were sewed onto the bodice and cuffs. Closing the drawer gently, she felt the slight wisp of air as Byakuya came up behind her and softly swept her hair to one side. He leaned in and fettered her neck with blissful kisses, breathing in her intoxicating scent.<p>

Taking the nightgown from her fingers, Byakuya dropped it to the floor and whispered in her ear. His breath tickled and she had to suppress a giggle. "I want to see you..."

"Bya-" Rukia started to say. Her insides were already melting and her head swooned.

"Shh..." He lowered the zip on her dress and edged it down to rest on her waist. The cool air hit her exposed nipples making them hard. Instinctively she covered them with her hands, while Byakuya turned her shoulders to have her face him. A flicker of annoyance passed over his face at her action, but keeping his tone neutral, he took her hands away and said simply, "No."

Rukia stood there as he drunk in the sight of her. Flush and glowing with fuller breasts, heat coursed through him. Holding her arms up with one of his, Byakuya pushed her gently up against the wall and brought his mouth down around one nipple, sucking and teasing it to glistening. Rukia moaned at the titillating sensation, deeper and louder as he suckled one breast then the other, nipping at her soft skin in between. Then Byakuya paused and gazed into her eyes. "Don't ever leave me," he murmured, the seriousness evident by his expression.

"Never." Looking him square in the face, her eyes fluttered closed when he resumed, lightly biting her bottom lip down to seek entrance for his tongue. Darting their tongues in and out of each others mouths, their lips locked in a lingering passionate kiss.

Byakuya relinquished his hold on her arms and led her to the bed, sitting her down on the edge while he remained standing. He then unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his pants as Rukia watched. With his lean, toned muscles and creamy white skin, the perfect embodiment of an Adonis before her, Rukia subconsciously licked her lips in hungry anticipation.

His large member already erect, he took a step closer. "Taste me."

It wasn't so much of a command as it was an aching need...want...desire... Gazing lustily at him, Rukia took his manhood in her mouth, slow at first then deeper and more rapidly, taking in more of him with each stroke. Flicking her tongue in and around the tip, she gazed up at him to see his reaction and her fingers kneaded his firm, taut buttocks, drawing him to a climax. Byakuya raked his fingers through her hair, clenching and unclenching fistfuls of strands and closed his eyes as his body shuddered with pleasure. His fangs slid out and he groaned as he verged on the brink of release. Then in a sudden blinding burst Byakuya grunted in orgasm, filling her mouth with his seed. Rukia swallowed, then sweetly massaged his member with her mouth through the aftershocks, filled with erotic gratification.

Byakuya looked down at her and smiled. "Your turn," he said huskily, and lifting her up onto his waist. Nipping and sucking at her delectable skin, it wasn't long before he was ready for round two.

Rukia clenched her thighs in desperate yearning, wet and aching. "Take me now!" she gasped through moans and pants.

"With pleasure." Byakuya clasped leather cuffs around her wrists, chaining Rukia up to the bedpost and repositioned himself inside. A breath whooshed out of her as she accepted his erectness. Still upright, he drove into her deeply, rapidly increasing speed as he gripped her hips.

Flinging her head back, her matted hair stuck to the sides of her face, back arched and hips bucked in rhythm to each blissful thrust. Moans and groans turned into low grunts and screaming pants as they called out each others name.

"Rukia!" - "Byakuya!"

Exploding inside every pore of her body, Rukia let out a long guttural moan as they orgasmed together. The wetness of their lovemaking spilled down Byakuya's thighs as he rode it out, their bodies gripped in the thrall of the aftershock.

Softly kissing her lips, he uncuffed her and laid her under the covers. Rukia smiled contentedly through glazed eyes and stroked the side of his smooth white face. Locks of his long black hair fell forward as he propped himself above her and gazed lovingly down at her. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Byakuya said in his deep baritone voice.

Rukia leaned her head to the side and blushed. In her mind, he had it backwards, nevertheless she quirked, "I think you may have mentioned it once or twice."

"I am wise," he smirked.

"Modest too..." she laughed. "It'll be sunrise soon, so get down here..."

"As you wish."

Lying down beside her, Rukia lifted her head up onto his outstretched arm and enveloped in an embrace. "Byakuya, you've seen this all before. What do the Sins want?"

"No doubt their true motive is to possess all four relics, and we can assume they have one if not two."

"Well why can't we just destroy the relics? I know you've got one, what about the other? Do we know where it is?"

"Rukia, that's alot of questions," Byakuya quirked.

"Pfft." she shot him an indignant look, "Maybe if you actually answered one of them I wouldn't go into rapid-fire mode!"

"You have a 'mode' for that?" his tone thick with amusement.

"Hey!"

Pretending not to hear, Byakuya put on his suave business face. "There must be an off-switch," he concluded and began to tickle her in his search for the 'off-switch'.

Rukia squirmed and wriggled, erupting into a fit of giggles as she tried to swot away Byakuya's roaming hands. "I'm- serious-!"

"So am I. I take my work very seriously," he laughed along, until she was left almost gasping.

The giggles subsiding, she regained her breath. "Nice diversion," Rukia said in mock-seriousness, "Still, every time I bring this subject up you avoid it. What aren't you telling me?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"Byakuya Kuchiki! You are incorrigible!"

"Thank you."

Rukia playfully swatted his arm. "That wasn't a compliment!"

"I know," and before she could open up her mouth to speak, Byakuya added, "I have told you all I can. The second seal is safe, and no, the relics cannot be destroyed by any natural means. Perhaps our Erus that summoned them can return them to their former place, however the war will still ensue regardless. Without the four relics to close the portal to the Soul Realm, Humankind will forever be locked in the cursed _Witching Hour_."

"Okay that would suck..." Byakuya arched an eyebrow at her usage of the term 'suck', but said nothing. "What happened last time?"

"I have heard the stories, as I was only a child at the time, however if the seven Sins were to band together they would be a force greater than all of the Gifteds combined. Only the Virtues would be strong enough to combat them." seeing her concerned expression, he continued, "You recall me telling you that my my mother was the bearer of the Orixus seal-"

"-Ahuh-"

"-And my father wielded Anima Vastator before me-" Rukia nodded. "Hence they fought together in the war that ensued. They succeeded and banished the vampire Lord Dominus to exile."

Rukia pushed herself up a little to see more clearly, shifting the topic off-track. "But that's not how your parents died. Weren't they killed when their envoy was ambushed on their way to an official ceremony?"

"Yes. My mother attended a peace meeting between the Senate for the Head of the Unohana clan. She did not make it out of there that night."

"And your father was killed trying to save her..."

Byakuya fell silent, losing himself in thought. After the war ended his parents sealed the two relics in the Kuchiki vault for safekeeping, thinking its power was too great a power for themselves. Like he had done countless times, he pondered what would've happened if they still bore the relics on that fateful night. Both legendary weapon and seal were imbued with extremely powerful ancient magic.

Their deaths weren't incidental, of that his Grandfather and the entire clan was certain. Lord Unohana had held a long lingering love for the Kuchiki daughter who in turn greatly respected the Clan Head and considered him a friend. It was out of that friendship that she agreed to attend the peace meeting in his stead, resulting in both of his parents deaths.

When Byakuya came of age his grandfather removed Anima Vastator and gave it to him. The Clan war would rage for another six hundred years before a ceasefire was decreed. And as if in a cruel twist of fate his true-mate Rukia bore the same seal his mother did before her, even if she wasn't aware of that fact. _"Was history destined_ _to repeat itself?"_ The comparisons crept over him like cold mist, made noticeable by the darkened look in his eyes.

The feel of Rukia softly stroking his cheek brought him out of his reverie. "I lost you there for a moment..." brushing his lips in a sweet tender kiss, she gazed resolutely at her husband. "We will beat this and live happily ever after." exchanging a look, she added, "Did that sound corny?"

"Somewhat."

Rukia grinned. "Well how's this for uber-corny. I'll never leave you and you don't go anywhere I can't follow."

Byakuya nodded his head in mock-seriousness, an impish smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "I have never heard the term 'uber-corny' before, but you have a deal, my Lady."

Peering at him, Rukia stifled another giggle and put on her best teasing smile, blushing a little. "You're in a devilish mood, aren't you?"

"Perhaps." Byakuya smiled that wicked grin of his. "Again?"

"Ahuh..."

Murmuring in a low growl, he was more than happy to oblige. Sliding himself under and into her from side on, Byakuya wrapped one arm around her waist while the other gripped her thigh as he pumped into her in long, deep, slow thrusts. Rukia cried out in low moans, her fingers entwined in his hair grasping and pulling the strands by the fistful as he nuzzled the soft skin of her neck. Pressing his fingers over her lips, Rukia sucked and nipped at them, allowing wave after wave of intense pleasure ripple through her, bringing them to the peak of ecstasy.

Then basking in the afterglow, their gazes locked in bittersweet tenderness until the sun's first rays climbed into the sky on the other side of the shutters. This was the part of the day that Rukia dreaded the most. With one final kiss Byakuya's eyes closed, his body froze and his skin turned hard as marble.

"Goodnight," she whispered. Closing her own eyes against unshed tears, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Going down into the depths of the Kuchiki Manor's crypt, Unohana and Renji sought out their new coffin. It was custom made for two vampires, a wedding gift for Byakuya and Rukia that the sender was unaware of the Lady Kuchiki's humanity at the time. Henceforth, it had remained here unused. Finely wrought in blue gum wood, polished marble and silver and lined in plush blue velvet, it was an extravagant and generous gift all the same. Unohana had offered to 'sleep' with Renji until they found a way to relieve him of his Sin status.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Renji's brow creased into a frown as he sought confirmation from the vampire Doctor, who he'd always liked and respected.

"I'm sure," Unohana said affirmatively. Compressing the button to open the double-sized coffin, she motioned for Renji to get it first, then climbed in after him. As soon as the lid closed the time-lock would engage, and with Artemis steel embedded in the structure (a recent modification) it was virtually impenetrable.

Renji eyed her as she laid down, coming well short of his six foot two inch frame. "Nice, pillows," he grinned foolishly.

Unohana shot him a look part amused and annoyed. "Renji."

"Couldn't resist," he let out a laugh, then he became serious. "Oi sorry about...your friend..."

"Sorry about yours too. I know how hard it must be to let someone you love go."

"Not as much as being the one responsible for nearly killing them. I never meant for that to happen. Figures I'd stuff it up... It just sucks," Renji said bitterly.

All Unohana could do was to listen and help when and where she could. "Renji, the blame is not yours. You weren't yourself at the time."

"You can't say that...I mean let's be honest, I'm a man whore."

"Alright, there is that, and you did refer to my breasts as pillows," her endearing smile made light of the topic of conversation. "There will be a happy ending for you, you're a good person and I believe Nel still loves you. Give it time."

"Retsu, I'm freaked... What if there isn't any time?"

"We're Vampires. Time is all we have," she smiled her soft smile.

Renji changed the subject for want of a better mood. "Whitey is a good guy, seems nice. You could do with nice."

"Yes, he is a good man. One of those rare Humans who accepts us for what we are."

"He's dying though-"

"-How do you know?" cutting in sharply.

"I saw it. When that weirdo snake thing came out of my hand-" Renji shuddered slightly at the memory of the slimy feeling. "-It was like I had double vision -which bugged me out- and I could see inside people's bodies...it hasn't hit his bloodstream yet, so if he knows it's only cropped up recently."

"Thank you Renji. I will pay him a visit at nightfall." Unohana closed her eyes.

"Eh anything for you...I owe you remember..." Renji did the same, and the duo fell dormant into daylights mesmerizing spell. Their bodies hardening and casing over like chiseled marble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another long chapter so I'll add notes in the next update.

** Extra Special Thanks to: PAMILA DE CASTRO, ****Nathalie Shiffer**** , quietreaper, loverukia**** , CielDoll, and AkuRokuTurkTrainee for your feedback. Really, really appreciate it :)  
><strong>


	20. XVIII

I know it's been a really, really long time since I last updated, but sometimes things get set aside and before you know it... Now I feel ready to pick it up again with this new chapter. And a huge, huge, HUGE Thank You! to all the people who have stuck with me and supported this fic all along.

**Warning:** Contains coarse language, implied violence and supernatural themes. Bit Canon/but mostly OOC. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but this story is my own.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>XVIII<span>  
><strong>

Arriving at his secret underground entrance to Las Noches, Dominus concentrated on the rock barrier with his eyes and commanded it to move. The barrier gently lifted up and settled itself on the right side of the passageway and Dominus stepped through with his Familiar Gin. Leading the way down the short sandy path lined with the skeletal remains of various Shifters. Coming to the hidden door panel that granted him access, he stopped suddenly and his vampiric eyes lazed the makeshift wall passively.

"Master?" Gin questioned from behind.

"Someone has activated the Soul shield," Dominus stated. This meant the vampire Lord was unable to enter into Las Noches and was displeased by this sudden inconvenience.

"Has your identity been compromised?"

"I doubt that, my illusions are flawless. Even the one who perceives himself to hold god-like power cannot hope to come within an inch of mine. No, this is the ignorant folly of a meandering imbecile equivalent to a worm. Disable the shield and see to it that this mishap doesn't occur again. Though the unsuspecting fools won't even know I'm not actually present, I will return later."

Gin gave a brief nod as Dominus sped away, the slight crunch of the rock formation reopening and closing signifying his Master's departure. Shifting and burrowing into the underground, a rare moment where his eyes could see if anyone had actually been present. Color of an intense red that melded into a sharp arctic blue, depicting the four seasons in those orbs.

Speeding away from Las Noches to the Sins Lair, it was fortuitous that Hueco Mundo was in a constant state of darkness. Located in a maddening place to behold, the heart of Soul's Precipice resided above. Multiple gateways to all the dimensions of the Universe existed here in various states of germination. Some doorways were unusable due to the complete disintegration of their Worlds. The myriad of realm gates spit and crackled and shone in hues of all shades imaginable.

Dominus had escaped his exile in the Soul Realm when he'd discovered a gateway that lead to the Soul's Precipice and learned over time, how to use it. It was still a precarious power, some gateways were more dangerous than others. An untrained being could end up anywhere and anyhow, with displaced body parts in various realms.

Thwarted once before in his plan to bring about the New Dominion where he ruled, it wasn't until Byakuya unknowingly awoke the power of the Orixus Seal that the Sins appeared. Then in turn, the Nexus Seal gave life to the Virtues when Dominus reclaimed it from Envy, which he had placed in the vampire's chest when he was struck down by his own nephew and revived him to a state of animated suspension.

Once at the Lair, Dominus found Envy cleaning himself up after his altercation with Zabimaru. Pride, Sloth and Greed were still out attempting to fulfill their tasks. The vampire Lord did not see the First Sin of Lust.

"Did you forget someone?"

Envy curled his lip, the only telltale sign at his disappointment in himself. Affixing the clasps of his new dark green velvet coat, he paused for a moment before answering. "The Virtues have him, even going so far as to form bonds that lust could not break out of it. It appears this personification is of a lesser quality than its predecessor."

"Or perhaps it was too much for you to retrieve Lust. But I suppose it is to be expected. Lust is one the hardest sins to control." Drawing closer to Envy, Dominus held his chin aloft in one hand and smiled tenderly. "Control is merely a necessity for the weak, who seek out those more powerful than they based on misguided ideals and the need to be controlled. All you have to do is find the one thing they treasure most and possess it."

Then Dominus made an incision with his fingernail above his breastbone causing a line of blood to flow, sensing Envy's thirst. "I can still see you were beautiful once."

Envy stared longingly, his fangs retracting while his green eyes turned red. Envy satiated himself.

Gluttony and Wrath were yet to join the fold, but Dominus was confident he would succeed this time, and his first directive was to eliminate the Virtues to prevent War.

* * *

><p>Unohana woke in the coffin with light stirrings of arousal. Though physically confused, her alert mind rationalized the sensation as the previous warning that Renji's unleashed power would at first be difficult for him to control. As it was, Renji licked the last few droplets of her blood on his fangs with his tongue and looked a little sheepish.<p>

"Renji." The traces of his wrongdoing disappeared as Unohana's skin healed over.

"Yeah sorry."

"Perhaps try a little harder next time-" Then seeing his almost excited expression, clarified, "-To keep your fangs to yourself."

"Eh right," Renji grinned like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "You taste good for your age."

Choosing to take that as the compliment intended, Unohana couldn't help but smile. "Perhaps I should stay with you tonight, for good measure. Did you have any plans arranged?"

"Eh not really, you could say that I'm grounded." He curled his lip. "And there's the meeting with that jerkoff. Diligence my ass!"

"From what I gather, I would say it's rather apt. I have been acquainted with Ichigo for some time, and his pertinacity is unparalleled."

"Fancy word for bull-headed you mean," Renji retorted. "He still bugs the shit out of me."

"Fair enough," Unohana smiled. "Just bear in mind what we're all doing this for-"

"-To protect Byakuya and Rukia."

"Yes." With one final look, the two vampires sped upstairs with Unohana prompting, "And try not to exsanguinate anyone."

Renji wore a slightly sulky expression. "I'll try..."

* * *

><p>Rukia awoke to see Byakuya already up and dressed. Resting her head on the pillow she gazed admiringly at his form, still kicking herself at having such a gorgeous man to call her husband. How regal he looked in a dark green trench jacket and black pants.<p>

She sat up with a sigh. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried, but I gave up after the fourth attempt," Byakuya answered with a small smile, though his eyes held worry in them. Rukia usually slept like a log, so much so that to his annoyance even trying to seduce her to wake her up didn't work. However noticing her paler than pale appearance and her uneasy sleep, he could tell that she was suffering much discomfort. Once again their son's heartbeat had weakened.

"Guess I'm a bit more run-down than usual tonight," Rukia said tiredly and tried to climb out of bed. "I didn't lose five nights, did I?" Her attempt at humor fell short when her brow furrowed in a frown as nausea overcame her and she swayed unsteadily on her feet.

Byakuya caught her swiftly and put her back in bed. His smile disappeared. "Rukia, how bad is it?"

"I'm fine, you worry too much-" she passed it off not wanting to worry him.

"-Rukia, don't try to hide it from me."

"I'm sorry-"

"-There's no need to apologise, only when it comes to your welfare, it is imperative that you are completely honest. No, rest assured time hasn't been lost." Then he handed her a glass of his blood laced with a minute dose of Valerian herb to induce sleep. "I will call Retsu to examine you, in the meantime, drink this. It will help with the aches."

Rukia nodded in thanks and accepted the drink. The smell overpowered her senses in hunger, yet she blushed, somewhat embarrassed by the craving. Half-vampire babies or not, it still made her feel weird. Taking a sip her mind cleared enough for her to remember what had been weighing on her mind. "Byakuya can you have Inoue released?"

"Are you asking me to execute Cirucci?" The thought rather appealed to the vampire Lord but they were governed by rules and as of yet Cirucci hadn't broken any that he was aware of.

"No, no, that's not what I meant... I mean it's not like she wouldn't have it coming..." Rukia trailed off when the full connotation of her words resounded in her ears. Byakuya suppressed a knowing smirk, aware of Renji and his wife's shared nickname for the color purple obsessed Cirucci. "I know the death of the Master will break the blood bond, but you're not just anyone, you're the Lord... so I was thinking, can't you just use your Lordly powers and order her release? Cirucci is such a witch."

"There are rules."

"Rules." Both said the word rules in unison. "Yes I know, but there must be some way. Inoue seems so much happier here, and I like her," Rukia pleaded, giving Byakuya her best wide-eyed begging look.

"Rukia, our laws are absolute."

"Pfft, have I told you that your laws are stupid?"

"You may have mentioned it before, yes," Byakuya teased, then became serious, sweeping the hair from her face. "They are your laws also. Vampire or not, you are the Lady Kuchiki, my wife and as such they apply to you as well."

Rukia frowned a little, less than impressed with the reminder. Though general Vampire Laws seemed to make sense and were reasonably fair, it was when delving deeper into the more indirect areas that she herself didn't particularly like. Vampire Law was so stringent and absolute, with no shades of grey entered into, so much so that it nearly drove her nuts. Now her biggest concern were the laws that concerned their half-Vampire half-Gifted offspring and her and Byakuya having to present them to the Erus, Yamamoto Genryuusai.

Sensing the change, Byakuya deduced the cause. "Have no fear, our children will be fine. Our Erus is a wise and fair Leader. It is but a mere triviality."

"If you say so," Rukia was unconvinced.

"You don't sound very sure."

"I can't help it. When was the last time half-breeds were born as heirs? Your-" At the dark look, she corrected herself, "Our Erus might be fair and just, but that doesn't speak for the rest of the Vampires. Even now they still look at me in disgust for simply being Human. They all hate me-"

"-Not all."

"Most," Rukia amended, "When the twins are born they will fear and loathe them too. As you once told me, they won't have any of your weaknesses. What will that mean for their safety?"

"Rukia, I don't care what others think, and neither should you. If I had I wouldn't have married you in the first place." Byakuya placed a finger to her lips as she was about to reply. "It is true that we are the first to produce half-breed offspring, but that is irrelevant. Prejudice abounds. I will always protect you and our children."

"I'll hold you to that Byakuya." Rukia linked her arms around his neck, feeling the onset of drowsiness. "About Inoue...please, do it for me..."

"Very well, I believe I can up with some arrangement. Only for you."

"Thank you." Rukia laid back down. "Weird..." Finally succumbing to the effects of the Valerian herb, she promptly fell asleep.

Relieved, Byakuya put his lips to Rukia's protruding stomach and issued one simple command to his unborn daughter. "Gerant." (_Behave_).

Then rising up to leave, he closed the door behind him. Going down to the meeting room, he awaited the arrival of Ukitake and Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Ukitake knocked on the door of Nel and Ichigo's apartment, the latter busting out in haste. "Let's get this over with."<p>

"Fair enough," the teacher chuckled. "Is Nel coming along?"

"No, she's sulking because I wouldn't play pillow fighting with her."

"Oh dear..."

Ichigo just scowled and raced ahead. There was another reason why he was glad Nel wasn't going with them, but he didn't have the energy to deal with that right now. It was bad enough that he would have to put up with seeing that stuck-up vampire Byakuya and in all likelihood Renji would be there too.

Exiting the Academy the duo failed to notice a shadow lurking nearby, taking note of the person missing from the party. Under the cover of darkness Pride scowled at the retreating backs of the two Gifteds. _'You can't hide forever Neliel.'_

Arriving at the Kuchiki Manor, Ichigo wasn't impressed by its grandeur. As far as he was concerned it only added to his initial opinion of the vampire Lord, and his thoughts that Rukia didn't belong here. But then he'd made a point of letting that last part go. Rukia had made it implicitly clear and Heaven forbid that she was married and pregnant. Their time was past, and that was all there was to it.

Getting stopped by the Vampire Guard, Ichigo became ropeable. "Hey, get those fangs out of my face! Your leader, lord, whatever, called me here, so you go in there and tell him that this isn't any way to treat visitors!"

"Ichigo." Ukitake put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. The Guard had cold looks on their faces and did not reply, but motioned for them to continue.

"Fucking vampires."

"Ichigo, I understand how you must be feeling, just bear in mind that they're only doing their duty and that includes keeping Rukia safe."

"She wouldn't have to if she didn't stay here."

"You know as well as I do that this is Rukia's choice. I daresay she can't be convinced otherwise. Besides, as hard as this may be for you to accept, if you care for her at all you'll respect and stand by her decision. You can either be her friend or walk away, that choice is yours."

"So what am I doing here then?"

"If you can't let go, then just be as much of a friend to her as you can," Ukitake said kindly.

At that Ichigo's scowl softened. A further four Vampire Guard escorted them inside and led them to the room where Byakuya and the others awaited, the door guarded by a less than receptive Ulquiorra.

Ukitake greeted them kindly while Ichigo grunted a somewhat respectable "Hey."

"Have a seat."

"Thank you." - "I'll stand." Ukitake and Ichigo replied at the same time.

"Suit yourself." Byakuya didn't care either way. The sooner this ordeal was over, the better. Resuming his own seat, he proceeded. "Kurosaki Ichigo, are you aware as to why I have requested your presence here?"

"Yeah, sensei filled me in, but before you start rambling about Sins, Virtues, seals or whatever crap this is, I'm going to make myself clear." Ichigo stared defiantly into the hardened faces of Byakuya, Renji and Ulquiorra who were already beginning to stew. "I'm only doing this for Rukia and Nel. I don't care about you, or any of your clan of Fangers, or some pumped-up Vampire with a God-complex. You got that!"

"You sonofabitch. Tell me we don't need this punkass!" Renji growled.

Byakuya raised a hand to quiet Renji, choosing to be more diplomatic for the time being. "Do not presume to tell me what to do, Kurosaki Ichigo. However in this instance I will concede one thing. My primary concern is for my wife. For that, I will even bear the likes of you as detestable as that may be."

It took a moment for Ichigo to process the meaning of the Vampire Lord's words as he'd never met anyone with such speech. "As long as we're clear... Where is Rukia anyway?"

"Fancy getting shot again?" Renji retorted.

"Shut the hell up! I wasn't talking to you!"

"How about I introduce you to my fist then we'll see who's talking!"

"Yeah, you've said that before... I'm still waiting..." Ichigo taunted.

"Why you-"

"-Enough." Byakuya warned thunderously. "May I remind you that you are in my house, and I do not take threats to my people kindly. If you need a lesson in etiquette, I will gladly oblige."

Ukitake also chose to intervene, pleading to Ichigo. "Ichigo, please, remember who you're doing this for."

"Yeah, alright."

The air still tense, but now quieter, the vampire Lord proceeded to explain the situation in greater detail. "Six of the Seven Heavenly Virtues have been located and with two of the relics in our possession, we can assume the advantage is ours."

"Run that by me again?" Ichigo was confused.

"Perhaps proper introductions are in order," Unohana's calm debonair settled the testosterone-filled room. "I represent Charity."

Ukitake followed suit. "Kindness."

"Chastity," Ulquiorra spoke up.

"Are we talking literally here?!" Renji being his usual self. "Seriously that sucks. You're what, one hundred and fifty...?"

Ulquiorra wasn't easily fooled, replying in a flat tone, "I am not telling you my age."

"Two hundred?"

Still no response from the Shifter, opting to ignore Renji completely.

"Hey, big mouth..." Appearing out of nowhere, Kenpachi gestured to Renji. "Kuchiki, I can fix him up for you. One knock on the head should do it."

"Tempting. I'll get back to you on that."

"Don't tell me you're a vampire too?!" Spotting the burly Kenpachi, Ichigo's half-Shifter senses kicked in and he could smell the Undead scent. Next to the luminescent Byakuya and Renji, he looked more monstrous than Vampire, especially with the black leather eyepatch covering his right eye. "I thought all Vampires looked like..." At the beginning of a compliment, Ichigo stopped himself at the weird expression on the Vampire's features, with the exception of Byakuya who was ignoring the presence of the Half-Shifter. "Forget it."

"There's two of them," Byakuya said to Kenpachi in a low voice.

"Fun. We can tag team. It'll just be like the good old days." Kenpachi grinned his evil grin and stared at Ichigo with his one good eye. "The beast is mine. He looks stronger."

Renji heard that, becoming indignant. "Oi who are you calling stronger?!"

"Yeah, bring it." Ichigo assessing his chances of going up against a half-blind vampire, how bad could it be. After all he was one of the best Vampire hunters in the Soul Academy. "The way I see it, since you're sporting an eyepatch that means you must be a 'turned' right?"

"Wrong." Kenpachi pulled his eyepatch aside to reveal his right eye wholly intact with one evident difference. Instead of a pupil there was in place a black tattoo that read; _**Temperantia. **_The Second Virtue of Temperance. Kenpachi was born Vampire and could see quite clearly through both eyes despite the new development of his Virtue status and the appearance of a cosmetically unfavorable marking.

With the exception of Cirucci, all the Kuchiki clan sub-Leaders were Pure-Blood, hence Vampire-born.

"Whatever," Ichigo mumbled.

Renji shrugged, being one of the last to learn that Kenpachi was a Virtue. The burly sub-Leader of the Eastern territories intimidated the younger 'turned' vampire almost as much as Byakuya, his Master did. And it was suitably apt. Clear-headed and laidback, it was only in matters of Warfare and concerning his daughter Yachiru that ruffled his Undead feathers.

Ichigo and Nel being Diligence and Humility respectively, six of the seven were indeed present and accounted for. Somewhat befitting of its nature, Patience was the last to be found. The others would have to lay in wait...Hopefully not too long.

**...**

Upstairs bathed in velvet sheets of silk and satin, Rukia shifted in labored, uneasy rest. Her unborn twins moved fitfully in utero with their growing desire for blood. A craving that grew day by day. It was by a pure miracle that Rukia's mortal body hadn't shattered and broken apart. A Human wasn't meant to carry a Vampire child, lest of all twins. As were common for twins, one foetus was stronger than the other. Surprisingly in her case, the female was more dominant than the male. Rukia would hang on for as long as she could so their son could have a better chance of survival. She was looking forward to the time when all four of them would be together as a family.

Her name would be Reina Kuchiki. Half-Vampire, Half-Gifted. Already she was strong, and with near unbridled restraint would be potentially stronger still. Ensconced in her Mother's womb, her thirst raged. She wanted Father, to be always, near Father. The smell of Six Virtues as well as one wayward Sin gripped Reina's senses. Nullifying the sedating effects of the Valerian herb, she caused Rukia to wake once and for all.

"Alright, you win," Rukia cooed to the twins as she rubbed her protruding belly, realizing any further attempts to rest would be futile. Rising out of bed and wrapping herself in her plush red velvet robe, she padded groggily to the door. Too faint to notice as she did so, the trail of icy footprints left behind from the soles of her feet.

Continuing to smooth her hand over her stomach in a massaging motion as she made her way down the stairs, Rukia's heightened senses could hear voices coming from the meeting room. Then stopping short at the foot of the stairs her brow creased into a frown as multiple scents filled her nostrils. It had to be the twins' vampiric side kicking in. She could now smell and hear everyone in the room as if she were standing right next to them.

Byakuya, Renji, Ulquiorra, Ukitake, Retsu, Orihime, Kenpachi and- Rukia homed in on the last unexpected, yet familiar scent- Ichigo. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever thought that Ichigo would actually come to the Kuchiki Manor, fully aware of his animosity towards Vampires.

Conversation ceased as she entered the meeting room, met at the door in lightning speed by first Byakuya and then Ulquiorra.

"Let me guess, you smelled me a mile off," Rukia quipped.

"Rukia, you should be resting," Byakuya said a little too crisply.

"Try telling that to your children." She tried to make light of it which normally played to her husband's softer side. But this time it didn't. Then she remembered. Byakuya didn't want her around Ichigo. Shooting Byakuya one of her famous glares on par with his, Rukia pushed past him and greeted everyone. "If I'd known to expect company... Sorry..."

Everyone responded with warm, if not apologetic smiles, except Ichigo. Amid the 'how are you feeling?'s' and the worry-covering humor, Ichigo didn't say a word and looked jarringly out of place, hands thrust in pockets.

Then the overpowering scent of blood pulsed through her being making her sway on her feet. Hot on her shadow, Byakuya put Rukia in the nearest chair, who now wore a forced smile. They were sure to have a hefty debate over this in private later.

Rukia was the first to speak up. "What, you're not talking to me now?"

"You're really huge..." Ichigo hard-out staring at her large bump. He didn't think Rukia was that far into her pregnancy the last time they saw each other the night before, or maybe it was because of the thin lace nightie she was wearing. But for all the things to say to a pregnant woman, that wasn't one of them. "I mean-"

"-I know what you mean," Rukia interrupted, a little indignant.

Feeling the tension, Ichigo shut his mouth again. Even though he'd sworn to himself that things were over between them, it still hurt a little seeing her now, like this. In fact he couldn't take his eyes off her. Glowing and radiant, pregnancy suited her. She looked so beautiful. And then it hit him. Ichigo had figured Rukia would be the mother of his children one day, not some arrogant Vampire Lord. Now he was annoyed with himself for even thinking it. He stopped wanting to have kids when he traded his life to become an Operative. Eleven years wasn't a long enough lifespan, not including the hazards of his vocation.

'_LET IT GO!'_ Ichigo just wanted to yell. This was all wrong. "Forget this shit." He stormed out of the meeting room, unable to handle it any longer, catching the resigned look on Rukia's face as he went.

Orihime dashed after him. Witnessing the painful scene was hard to bear, when she could clearly see that Ichigo still had strong feelings for Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun." He kept heading for the front door. "Kurosaki-kun!" she called again.

This time Ichigo turned around. "Agh how can you stand to be around those wankers!" growling, then quickly apologized, "Sorry Inoue."

"It's alright Kurosaki-kun," Orihime smiled slightly, growing painfully shy. She could feel the warmth spreading on her cheeks. Even though she'd just met Ichigo, she knew enough to know what needed to be said. "Don't give up. Kuchiki-san needs you."

"Doesn't look that way to me. She looks just fine in her vampy little nest." He turned away to start off again when Orihime rushed him and grabbed hold of his arm.

"But you have to protect Kuchiki-san. You and the others. If you give up, and the bad guys find out. You just can't give up!" Orihime rambled in her attempt to find the right words to explain what she knew.

"Find out what? That she's pregnant with hybrid children? Because that's pretty obvious." Orihime shook her head, but Ichigo wasn't big on guessing games even without the added foul mood he was already in. "Look, sorry to burst your little fan club bubble, but you've got it wrong. Rukia doesn't need or want my help. Now leave me alone."

Loosening her hold on his arm, Ichigo stalked off. He made it just outside the front entrance when Orihime called out in a last-ditch effort to plea bargain. "Kuchiki-san has it!" Stopping in his tracks, he turned slowly around to face her, not quite sure why. "That's why you have to protect her."

"Has what?"

"One of the seals. It's inside her. And if they take it from her, she'll die." The truth was out now and the huge weight of the secret lifted off her shoulders. Orihime waited apprehensively for Ichigo's reaction, hoping it was enough.

"How do you know?"

She smiled a little more. At least he was still here, asking questions was natural. "I'm a Mage, so I can sense Ancient magic." Orihime wiggled her fingers in the air and put on a face that was supposed to be ominous yet instead looked so funny. "It's in the blooood."

A weirded-out expression replaced with surprise as Ichigo burst out laughing. It was hard not to with her whacky and cutesy mock imitation of god knows what. Still, she had given him the most important reason in the world. Rukia's life depended on it. "Thanks for telling me Inoue. I swear to help protect the midget."

"Kuchiki-san is a Lady." Making a formal correction.

"Yeah I know, but Lady midget just sounds wrong," Ichigo quipped. They both laughed. Then looking back towards the Manor, every trace of humor left his face. "I'll leave it tonight. Give them space. See ya Inoue."

"Okay. Bye Kurosaki-kun," Orihime smiled, feeling happy at her accomplishment and bounced back into the Manor a hundred degrees cheerier.

Ichigo departed with a wave, thinking he wouldn't mind playing pillow-fights with Nel. He had more than one girl to take care of. And soon she would be as big as a horse - No pun intended.

**...**

Undetected, a lone member of the Vampire Guard sped off making haste to the Northern territories, and his true Mistress Cirucci Sanderwicci. A staunch believer of the Old Regime, his faith in the Kuchiki clan absolved when the Vampire Lord tainted its Pure-blood line with a Human. Having overheard the revelation from his Mistress' Familiar he was sure to be greatly rewarded for both the location of the Orixus seal and Orihime's apparent deception.

The guard arrived at the Sanderwicci Mansion and was ushered into her newly refurbished Throne room. Falling to one knee on the dais, he relayed the long-awaited news. "My Lady, I know the location of the Orixus seal."

Cirucci snapped to attention, no longer annoyed by his disturbance of her feeding frenzy with Nnoitra who was also present. "Where?! Tell me! And know this vampire, if you are lying to me I will have your head before you can stand!"

Month after tedious month she had quested for the Orixus seal in her bid to ultimately rule Humankind.

"The Lady Kuchiki possesses it." He boldly claimed.

Cirucci sped to the guard and lifted him upright under his chin with one long purple fingernail. "To make such a claim is treason. How did you come by this information?"

"I heard the words out of your Familiar's mouth-"

"-My?!" Cirucci cried shrilly. She hadn't been informed of any such thing. "That wench?!"

"Yes my Lady. It is truth, I swear it!" Fear and doubt that she wouldn't believe him crept into his being.

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No my Lady!"

Releasing her hold from the guard, Cirucci circled the guard in contemplation while Nnoitra looked on utterly bored. He had devoured ten victims so far and still hungered for more. Due to a surprise encounter with a Shifter named Starrk Coyote the previous night, Nnoitra had been offered a proposal he couldn't resist - Make a Vampire Army for the Pure-blood Lord Dominus and reign supreme as gods over men - Vampires ruling as they should, with the added incentive of All-you-can-eat.

"Filthy traitor and his Human whore! How DARE he defile the House of my Maker-"

"-Ah my Lady?"

"I will rip his stone heart out and crush it in my fingers! And I will claim what should've been mine all along and shred that vile Human trash to pieces-"

"-My Lady?"

"What is it?!" Cirucci furious at the interruption of her glory spiel.

"A reward... For your loyal servant...?" the guard beseeched.

"A reward you want, a reward you shall have." Purple eyes gleamed, speaking with simpering sweetness. "How rude of me to forget."

"Thank-"

That was the only word he managed to utter as Cirucci delivered her reward - She tore his throat out with her fangs, threw the severed flesh on the floor and squashed down with one purple high heel. The Guard's headless body hardened and shattered to oblivion on the floor. Nnoitra becoming a little impressed by her rendition a 'reward'. "That was almost enjoyable to watch."

"Cretin. Their stupidity makes my blood boil." Wrath her new ever constant, she couldn't have anyone else find out about this, in case it sabotaged her plan. All there was left was how to get the seal from Rukia. She would deal with Orihime after.

"You're still an incessant bore, Cirucci," Nnoitra's short-lived admiration died off as his thirst raged. "Here's wisdom for you, Kenpachi is too loyal. Szayel could be persuaded, with the right tack." Already walking off in search of more victims.

"Are you with me?" She needed to be certain of his alliance.

"You have nothing I want."

Nnoitra left with Cirucci stewing on his words, missing the large vase flung at him and smashing into the wall. These days Cirucci had a near daily order of new decor items.

* * *

><p>"I should be going as well. So much to do, so little time," Ukitake said simply. Now that their meeting had reached its conclusion, there were more pressing matters to attend to, as well as another pep-talk with Ichigo. The teacher knew his students well enough to know that Ichigo would need time to adjust to the situation, which the rest of the party fully understood.<p>

Unohana saw her chance to have her own talk. "Juushiro, I will see you out. A word in private, if I may?"

Smiling and nodding, the pair left.

"How are you feeling? Any lightheadedness, loss of breath?"

"Doctor, are you attempting to assess my health?" Ukitake asked in kind. He thought very highly of Retsu and considered her a friend.

Unohana was aware that her kind lacked subtlety, and sometimes tact. "Juushiro, how long have you known that your health is failing?" But insight they did have.

"For some time." There was no need for further discussion. They both knew. "I have had a good life. I have but one more promise to fulfill to an old friend, then I can gladly accept my fate."

"To protect Rukia." Unohana at once felt sympathetic to his plight. Protecting the ones most dear was what made them human. "There is another option... Will you consider it? To keep an oath?"

Ukitake didn't answer right away, a hard choice to make. "I can only hope that it doesn't come to that."

_**...**_

Rukia kept quiet as an equally silent Byakuya carried her back to their bedroom, making note of the puddles of water along the way. The temporary boost in heightened senses had left her now that the twins had gotten what they wanted.

"You shouldn't be using your powers," Byakuya commented offhandedly, being mindful of her precarious state. Contrary to his feelings, he didn't want to cause her any undue stress.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't me." Rukia was beginning to feel like a living marionette, and added, "We are in for a whole world of trouble."

Byakuya's frozen heart was heavy, consumed by the reality that his wife had to bear so much. With the addition of two powerful babies playing havoc with their abilities, trouble was the least of their problems. It was by some saving grace that Rukia had the seal.

"Rukia, are you trying to blame the twins for not listening and staying in bed?"

"No, I'm serious," She laughed in spite of herself. "It was so weird, I could smell and hear- like you- like a Vampire and-" breaking off at the funny look on his face. "-It was weird..."

"I see," Byakuya mused, "So I have progressed from Strange to Weird. Noted."

"Weird is good. I like weird."

"You are a strange woman." He teased. "I love strange."

Rukia laughed. Tucked comfortably back in bed she didn't want him to go. Such a busy Vampire Lord he was. And there was one more thing...

"Um..." Violet eyes radiated with hunger.

"Thirsty?"

"...Yes." Looking shamefaced.

"There's no shame. They are of my blood." Byakuya sat down on the bed beside her, pulled up his sleeve and bit into his wrist. Rukia shuffled closer and indulged herself a little at first, then more.

As she drank, he tenderly stroked long strands of deep, rich raven-colored hair. It had grown well past her shoulders, nearly reaching her waistline. A feeling of weakness overcame him and his eyes burned red. It had been too long since his last feed. Byakuya had ceased drinking Rukia's blood for fear of the repercussions. But he had also vowed to his wife to not drink from another Human, and though he tired of the vials of donated plasma, he would continue to be patient.

When Rukia had her fill, Byakuya lifted her chin up and stared into the semblance of true beauty. Blood-stained lips and a few stray droplets smeared her perfectly oval face. Heads bent together, a sweet kiss soon took care of that.

**...**

Patrolling the grounds, Ulquiorra scrutinized the Vampire Guard stationed around the perimeter of the Kuchiki Manor. One was missing.

"Where is that guard?"

Just out of sight under a marble cornice, the guard stepped out from the shadows. "Here! It won't happen again."

"Imbecile." Ulquiorra remained impassive. In a rare moody countenance, it didn't occur to him that it was unusual for the Guard to be wearing a mask. "Traitors are punished by death."

The Shifter continued his patrols. The reminder of vampire law most commonly enacted hadn't been for the guard but for himself. These newfound feelings stirring up inside of him was beginning to trouble him. As Renji would put it - His mask was slipping. The only thing left to learn, was the cause.

* * *

><p>Ichigo arrived home to see Nel splayed out on the couch sobbing her way through some romance chick flick that he would rather scratch his eyes out before watching. But he felt bad. A large bucket of crispy-fried onion rings and cheesy corn snacks balanced on her lap. Sitting down on the free space next to her, he swiped an onion ring and popped it into his mouth.<p>

"These are bad for your health."

"Then don't eat 'em." Nel was still miffed.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, why would I be mad?! I'm not mad! There's nothing to be mad about-"

"-You're still mad."

"I'm still mad," She shook her head haplessly. Nel shoved a handful of both onion rings and cheesy corn into her mouth, not feeling particularly talkative for a change.

"Look we can play pillow fights if that's what you want." Ichigo's eyes flickered over the TV screen. Of all the soppiest drivel.

"It's not about pillow fighting." Came a huffy and food-filled garble.

"Then what? I'm a guy. I won't know unless you tell me." Reverting back to the movie, a disgruntled look crossed his face. "Geez Nel, what the hell is this?! Making the baby watch this crap."

"It's kinda not bad once you get into it," Nel grinned happily, "Besides, she likes it."

Ichigo picked up the gender reference straight away. "She? It's a girl?"

"Itsygo, you jerk! A baby, not an 'it'. And yes, she is a she."

Nel paused the movie and sat there quietly, sniffing a little. All this was hard on her too. Another onion ring dropped from his fingers as Ichigo sat there stunned. Before the reality of becoming a Dad hadn't quite sunk in, but now knowing that Nel was having a girl - his daughter - it hit home.

"Nel..." Ichigo started then paused, but he couldn't find the right words so he asked instead, "Have you thought of any names?"

"Yes." She brightened up. That was the easy part. "Neliel."

"You want to name our daughter Neliel?!"

"Yeah. Easy. I won't forget my own name."

"And pronounce it properly too- Geez. Don't."

"Oh what, you've got a better name?!" Pouting in a childlike manner, Ichigo shook his head in exasperation. Nel misconstrued the action as denial. "Then Neliel it is."

In that moment, it had come him. "Hey Nel, I know I shouldn't be asking this but..." At the unusual sombre tone of his voice, Nel looked at him curiously. When he didn't continue she gave him a nudge. Ichigo looked at her in earnest, an emotion he didn't often show. "Masaki. Will you name her Masaki?"

Thinking it over for all of two seconds, she smiled. "Okay. That's a really nice name. What made you think of it?"

"It was my mother's name."

Nel went wide-eyed, touched with emotion at his request. "Masaki," She affirmed, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Ichigo sat back and let her fall into him. Now he had the words, the time to come right out with it. "I won't see her grow up, so you'll tell her about me, won't you?" It was his way of telling Nel the real reason for not wanting kids.

"Ichigo, I know we didn't plan this, but I also know that no one will ever love her like you, for as long as you can." Nel said softly as she snuggled into him in a tight hug. "For what it's worth, I'm glad I'm doing it with my best friend."

"Yeah..." Finally letting himself enjoy a tender moment, he felt lighter. "I really hope she doesn't have my hair."

Nel laughed. Funnily that very same thought had crossed her mind too.

"Hey Masaki will have my last name too, right?"

"Wah Itsygo! Greedy guts!"

"Ah Come on! Yours is too long!"

"No it isn't!"

"KUROSAKI."

"ODELSCHWANCK!"

"KUROSAKI! KUROSAKI! KUROSAKI!" Ichigo grinned, daring her to say her last name three times fast. Nel gave him the evil eye, already reaching for a cushion. Then he sought to compromise. "Kurosaki-Odelschwanck?"

"THAT'S EVEN LONGER!"

And that's when the pillow fight started.

* * *

><p>The next night Byakuya rose to see Ulquiorra waiting, his legendary katana Anima Vastator held out. Taking and sheathing it, Byakuya eyed the Shifter evenly. "A problem?"<p>

"Newborns have crossed into Central City. Szayel has requested the assistance of the Guard."

"I was not made aware of any Newborns. Who is their Master?"

"That is unknown," Ulquiorra replied, disappointed in himself for not knowing the answer.

"Very well, summon Renji and Retsu." Byakuya knew there wasn't a moment to waste. "You will remain and protect Rukia with your life."

"Yes Master."

Ulquiorra bowed in acknowledgment as Byakuya sped off without a chance to say goodbye to his beloved wife. Half of the Vampire Guard following hot on his heels.

**...**

It was also the night of Rukia's baby shower, and Orihime was helping her to get ready in the other room. At first she hadn't been keen on anyone making a big fuss over her, but Riruka having embraced the human tradition with such fanatic madness that Rukia didn't have the heart to back out. And now Rukia was actually feeling excited. An excuse to leave the Manor was another bonus.

Adding the final touches of Rukia's outfit, Orihime smiled appraisingly at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a light red chiffon gauze full-length gown that enhanced her new womanly curves while flattering her sizable bump.

"You look so beautiful Kuchiki-san."

"Thank you Inoue." Turning from side to side, even she had to admit that she hadn't scrubbed up too badly. Her fears that she'd look like a giant watermelon disappeared.

Then a sinking feeling washed over her. Rukia rushed to the balcony in time to see the fleeting of shadows. The Vampire Guard mobilized. Ulquiorra phased into the room. She was expecting Byakuya to take her to Zaraki Castle, but seeing Ulquiorra instead was worrying. "What's happening?"

"A matter has arisen that needs to take care of immediately."

"How big a matter?" Becoming uneasy, she didn't like it.

"Nothing you should be concerned about. Everything will be fine." He assured her.

"If you say so," Rukia trusted Byakuya enough for him to know his limits. "He told you to guard me right?"

"Yes my Lady."

She shook her head. Riruka had been adamantly clear - No males allowed. "Even though it's women only?" Ulquiorra responded with his version of a smile. They'd been over this countless times, and they both knew it. "Fine!" She relented. "Worrier." Again he didn't say a word. Rukia held out a hand expectantly. "I'm ready. You can do your shifty thing now."

"You're still calling it 'shifty thing'..." Ulquiorra remarked dryly.

"And I will as long as you keep calling me 'my Lady'."

"Point taken." Acting on sudden impulse Ulquiorra took Rukia's hand and placed his other under her breast, holding her firmly. "My Lady."

"Ulquiorra?!"

Phasing away before she could say 'shifty thing' again.

Orihime stood there, all of a sudden unsure of herself. She thought she was going as well. Then shortly after Ulquiorra returned, sporting a mark on his face that looked suspiciously like a handprint. Lightly taking her hand, they left together. Not a word was said.

* * *

><p>Riruka had outdone herself. Zaraki Castle was now a magnificently decorated mish-mash of cute and cuddly. On one side of the Grand Ballroom pink, the other side themed blue. A large cake displayed on a gilded cake stand stood in the center of the room, also half pink and blue. A mock-moat edged the stand with balloon glasses filled with shots of blood, for the Vampire guests.<p>

Rukia was blown away by the beauty of it, and Riruka's obvious efforts. "It's wonderful, Riruka. Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure. Besides it gives us the perfect excuse for just us girls to party." Riruka picked up two balloon glasses and handed one to Rukia.

"Hear, hear!" Nel raised her own glass of punch alongside Orihime and toasted along.

The remainder of the guests gathered together as the baby shower was about to start when one final guest made a timely appearance. Riruka curled her lip as Cirucci's stench filled her nostrils. Turning to Rukia she gave her a surprised look. "You invited the Wicked Witch of the North?"

Rukia balked. She'd forgotten all about her attempt to promote civility between her and the sinister Vampire sub-Leader. "Dammit. It seemed like a good idea at the time," muttering under her breath. "To be honest, I didn't think she would come."

"Well one false move and I'll slap the nasty out of her," Riruka said venomously.

"You and me both!" Nel put in her two cents.

Turning decidedly paler, Orihime nevertheless vehemently agreed. She had found her strength ever since being freed from Cirucci's imprisoning spell. There was no going back.

Rukia felt the warm protective glow of friendship surround her, also thankful that Ulquiorra was stationed outside. Her thoughts turned to Byakuya and she dearly wished he was here, hoping against hope that Cirucci wouldn't ruin the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I haven't got anything to add, except I'm happy to be writing this story again. It's funny how time flies. **  
><strong>

**Extra Special Thanks to: PAMILA DE CASTRO, Guest, ReckoningDay, quietreaper, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, abegail, loverukia , Rukiakuchiki9, Guest and andyantopia for your reviews. Any and all feedback is appreciated, and thanks again for the understanding :)**


End file.
